The Magic Between Two Worlds
by Blue Dragon's Rider
Summary: During the last battle, Eragon found the way how to defeat Galbatorix. But Galbatorix didn't think to lose so easily and using a spell sends Eragon and Saphira to another world, but in diffrent times. Will they find the way to meet again? Lord of the Rings/Inheritance Cycle/Hobbit crossover
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you for giving attention to this fanfiction. This is my first longer story, so please let me know what you think about it. From summary you probably already know that plot evolves about Saphira and Eragon, who appeared in foreign lands, we well know as Middle-Earth, but was separated not only by distance but by time too, so I will focus more on their longing to each other in this story, or at least will try to. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Action starts from Galbatorix and Eragon final battle.

"Submit," repeated Galbatorix.

Eragon shook his head and Galbatorix attacked his mind more forcefully, piercing what was left of his defense and Eragon screamed until his voice gave out.

"Submit," the king whispered. "You have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide… This life is at an end for you, Eragon Shadeslayer, but a new one awaits. Submit, and all shall be forgiven."

Tears distorted Eragon's vision as he stared into the black abyss that was Galbatorix's pupils.

They had lost. He had lost. The knowledge was more painful than any of the wounds he had received. A hundred years' worth of striving—all for naught. Saphira, Elva, Arya, the Eldunari: none of them could overcome Galbatorix. He was too strong. Garrow and Brom and Oromis had all died in vain. The tears spilled from Eragon's eyes.

"Submit!" shouted Galbatorix, and his mind bore down on Eragon with even greater force, as if splinters of ice and fire were lanced through him from every direction.

Eragon cried out, and in his desperation, he reached for Saphira and the Eldunari, their minds besieged by the crazed dragons under Galbatorix's command—and without intending to he drew from their stores of energy, and with it he cast a spell.

What Eragon wanted was both simple and complex; he wanted Galbatorix to understand the wrongness of his actions. The spell was not an attack, it was an attempt to communicate and Galbatorix's wards weren't prepared for this kind of spell. Not only would the spell show Galbatorix the wrongness of his actions, it would also let him experience all the feelings, both good and bad, that he had aroused in others since the day he had lost his mind.

The power of the Eldunarí rushed through him, like a river as wide as an ocean, and he felt as if his body was a hollow and fragile vessel as if his skin might tear with the force of the torrent he channeled. If not for Saphira and the other dragons, he would have died in an instant, drained of all strength by the voracious demands of the magic.

The lines upon Galbatorix's face deepened, and his eyes began to bulge from their sockets. "What have you done?" he demanded, his voice hollow and strained. He stepped back and put his fists to his temples. "What have you done?"

"I made you understand," Eragon reveals.

The muscles of Galbatorix face jumped and twitched, and his whole body began to shake with tremors. Baring his teeth, he growled, "You will not get the better of me, boy. You … will … not…" Galbatorix groaned and staggered, then all at once the spell holding Eragon vanished. Eragon fell to the floor along with Elva, Arya, Saphira, Thorn and Shruikan.

Arya, not wasting a second, got up and sprinted past the dais and while Saphira and Thorn moved toward Shruikan.

His face contorting like a madman's, Galbatorix strode toward Eragon and swung Vrangr at him. Eragon rolled to the side and heard the sword strike the stone by his head.

Saphira leaped high into the air and batted at Shruikan's enormous snout, bloodying it, then dropped back to the floor. Shruikan swung a paw at Saphira, talons extended, and she hopped backward, half spreading her wings.

Eragon expected the king to be upon him within a second, but instead Galbatorix remained where he was, swaying from side to side.

"No! I didn't.…" Galbatorix said, and looked at Eragon, shouting, "Make it stop!"

Pain shot through Eragon's left arm, and he looked over to see Saphira with a bloody gash on her foreleg. Thorn was biting Shruikan's neck from the black dragon's back.

Then, Eragon saw Arya dart out from behind a pillar and run toward the dragons. In her left hand, the green Dauthdaert glowed. Shruikan saw her coming and jerked his body, trying to dislodge Saphira and Thorn. When they remained affixed, he snarled and opened his jaws, painting the area in front of him with a torrent of fire. Arya dove forward, and for a moment Eragon lost sight of her behind the wall of flames.

Arya came into view again, not far from where Shruikan's head hung above the floor. The ends of her hair were on fire, but she seemed not to notice. With three bounding steps, she leaped onto Shruikan's left forefoot, and from there flung herself toward the side of his head. Uttering a shout that could be heard throughout the throne room, Arya threw the Dauthdaert into the center of Shruikan's great, gleaming ice-blue eye and buried the full length of the spear within his skull. Shruikan bellowed and twitched, and then he slowly fell sideways, liquid fire pouring from his mouth.

Saphira and Thorn jumped clear a moment before the gigantic black dragon struck the floor. Pillars cracked, while chunks of stone fell from the ceiling and shattered. Eragon nearly lost his footing as the room shuddered. He had not been able to see what happened to Arya, but he feared that Shruikan's bulk might have crushed her.

"Eragon! Watch out!" yelled Elva.

Eragon ducked, and he heard a whistle of wind as Galbatorix swung his white sword with a flourish. He had forgotten the king.

Eragon turned as he stood upright, and attacked in a flash like lightning. His blow struck Galbatorix's stomach, similar to his blow against Murtag. Galbatorix gasped and retreated. He touched wound and looked at blood on his fingers, the pain clear on his features.

He turned at Eragon and said whimpering, "Voices…. These horrible voices. I can't stand them…"

He closed his eyes in pain and anguish, hot tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"So much pain… Stop it! Make it stop!"

Eragon shook his head. Seeing Galbatorix's tears and how the pain distorted his face made Eragon feel pity for him, but only for a brief instant. He knew that Galbatorix was guilty for all the pain he now was suffering.

Saphira and Elva slowly approached him, quickly followed by Arya. Her clothing was blood stained and burnt, but she did not seem seriously injured.

Eragon smiled seeing Saphira alive and frowned when he saw her wounds. He ran towards her and healed the notable wound in her leg made by Shruikan. When he felt that the pain had gone from her leg he stepped back, feeling satisfied. Saphira leaned her head down to him.

" _Little one, I think you've done it,_ " she said gently in his minds.

"All of us together," said Eragon, feeling exhaustion in his hands and legs after the battle.

Galbatorix opened his eyes.

"You!" he lifted a finger at Eragon before growling. "You cheated me! But, you will pay for it!"

He closed his eyes again and his mouth started moving rapidly.

Eragon didn't wait any longer and moved to stop the king before he could cast a spell, with Saphira beside him. He has to finish this now, once and for all. Eragon raised his sword, prepared to hit the King, but Galbatorix suddenly stopped whispering and opened his bloodshot eyes.

"For what you've done, you won't see your friend, nor your dragon again, Shadeslayer! Never again!"

Galbatorix released the spell from his hand. He was laughing, but because of his wound, it was broken and pained.

Eragon struck with his sword, aiming for the king's black heart, but his blade flew through Galbatorix's body without harming him.

Confused, Eragon looked at his hands and saw that they were almost transparent. What was happening?

Galbatorix fell sideways to the ground at Eragon's feet, lifeless at last.

Slowly, he turned to his friends and saw the same fear in their eyes. Then, he looked at the mate of his heart and very soul.

" _Eragon_?" she asked, terrified.

"Saphira?" he whispered back, the same terror seeping into his voice.

Then, he fell into the darkness.


	2. Eragon 1

Eragon 1 chapter

Eragon opened his eyes from a sudden noise. He could hear _something_ walking nearby. As he sat up, he realized that he had been lying in a field of corn.

Eragon tried to rise up, but fell back because of sudden extreme pain in his head. He clenched his teeth in an effort not to scream. He hadn't felt pain like this since his bout with the shade, Durza, but those wounds had been healed by the dragons. He was lying on the ground for several minutes, trying to mitigate the pain and figure what just happened.

As he lay there, trying to recover, he realized he could hear voices. But because of the high corns around him, he couldn't see a source of it.

"This is it," said a voice he didn't know.

"This is what?" another asked, making Eragon worry how many of them there were.

"I take one more step, and I will be the farthest away from home I ever been," said the first voice again.

Eragon tried to rise again, this time more slowly and carefully. He wanted to be sure he didn't feel that pain again.

"Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say…" the second stranger began, before pausing.

His eyes feel squarely on Eragon, who standing in the cornfield, looking at them.

The strangers were very small, and at first he mistook them for children: for they were no taller than a dwarf. However, they were much thinner, with curly hair, and neither of them sported a beard.

The one with blonde hair stood in front of the other and yelled out in a voice betraying his size, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Before Eragon could answer, the other small man spoke up.

"Wait Sam, don't you see who he is? He is an elf."

He turned and gave a bright smile to Eragon, who looked at them, thoroughly taken aback.

"Forgive my friend for his bad manners, he has never seen an elf before. My name is Frodo Baggins, and this is Samwise Gamgee. We are hobbits of the Shire."

Hobbit? Eragon had never heard of a hobbit before, but they seemed friendly enough, and it wasn't as if he had any other friends here… wherever here was. Still, he decided his name would give him away to them, and it was best not to take any risks until he knew more.

"Anurin. My name is Anurin," he said, thinking of the dragon rider leader before Vrael.

"Hello Anurin, we're very pleased to meet you," said Frodo, perfectly politely.

"I am sorry that I didn't recognize you, mister elf… Anurin," said Sam, with the grace to seem ashamed of himself. "You just appeared so suddenly that I thought you were attacking us."

Eragon relaxed a little bit. He saw that they had no intention of harming him. They didn't even appear to be armed. Instead, he was worried about Galbatorix's last words and whatever spell he'd used. The spell appeared to be some altered kind of teleportation. According to the King, he won't see his friends ever again…

 _Saphira!_

He shivered from the thought that he might not see her again. Casting out with his mind, Eragon found that he couldn't feel her anywhere. Eragon almost asked if they had seen a dragon around, just then realizing how stupid it would be. He decided to find out more about this place before risking anything on that level.

"It is okay, and I am sorry that I scared you," he said, turning around. "Can I ask you, where is this place?"

The hobbits glanced at one another briefly.

"We are at the Shire border, near the road leading to Bree town," said Frodo.

Eragon hadn't heard about the Shire before, nor about Bree. Galbatorix must've sent him far away, to unknown lands in the hope that he couldn't find the way back. Eragon had no intention of giving in so easily. He needed to find Saphira. He wondered if Galbatorix had sent her somewhere too, or was she still in Urubein? If he was near a city then maybe he could find a map or something else that could help him to find the way back.

"This Bree, it is a large town?" asked Eragon.

"I don't know exactly. I only know it is similar in size to Hobbiton."

Seeing the confused look on Eragon's face, Frodo added. "I live near there, and I can say that it is a medium size town."

 _Good,_ thought Eragon. _Big cities have only caused problems for me until now._

"And I can only presume that you are traveling there as well?" Eragon said to Sam.

Frodo turned to Sam, who nodded with a wide smile.

"We are travelling directly there to meet our friend," said Frodo.

"Can I travel with you?" asked Eragon.

Wherever he was, it was far from the lands he knew and a guide would save hours of traveling. Luckily, he met perfect candidates for such a task.

"Of course! It would be a pleasure and honor for us to travel with an elf!" smiled Frodo.

"Yes, I… we would be very happy to travel with you," Sam nodded along, the glee evident on his face. He could hardly stand in one place, knowing that they will travel with an elf.

"Thank you," said Eragon gratefully.

He smiled seeing that the hobbits were so excited to travel with him. Usually other races tried to avoid elves, but for the hobbits it looked like the best thing that could happen.

He touched his hand, feeling for Brom's ring. Luckily, it was still there. But something strange was about it. Eragon was able to feel energy in the ring, but there was something wrong with it. It seemed that the energy and ring were inseparable. He tried to reach that energy, but he couldn't. He felt strange. Not that the ring didn't let to reach him, but Eragon himself couldn't reach the magic. Maybe his mind was blocked by something, one Galbatorix's spells. He tried to use magic by raising a small stone.

"Stenr reisa," Eragon said silently.

Nothing.

It was strange. His mind was clear, not counting the lowering pain. Before, when his magical powers were blocked, he felt entirely different. He was able to _feel_ that something was blocking his powers. Now he felt nothing, he felt like… like before he found Saphira's egg. There wasn't any power inside him. Maybe he shouldn't jump to hasty conclusions, it could be Galbatorix's spell was at fault, though somehow he doubted it.

His mind returned to Saphira. They hadn't been separated for a long time, and now he could remember that loneliness. He wasn't feeling anything apart from his own mind. What if Galbatorix really separated him from Saphira forever? What if he really wouldn't see her again? He couldn't give up now, he must find the way back to his mate of his heart and very soul.

The hobbits seeing their new companion starting to panic, grew concerned.

"Is everything alright?" asked Frodo, politely.

Eragon returned from contemplations.

"Yes, yes. Wait, I need to check something."

He walked back where he had been lying. To his pleasure, it appeared some luck had held out. Brisingr was laying a few steps away. He lifted it and put it in its scabbard.

He sighed and said to the hobbits, "I am ready."


	3. Saphira 1

Saphira

It was a calm night in the forest, and the leaves were still wet after the rain. The air was full of fresh scents. It would be a usual night if not for the blue dragon laying on the grass. The whole forest was trying to avoid waking it. Most creatures gave it as wide a berth as possible until one careless deer jumped near it and made just a little too much noise.

Saphira opened her eyes, blinking twice to clear the fog from her vision. She lifted her head and looked around. She was sluggish and felt like a kull had stuck its blade in her brain. She didn't pay the pain any attention, realizing it was more important to find out what happened.

She could only remember how Eragon disappeared in front of her eyes. Suddenly, she'd started disappearing too and... and then she woke up here, alone in the middle of the forest. She reached out with her mind, trying to find anyone, but she didn't have any success.

"ERAGON!" she yelled.

She had expected to hear her own mighty roar fill the air, and feel its power in her belly. Instead, the language she spoke was not that of the mighty dragons, but the language of man. It was very strange. Perhaps she was merely dreaming, but if it was a dream, it was very realistic. Maybe pain in her head had tricked her ears. She would have to find out later. Now, she needed to find Eragon.

Galbatorix's final words to Eragon reverberated in her head. If the king was right, Eragon wouldn't see his friends again, or her. She waved these thoughts away with a shake of her mighty head. She would find a way to rescue them both. She was Saphira Brightscales and no simple spell would stop her from seeing her rider. She flew forward until a patch of firelight in the forest caught her attention.

There was a small group speaking among themselves, and she decided to find out who they were. Perhaps they would know where to find her rider.

Avoiding trees and trying to make little noise as possible she landed and moved towards the light source. She peered in between an opening in the trees, trying to see.

In the middle there was large bonfire with a figure standing near it. She hadn't seen anything like it before. It had grey skin and was as tall as three humans standing atop one another and several times thicker. It had a small head compared to its body, and Saphira figured that it likely wasn't very smart. In some ways it reminded her of a kull. Looking around carefully, she saw two more of these creatures sitting near fire.

"Take your legs off my head," someone mumbled.

She turned in the direction of the voice and saw several dwarves tied up and arguing softly.

These monsters were going to eat them! Saphira knew she couldn't let it happen.

The dwarves were good friends of her and Eragon. Well... most of them.

"Wait, you are making a mistake," she heard a voice behind one of the creatures say. "I mean with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" said the largest of the beasts.

In that moment, they turned towards the first voice, and Saphira ran forward, crashing through the trees and sending the logs of the bonfire scattering. Her target turned at her roar and saw the might of a fully-grown dragon running at him, her jaw open wide to eat him.

He tried to defend himself with his hands, but he was far too slow and her razor-sharp teeth pierced his throat. Saphira was several times larger than him and it was easy for her to break his throat with a single bite.

The body fell to the ground lifeless. Slowly, she turned to her other opponents, and let her great wings unfurl so they could see her regal form. She could see fear in their eyes, and she grinned, showing several rows of teeth. They were terrified, having seen their companion killed from the sudden appearance of a dragon, and they were right to be.

"Who… who are you?" one of them managed to ask.

"I am Saphira Brightscales," she said, still unused to speaking the common tongue. "And if you value your life you will run."

For a moment, it seemed that the beast knew better than to disobey a dragon. However, the stupidity within it won out and the monster raised it's blade, moving towards her.

"You won't leave so easily. You can't just kill one of us and eat our prey."

 _Stupid like urgals,_ she thought and stepped aside before the thing reached her.

She curved her neck and let blue flames lick her opponent. The creature lifted its hands to defend its face from the flames, but they were too hot even for his thick skin. He dropped his sword and started to bellow in a deep voice.

Saphira used the chance and jumped onto beast, scratching and biting everywhere she could. Suddenly, she felt pain in her front leg. She looked down at the leg and saw a large spear protruding from it, held by the last beast. Furious, she dropped the dead body and turned to her last enemy. Seeing that there was no chance for him, he turned and started to run. Saphira's flames reached his back before he'd ran twenty feet, burning the skin from its skull.

He screamed in agony and fell to the ground, seizing and twitching while he died. The smell was terrible, and Saphira puckered her nose. Even urgals hadn't smelled so foul when burned. She turned to dwarves, all of whom were stunned from what they had witnessed. She carefully walked the tied dwarves and looked down at them. From their eyes they were expecting her to eat them.

She lift her front leg to dwarves, and one dwarf from the ground stood and shouted, "Don't you dare!"

She dropped him an unimpressed look and cut the ropes with her claw. The dwarves looked even more confused and stunned than when she battled the creatures.

She turned back and walked a little way away, trying to keep her front leg lifted.

How had she let that happen? It was careless... Probably because of that damn headache. She couldn't think clearly! The wound didn't look good, but she'd certainly had worse. She clenched the spear with her teeth, inhaled deeply and with one great jerk, pulled it from her leg.

She dropped the spear from her mouth and roared into sky from terrible pain. The spear went in deeper than she thought at first. The dwarves frowned at the sound. Saphira ignored them, then she looked at her leg.

The wound was deep, and it would need time to heal fully since her partner was nowhere to be seen. She glanced back at the dwarves who were standing around her at a safe distance. She saw several feelings on their faces, but none of the ones she'd expected. Instead she saw fear, anger and mistrust.

Why were they acting like this? Hadn't she just saved them?

One of the dwarves, the same one who yelled at her before, walked forward and shouted to her.

"Why?"

"Why _what_?" she asked, not liking his behavior.

Was she not a dragon? The mightest being in all the lands, and master of the land and sky! She found this dwarf's attitude towards her insulting. She was no mere dog or beast to be yelled at! She was a dragon!

It was unbelievable, she just saved them from get cooked and gotten injured for them, and now they spoke with her with such a tone. Back in the Beor Mountains, they had revered her!

"Why have you killed them and freed us?"

"I did not wish to see you eaten," said Saphira simply.

"Why even would you care?!" he shouted more demanding than asking.

"What is it with you ungrateful dwarves!?" she shouted, making them tremble. "I saved your life from whatever they were. So if you do not even see fit to thank me for it, silence yourselves!"

The dwarf was prepared to shout back again when an old man walked from the bushes, grumbling.

"You dwarves are impossible! I left you only for a half-day and you managed to make problems…"

His eyes fell on Saphira and a small smile came over the old man's face, causing his long white beard to move slightly. Saphira could feel the magic dancing around the old man and her heart leapt into her throat. He was a magician of some sort! He might be able to help find her rider!

"I made no such problem," said the same dwarf, still indignant. "Where you have been?!"

"I was looking ahead," he said, glancing at the three dead trolls. "But I look behind me and I find I have more questions than answers. Thorin, what happened here?"

"Everything was under control until _your_ burglar messed everything up and we got captured. Then those trolls were discussing how to eat us when this beast started a bloody rampage here."

"This _dragon_ does have a name!" hissed Saphira, turning to the old magic user. "You are a magician?"

"Yes," said the man, laughing. "I am a kind of magician, but my title is the Grey Wizard. Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Gandalf the Grey, though the elves call me Mithrandir. Thank you for saving my dwarves and forgive them for their roughness, there is bad blood between dragons and dwarves."

"You give your name very freely, _Wanderer_. It is really your true name?" she asked, curious as to why he would give her his true name.

"Yes, it is my true name, though I don't worry about my name. I trust you. Still, why should I hide it?"

Maybe knowing another man's true name didn't have the same effect here? It was possible. After all, now she was speaking like human. Still, Saphira found that she quite liked that man.

He was polite and friendly, unlike the dwarves. She allowed the growing anger to dissipate.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Mithrandir. My name is Saphira Brightscales."

"Brightscales indeed! Your name suits you, Saphira."

Gandalf smiled and tipped his hat to her.

"What exactly happened between dwarves and dragons?" Saphira asked the old wizard.

She hoped it wouldn't be the same story as with the _Az Sweldn rak Abhuin_ clan.

"It is strange you don't know about it. This dwarf is Thorin Oakenshield; he is the heir to the kingdom of Erebor. The kingdom was destroyed long ago a by dragon called Smaug. If I might be honest, dragons there are evil and sly creatures. But I can feel power in you… good power and your actions just proved it."

Dragons! There were other dragons. How many more surprises would this land offer?

She observed this information. She was truly in a foreign land, and she would need to find out more about her situation. If that dragon Smaug was as evil as Gandalf said, she wouldn't seek his help. Still, her options were wearing rather thin. She could wander alone though an unknown continent, but that wasn't a smart idea. She needed a native person from this land. Gandalf would be perfect, if he wasn't with the stubborn dwarves…

Saphira nodded and said, "This Smaug, where is he?"

"Under the Lonely Mountain. Truth be told we are traveling there ourselves. Perhaps you would care to join us, Brightscales?"

Thorin grabbed Gandalf's hand and walked a few steps away. Saphira's heart sank again. She was sure the dwarf would convince Gandalf to leave her. Not that she couldn't track them on her own, but it would be much harder. She bowed her head and started to lick her wound.

"What are you doing?!" whispered Thorin with rage.

"Ensuring our safety," Gandalf said, as simply as discussing the weather.

"But we are talking about a dragon. I trusted your choice of burglar, but this I do not like!"

"Trust me, my friend. There is something else about this dragon and I have met _some_ dragons before. We can trust her."

Though they was talking silently as they could, Saphira still was able to hear them. They apparently didn't know how acute a dragon's hearing could be.

Thorin stood in silence for some time, as if seriously pondering what the wizard said. Then he looked at her again.

"My friend, I only want what is good for you, trust me. But it is your trip and I will agree with the choice you make."

Thorin couldn't deny the fact that she had just saved them fighting against three huge trolls, but she could see it still was a hard choice for him after all he had experienced.

"I trust you, wizard, but not her."

"You will in time."

"Very well, it will be as you said, but if anything happens…"

"I will be responsible for it, I know, I know. Between us Thorin, you've caused far more problems on this trip than I have."

Gandalf turned to her and smiled.

"We decided to let you travel with us. If of course, that is your want. I would never presume to make the choice for such a mighty dragon as you, Saphira."

She could hear the dwarves' muttering their complaints, but it looked like the best option for her.

"Yes, of course."

Saphira wasn't willing to hope, but she needed to try.

"Maybe you saw an elf lad around here? His name is Eragon, we were separated."

"No, I am sorry but I haven't seen an elf around these days. They very rarely visit these places. Can I ask what business you have with this elf?"

She liked Gandalf and he clearly respected her, but she didn't trust him with her rider's life.

"He is just a friend," she said, softly.

He nodded and motioned towards the wound in her leg.

"Oin! You are responsible for the party's wounds, don't you see that Saphira is hurt?"

The little dwarf with a strange thing in his ear stepped aside with fear in his eyes.

Saphira didn't like these dwarves, but she trusted Gandalf.

"I won't hurt you," said Saphira slowly stretching out her leg.

Oin, hearing her voice, slowly stood and walked to her. He took a long look at the wound. Eventually, he took some herbs, mashed them up, and lubricated the wound. Saphira clenched her teeth from the discomfort, but it quickly dissipated until it had almost entirely left her. She tested her weight on the leg and barely felt any pain.

"Thank you, Oin" she said, briskly.

"You're… you're welcome," he said and walked back to his group.

"Good job, Oin. Anyone else is hurt? No? Good," said Gandalf. "Ah, but where is Mr. Baggins?"

"I am here!" answered a quiet voice behind the dwarves.

"Everything alright?" asked Gandalf.

"If by good you mean did we somehow get through a bunch of trolls who wanted to eat us, and an actual bloody dragon, then yes!"

Saphira recognized his voice

"You distracted those… trolls? What did you want from them?"

"I wanted to delay time until dawn," he said. "But I am happy that you intervened here, because I didn't know how I will do it, exactly."

"And who are you, little one? I would say that you were a dwarf, but you have no beard." said Saphira, suddenly feeling another pang of longing for her rider after mentioning his nickname.

"I am a Hobbit from the Shire, Bilbo Baggins. Few hear about us," said the little creature.

She indeed never had heard about Hobbits before… more proof that this land was very far from her home indeed.

"You I like, hobbit from the shire," praised Saphira.

"If everyone is done with the meet and greet, we should move on," called Thorin. "Those trolls should have a cave nearby to hide in during the day."

"I can smell it from here," Saphira said. "This way."


	4. Eragon 2

Eragon chapter 2

They had been traveling for two days since Eragon met the hobbits. Still, he had found he liked the hobbits' company. It was easy to converse with them; even though a conversation with them largely consisted of Eragon answering one of their uncountable questions, most of them from Sam.

His curiosity outranked even Eragon's and finally he realized how Brom must've felt traveling with him. It helped that Frodo could provide a few answers, and that in turn helped Eragon see how elves were viewed here.

He had also come to find out that this place was called "Middle-earth" and through carefully staged questions he found that hobbits had never even heard about Alagaesia.

Elves here were also immortal, and largely took to living in their secret cities. They stayed separated from the other races, which reminded him of the from Alagaesia. Still he didn't know if they were able to use magic. Eragon still couldn't and he started worrying about it. Maybe here magic worked in another way? Or maybe magic didn't exist here?

But Brom's ring proved overwise. It was disseminating magic and power, but Eragon just couldn't reach it. Eragon decided to find out more about magic in Middle-earth before trying to cast anything again. He lowered his speed and turned to Frodo who was walking behind him.

"What do you know about magic?" Eragon asked, casually.

"Magic? I think you elves know more about magic than me," answered Frodo.

Frodo with pleasure was answering to Eragon's questions, even if they sometimes were obvious answers.

"I don't know much about magic. I do know a wizard who can use it and I've seen a few of his simple spells, but I think he is able to do far more. If truth to be told, we're traveling to meet with him. I think you would be able to ask him more about magic."

They were going to meet a magician? Hope returned to Eragon. Maybe he could explain how he appeared here and maybe he would know how to return to Alagaesia.

"I hope so," he said softly.

Even though the hobbits were good company for him, he couldn't leave loneliness behind. Every time he was separated from Saphira, he knew that it will be just for a short time, but now it was different. He didn't even know if he will be able to ever see her again. He already missed her deep blue eyes, her voice in his head, the nicknames she would give him…

While he missed them, he wasn't particularly worried about his other friends. He had seen Galbatorix's dead body, so the war was surely over; Alagaesia was again free. Eragon was still a little stunned that they'd managed to achieve it. To distract himself from thoughts about Saphira, he tried to concentrate his mind on the travel or starting conversation with the hobbits.

He told them half-truths about himself, such as that he came from a hidden elf city, had grown up with his uncle and that he never met his parents. He said that his ring and sword was all that was left of them and he had decided to explore the world. For hobbits it was enough. They had already stated they weren't used to dealing with elves, and believed his words.

The hobbits stopped quite often for food and rest, which he required very little of. During such breaks, Eragon tried to focus his thoughts by practicing with Brisingr. Although he had lost his magical abilities, Brisingr kept its powers. Before one such session he decided to check it, whispering the sword's name and to Eragon's surprise it lit up. He was lucky that the hobbits were so busy eating their mushrooms that they hadn't noticed it.

They were astonished by Eragon's skills with a sword. After one practice, Sam even asked if Eragon could teach him some moves and Eragon accepted.

"I didn't know that you are interested in fighting with sword," said Frodo after his friend's request.

"I wasn't, but seeing how Anurin is moving with it, I can't help but want to try it."

"You know, what you see is result of months of hard practice," said Eragon, smiling at Sam's enthusiasm.

He had woken up earlier the next day, desperate not to lose any time from their journey. Like every morning so far, he missed his dragon lying near him. He took two sticks and carved them into rough wooden blades.

After finishing he silently woke up Sam, who mumbled his regrets now that he was losing sleep, but he couldn't say no to an elf. Eragon stood before him with a makeshift sword in each hand.

They walked away in order let Frodo sleep, and spent a few hours practicing with the sticks. Eragon showed him the main stances and strikes, and continued to give advice while they dueled. Sam was a talented learner and quick study. Eragon was surprised how much determination was in the little man.

"You are smaller than most opponents," said Eragon before striking with the wooden sword. "Use it to your advantage by staying where a tall opponent will have a harder time reaching you, and strike low. Your primary target should be his legs, if you manage to hit them, your chances of winning will rise. And remember that a long distance fight is not good for you, try to reduce the distance between you and your foe as much as possible."

He saw Sam observing the new information and used the moment. Eragon used a deceptive move, and after a few seconds he was standing over the hobbit with sword to his throat.

"And always watch your enemy's face. It can say more than you imagine."

He lowered his hand to helped the hobbit to his feet.

Sam stood and brushed off the dirt. Eragon was expecting Sam to be disappointed or huffy by this ending of their fight, but all he could see in hobbit face was fascination.

"I will remember. Thank you for your lesson mister elf… Anurin," said Sam, as ever a bit nervously.

"Just Anurin. You are talented; I could teach you now that we are traveling together. And remember, your appearance is an advantage for you."

Sam nodded, before a sad look appeared on his features.

"When are you going to leave us?" he asked, solemnly.

"It depends what I will find in Bree. Who knows, we may continue to be companions afterwards."

"I hope so," said the hobbit, smiling slightly.

"I think we need to go back so Frodo doesn't miss us," Eragon said and took the wooden weapons.

They found Frodo had already woken up, and was making breakfast.

"Good morning," greeted Frodo.

"Morning," answered Eragon.

Sam grumbled something and fell down.

"I see you've been practicing," smirked Frodo.

"Yes, perhaps a little too much," smiled Eragon and started eating his breakfast.

It was simple cooked potatoes with some vegetables for better taste. He was glad that hobbits accepted his vegetarian eating behavior without asking the reason for it.

His thoughts suddenly returned to Saphira. He was wondering where she might be now… How she was feeling? He knew that she wouldn't want to continue on without him. He needed to find way back, for her sake. He tried to wave these thoughts away by starting another conversation.

"So, how much further to Bree?" he asked Frodo.

"If this is the river I am imagining, then last midnight we had already reached Brandywine River. After that, there are only few miles to Bree. So, if Sam will get over it, maybe tonight we will sleep in warm beds."

The idea of sleeping in a normal bed was enough cause for Sam to wake up and start to eating his breakfast.

"Very well" Eragon said, finishing his breakfast "Can I ask what you want from your friend, Gandalf?"

"Just discuss some things, nothing more," said Frodo and turned from Eragon's gaze.

He could feel that there was something the hobbits were hiding from him, something important, but he didn't mind it. He had also many secrets. He still couldn't ask about Saphira, not without risking his or her life.

While Sam was finishing his meal, Eragon again tried to examine Aren. Something was very interesting was about it. The ring seemed that had its own will or something more. Although Eragon lost his magic ability, it looked that Ring still had magic within it.

"Should we go?" asked Frodo, bringing him back.

"Yes, can't wait for a warm bed," said Eragon and put ring on his finger, again feeling its energy.

The hobbits picked up their packs, though Eragon didn't have any. While they were walking, Eragon talked with Frodo about Shire history. He rather enjoyed the story about Frodo's relative, Bandobras Took, in the Battle of Greenfields.

He had hit the goblin king with such strength that the goblin's head flew a hundred yards and landed in a rabbit's hole. From that incident, they had invented a game called golf. Eragon sincerely laughed from Frodo's story, feeling sorry that he didn't have such a funny story to tell. Instead, he spent the time talking with Sam about fighting techniques.

While discussing fighting with a one-handed sword they entered into a cornfield so high that not even Eragon could see over.

After answering one of Sam's questions he heard a noise. Something was running in their direction. The hobbits seemed to have not even noticed the sound. Of course his hearing was far better than theirs.

"So, you think that one handed sword is best choice for me?" asked Sam, suddenly hushing upon seeing Eragon's lifted hand.

He drew Frodo's attention.

Because of the damn corns Eragon couldn't the source of the movement. The three stood frozen, before somebody ran right into Sam and a moment later, Frodo. All four beings fell to the ground.

Eragon, who was standing few steps aside, drew his sword and prepared to meet attackers before he heard them speak out.

"Frodo? Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"

Now, Eragon could see that these strangers were _also_ hobbits.

"Hello Frodo," said Merry who hit Sam, as if they had just popped into his home for lunch.

Seeing that there was no danger, Eragon put Brisingr away and helped Frodo stand up. The new hobbits didn't even seem to notice him as an elf. They quickly picked up their lost vegetables and gave them to Eragon who was standing confused.

"You've been into farmer Maggot's crop!" yelled Sam, sounding quite cross.

"Yes," answered Merry, cheerily and placed a bunch of carrots in Sam hands.

For Eragon this situation looked quite funny. After all, here he was standing with four hobbits in a cornfield with stolen vegetables in their hands. He laughed, but suddenly stopped after hearing someone coming and shouting curses. Barking quickly joined the voice, and the humor evaporated. He turned and saw the hobbits were already running in the other direction.

He took the last broccolis from the ground and fled in the hobbits' direction.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" he shouted, but the hobbits didn't hear him or just didn't want to hear.

He ran where he thought the hobbits ran and started to laugh again. He hadn't done anything this carefree and stupid in a long time, and it seemed that dinner would be quite filling.

He ran until the corn ended, but looking around he didn't see any hobbits.

"Guys?"

Then, he heard several bodies scuffling and the sounds of a few pots banging together. Eragon walked towards the noise, and saw the hobbits down below. It was likely a painful fall. He carefully started to climb down, which was more difficult than it would've been, as his hands were full of vegetables.

He was curious as to who these hobbits were, and why they'd involved them in this absurd situation. They seemed to know Frodo and Sam well enough. Eragon was almost at the bottom then he heard a horse.

Worried, Eragon suddenly hid a behind tree and carefully looked around it. He saw a black horse and a cloaked rider atop it. The rider was garbed all in black, and he couldn't see the face.

Then he saw the four hobbits hiding under a tree's roots right near the horse's feet. The rider seemed to _feel_ something and climbed down from horse, walking right in the hobbits' direction.

There was something to him that Eragon didn't like. Darkness itself seemed to follow the being, whatever it was. Eragon met Frodo's eyes and lifted his finger to his lips, motioning them to stay quiet. He dropped the vegetables and walked out from his tree.

"Good morning," he said, as if this were a perfectly normal occurrence.

The rider turned to him. It was hard to be sure, as he couldn't see an expression, but it appeared surprised.

"What do you want elfsss?" it hissed.

This creature, which he doubted was a human, was frightening similar to the Raz'ac. It's voice, black cloak, and frightening bad energy spread from it in a way that felt too familiar. Eragon could feel how the faceless face was looking at him. If Eragon hadn't met the Raz'ac before, he would've felt panic now. He tried to focus himself and responded.

"Oh nothing, I just was walking here. But it seems that you are searching for something, can I ask what it is?"

"Not your business elfssss. If you value your life you best go away," hissed the creature from its hood.

He really wasn't planning to leave his friends with whatever this thing was.

"I don't think so," Eragon said and pulled his sword out.

The creature said nothing, but pulled out a blade as black as the night sky. His sword very old, and poorly cared for, showing many marks and dents. That also reminded him of the Raz'ac.

Eragon stepped forward and whispered, "Brisingr."

At his word, his sword lit up. To his surprise, the creature stopped and Eragon could feel its fear.

"You don't like fire? Good," Eragon said and swung straight at its head.

The creature easy knocked Eragon's hit aside and made its own attack. Its hit was strong, certainly stronger than a normal man's. Now, Eragon really missed his magic. He probably could have finished this fight with a few choice words.

The hobbits were watching their fight, too scared to move. Eragon attacked a few times and blocked the hits intended for him. Then, he made a false move and lit up the creature's cloak. The being started screaming in an awful voice and Eragon had to clog his ears. It wasn't a scream as much a high-pitched screech.

While the thing was trying to put out its cloak, Eragon lifted his hand for final hit, and suddenly energy erupted from his ring. Something happened that never had before. The ring seemed to be trying to overtake his whole body with its magic. Eragon summoned all his will and pushed it back, wonder exactly what in the hell happened?

His foe paused to put itself out and prepared for another attack. When Eragon finally ahold of the ring, he barely blocked a hit to his head.

Eragon righted himself, hoping the ring wouldn't make a sudden attack on him again. He started pushing the creature back when the ring started to attack Eragon's body again. Distracted by another attack on him, Eragon couldn't lift his hand in time, and his enemy's sword hit his hand.

Eragon screamed and fell back.

The black being laughed in a horrible voice and said, "Fool, now you will meet your fate."

It lifted its sword for another attack.

Eragon knew that he couldn't fight with the ring and that creature at the same time. There was no choice and he let the ring's presence flood through him.

Eragon, or was it the ring, lifted his hand and caught the creature's sword in midair. He felt no pain, and the blade didn't injure his hand. He squeezed the blade hard and his fist broke the black sword into pieces.

"How isss this possible?" asked the creature seemed totally shocked.

"From shadows you came, to shadows you will return!"

Eragon's mouth moved of its own accord, and he'd spoken a tone far deeper than his own. Then, a white flash erupted from his palm. The beast screeched again, louder this time. It tried desperately to cover itself with its gloved hands, but to no avail. With a final terrible scream, the being exploded in a bright white light.

As the light faded, Eragon felt his control of his own body return, but he felt so exhausted that he couldn't even stand. He collapsed on the ground and saw the world spinning. Before he closed his eyes, he saw the hobbits running to his side and talking to him. But he couldn't hear what they were saying; he gave into his exhaustion and fell unconscious.


	5. Saphira 2

Saphira Chapter 2

Saphira was lying near the cave entrance, impatiently waiting for the dwarves. They had immersed themselves in burying the troll's plunder. Even the terrible smell hadn't discouraged them from the treasures. Wherever she was now, the dwarves here were similar to those in Alagaesia, only appreciating shining trinkets.

Finally, Gandalf walked out of the cave, holding something in his hands.

"Incredible what you can find in a trolls' cave," he said to Saphira, revealing a long blade he'd not had on him before entering the cave.

He pulled it out from the scabbard, letting the sun illuminate it.

Saphira had never thought much of men's blades, given her own claws and teeth, but she could recognize a good sword, and Gandalf's was one of a very fine make. Ease and strength was spreading from it, reminding her a little of Eragon's sword.

"It is a great sword, wanderer," she said, and seeing that dwarves still hadn't come with him, she asked, "How long they are planning to stay in that stinking place?"

She needed to find her rider and standing near this cave wasn't helping. Dragons were creatures of action and power. Patience wasn't a strong suit of theirs.

"They were burying the last chest as I left, they will be here soon," said Gandalf, sheathing his weapon. "It is strange that you are not interested in these treasures."

"Why should I be? I have no use for these trinkets," she answered.

"It is said that gold is a dragon's greatest weakness," Gandalf said, and smiled at her.

 _He wants to find out more about me, but didn't want to ask directly,_ she thought.

"I think you already know that I am not like the dragons in your lands."

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"I can see that dwarven greed has not changed from my homeland. Given what you've said of my kin here, I can assume that gold was the reason of their arguments?"

"Yes, you are right. Erebor was wealthiest kingdom in Middle-earth. Thror, Erebor's king, was one of its most respected leaders. His reign ended when Smaug attacked and drove away the dwarves and occupied the mountain. Now he merely lives atop his hoard of treasure."

Saphira looked at the sky and shuddered. How _any_ dragon could choose to live within a mountain for the sake of a pile of gold was beyond her. What true dragon would never want to see the sky, or feel the wind in their wings?

"Why would anyone trade the sky for the gold?" she asked thoughtfully.

She turned to Gandalf, and saw that he was staring and studying her with his deep eyes.

"Yes, I think you are right," he said, quietly staring at her.

His look was cut short by voices from the cave.

"Finally our dwarves have finished, " said Gandalf.

"…..we should hide more gold," one of the dwarves said.

Bofur, his name was, if Saphira remembered correctly. These dwarves' names were hopelessly confusing, even after Gandalf had introduced all of them.

"We must move on," said Thorin, leader of this group of dwarves.

Unlike the other dwarves, who were trying to avoid Saphira, he pretended that that she did not even exist, but Saphira found she did not really care. She didn't need to become friends with these dwarves; she was traveling with them because it looked like the best way to find her rider.

Gandalf was talking to the hobbit, and she decided to see what they were discussing. It seemed that, other than Gandalf, the hobbit was the only one who didn't feel hatred for her. He might have some respectful fear, but that was only reasonable... After all, she _was_ a fully grown dragon.

"…I have never used a sword in my life," said the hobbit to Gandalf, holding out a small dagger.

The weapon would've been little more than a knife to Eragon, but to the hobbit, it was a short blade. He turned as Saphira approached them and smiled.

"And it is even smaller than Saphira's claws."

"Still, I would think it could do some serious damage, little one."

In spite of herself, she couldn't keep from using the nickname.

"I think you should listen and keep it. After all, Gandalf couldn't defend you all the time."

"Well said Saphira, but I hope that our hobbit won't need to use it. Still, if you do, Bilbo, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to _take_ a life, but when to _spare_ one," Gandalf said.

These words reminded her of Eragon. He never liked killing, and had been suffering for all lives he had taken. Saphira didn't enjoy in killing, either. It was only a beast that truly enjoyed battle, but she never regretted what she had done to save herself or her rider's life.

Suddenly, she heard something. It was coming towards them very fast... and she could smell… rabbits?

"Gandalf, are we expecting guests?" she asked softly.

"No, why would we be?" asked Gandalf, only now he heard the sound too. "Someone is coming!"

At his warning, the dwarves stood in a defensive position, drawing out their weapons. Saphira doubted that such a noise could be made by only rabbits, so she prepared for anything. Suddenly, from the bushes jumped a furious, small man riding a sled. In the place one would expect a horse, there were several of the rabbits Saphira had smelled.

"Thieves! Fire! Murders!" the small man was shouting, thoroughly scaring the dwarves.

She saw now that the man was old, with a long beard and a rather silly hat. Energy similar to Gandalf's came from this man, if not quite as strong. Saphira suddenly felt a great curiosity regarding this old man.

"Radagast?" asked Gandalf, seeming to recognize the man.

"You know this man?" asked Thorin, incredulous.

"This is Radagast the Brown," Gandalf introduced the stranger.

Slowly, the dwarves lowered their weapons.

"Well… What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked, impatiently, but not unkindly.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf! Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong!"

Whatever this Radagast had seen, the old man looked truly terrified.

"Yes?" asked Gandalf, trying to move the conversation along.

Radagast seemed to be trying to remember something.

 _If it is so important how could he forget it?_ thought Saphira, finding his attitude a little irritating.

"Just give me a minute…. Oh! I had a thought and now I have lost it!" said Radagast, seemed disappointed. "It was right there on the tip of my tongue. Oh. It is not a thought at all. It is silly old… stick insect."

Gandalf held a small green insect in his hand, wearing a thoroughly disgusted look on his face. Radagast took the bug from Gandalf and looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The whole scene had seriously put Saphira off. What magician kept insects in his mouth? Angela had been weird, yes; but she'd seem perfectly normal compared to this man.

But it seemed that Gandalf was interested in what he had to say.

"I have to talk with Radagast. Rest for now," he said to the dwarves and turned to Saphira. "If you want, come with us. Radagast's words may prove important to you as well."

Radagast looked around and only now saw her standing behind the team of dwarves.

He was stunned for a few moments until he finally lifted his finger to her side and whispered, "Is this a…"

"A dragon. Yes, and don't worry; she is with us," said Gandalf.

Radagast looked to his friend's eyes. When he didn't find any joking sign, he looked back to Saphira.

He walked further away mumbling, "And they are calling me a madman."

It seems that dragons had very bad reputations here among every race. She jumped over the dwarves and walked behind Gandalf. It was an awful lot to hope, but perhaps this man knew something of Eragon.

They stopped and Gandalf drew out his pipe to begin smoking. Radagast was still staring at Saphira, but he managed to start talking.

"Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. The air is foul with decay, but worse are the webs, Gandalf!"

Saphira didn't understand all of it, but Radagast's tone showed that it was something that truly concerned him, and Gandalf's serious face only proved that fact.

"Webs? What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones."

 _Giant spiders? What else is living here_? wondered Saphira.

"Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard!"

"You are a magic user too?" asked Saphira, hopefully.

"Yes, I am," answered Radagast, exploring her with his look. After some time, something convinced him to calm down and he said, "I don't know your name. It is unfair, as you now know mine."

She was surprised by this sudden mood change.

After a few seconds, she drew herself up, and responded, "My name is Saphira Brightscales."

The old man laughed.

"Haha, yes. Of course! Brightscales! Never have seen such a dragon's scales before. Where you from, Saphira?"

"You wouldn't know the place. It is very far away."

"I traveled to many places, but as you say," Radagast said, turning to Gandalf, "How did you two meet?"

"I was scouting out our path for some time, and the dwarves managed to get into trouble a bit of trouble with some trolls. Luckily, Saphira saved them."

"Strange times we're in, if dragons are saving dwarves."

"They better not get used to it," Saphira scowled. "I had not know exactly how stubborn and annoying they were when I attacked the trolls."

"Dwarves can be aggravating sometimes, for sure. Good that Gandalf found someone who can save him if the need should arise. He usually is thinking so much about others that he forgets his own safety."

"How many times must I say it?" asked Gandalf indignantly. "That incident with the goblins happened entirely by accident."

"Yes yes, so you say."

"So, about these spiders…."

"Oh yes. I followed their trail," Radagast said, and his dark tone returned. "They came from Dol Guldur."

As he named the place, he spoke low as if he were muttering a curse. Gandalf stopped smoking and turned to Radagast with a worried look.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf. It is not. A dark power dwells in there such as I have never felt before," Radagast said, lowering his voice, as if telling a terrifying nightmare. "It is the shadow of an ancient horror…One that can summon the spirits of the dead."

He paused and this time, he whispered so silently, even Saphira had to focus hard to hear him.

"I saw _him_ , Gandalf. Out of the darkness a necromancer has come… Sorry."

He looked as if he were seeing something miles and miles away... as if the present conversation were just in his head. Whatever he spoke of, Saphira didn't like it. If it could scare a wizard so much, it would be very powerful. Maybe these lands had their own Galbatorix.

"A necromancer…. Are you sure?" said Gandalf, very grave.

Radagast drew something from his coat and reached out to Gandalf.

" _That_ is not from the world of the living," said Radagast.

The thing touched the air, and Saphira could feel cold spreading from it. Something purely dark radiated from the wizard's grasp. She frowned, and Radagast saw her reaction.

"You can feel it?"

"That thing, whatever it is, it is very dark. I have never felt such a thing before."

Gandalf carefully took the wrapped thing and started to untie it. Suddenly, a wolf's howl filled the air. Saphira turned to the sound and saw a wolf. No, it more reminded her of the shrrg as it ran towards the dwarves. Saphira didn't wait. She extended her form and with a few beats of her wings reached the creature. Her claws pierced its side and her teeth crushed its throat. She released the lifeless body and saw that the dwarves had managed to slay another of these creatures as well.

"Wargs' scouts" declared Thorin, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" asked the frightened hobbit.

Saphira walked to the dwarves. They had not even mentioned that she had killed a giant wolf that would've eaten them.

 _How predictable_.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?!" Gandalf shouted at the lead dwarf.

"No one, I swear!" said Thorin, "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted!" said Gandalf.

"We have to get out here!" said Kili, visibly trembling.

"We can't. We have no ponies," said Dwalin.

"We can take care of them with Saphira," suggested Radagast.

"Yes, we have a dragon. She keep us safe from the beasts," said one of the dwarves.

"And what I was doing until now?" she snarled, breathing a small puff of smoke.

"How you are planning to do it?" asked Gandalf.

"I will lure them and Saphira will take care of any who appear too close," said Radagast, confidently.

"This plan, I like," commented Saphira.

Gandalf nodded.

"Let's move then and careful Saphira, these wargs can be really dangerous."

Saphira rose to her full and impressive height.

"Do not worry for me," she said, breathing a small jet of fire. "Worry about your dwarves, wanderer."

With a few beats from her regal wings, she was airborne.

It was good to fly again. She didn't go too high, so as to avoid showing herself to the wargs. She flew a few small circles above the forest and heard barking and howling. They already were catching up to Radagast.

She swung around and saw some thirty wargs and orcs riding on them, running behind Radagast and his rabbits. To the old man's credit, these rabbits were really fast. But they were no dragon.

She flew closer to them, prepared to burn the beasts, until Gandalf's words to Bilbo echoed in her head. She never before had doubts about killing her enemies. But now it looked too easy, too unfair to kill them.

Maybe she could try to convince them to retreat? It would be more difficult, but maybe it was a better choice to make? She also remembered what Gandalf said about the dragons here being evil. After few moments she landed between the sled and the warg pack. They, seeing a dragon appear before them, stopped.

Saphira, expanded her wings to show off her large form, and roared at the pack. The orcs were filthy, ugly creatures. One of them, probably their leader was astride a warg. He moved slightly to the right and said something in his nasty language. Seeing that Saphira didn't understand anything, he spoke in broken common.

"Dragon, we always were allies, fighting for the same master and goal. Help to us hunt dwarves and our master will reward you."

Did the dragons really ally themselves with these terrible creatures? Now, she found it hard to blame the dwarves for their first reactions to her appearance. Dragons had not gained the same reputation they had in Alagaesia.

"I do not serve _your_ master! Leave here and maybe I will leave you with your life," she said in her fearsome tone.

The orcs conversed in their language quickly and quietly.

"You will regret this, dragon. Our master doesn't forgive treason," he said, before giving a command to the others.

One by one, they rode back the way they came.

Now, Saphira found she regretted her choice to spare their life. She didn't like the sound of their master, and she bet that he was related to Radagast's Dol Guldur story. Before she could reflect further on this, the old man appeared next to her.

"It was enough for you to land before them, and they ran like frightened puppies," said Radagast grinning. "Still I had thought you would burn them, but I think it unlikely they will return anytime soon. Gandalf made a great choice to asking you along on his trip."

Saphira needed to ask Radagast a question.

"I want to ask you, are dragons truly allies with them? Are my kin here really so bad?"

Radagast face darkened.

"To be honest, dragons were created by the same evil force, much like orcs and always were the fiercest weapons of it. I don't know where you are from Saphira, but you are not like dragons here. First I, of course was frightened by you, but later I felt a goodness in you. I think Gandalf felt the same thing. I guess it was the reason he asked you to come with him."

"Thank you for your words. I met only a few dragons in my life. Now, to hear that most of them are evil monsters... It is a hard thing to accept."

Saphira wasn't sure why she was being so open with this man. Maybe it was his friendly face, or maybe she just missed having Eragon, the one she would usually tell such things.

"There should be more dragons like you. Not all of your kin are the same. There are bad elves in history, too..."

"Speaking of the elves, maybe you saw an elf lad around recently? His name is Eragon."

"I am sorry, but no. I haven't seen any elves here."

Saphira nodded. It was disheartening to hit another dead end, but she wouldn't give up.

"I think I should return to my dwarves, or they are sure to find another problem."

"Agreed. Take care of Gandalf and the others please. I hope we will meet again and we have more time to talk. Goodbye, Saphira."

"Goodbye, Radagast."

She left Radagast alone and flew to her companions, still thinking about what she just found out. She was flying in the direction that the dwarves and Gandalf ran, but she couldn't see anyone. Where had they hidden this time?

Suddenly she saw several figures on horses in the fields. There were about twenty of them with shining armors and flags. They certainly weren't dwarves, and they looked too graceful for humans. She flew closer and soon she was sure. They were elves!

Excitement and hope overpowered her and she flew straight to them. The elves looked up to see her and dispersed. She flew even closer and saw one of elves was drawing a… spear! In her haste, she had once again forgotten that this was not Alagaesia, where elves glorified dragons. It was a land where everyone hated dragons, and she was flying straight to them at full speed.

Of course it looked like attack. She saw how the elf aimed spear straight to her chest but she lifted up and the spear couldn't reach her. She landed a bit further back and turned to elves, who drew bows and arrows. One of them, the same one who just had the spear, stood and drew a sword.

Did he really think to beat her with a sword? Saphira shook her head, and reminded herself that she needed to try solving this peacefully.

"Listen elf, I don't want to fight! I am just searching for my friend. He is elf too, his name is Eragon!"

"Don't lie to us, dragon. You will need a more convincing story than your elf friend."

He started to walk towards her with his sword and a shield in his hands.

She could try to fly away, but then she would turn her back to the archers. Maybe she could only disarm him... perhaps then he would listen to what she was saying. But it would be too risky. She knew elves' swords were very sharp. It seemed that she didn't have any nice way out of this.

The elf was fifteen meters away from her, and had started run towards her. She prepared to shoot fire at him, when she heard Gandalf voice shouting out deeper and louder than she'd ever heard before.

"Stop this madness now!"

The elf was stunned in place and looked slowly to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir?"

"Lord Elrond," greeted Gandalf in the ancient language.

 _Does the wizard know everyone here?_ she thought.

"You know _him_?" asked Saphira still ready to defend herself.

"Yes, this is the Lord of Rivendell, my good friend, Elrond. Lord Elrond, this is Saphira Brightscales."

"You know it, Mithrandir?"

"Yes, we are travelling together."

" _She_ , not it," Saphira objected angrily

Elrond looked at her for a few moments, and put his sword into its scabbard.

"I am sorry that I attacked you, Saphira. I thought you are participating in this attack with this pack of wargs. And I really didn't know that you are travelling with Gandalf. Please take my apology."

Her instinct was to refuse, but she eventually reconsidered, being forcibly reminded that dragons here were far more foul than she.

"Accepted, I understand your reaction."

Elrond nodded. Then, the dwarves approached, breathless from their running.

"I see you have several more companions," said Elrond.

The dwarves saw the team of elves and stopped, while a few of them drew swords.

"Put your weapons back, they are not here to harm you!" Gandalf said harshly.

"We will see," said Thorin, not turning his eyes from the bowmen.

"There are packs of orcs around. I can offer you shelter and food, Thorin, son of Thrain," said Elrond.

"I don't believe we have met," said Thorin.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

What was wrong with him? Elrond had just offered him his shelter and greeted him, and he answered him so roughly. She still couldn't understand these dwarves.

Gandalf groaned.

"I think Thorin _wanted_ to say that he was grateful for your kind offer."

"Did I?" continued the dwarf.

Saphira didn't know what Gandalf wanted from the elves, but he convinced Thorin to take her with them. Perhaps among these elves she could find the mate of her heart and soul. She had to hope.

"Thorin, if you can accept me, you can accept his offer," said Saphira. "Visiting the elven city can't be worse than traveling with me."

Gandalf thankfully looked at Saphira.

"And we have questions we can't answer. I just want you to really consider the opportunity before us."

Thorin looked at Gandalf and Saphira for some time.

"Sometimes it seems to me that _you_ are leading this journey, wizard."

"You know that I wouldn't dare," said Gandalf.

It looked that Thorin didn't believe a word of it.

"I accept your offer, master elf."

"Very well," said Elrond and turned to other elven riders. "Each of you take one of the dwarves on your mount. We returning home."

He commanded them in the ancient language.

"I will watch your back," Saphira said, extending her wings and lifting off into the air.

Her thoughts again turned to her lost Eragon.

"Little one, wherever you are, I will find you."


	6. Eragon 3

Eragon 3 chapter

 _Eragon got up and turned around, confused. He was in a forest, but it wasn't the forest near the shire. Here the trees were high and very old. He started to walk forward and soon saw beautiful houses and stairs that were built from the trees themselves._

 _It reminded him of Ellesmera, only here the buildings were built by tools or something else, not like in Ellesmera where they had been sang from the wood. Still, he could definitely feel magic in the air, like Ellesmera._

 _Then he heard a noise. Someone was here. He lifted his sword and prepared to meet whatever it was. Eragon kept low to the ground as the source of the sound moved closer to him. Whatever the source was, it was very large. A creature appeared and Eragon prepared to hit it, but he saw that it was his dragon, Saphira._

" _Saphira?" he half-asked, half-shouted. "I've really found you?!"_

 _Saphira didn't answer him, but instead turned and jumped the other way._

" _Saphira? Wait!" Eragon shouted and sprinted after her._

 _Why should she run from him? Why couldn't he reach her with his mind? Saphira had certainly always been strong-willed, but why would she almost ignore him now?_

 _In spite of his speed, he soon lost sight of her, but he could track her deep traces in the ground. He reached a clearing and heard voices within it. Eragon walked through the trees and saw Saphira talking with an old man, with a pointy hat, grey coat and wooden long staff in his hand._

 _The old man turned to Eragon and smiled broadly, as if he'd been expecting him._

" _And where have you been Eragon? We were waiting for you."_

" _Waiting for me?" he asked, very confused._

" _Yes, for a long time. Where have you been?"answered Saphira, speaking aloud instead of with her mind._

" _I...I was searching for you."_

 _Eragon was caught between surprise and relief. All he understood was that he was finally with his dragon again! Saphira warmly smiled at him._

" _You need to find a man called 'Strider.' You should follow him."_

 _Before Eragon could question her, she said something to the old man and turned to fly away._

" _Wait!" shouted Eragon giving chase._

 _To his heart's relief, she stopped and turned to him._

 _He wanted to say many things, but he only managed to say, "I love you, Saphira."_

" _I love you too, little one," she said, and nuzzled him softly before flying away._

Eragon woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his and saw Frodo's face against his. His first instinct was anger. Saphira had been _right there!_ He had _touched_ her... Eventually, his logic caught up.

 _Just a dream,_ he thought. _Just a dream._

He tried to stand up, but felt exhaustion in his whole body and fell back down.

"Slowly now," said Frodo and handed a water skin to Eragon.

He drank from the pouch, only now realizing how dehydrated he truly was. At least this time there wasn't a headache, but he was already tired of waking up in pain.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"We thought you might tell us," said Frodo, worried. "First your sword started to glow and you released some white flash to that creature, which seemed to destroy it. How did you do that?"

It took Eragon a moment to remember what Frodo was talking about, but eventually his duel with the cloaked creature came back to him.

"I..I don't know," he said honestly.

Eragon remembered the fight and how he let the ring control him and then everything went a little fuzzy.

He touched his palm and felt that ring was on his finger. Half-concerned of a repeated attack, he took it off. The ring gave no reaction. Because of this ring he'd almost died... of course it had also saved him.

There was no point to risking anything further right now. Eragon didn't know _what_ the ring truly wanted, or why it was so different in this place. He put the ring into his pocket thinking quietly. Frodo watched him, not saying anything.

"And later?" Eragon asked. "What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"I think you passed out, and we heard more of those creatures around, so we dragged you to some cover. We didn't know when you would wake up, so Sam and Merry went to search for sticks for a stretcher while Pippin and I watched over you."

"And how long I was out?"

"Only for an hour."

"Then we still can reach Bree today."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

Eragon exerted all his will and stood up. His legs were trembling.

"We can't wait around if there are more of those black riders."

"But then you could use your magic again…"

"I don't know how I did it! And even if I did, I don't know that I _would_ use it again."

Seeing that Eragon was firm in his refusal, Frodo submitted.

"Still, we need to wait for Sam and Merry. They should be back soon."

Eragon nodded and sat down again. He needed to save energy for the travel.

While his heart rate returned to normal, Eragon remembered his dream. He wondered if it was just a dream or a vision? If it really was a vision, all he could do was find a man named Strider and the old man who was talking with Saphira.

Still, Saphira had told him to look for Strider, so maybe it was a better place to start. Perhaps Frodo would've heard of this man.

"Listen Frodo, do you by chance know a man called Strider?"

"No, I haven't heard of him. Why do you ask?"

"I need to find him."

Whatever it was, dream or vision, it gave Eragon new hope. Not that he knew how finding a man would be any easier than finding a dragon.

He heard somebody, running towards them, and recognized Sam's voice.

"Mister Frodo, we finally found them!"

He ran with Merry, holding the aforementioned sticks in his hands. When they finally stopped running, they saw that Eragon had already woken.

"You woke up, Anurin. Is everything alright?"

"Thanks for asking, Sam. I am a little tired, but I will be able to travel."

"That's good. Just know that whatever you did back there, it was the most impressive thing I ever saw. And your sword! How can it light up? And what you did with your hand, was it real magic? And..."

"Wait Sam, one thing at a time!" smiled Eragon "I will answer some of your questions, but we really should go."

"Yes, I am sorry."

Eragon turned to other two hobbits, standing silently further away.

"It is nice to meet you properly, Merry, Pippin. I think you are responsible for this afternoon's events, aren't you?"

The hobbits made guilty faces.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we didn't want to make problems for you three, mister elf," said Merry

"Don't worry, it's been a long time since I've had fun like this."

It brought Eragon back to his time in Carvahall.

"If I can ask, how is _you_ know each other?"

"Pippin here is my second cousin," answered Frodo. "And Merry is my first cousin."

"A family reunion then?" Eragon asked, smiling wider.

"Kind of," said Pippin, relaxing a little.

"My name is Anurin, not mister elf, just Anurin. And if you are ready, we can move out."

He stood, feeling his strength returning to him. Eragon turned to the four hobbits.

"We need to reach Bree as soon as we can, and I believe it wouldn't be a good idea to travel on roads or to use bridges."

"We grew up in these lands," Merry said. "We know a good way around. There's a raft a few miles from here, and we know a path that won't let those riders follow us."

"Wonderful," said Eragon. "Show us the way."

The hobbits led the way through small valleys, or the densest of forest, cleverly avoiding any road. Still, their navigating meant it was nearly dusk then they reached Brandywine river. They carefully looked around and when they didn't see any movement they boarded the raft.

As the group pushed off from the shore, they heard a sound Eragon had been fearing, a horrible loud screech. A little farther back stood the same black creature they'd met before.

 _So I haven't killed it,_ thought Eragon.

Then he saw six more riders, all cloaked in black, riding full speed on the road. Now, Eragon was worried. He couldn't hope to beat them all at the same time, even with Aren. However, by some stroke of luck the creatures seemed to fear the deep water.

"They are riding towards the bridge. How far is the closest crossing?" asked Eragon.

"Brandywine bridge," said Merry. "Twenty miles away!"

"Hope that Bree is not too far away," said Eragon.

Thankfully, they got through the final leg of their journey without further difficulties. Everyone was walking silently, afraid that they might suddenly hear the sound of hooves riding to their way. Even Sam looked upset.

Eragon was curious why these riders were tracking them. Was it Eragon's fault, because he killed one of them? Or it was something more?

The creature had been already searching for something. Can it be the hobbits? What would these creatures would want from the hobbits? They were no great fighters and didn't seem to know anything terribly important.

Whatever the reason, it didn't change the fact that they were being hunted. At the thought of having to fight another one of the creatures, his thoughts turned to Aren. If he didn't have any other way, he would try to use it again. But, he didn't know if the ring would decide to save him again, or if this time it would let these creatures finish their job.

"Finally, Bree's right through this pass," said Merry.

Everyone relaxed a little. It was already midnight, and it had started raining down hard.

They reached the west town's gates and knocked on them more than a little impatiently. As a precaution, Eragon hid his pointy ears under cloak. The hobbits were pleased to see an elf, but they were clearly distinctive and he didn't want to leave an impression.

After a few moments, a small opening in gates appeared and a watchman's rough face appeared behind it.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

Frodo answered for them all, calling out to be heard over the rain.

"We are heading for the Prancing Pony!"

The opening closed and the doors of the gates opened, from behind them the guard came, holding a lantern in his hand. He looked down and up to see clearly them.

"What business bring you to Bree?"

Eragon was beginning to be annoyed by such an annoying guard. Bree was clearly used to a little combat, but it wasn't exactly an active warzone.

It didn't help his mood that it was raining so hard, or that those riders were behind them. He almost lost his temper and shouted at the guard. Luckily, Frodo answered again before Eragon could say a word.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own!"

Then the guard looked at Eragon.

"You are with them?"

"As you can see," said Eragon, trying to relax.

It seemed that the guard didn't have any more questions and nodded.

"All right. Come in all. I meant no offense," he said, opening the doors wider. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There is talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

He closed the doors after Eragon entered, and he could even hear Pippin sigh in relief. Finally, he was in Bree. Now, he must find out what could help him here for his search for the man named Strider.

It _was_ a medium-sized town, with two to three floor houses. The streets were full of mud, due to the strong rain, and the entire population of the town appeared to be seeking shelter. Frodo led them through town's center, where his mentioned inn resided. It was a little strange for four small hobbits to travel with a tall man, and the few people outdoors stared at them. When Eragon was almost convinced that they were lost he finally saw the sign bearing the inn's name.

"Frodo, this way!" Eragon shouted, pointing.

Frodo nodded and motioned for the group to follow. They entered the inn and felt the warmth of the fire. After traveling through the freezing rain, it was like bathing in the dwarven bathes in Farthen Dur.

Eragon let Frodo talk with the inn owner. He need to attract as little attention as possible. He walked to one of the tables and sat down with his back to the wall.

He turned around, wondering if any of these men were the mysterious 'Strider.' Any man who earned such an nickname would likely stand out in a group. As he looked around though, he didn't found anyone who could suit that name. Before long his search was interrupted by the return of the hobbits.

"We ordered a room for five humans. Of course, we could ask for one for four hobbits, but then it would be quite uncomfortable for you," said Frodo.

"Thank you. Sorry, I don't have any money with me, but..."

"It quite alright, Anurin," interrupted Frodo, warmly. "You saved us from that rider and risked your own life. The least I can do is get you a comfortable bed tonight."

 _Hobbits are really remarkable creatures,_ thought Eragon. _Only the dwarves and elves show me kindness like this, and only then because I was a rider._

"I've also ordered some food, I'm sure you're all quite hungry, and no Anurin, I didn't get you any meat."

"Again, you have my gratitude," said Eragon.

The hobbits sat around the same table Eragon had picked.

"Also, please call me Underhill. I don't want to someone else know my true name," said Frodo.

"Good thinking," said Eragon, feeling a slight twinge of guilt over his own false name.

This did make him think back over those black riders. Frodo clearly felt he had earned their hunt in some way.

"Did you find your friend, Gandalf?" asked Eragon.

"The owner said that he didn't see him for six months," answered Frodo, frowning.

"Maybe he's just late," encouraged Eragon. "You know he at least _was_ here."

"Maybe... Here's our food."

They ate in silence when Merry returned to them holding a large mug in his hands. Given that he was already small, the effect was rather absurd.

"What it is that?" asked Eragon, curiously.

"This, my friend, is a pint," said Merry, positively glowing.

Eragon truly couldn't recall the last time he'd had a good ale. He'd been so preoccupied with the war, and then had been stranded in this place. He needed to relax a bit.

"Sounds great. I'm getting three," Eragon said.

"Three?" asked Pippin, taken aback.

"I don't take to drinking often, but when I do, I can put a dwarf under."

He remembered then they were celebrating in Farthen Dur and Saphira had gotten got drunk. It would be a funny story about a drunk dragon and her rider, but he knew that he can't tell it. The thought saddened him slightly.

He took one of the three big mugs and drank, trying to quench the somberness that had gripped him.

As he was moving on to his second pint Eragon heard Sam talking.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at us since we arrived," he said, motioning to a man in the corner.

Somehow, Eragon had overlooked him earlier. Perhaps the stranger had appeared since they showed up? Frodo looked worried at the mention of a stranger. Frodo then tugged at the inn owner's sleeve.

"Excuse me," he said as the owner turned to him. "That man in the corner. Who is he?"

The innkeeper looked at Frodo and spoke in a low voice.

"He is one of them Rangers. They are dangerous folk, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider."

The name sounded a hundred times in Eragon's head. He couldn't believed that he truly found the man.

He'd even wondered if the dream was just caused by the ring's effect. But now his heart was beating at an incredible speed. Was that man really a key to finding his dragon? He drank more ale to calm his nerves before he had a heart attack. When he finished, he stood up and walked to the stranger.


	7. Saphira 3

Saphira 3 chapter

Saphira was planning to turn around and continue scouting for the group when she saw Gandalf waving at her. She leaned down and slowly landed on the ground near the others. The dwarves had already dismounted from their horses and a group of elves were staring at her from their horses, distrust in the elves' eyes.

They were afraid of her, she came to realize. She figured that she should get used to this response from creatures of this land, but there was one smiling face in the pack, and the old man's face calmed her.

"Gandalf? Why have you called me?" she asked.

"It was I who asked him to call you," answered Elrond instead.

He apologized to her and invited the group to his holdings, though he obviously didn't trust her. She could see it in his glances and movements.

"Soon we will reach Rivendell and it would be better if you appear there traveling _with_ us, not flying on your own. We wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents," Elrond explained.

"If you say so," answered Saphira, dryly.

She didn't like that he was talking with her as if she were a hatchling, but Gandalf wanted something important from him and she decided to not confront these elves any more than she had to.

They entered a tunnel Saphira could barely fit inside of. She held her wings tight against herself and walked in behind the others. They were walking in darkness for some time before she finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She could hear dwarves' and hobbit's fascinated reactions.

She walked out of the tunnel and had to admit that it was truly breathtaking view. It was a valley surrounded by mountains. She could see many waterfalls flowing down, making rainbows in the noon sun. In the middle of the valley there was a beautiful city with graceful houses and passages. It was beautiful in Ellesmera, but not like this.

 _Eragon would like this,_ Saphira thought, somberly.

"Welcome to Valley of Imladris, or as it is called in the common tongue, Rivendell. Here you will be my guests and I can promise your safety," Elrond said.

Thorin mumbled something like, "Thank you." And they walked further.

"Tell me Gandalf did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" asked Saruman, grimacing.

Gandalf sat behind the table in front of Saruman. Near them stood Elrond and Galadriel, concluding the white council. The moonlight illuminated them and the hall they were gathered.

"Unnoticed?" asked Gandalf, incredulously.

He wasn't a child hiding something from his parent. And what he was doing wasn't any crime.

"No. I am simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The dragon has long been in your mind," said Galadriel.

Gandalf wanted to answer, but was cut off Saruman.

"Speaking of dragons. Can I know why only a few hundred meters from us is a fully-grown dragon, who is harbored by your invitation, Elrond?"

"She was traveling with us when we met Elrond and…" Gandalf began.

"Indeed?" interrupted the white wizard. "Tell me when you started getting on with _dragons_."

Gandalf knew that he would have to explain all of this to them, and that it would be harder to convince them about Saphira than about the dwarves' trip.

Of course it looked strange, and he himself probably wouldn't have believed his own tale before, but now he was traveling with a dragon and he truly trusted her. Something was special was about Saphira; he could feel it.

Radagast probably had felt the same. But how could he convince Saruman? Or the others? Gandalf believed that Galadriel would trust him, but Elrond didn't like dragons. Still, if Galadriel supported him, the other elf would likely accept it.

But Saruman was another matter.

"I didn't, but..." started Gandalf, but Saruman interrupted again.

"You didn't? Then explain to me why this terrible creature is in this city by your action?"

It was hard for Gandalf to listen to Saruman's words, knowing the dragon as he did, but he tried to calm.

"Because she is not like other dragons and besides, she already saved the group a fair few times."

"She? Why you are talking about his beast as if it were a person? It is nothing more than a greedy and evil creature."

Gandalf couldn't stop himself and he raised his voice, imbuing his words with energy as if casting a spell.

"No, she is not. Her name is Saphira and if you would talk to her…"

"I don't think it is a good idea, nor is it worth my time. So, your plan is to use one dragon to kill another. And what will you do afterward? How do you know that it will not take Smaug's place and kill you and your dwarves? Did you really think it will just leave all these treasures?"

Gandalf stayed silent, despite knowing Saphira would do no such thing.

"If this is your plan, Gandalf, I have many a doubt about it. As your friend, I cannot let you do this. It would be best to slay this dragon and not risk…"

Now, Gandalf couldn't hold himself. He knew that Saruman won't agree with his decision, but never thought that he could suggest such a thing.

"Saruman! You can't just kill someone because of what she is! She's committed no crime."

"Yet," confronted Saruman, speaking in his deep voice. "It is a dragon! A _dragon,_ Gandalf… Who knows what it is truly planning?"

"Let him speak," said Galadriel, who until now had been listening to the conversation in silence.

It seemed that she was very interested in what Gandalf had to say.

"Saphira is not like the dragons I have met or heard of. Yes, she can be fierce, but such a kind creature as she wouldn't hurt anyone with noble intent. But I can _feel_ more about her. She saved Thorin and his company from three giant trolls, risking her own life without knowing them or asking for anything in return. Later, she took care of a pack of wargs, letting us safely escape. Besides, do you know any tales of a _blue_ dragon roaming these parts? I don't know from where she hales, but she is truly not like dragons here."

Gandalf turned to Elrond searching for support.

"You invited us all like your guest, do you really agree with killing your guest?"

"No, I do not Gandalf," slowly answered Elrond. "But Saruman has a point. Did you really know her true intentions? Is she really traveling with you just to help or is she not using you for her aim?"

Gandalf took a long moment for thought. Why indeed? Why she is traveling with them? Then he remembered her questions about that mysterious elf lad.

"Because he _doesn't_ know," said Saruman, striking the ground with his staff. "Dragons are known as creatures who can hypnotize others. She probably it used such a skill to convince our…"

"She is searching for someone," said Gandalf quietly.

"What?" asked Saruman.

"She is searching for one person," said Gandalf, speaking up. "His name is Eragon, an Elvish lad. And I think this is the reason she is traveling with us."

"What business can a dragon have with an elf?" asked Elrond.

"I don't know, but it seems that he is truly important for Saphira. She resonates deep sorrow when she speaks of him."

"So you believe that this is the reasoning of a beast?" started Saruman. "I never thought that you were so gullible, Gandalf. If you are not able to do it, I will go and do it…"

 _If you could,_ thought Gandalf before Galadriel interrupted.

"Nobody will go anywhere," after a pause she added, "I will go."

"My lady I…"

"No Gandalf, I am going to talk with her, _alone_ ," she said and walked out from the hall.

He wanted to stop her, but one did not cross the queen of Lothlorien.

Saphira lay upon the ground in the big square. The dwarves were led off somewhere else, and she was happy that there were no hated stares here.

Still, some company would be better. Gandalf was with her for some time, telling her interesting stories about Rivendell and its lords, but he'd had to go to some kind of meeting. Now, she was here alone. Sometimes one or two elves accidentally come to the square but after seeing her, they quickly walked away. Saphira had been trying to sleep, but her mind always returned to Eragon.

Gandalf promised to ask about him, but she doubted that Eragon was here. She would've felt him if he were nearby. What if she never saw him again?

No, she knew she would. She was a dragon, and dragons didn't give up so easily. This land would kill her before she would give up on Eragon. Saphira was so deep within her thoughts that didn't notice the hobbit near the entrance.

"Hello," he greeted her a bit nervously.

She lifted her head to the hobbit's side.

"Little one? I didn't see you. Searching for someone?"

"Actually yes. Did you see Gandalf anywhere?"

"He walked to a meeting that way, but it would probably be a bad idea to disturb him."

"Probably, you are right," Bilbo was standing for some time.

He seemed to be trying to say something, but lacking the courage. Finally he said it quickly.

"Can I wait for him here?"

Why would he want to stay with her? He barely could say a full sentence without stuttering… Still, it was company for her.

"Yes, if you would like."

He nodded and slowly sat down on a bench. He pulled out a small pipe, put some kind of tobacco in it and started smoking. She usually didn't like the smell of tobacco, but now it reminded her of evenings with Brom smoking his pipe and Eragon doing one of his tasks when they were traveling through the Empire. She missed both of them. As her mind threatened to carry itself to darkness, she heard the hobbit laughing.

"What is funny?" she asked, trying to assure herself that he wasn't laughing at her.

"I just remembered a silly riddle my cousin used to say," he said, smiling.

"You like riddles?" she asked, excited.

Among almost all dragons, riddles were a treasured pastime that challenged both your knowledge and intellect. As a dragon, merely a mention of riddles had her rather excited.

"Yes. It was one of my favorite activities in my childhood," said Bilbo.

"So, how does your silly riddle go?" asked Saphira trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hmm, what do you need to break before you've used it?" Bilbo said, surprised by Saphira's curiosity.

It was a simple, but a puzzling riddle. When things are broken they usually are not usable. Can it be what she was thinking?

"It is an egg?" she asked, curious.

"Yes, it is!" the hobbit said joyfully.

"You were right… it _is_ a silly riddle," Saphira said, secretly pleased with herself.

"I didn't know that dragons liked riddles," Bilbo said after another pull on his pipe.

"Sometimes, I like to solve them or create them," she said, remembering her games with Orik or Arya.

It was a good activity to distract the mind from something. Maybe this hobbit would be a good opponent for her? He certainly seemed cleverer than the dwarves…

"Do you know more riddles?" this time she asked without hiding her interest.

"Yes, of course," said hobbit, seeming to be excited by having chance to compare his knowledge with a dragon's.

"The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?" asked Bilbo and added. "If you don't know the answer it is no concern…"

"Nah, that was easy. Footsteps."

She smirked seeing the surprised hobbit's face.

"Yes, indeed," he said, not expecting so fast an answer. "Very well, now it is your turn to give me a riddle."

In Saphira's mind appeared some riddles but she decided to start with an easier one.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

The Hobbit was thinking for a few moments and then looked to the sky.

"Stars, I should think."

"Yes, little one," smiled Saphira.

It could be an exciting match with this hobbit.

"I think you see many of them there in the sky," said Bilbo thoughtfully.

"Yes," she said, already liking the hobbit. "Come on, your turn to ask."

Patience wasn't a strong suit of _any_ dragon, but it seemed that the hobbit had calmed completely.

He stood and with a mysterious voice he said, "The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?"

 _This is good one_ , she thought.

After a few moments, a triumphant smile appeared on hobbit face, but then Saphira had it.

"Darkness isn't it?" she asked, smirking.

The smile disappeared from the hobbit face.

"Yes," he said. "I really thought that I'd got you, Saphira. But this I think is far more interesting. Well, your turn mighty dragon!"

"Then good luck with this one," she said and smiled.

They kept giving each other riddles, coming up with harder and harder ones after each match. But nobody gained an advantage. Even Orik wasn't as good an opponent for Saphira as the hobbit was.

After Saphira answered another riddle correctly, Bilbo said, "I confess mighty dragon, you are an equal. Such an opponent I've not met for a long time."

"Nor have I."

"You are good company, Saphira. I am happy that I came here."

"You don't need to stay if you would like to return. The dwarves probably missed you already."

"I don't think so. They don't seem to be enjoying my company, at least not Thorin."

"Is there anyone's company Thorin _does_ enjoy?" asked Saphira sarcastically.

The Hobbit laughed.

"Ha, you are right again, brightscales."

This time they both laughed. Then Saphira felt that somebody had come and she saw an elven woman standing and watching them.

Seeing that Saphira and Bilbo saw her, she walked to them and spoke in a light and soft tone. Still, her voice radiated with power.

"Bilbo, the dwarves are waiting for you. I do not think you should make them wait much longer."

Bilbo seemed to be interested in who she was, but he just nodded and started walking away, but before leaving he turned to Saphira and said, "I really enjoyed in our match, I hope we will be able to continue it soon."

"Me too. I will catch you later with Gandalf."

When the hobbit disappeared from the view, Saphira turned to the stranger who stood, watching her. Saphira felt uncomfortable; it seemed that the elf was looking _through_ her, and could find out what she was feeling or thinking.

Wanting to wish away that feeling she asked the elf in a cold tone, "Where is Gandalf?"

The elf smiled warmly at her and answered, "He will be here soon. I see you have grown fond of him?"

Why had she came here? Maybe Gandalf sent her to fill her the time. Saphira wanted to not answer her, but something about her changed her decision.

"He is polite and friendly, not like the dwarves. Why have you come here?"

"I wanted to meet you, Saphira. My name is Galadriel. I am lady of Lothlorien and good friend of Gandalf."

Saphira wondered what Gandalf had told this elf about her.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Galadriel friend of Gandalf."

This time Saphira spoke warmer, but still hadn't relaxed completely. She didn't know how elves could act here.

There was silence for some time again, until Galadriel finally spoke.

"I can feel a sadness in you; it seems that there is an empty place inside you. Is it somehow related to the elf lad, Eragon?"

It was strange to hear his name again, and sadness returned to her. She stayed quiet.

"There is nothing wrong with missing those who were once close to us. I can tell that he is very important to you. Is he the reason you are traveling with Gandalf and others?"

Saphira was thinking for some time and quietly said, "Yes."

Maybe this elf knew something about her rider?

"Have you met him?" Saphira asked hopefully.

"No, I am sorry," Galadriel said, and added. "But I am sure that you will find him. And be sure, I will help you. If I or one of my elves ever meet him, we will let you know."

"Thank you," said Saphira gratefully.

Saphira didn't know why this elf was offering her help, but she was thankful for it.

"It will be a pleasure to help you, Saphira. You've helped Mithrandir a few times already, and probably will a few more, but I feel that your role in future events will be much bigger. I don't know where you are from Saphira, but you appeared here not without reason."

Saphira didn't know what to say. This Galadriel was probably very powerful. Saphira could feel magic and power like she had in Gandalf or Radagast, but it was also in Galadriel's voice, calming her and giving her hope.

 _Probably another sort of magic,_ she thought.

"Now I have to go. We will meet again soon. I hope by then you will have already found your friend. Goodbye for now, Saphira. Let your teeth and claws stay sharp.

Before Saphira could answer, Galadriel turned and walked away leaving her to wonder about what just happened.

The three of them were staying silently in the hall while waiting for Galadriel. Gandalf was worried, but didn't let it show. Did Galadriel see the same thing in Saphira that he'd seen. And if she doesn't, would she let Saruman kill Saphira?

He wouldn't let it come to that; he knew this for sure. Even if he would need to stand against his friends. He didn't know why he was so determined to protect her, but something in his head told him that he must.

The silence was interrupted by Elrond's voice.

"Lady Galadriel, you're back."

Gandalf turned to the entrance and saw her, smiling at him.

"Yes."

"And? What we will do with this dragon?" asked Saruman impatiently.

"Nothing. Gandalf was right, we can trust her completely."

Gandalf nodded to Galadriel and projected his thoughts to her.

" _Thank you_."

" _Don't thank me, she convinced me_."

It was nice to see Saruman's upset face, but the white wizard didn't like to give up so easily.

"Even _you_ are saying that this dragon is trustworthy. I am still not convinced as to why I should let Gandalf and his dwarves do this quest."

Even if Galadriel helped him with Saphira, he knew that now he had to argue his case alone.

"I am worried about Smaug. Even if he didn't declare allegiance to one side or another, if he joins forces with the enemy he can cause a terrible effect."

"What enemy, Gandalf?" asked Saruman. "The enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength."

"For almost 3000 years, we have been living in peace, a hard-won peace," added Elrond.

"Are we? Are we at peace? We met three trolls near the road where not so long time ago farmers tended to the lands. After it we were attacked by pack of orcs…"

"And you are calling it a war? In your old age you became paranoid, my friend."

He knew that it wouldn't convince them, so he decided to reveal what Radagast gave to him.

" _You met Radagast_ ," he heard Galadriel's voice in his head.

" _Yes_."

" _He gave something to you. Show it to us_."

He took the thing wrapped up in cloth from his coat and placed it at the head of the table before everyone.

They undoubtedly could _feel_ the chill from the thing.

"What is that?" asked Elrond worried as he lifted his hand to remove the cloth.

"A Relic of Mordor," said Galadriel quietly.

Elrond stopped before revealing it. Their reactions were the same as Gandalf had been expecting.

"A Morgul blade," declared Galadriel "Made for the Witchking of Angmar, and buried with him."

"But this is not possible, it was buried with him by the men of the north," said Elrond disbelievingly.

"In the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light," added Galadriel in dark tone.

"This is not possible," said Elrond again. "Those tombs are protected by powerful spells, they cannot be opened."

"Before coming here I heard of a Necromancer, who settled in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead," Gandalf added.

"So you believe that he is behind all these things?" asked Saruman. "All we have is an old blade, a few orcs bands and this Necromancer, who probably is just a simple man, using black magic. I still don't know why I should allow this journey. I don't know why you are stimulating their hope, if they would have come to me, I…" Saruman's speech was cut by the appearance of Lindir.

"My lord Elrond," he stated. "The dwarves. They had gone."

Galadriel looked to Gandalf.

" _You knew it_ ," she stated

Gandalf tried to look contrite, but a smile appeared on his face in which Galadriel took her answer.

Saruman was discussing something with Elrond when Galadriel said, "I need to speak with Gandalf for now."

Saruman wanted to say something objecting, but when Elrond nodded and walked out, he decided to follow him.

"What about you want to talk about, my lady?"

"You will follow them?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. Something moves in shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show himself. Not yet. The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered. We must be careful."

Gandalf nodded. Galadriel came closer.

"And about Saphira. You are right. I have never met a dragon like her. She didn't say where she from?"

"No. I was interested also, but when Radagast asked her this, she just said that far away from here."

"That is interesting," said Galadriel thoughtfully, "You must protect her. I feel that she here not without reason. And this elf, Eragon."

"I must help her to find him?"

"Yes. Now you should go to her, she is waiting for you," Galadriel took his hands and looked into his eyes with a smile, "And know, if you ever need me, I will come."

Gandalf closed his eyes for few more moments and when he'd opened them, Galadriel had disappeared.

He was thinking about a great many things when he reached where Saphira should be staying. It was already dawn when he saw the dragon lying in the sunlight, squinting from delight. Her scales were shining in every direction in many shades.

 _Brightscales indeed_ , he thought again.

It seemed that beauty, power and majesty was in this dragon. He returned from his trance and walked out of cover.

"Good morning Saphira. I am sorry that I had to force you to wait for so long."

"It is all right. I've had a few guests," she said and stretched, not entirely unlike a cat. "We are finally moving further? I am unused to moving so slowly," she added.

"Yes. Our dwarves have already left, so we have to catch them."

"Oh, that is not a problem," she smirked. "Jump on."

"What?" Gandalf asked, believing he'd misheard.

"You heard me speak, wizard," she said, still smirking. "Or are you afraid of heights?"

"No, I am just…"

He had flown with the eagles a few times, but he wondered what it was like to fly on a dragon.

"If you want to run after me just say so."

Gandalf had to give the dragon merit and showed tongue to her.

"Witty dragon. But you will need to bow so that it would be possible for me."

She stopped grinning, and did as he said. Gandalf slowly walked to her, griped one of her back spikes, mustered his strength and sat down on her back. Feeling so powerful a creature under him was a strange feeling.

 _It really isn't the same as flying with an eagle_ , he thought.

"Are you ready?" Saphira asked joyfully.

"Yes, I guess," he said unsure.

"Hold on then!" she said and with a few swings lifted into the air.

It was hard for Gandalf to keep balance with one hand on his staff, but after few more powerful swings Saphira adjusted her speed and by comparison slowly flew above mountains.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes. It is better than alright."

He watched the spot that should have been Rivendell, but saw only small points. He didn't notice how high they are already.

"So, where have our dwarves gone?"

"I told them to keep going by mountain pathway," he said, glancing around to get his bearings. "I suppose it would be that way."

Saphira didn't answer, but just bowed and started to fly where Gandalf had indicated. When they reached the mountain it took a time to find a place suitable for landing.

When Saphira landed, trying to fit in a small field, it already was dusk, Gandalf slowly climbed down. Saphira's scales had ripped up his cloak, but he was too impressed by such a flight to complain. He turned to Saphira and saw that she was smelling the air.

"If something wrong?" he asked

"Our dwarves were here," she said and sniffed few more times. "Not so long time ago. The smell is spreading from this way."

Gandalf walked to where Saphira was and after a few steps saw a cave they hadn't seen at first. He entered into it and saw that it was empty.

 _Something is wrong about this cave,_ he thought.

The ground was very smooth, too smooth. And usually something was living such a cave in the mountains. He walked all over and didn't find anything.

Maybe they here were for a short time only?

He was turning to go out when he saw Bofur's pipe on the ground.

 _He would never leave it._

He decided to check this strange ground. He hit few times floors with his staff. He heard a strange, obtuse sound. It meant that there was empty space under him.

"Goblins," he cursed.

He walked out to where Saphira was waiting for him.

"You found them?"

"Yes, and no. Our dwarves got into trouble."

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I am getting used to it too, but we still need to help them. One problem, you are too big to enter into this cave. I will have to go alone."

"And what I should to do?" she asked, unhappy that she was to be left behind.

"Wait for us near the west mountains side; we may need someone to cover our escape."

"That is why I am here," she snarled and prepared for flight.

"Saphira!"

She turned.

"Thank you. For everything."

Her face's features softened.

"Go now. I will be waiting," she said warmly and lifted into the air with few beats of her wings.

Gandalf admired the dragon's flight for some time before he entered the cave again. He hit the floor a few times and then found the connection, he said a spell and with his staff he gave a hard strike on the rocks.


	8. Eragon 4

Eragon 4 chapter

Eragon's heart rate skyrocketed while he walked straight towards this man. All the ale had left him a little intoxicated, but he could still think clearly enough. One hundred thoughts crossed his head; prime amongst them was how this man can be related to his dragon?

The man hid his face with a dark hood, but Eragon could still see his eyes, almost shining out from the shadow upon his face.

The man seemed as if he'd already seen Eragon walking in his direction and followed him with an intense look. Eragon reached him and stopped, searching for the right words.

"How I can help you?" asked the man.

He was speaking calmly, but Eragon could feel that he was prepared for anything.

"I want to talk," said Eragon trying not to show his agitation. "May I sit?"

The man motioned to the chair across the table from him and Eragon sat down.

"So, what you want to speak to me about?" asked the man.

"Your name is Strider?"

"People in these lands call me by that, but this is not my true name," the man said and reached for his pipe.

He moved slightly too fast, and the pipe dropped on the floor near Eragon.

"Could you please?" Strider asked.

Eragon leaned down to take it, but instantly felt the man grab his cowl and take it from his head.

"You're an elf!" said Strider surprised. "I should've noticed it earlier."

Eragon pulled the hood on again as quick as he could. Worried, he placed his hand on Brisingr, but waited to see the man's reaction before drawing the weapon.

"It is pleasure to meet you, my friend," said man quietly in ancient language, much to Eragon's surprise.

"You speak the ancient language?" he asked, careful not to speak the word of power in it's own language.

"I don't know it under that name, but yes; I can speak in Elvish. What I want to talk about is your little group there. You are leading these hobbits by Gandalf's request?"

Again, there was mention of this Gandalf.

"No. I met them on a road a few days from Bree and since then I have been traveling with them."

Strider sat thinking for some time, then spoke in his soft voice.

"Sorry, I suppose I didn't really introduce myself. My proper name is Aragorn."

At first he thought that Aragorn was saying his true name, but he felt some differences. For one thing, _Aragorn_ had no meaning in the ancient language that he knew of. Also, he took some slight pleasure in the fact that they shared similar sounding names.

He argued over whether he should reveal his real name or not. Saphira said to follow this man, but had not said to trust him. Aragorn also spoke in the ancient language and was supposedly friendly to elves, but still safety won out.

"My name is Anurin."

"Anurin tell me, you haven't met black riders on the road to Bree?"

"Those beings cloaked entirely in black?" he asked; and when Aragorn nodded he simply added, "I killed one of them."

Aragorn eyes widened from surprise, but it quickly changed to disbelief.

"How?"

Eragon understood that he'd made a mistake. He should explain about Aren. He lifted his hand to his pocket, carefully took out Aren and placed the ring on the table. It's blue sapphire shined in the candles' light.

"To be honest, _it_ killed him, not me," he said and told the man everything about their fight.

Aragorn was silent for several minutes, staring at the ring when he spoke in such a soft voice that Eragon had to lean in.

"I am not sure about what happened, but from what you said I can guess you only banished his soul, instead of killing him. I have some theories about your ring, but perhaps lord Elrond from Rivendell will know more about it. Now you should hide that before prying eyes see it."

Eragon took the ring back.

"So, you are travelling to Rivendell now?" asked Eragon.

"It is the best place to hide hobbits from black riders," said Aragorn.

So, Eragon's suspicions were right. These riders were hunting for hobbits. But why? What they had done? Or did they have something important? Frodo _was_ hiding something from him. Maybe it was that something that these riders wanted. Aragorn forced him back from his thoughts.

"I will need your help, Anurin. Even if they left only eight from now, I won't be able to take care of all of them."

Of course he was planning to travel with them. Not only because of Saphira, but also Eragon didn't want to leave hobbits alone with this man. He seemed to be trustworthy, but Eragon didn't want to make a hasty decision.

"Yes, I will travel with you," he said, then asked, "Do you know why these black riders are hunting these hobbits?"

"Frodo didn't tell you?" he asked, and Eragon shook his head.

Aragorn started to say something, when they heard a large amount of noise from a group by the counter. Eragon turned back and saw that it was Frodo, like mad running through everyone.

 _What is happening?_

Then he saw that Pippin was his goal. He lost sight of the two, because several men were standing between them, but after few moments he saw that Frodo had fallen down.

Eragon moved to help him, but suddenly Frodo vanished. He heard astonished gasped and exclamations. Unfortunately several people in the bar had _also_ seen Frodo disappear like that. How he managed to do it? Not even Eragon could disappear like that, even _with_ his magic abilities. He turned to Aragorn, but he didn't seem to be surprised, rather he was worried.

"Come on, we need to find him. You check outside, I will check here."

Eragon wanted to ask how he should find an invisible hobbit, but Aragorn was already gone and searching for the little creature.

Eragon walked outside and saw only a few drunk men, barely able to walk. He stood some time searching for something he would normally miss. Why had the hobbit hidden that? It wasn't such a terrible secret. Then again, who knew what is really happening in this world?

He returned to the inn and saw Sam running his way.

"Frodo! That man you was talking with, he took Frodo!"

"Calm down Sam; he is with us."

The hobbit looked confused.

"What do you mean _with_ us?"

"According to him, he knows where you will be able to hide from these riders and he knows Gandalf."

But it didn't convince the hobbit.

"What if he killed Gandalf and led us into a trap?"

Eragon knew there was that risk, but this Aragorn was his only lead to finding Saphira. He placed his hand on his sword pommel.

"Then I hope you remember your lessons."

The hobbit was starting to ask something else, but Eragon was first.

"I think any other questions you have you will be able to ask him yourself. Show me the way they've gone, and bring Pippin and Merry with you."

Sam didn't argue more with him and did as Eragon said. He led them to a room, where Frodo surely waiting inside for them. They opened the doors and heard someone pull out a sword from its scabbard. Eragon stood before Sam prepared to defend the hobbit, but heard Aragorn's voice.

"It is only you," he said, putting sword away. "I was preparing to fight you."

Frodo was standing behind him.

"I see you already met," Eragon said and remembered Frodo's incident. "But I need your explanation as to why these riders are after you, and how you just disappeared in front of everyone's eyes?"

Frodo made a guilty face.

"I am sorry, but I've hidden the true goal of my travels from you. Gandalf said to tell nobody about it," he said and added, "But now I trust you."

He took something from his pocket and showed to Eragon. It was golden ring, simple, without any decorations or markings.

"This is the reason for all of it."

When Frodo's ring touched the air and was put closer to Eragon, he felt Aren's energy dancing in his pocket. He felt it likely that if he were wearing it, the ring would be trying to overmaster him again. Maybe these rings were somehow related?

"And…." Eragon drawled. **"** Why do they need your ring?"

Aragorn spoke up.

"I thought you would recognize the one ring, Sauron's ring. And these ringwraiths are searching everywhere for it."

Who was Sauron? Another evil lord? If this ring was so important why were these hobbits was carrying it? That made no sense to Eragon.

"So your plan is to hide it in this Rivendell?" asked Eragon, trying not to reveal more ignorance than he already had.

"Yes. The nine are nearby, but if what you are saying is true, they won't risk attacking you in the town. They will wait until you are in an open place where they will be able to attack you together."

"Great," Eragon mumbled.

Aragorn turned to the hobbits.

"Rest for now, we will move before dawn."

Eragon was very tired after such a day, but he didn't risk falling asleep. He sat on the floorboards near the door and took Aren into his hands. Eragon felt calmed holding the ring in his hands. Now, he felt something like happiness, and hope. In spite of everything, a smile appeared on his face. Eragon let everything go for a few moments to fall into the ring's calming effect… then he snapped himself out of it.

 _It's playing with me,_ thought Eragon and quickly put it back into his pocket.

He lifted his eyes and saw Aragorn, staring at him from the other side of the room. Eragon didn't hold his look and turned away.

This man intrigued Eragon. He knew about riders and about Frodo's ring… and this Gandalf. It wasn't likely that Aragorn was here by accident.

No matter how much he thought about it, he still had to travel with the man… He figured he might as well find out more about these black riders.

The hobbits were already sleeping, Sam was even snoring contentedly. Eragon stood up and walked near Aragorn who was in his position near the sole window. Now, he could properly examine their new companion. He didn't seem to be all that old, but based on how he spoke and the deep look in his eyes, he was far more experienced that his apparent age let on. Then again, so was Eragon.

Eragon sat down and asked.

"Who exactly are these riders? I've never seen anything like them."

"Once they were men, great kings," started Aragorn looking out the window. "But Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

Eragon thought back to how the raz'ac had been serving Galbatorix, but he hadn't created them. If someone could make such a creature, how bad must he be himself?

"How many such rings were made?"

"Sauron tricked the elves and helped them to create nine rings for mens and seven for the dwarves, which were obedient to him, then elves create three rings for themself, which didn't obey for him, but later they hid them from Sauron."

Had Aren appearing here forced it to become one of them? What if it also obeyed this Sauron? After a moment, Eragon discarded this idea. Aren killed or banished one of his loyal servants… it couldn't be obeying him.

"Who else is serving Sauron?"

"Oh, many creatures: orcs, trolls, wargs, and other beasts and birds, some of the men, even dragons."

Dragons were serving Sauron? Of course Galbatorix had also had dragons under him, but only the two.

"Dragons serve him? All of them?" he asked in disbelief.

"They are created by evil, so yes. All of them," Aragorn said and after few moments added, "Except for one."

Eragon could sense how the man changed his tone saying these last words. His tone was a mixture of pride and slight sorrow. He wanted to ask about this dragon, but Aragorn was first.

"That story is for another evening, now try to rest."

Eragon didn't want to argue and left Aragorn to his post at the window.

He lay on the floor but never fell asleep. He was thinking about Saphira.

She is out there somewhere. He felt certain of it now. He thought about again being with her. All he wanted was even simple talk with her, or just to sit near her, listening for her breathing or heart rate. A few tears, which he fast washed away, ran from his eyes, making sure that Aragon didn't see them.

After a few hours the world started to brighten. He stood and found Aragorn, still in the same place.

Without a word, he woke up the hobbits. Everyone was silent as they packed their bags and rubbed sleep from their eyes. They found the innkeeper, who must've woken before the hobbits had.

Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Aragorn left to pay for the rooms and Eragon with Sam went to the stables to buy a horse for them. Lucky the stableman had already woken up, and was preparing for his day.

Sadly, their lack of money meant they couldn't afford to buy a proper horse, so they bought a small pony. Sam seemed to be even happier with it.

Eragon took the note that if not for the few farmers and tradespeople, the town would've been empty. Eragon and Sam found the others already waiting for them. They affixed their supplies on the pony, Bill, and without a word, departed from the town.

After the houses had disappeared from the view, the hobbits calmed a bit and started up conversations between themselves. Aragorn was heading their small group and Eragon took the rear, listening for any danger.

Aragorn was leading them through places that Eragon doubted he would've found had he been leading. Perhaps it was their abnormal route, but the first day they didn't meet any of the black riders or hear of them.

Eragon called up, asking how Aragorn knew of such paths, and the man simply said, "I've wandered in these lands for almost forty years. I know all the hills, rivers and forests here better than anyone."

Forty years? He didn't seem to be any older than forty years. Eragon didn't know if he actually believed him. But the fact was that Aragorn _did_ know these lands well.

Their traveling speed was much faster than it had been on the way to Bree. They had been resting only few times a day, skipping the hobbits much appreciated second breakfast or afternoon tea or other meals he'd already forgotten **.**

When Pippin wanted to complain about it, Aragorn just threw him an apple or other fruit.

In this manner, another day came and went. Eragon caught himself acting far more like Aragorn than he would've liked to admit. He knew what to do in most situations, and now he seemed to be wiser and older than he looked.

The next day went similarly: fast walking, which one or another of the hobbits complained about, and Eragon listening for any of the riders. That evening they saw something like a tower's ruins upon the hill.

"This was great watchtower of Amon Sul," explained Aragorn.

It reminded Eragon of the watchtower built by dragon riders in Palancar valley on Utgard Mountain: something that showed the past's strength and greatness.

"Today we will rest here," said Aragorn.

Eragon doubted that it is good idea. They will be seen miles away, but it _was_ a good place to defend themselves, so it could work if they don't make a campfire.

They settled under a small outing, and left Bill on the ground, grazing. While the hobbits were eating cold meat, Aragorn came with four small blades, almost proper weapons for the hobbits.

"Take these," he said to the four hobbits. "Now I and Anurin have to look around for tomorrow's road. We will return soon."

Sam smiled at Eragon while holding his sword in his hands.

"Don't forget what I taught you, but I hope you won't need it," Eragon said, and walked after Aragorn.

When they went far enough Eragon asked, "Do you think it is a good idea to leave them alone?"

"We have to check one passage that I want to pass tomorrow, besides we will return before long."

Eragon still didn't know why the man needed _him_ , but he didn't say so.

They walked for a couple hours then they reached Aragorn's mentioned passage. There were two mountains and between them there was a small path where almost two men abreast could walk.

 _Perfect place for trap_ s, Eragon thought.

They reached it and Aragorn said.

"Walk first, I after you."

He did as he was told and suddenly heard a sword being pulled from its sheath. He turned around and saw Aragorn's sword pointed a his throat. Aragorn stood, scowling at him.

How had he been so stupid? From this side of the ambush, things look fairly obvious. He led Eragon here to kill him, and after it he would kill the hobbits and take Frodo's ring. Eragon was furious with his own lack of attention towards the man.

He prepared for the hit, but heard Aragon's soft voice.

"Now _Anurin,_ say who you really are _._ "


	9. Saphira 4

Saphira 4 chapter

"Why are these dwarves always getting involved in problems?" Saphira complained while she flew in the direction Gandalf had indicated.

While he rode her, she found that it calmed her. For a few moments she felt like flying with Eragon again. She really liked Gandalf, and her appreciation for the wizard had only grown with time. Still, the old man couldn't fill the empty space in her soul and heart.

 _Where are you little one?_

She reached the last mountain on western side of the mountain range. It was likely he would be with the dwarves and hobbit a while, so she could take a hunt. The thought of a full stomach helped improve her bad mood.

When was the last time she had eaten?

Because of all the excitement with the group, she had completely forgotten to keep track of it.

 _They can take care of themselves for few hours._

After Gandalf had left her, she turned a little southern towards the forest. Saphira was able to see a few deer, but they didn't capture her attention much.

 _Too small_.

She was very hungry and one small deer won't fill her belly. She flew a little further, reaching another huge mountain, and saw something flying above it. At first, she took them for simple birds. However, as she flew closer they were clearly larger than any bird she'd seen.

 _Dragons? Are those real dragons?_

But drawing closer, she saw that they were not dragons, but rather eagles. To her credit, they were undoubtedly the largest eagles anyone had ever seen.

Gandalf hadn't said anything about them. They seemed to be maybe a third of her size, but there were eight of them. So, she decided not to clash with them and turned to fly the other way. But the eagles changed their direction and flew toward her.

 _What are the chances they just needed to fly this way by coincidence?_

After a few changes in direction, she severely doubted it. She could try to run from them, but it will take some time and she might lead them to Gandalf and the others.

 _Great,_ she thought. _Now I have to deal with angry mutant eagles._

She made a sharp about face and locked eyes with them, holding in one spot. She still couldn't help but wonder what they wanted from her, but it likely wasn't to speak about the weather.

She waited for few minutes until they reached her, and prepared to fight. They surrounded her in a circle, keeping what they thought of as a safe distance. Saphira watched their movements with her sharp eyes, prepared for the first attack.

The biggest of them flew a little closer and Saphira heard a deep, regal voice in her head.

 _What do you need here dragon?_

Saphira didn't know if someone was speaking here mentally and realized she'd forgotten to keep her mind closed. She had already met fanghurs who hunted by paralyzed their prey's mind. Maybe eagles hunt like them.

 _I was hunting here and nothing more_ , she said mentally to them all, but was prepared to block her mind from them if there was any need.

 _You should know that this is our territory. Now we can't let you out. You would be a threat to us and our nests._

After these words the eagles split around her and prepared for attack.

Were they really was going to fight her simply because she flew near them?

Saphira didn't wait to let the eagles start their attack, and she reared her head back. She loosed a jet of blue flames at the one who was speaking with her and as fast as she could, she pushed off with her mighty wings to gain the higher vantage point.

If she wanted to run or beat them, she would need to be higher than them. The eagles didn't wait and flew after her. Nobody was stronger in the air than a dragon and she was a better flyer than any dragon she ever met, but they were eight. She needed a plan to beat them.

The she remembered the largest one, who was clearly their leader. If she would kill him, maybe the others could be enough convinced to leave her.

They were poised to surround her.

 _Good_ , she thought.

They were almost above the clouds when Saphira did one of her tricks, and suddenly turned around and aimed at the biggest eagle. They all really didn't seem to be prepared for such an attack, probably because they were expecting her to run from them until she got tired.

The eagle was trying to move away from the huge dragon flying at full speed towards him, but it was too late.

She struck his side with all her weight, probably breaking his left wing. The eagle was faster than she thought. He leaned his long neck back and made a wound on her face, but she didn't let him go, still holding his wing with her jaws.

They were falling down at a frightening speed. One eagle, the nearest to them, tried to attack Saphira's back, but she kept him at bay with her tail. The eagle still found a way to make a few big wounds at her back. They were near the ground when Saphira dropped the eagle she was holding to the ground. It likely would've died then and there if not for the trees which slowed its decent.

She landed near the fallen eagle. Another eagle prepared to stick his talons into her neck, but she made the first move and with a powerful swing she hit the eagle with her tail.

The hit was so strong that it knocked the eagle in the other direction, straight into the trees. She turned to the largest bird, which was trying to stand back up.

With a few leaps, Saphira reached him, and pressed him back to the ground. The eagle was trying to escape from her powerful paws, but Saphira pressed now even harder. She was planning to burn eagle with her flames, but now, seeing his fear in his eyes, she stopped to think.

These eagles were attacking her because they wanted to protect their nest. Knowing that other dragons here were vile, they probably were usually a threat to these eagles.

She could understand their actions, and she didn't want to be like others dragons here. She must show that not all dragons are bad. It seemed that the eagle had already given into his end and closed his eyes.

She decided to risk some mercy.

 _Damn it. This will cost my life_ , she cursed and released the eagle from under her.

From his facial expression, Saphira could guess it was the last thing he has expected. She walked a little further away, leaving the eagle lying there. Two more eagles flew through the trees' branches and seeing their laid out leader, quickly landed near him. One of them was helping him stand up, and the other, seeing Saphira near had begun attacking her. However, their leader said something mentally to them and he stopped in place.

 _Maybe it worked?_ thought Saphira.

The lead eagle, with the other's help, stood up, but it seemed that he barely could stand.

 _What else he expecting from attacking a dragon?_ she thought.

 _Why have you spared my life, dragon?_ she heard his voice ask in her head.

 _I know why you all attacked me, because I am a dragon. But I can assure you, I am not like dragons in your lands. I don't want to destroy your nest or kill you._

She could see from their faces that they were discussing this at a furious pace. In that time all four left eagles finally appeared, landing around the small area. They carefully watched her, prepared to fight again.

After few moments, the lead eagle spoke again.

 _Your actions and appearance are more convincing than your words. Perhaps it is my fault for my current state. We shouldn't have attacked you and I am sorry for that, but many of our kind died fighting with your kin, and because of that I made a foolish decision._

Now, Saphira felt guilty for her actions against him. Perhaps she overdid it a bit in fighting with him. He was no less smart than a dragon and wasn't afraid of admitting his mistakes.

 _I have to apologize you also. I take it that I broke your wing._

He lifted his left wing.

 _Don't worry, you did not. You will need to hit me far harder. My name is Gwaihir._

 _It is pleasure to meet you, Wind Lord. It is a good name. My name is Saphira Brightscales_.

 _It is pleasure for me also. It will be night soon; we have to return to our nests. We won't forget you Saphira and that you spared my life. I am indebted to you._

They were preparing to rise, when Saphira shouted to all their minds.

 _Wait! I am searching for someone. His name is Eragon, he is an elf lad. Maybe you saw him?_

If Eragon was in this land, the eagles should've noticed him. Eragon may be small, but he tended to leave an impression.

 _No, we haven't met any elf with such a name. But you have my word, if I ever meet him, I will let you know at once._

Saphira nodded. All she was getting were promises, but it still was better than nothing.

 _Farewell Saphira, wherever you fare till your eyries receive you at the journey's end!_ They all cried in her head and flew away slowly, adjusting their speed to their wounded leader.

It was a helpful meeting, but she still left without any meat and with a few bleeding wounds from the eagle's claws and beak in her back and face. It was possible Gandalf had already saved the dwarves and hobbit, and she needed to go back. Still it would be harder to hunt at night. It can wait until tomorrow.

She lifted in the air slowly, trying not to strain her back, and looked at a small glowing in the west.

 _Another day without Eragon_ , she thought sadly.

But she couldn't lose hope. Galadriel's words sounded in her head. She needed him; she must and she would find him! With new energy she raised her speed and flew straight to where Gandalf should already be.

First she smelled the smoke. Something was burning. Then she saw source of the smoke. This part of the forest was burning!

However, as she looked closer, she saw it was not the forest, but a cape. She flew closer and saw them. The dwarves were in the tall tree, holding strong. She also saw Gandalf and Bilbo holding onto the tree.

There was fire burning everywhere, and it seemed that her companions were responsible for it. They were dropping burning cones in all directions. Why they were doing it? Then she saw the wargs.

 _Damn it!_

She knew that it was a mistake to leave them alive. She wouldn't repeat her mistake again.

Saphira lifted a little higher, then she folded her wings and leaned down. Because of the fire she could perfectly see everything on the ground, and she aimed at the two wargs which were the closest to dwarves.

Suddenly she landed straight onto their backs, crushing them into the ground and releasing flames at another warg standing in front of her. It died after a few moments.

She felt the pain in her back from the eagles' wounds, but it was worth the wargs' reactions. She triumphantly roared at the sky so loudly that the wargs around her retreated as fast as they could, yelping like simple dogs.

She turned around and saw a huge white warg standing on the small hill. On it was an _orc_? He was white, and bigger than the others. He didn't seem to be afraid of her at all.

He just grimaced and said in his language, _"Treaavas kulkodar iuk katu. Jiak didn'av bebefori nalkruska jiak daggog abouav lat, buav ekla jiak ukee avhaav iav wauk avrue."_

Likely it was a language of evil, vile creatures, and because dragons there were dark, she supposed to be able to speak it.

"I don't know what you are speaking, but I know that if you don't disappear now, I will burn you and all your dogs."

"Foolish dragon," the orc spoke in common tongue, as if he was barely used with the tongue. "When I heard about you, I didn't believe in it. A creature which betrays his master doesn't deserve to live."

He turned to others and spoke again in his language.

" _Archeruk! Shooav avhaav kulkodar! Warguk avear up iav inavo pieceuk!"_

After his words, orc archers lifted their shorts bows and let arrows loose at her. Many of them bounced from her scales, but others hit her wings, tearing the thin skin.

She roared and flamed at wargs in front of her, who now were attacking her from all sides. She used her tail to knock down two wargs trying to attack her from the side, and barely managed to turn to the other side and with her claws killed one more. But in their side places stood two more wargs, now even more furious seeing their pack members dead.

Saphira used everything what she had: claws, teeth, wings, tail, but there didn't seem to be any end of them. Not that the arrows tearing her wings were any help.

She ripped apart another warg with her teeth, then she suddenly felt pain in her neck. There was the white warg, its teeth in her neck.

She tried to take him down with her wing, but it just clenched even tighter. At that time when Saphira was busy with it, more wargs reached her and started to bite her wherever they could. She tried to lift into the sky, but a few wargs struck her in her legs and started to drag her down.

More wargs even jumped on her back and struck at her wings. She roared and fell down on the ground. She tried to move but wargs were everywhere, biting and ripping at her.

 _So this is the end_ , she thought bitterly.

She wasn't afraid of death; no dragon was. One thought was killing her from inside, more painful than all the wargs' bites. It was that she failed. She failed to find and protect Eragon. She promised him that she would protect him always. But she couldn't keep that promise.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the end, but then she felt the white warg release her neck. She turned around and saw Thorin standing behind the warg, with his sword covered in black blood.

He nodded at her and with a few fast steps he reached the warg who was stuck into her front leg and thrusted his long sword through its skull. Then she saw more dwarves came to help her. They killed wargs on her, others trying to defend their fellow dwarves. After a moment, they released her legs. She stood up, shook off a last warg on her back and smashed its head with her jaw.

The dwarves made a defensive circle around her. The wargs seemed to be confused at the sudden appearance of the new force and began retreating.

" _Baruk Khazad!_ " shouted Thorin with a deep voice.

" _Khazad ai-menu!_ " answered the other dwarves and with all their strength they attacked the wargs and orcs.

Wargs and orcs were not bright, but they knew better than to test the rage of the dwarves. A few wargs tried to confront the dwarves, but were quickly pushed back.

Saphira tried to ignore the terrible pain in her body, and helped the dwarves by smashing what wargs remained. She smashed and burned wargs with her jaw. A few wargs were trying to surround her from the side, but quickly were killed by dwarves' axes and swords.

Seeing that there is no chance against the united dwarves and dragon, the wargs started to run everywhere they could, trying to avoid Kili's arrows and Saphira's flames.

One orc, too stubborn to run or surrender, ran forward with spear in his hands aiming at Saphira, but suddenly stopped when Thorin's sword stuck in his chest.

The orc's lifeless body fell on the ground, and then there wasn't any enemy movement around. Thorin pulled out his sword from the orc body and washed it on his clothes.

"Azog ran like a coward. For his sake, he better not come back," he said, spitting.

Saphira was looking for Gandalf when she felt faint and her view started spinning.

"Saphira! I thought you forgotten us," said Gandalf coming to her.

She couldn't stand any more and fell on the ground.

"Saphira? Saphira!"

She wanted to answer, but she couldn't. Everything was disappearing into shadows. She was falling into darkness, she wanted to resist for it, but she couldn't.

 _I am sorry Eragon,_ was her last thought.


	10. Eragon 5

Eragon 5 chapter

"Now _Anurin,_ tell me who you really are _,_ " came Aragorn's soft voice.

Eragon reasoned that if Aragorn was asking him questions, he probably didn't want to kill him… yet. His answers could end up costing him his life though.

He tried to focus and answered as calmly as he could, "What do you mean?"

Aragorn seemed to lose his patience.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I am talking about. You barely know anything about these lands, and your story may convince a few hobbits, but not me. So, tell me what you are because I can't risk traveling with you any further if I don't know who you really are."

It seemed that he had no choice. This man probably was his only hope to find Saphira, and to keep lying to him seemed barely helpful at this point.

"I am not from these lands, maybe not even from your world," he said quietly.

"So where are you from?" asked Aragorn, unconvinced.

"I am from land called Alagaesia."

Aragorn's face suddenly changed. Eragon didn't know what the change signified, but the name meant something to him.

They stood in silence for a few moments, when Aragorn seemed to be ready to ask something more; they heard the sound Eragon was most afraid to hear, a horrible screech. The black riders had returned!

"I think the hobbits are in danger," Aragorn said, lowering his blade. "When we reach Rivendell you will need to answer more questions, but now we have no time."

He didn't seem to expect anything else, but Eragon decided to be more careful with this man. This incident showed how important it was to keep his attention on his surroundings.

They were running back, but because of his elven strength and endurance, Eragon had to purposely lag behind for Aragorn to keep up with him.

Even though they were running as fast as Aragorn could manage, they reached Amon Sul only after half an hour had passed. Eragon saw black shapes moving up to the tower.

 _They found the hobbits!_

"Move!" he urged Aragorn.

The dark-haired man saw them too and started running faster. As he ran he pulled out two torches.

"Their cloaks burn well," he said after a long breath and gave one torch to Eragon. But instead of taking it, Eragon pulled out Brisingr and with its name set the length of the blade afire. Aragorn's eyes widened from surprise. He dropped one torch and lit the other from Eragon's sword.

They already reached the tower and were climbing the stairs when Aragon spoke again.

"Don't use your ring unless there is no other choice."

After these words, they reached the last floor and saw five of the creatures standing around the hobbits. They had arrived in time.

Eragon shouted to attract their attention.

" _You again,_ " hissed one of them at Eragon.

Two of the creatures moved to Aragorn, and others three towards himself.

 _I suppose they think me the larger threat_ , thought Eragon sarcastically.

Suddenly Sam ran from behind and ran his sword through one of the attacker's legs.

 _Incredible hobbit_ , thought Eragon and with a loud shout, he attacked the other two.

He was pushing one of them, while tried to defend against the other creature. They were as strong as was the one he had fought before, except he had been fighting just one back then. During the break between hits, he saw that Sam was already lying on the ground unconscious, but he didn't seem to be hurt much. Then he looked up and saw that the same creature was walking towards Frodo with a sword and blade in his hands.

"No!" he yelled and with powerful hit lit up one of his opponents' cloak.

With a fury of blows, he forced the other to retreat. Then, Eragon took a moment, turned back to the hobbit, and ran straight to the one who was standing near Frodo. The Nazgul seemed to notice Eragon and turned to him. The Nazgul then threw his blade at Eragon's side. Eragon tried to avoid it, but he was running too fast to be able to change his direction. The blade hit his stomach, penetrating the flesh.

His leather waistcoat reduced the hit and the blade didn't go deep. Feeling that he'd retained full function, Eragon ignored the pain and hit the Nazgul, who began to lose his balance.

Its cloak caught fire and with screams like a mad creature it ran away.

Eragon wanted to run after it but pain in his stomach stopped him. He reached down and pulled out the creature's blade. However, after a few moments it disappeared in the wind. The wound it had inflicted was far more painful than it should be from such a hit.

Eragon didn't like it. He looked around and saw that one of Aragorn's opponents was already burning and that he had pressed another into a corner. Then Eragon saw the Nazgul he was fighting before now approaching him. He tried to lift his sword, but barely could manage to block the blow. It seemed that the wound was absorbing his strength. His legs lost strength and he fell to the ground.

Aragorn had warned him against using the ring, but he felt that he was rapidly running out of options. He pulled out his ring, which all the time had been dancing in his pocket. Eragon pushed it on his finger, and felt his strength coming back.

He stood back up, holding his flaming sword prepared to meet his opponent. The Nazgul, who had seen all this decided to not risk it and ran off the other side.

At this time Aragorn had defeated his last opponent and now they heard only the creatures' screams around them.

Eragon walked to Sam and once he was sure he was alive and not seriously hurt, woke him.

"Anurin? What happened?" he asked, jumping up.

"Don't worry, they've ran. Everyone is alive."

"I was doing like you said and it worked at first, but then I lost balance and he got me," the hobbit said, looking ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry Sam. You are indeed a very brave hobbit. It is hard to defeat one of them even for myself or Aragorn. You didn't disappoint me."

At that Frodo walked to them.

"Thank you for saving me. I thought he would finish me. Did that blade make a deep wound?"

"What blade?" Aragorn asked, concerned as he walked to them.

"It isn't a fatal wound. I've had far worse before," said Eragon simply handing Aragorn the hilt of the blade.

Aragorn stared at it for a short moment and then dropped it to the ground.

"Morgul blade." He cursed. "Show me your wound."

Eragon was about to complain that it isn't a wound that needed such attention, but a look in the man's eyes showed that it was hopeless to argue.

He lifted his waistcoat and was astonished when he didn't see any blood there. He looked at Aragorn and saw the worried look on his face.

"It is very bad?"

"Does it hurt?" Aragorn asked.

"A little. At first it did, after I put on my ring, the pain vanished."

Eragon looked at Aren and saw that now it was glowing.

After some time Aragorn spoke again.

"A wound made by a morgul blade is deadly," after few moments he added. "You shouldn't take the ring off."

"So you think the ring is holding these…poisons back?" Eragon asked, now also worried.

"Probably, but I am not sure. We should hurry."

He gave commands to the hobbits to pack their bags and find Bill.

"We will be waiting for you below," he finished.

Aragorn walked below and Eragon after him. Eragon's thoughts were focused on his wound and what was preventing the wound from being much worse. Maybe Aren had changed, but for what reason?

They were waiting for the hobbits in the night, looking for any Nazgul to come back from the darkness.

"How far until Rivendell?" Eragon asked, breaking the silence.

It seemed to wake Aragorn from his thoughts and he quickly answered, "Six days, but if we hurry, perhaps four."

He wanted to ask what the man knew about Alagaesia, but then they heard Pippin's scream.

"They are back! The black riders are back!"

They pulled out their swords and ran in the hobbit's direction. They found them standing in defense positions around the pony. Then they saw a rider on the horizon.

"If you would pay more attention you would see that his horse is white," said Aragorn, putting his sword back into its scabbard.

After some time Eragon noticed that rider was a women, with black hair. Then she reached them, and Eragon saw her pointy ears.

 _She is an elf!_

He was a little worried. She would be the first elf he had met here.

She climbed down from the horse and spoken in the ancient language to Aragorn, " _I thought you were attacked by the black ones_."

" _And so we were, but we succeeded in pushing them back._ "

From the tone they were using to speak to each other, Eragon doubted that they were simply acquaintances.

" _There are five around you, where other four I don't know,_ " then she looked at Eragon. " _Who is he?_ "

She might not even see Eragon as an elf, because of his comparatively rugged appearance.

" _That is why I need to talk with you_."

He gave her the same look he had previously given to Eragon to make sure he wouldn't argue. She looked once more at Eragon and nodded. They walked a little further away leaving Eragon frustrated and feeling left out.

What was so important about him that he can't hear? He wasn't a child or something. It reminded him of his travels with Brom and all his secrets. But then he was younger.

He walked to the hobbits and helped them finish packing their bags.

"Do you know her?" asked Sam, curiously.

"No, I don't," snapped Eragon in a tone that said he was not in a speaking mood.

The hobbits hushed and Eragon strained his hearing. Aragorn and the stranger were talking quietly, but Eragon's elven ears still could hear a few parts of their conversation.

"So you think that he is…"

"He mentioned… but I am not certain…"

"So what should we do?"

"He is wounded by… blade. If he dies, I don't know what she would do and…."

Then they started to whisper and Eragon couldn't hear further.

What was he supposed to be, according to them? And who was the _she_ they were talking about so respectfully? Eragon didn't like it.

After a few minutes they seemed to agree with each other and came back to them.

"Anurin, Frodo," Aragorn called.

When they came he continued.

"We don't know where the four others are, but I doubt that we could hold on if they would attack us all. You, Anurin, must take Frodo and travel to Rivendell with Arwen's horse."

"Why me?" asked Eragon

"Because you are most powerful of us," said Aragorn.

Eragon doubted that it was the true reason, but he didn't mention it.

"But how I will find it?"

"He will bring you there, he knows the way," answered Arwen. "And you should know when you will reach the river, you are safe. If the Nazgul reach you say these words. _Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; rimmo nín Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"_

Eragon repeated these words in his mind and nodded.

"And how about you?" he asked, still not convinced of this plan.

"When you reach Rivendell, send us horses. Until then we will be fine. Your job is much more dangerous."

He could refuse to do it, but it wouldn't be a good idea. He still needed Aragorn at his side. Aragorn spoke to Frodo in his low tone.

"Whatever happens, don't get separated from Anurin," he said and placed him upon the horse.

Eragon sat down on the horse and felt similar to when he was riding at Ellesmera with the elves' horses. It wasn't so simple an animal either.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim," Arwen said to the horse and Eragon almost fell off when the horse quickly leaned forwards and started running **.**

Asfaloth seemed to be flying, not running. Their friends quickly disappeared from view. Eragon didn't do anything to control Asfaloth; rather the horse knew the roads. Eragon noticed that they were riding to the same passage where he had just been walking with Aragorn.

To Eragon's relief they didn't meet any of the riders at the narrow passage, but when they crossed through it, he heard screaming behind them.

 _They saw us._

The horse, urged by Eragon, began running even faster. After a few moments they saw black riders approaching from the passage.

Aragorn hadn't been lying when he said that his task would be more dangerous.

They were riding like hellfire, always looking back to see if the black riders were getting closer, and Asfaloth galloped through the lands and forest faster that they could think. The sun rose over the hilltops and it gave him a new bout of courage.

After a few more hours Eragon saw two more riders, drawing close from their left side.

 _Seven already,_ he thought.

When, to Eragon's surprise, he saw two more coming from their right.

 _All nine._

Aragorn was right; he hadn't killed them, even if he had hoped that he did.

Eragon didn't know why, but their horses were fast as Asfaloth, or they were trying to drive their horses at a deadly pace, but they were getting closer, just a little, but still closer.

He know that if they came too close, he could let Frodo finish what was left of the road alone and try to delay them as long as he could. But he wasn't happy with such an ending.

 _Where is that damned river?_

As if in answer to his question the sound of running water reached them. They rode through the trees and saw the river.

"We reached it!" yelled Frodo joyfully who all this time had looked more worried than Eragon.

"Yes," said Eragon. "Come on boy, few more steps."

The river wasn't deep, and the water reached only to the horse's knees, but still it was swift. When they passed the river and were planning to ride further, the Nazgul approached at the river's other side.

He had almost forgotten them. He remembered what Arwen said to him before leaving. By that point he was so beyond finished with these black riders, that he added all his rage to this spell. It seemed that ring was adding energy to his words. The Nazgul were at the middle of the river when they heard Eragon casting the spell.

They stopped.

He finished the spell and waited… Nothing…

 _Maybe I switched words?_

The Nazgul laughed at him, a horrible sound, and leaned forward again. Eragon was starting to turn Asfaloth around to run when he heard a strange sound. It was like the entire mountain was approaching them. The Nazgul heard it too and turned towards it.

There was a flowing wave, practically a flood, rushing down the river. A few Nazgul tried to escape by returning back and a few by reaching the shore where Eragon was, but the water took them all. Eragon could even swear that he saw horses' shapes in the water.

If that didn't finish them…

He looked below and saw the astonished hobbit's face.

"Don't worry, I am surprised as much as you," he said as he urged the horse to travel further.

Even magic here was working in another way. Though, it wasn't any weaker than it was in Alagaesia.

These elves were really prepared for defense. The ring would be safe here.

They rode for some time, now moving slower, letting Asfaloth rest. They hadn't met anyone on the road. Eragon was starting to worry when they saw a tunnel before them. They climbed down from the horse. Due to all the tension, their legs were frozen.Eragon took Asfaloth's lead and walked through it.

They were walking in the dark for some time, and then saw light in the distance. He closed his eyes to shield them from the light when he walked out.

After a few moments he opened them and… his mouth opened from astonishment. He had been many places, but after all of them he still was without the word to describe this place.

There were waterfalls, falling from the high mountains all around them; and in the middle was a beautiful city. The buildings were graceful, with all sorts of details.

 _I could live here with Saphira._

He was sure that she would like it here, too. Through his wondering he suddenly heard footsteps. They turned to that side and saw soldiers running towards them, their armor shining in the sunlight. They all had long hair and were holding flags in their hands. From their movement he could recognize them as elves.

They stopped before them at a safe distance, holding the spears in their direction.

One of them said, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"There's no need to be worried. We are friends," he said, indicating the hobbit. "He is Frodo, friend of Gandalf."

He paused for a moment, and added, "And my name is Eragon."

The elves seemed to be stunned for a few moments.

Then the same elf said, "Are… are you sure?"

"Yes," answered Eragon unsure.

He saw the same expression in Frodo's face. He wasn't sure what was happening.

The elf turned to one of the soldiers and commanded in the ancient language, " _Call the wanderer at once!_ "


	11. Saphira 5

Saphira 5 chapter

"Saphira!" yelled Gandalf as she fell to the ground.

He ran to her as fast as he could, but Saphira was lying unable to give any response. Gandalf could see the new wounds on her body he hadn't been able to examine previously.

The wizard walked near her head and saw the deep wound in her cheek, blood still running from it. He touched her forehead, hoping that he wasn't too late.

He could still feel the energy in her, but it was quickly dissipating. He said a few magic words, giving strength to her and felt how her heart began to beat a little faster and her energy started to rise, but she still hadn't woken up.

 _This is not good_ , he thought.

"Will she be alright?" he heard Thorin's voice behind him.

If his ears weren't tricking him, he would've sworn he heard care and worry in the tone of his voice.

"I don't know," Gandalf replied, looking at her wounds.

"We need to take care of her wounds! Oin, find something to stop her bleeding!"

The dwarves tore their cloaks, joined them together, and pressed them up against the biggest wounds. The makeshift bandages soaked up the blood, and shortly after, the wounds ceased bleeding fresh, but under her were streams of dragon blood.

After their work was finished Thorin commanded, "Kili, Fili, Bofur! Bring us water. Dwalin! Take the others and hunt something for our dinner."

The dwarves scattered to implement his orders. Seeing them carry out his word, Thorin turned back to Gandalf.

"What else can we do for her?"

"Nothing for now," he answered softly, still sitting near Saphira's head.

He wondered what caused Thorin's stone heart to move for the dragoness. Thorin nodded and looked to the hobbit, who was now standing near them. He seemed to be so shocked that in all that time he hadn't even moved.

"All right then, burglar, make a campfire near Saphira, but not too close. There are many hot coals around."

Without another word, Thorin walked off, clearly deep in thought.

"Thorin? Is everything alright?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," he answered curtly, still thinking about something.

Gandalf knew that if the dwarf didn't want to tell him something, he shouldn't force him to speak. Instead, he watched the wound on Saphira's cheek. It was a deep bite, and it seemed that something had pierced it with beak or some other hooked object. He knew that the eagles were making their nest around here. Could it be that Saphira had faced them in combat?

 _She_ was _already wounded before coming here,_ thought Gandalf terrified.

If he would have warned her, it could've been avoided. Now Saphira was at death's doorstep because of it.

He placed his hand on her forehead again. He felt that her life-force was still weak, but he was sure that she wouldn't give up without a fight.

Then he smelled smoke and saw that Bilbo had succeeded in making a fire. He left Saphira after saying a few encouraging words, though he didn't know if they were for her or for himself.

He sat near the hobbit, who now was looking at the ground with a far-off stare.

The wizard pulled out his pipe, feeling that the hobbit's worries weren't far from his own. He seemed to get along well with Saphira.

"Can you save her?" the hobbit asked after a small pause.

"Now, it depends on her, but I am almost sure she will pass it. To kill a dragoness is not so easy a task," Gandalf encouraged him.

The hobbit chuckled.

"Yeah, you are right."

After a few minutes hobbit spoke up again.

"You know, we played a riddle game together in Rivendell while we were waiting for you."

"Indeed?"

"Yeah," drawled Bilbo. "I could beat everyone at that in the Shire, but I couldn't defeat her, however I tried."

"I am happy that you are going along so well together," Gandalf said with a smile.

"Have you met any other dragons, Gandalf?"

"Yes, I have."

"And?"

"I am happy that I am still alive after those meetings."

The hobbit looked at sleeping dragon near them.

"Where do you think she is from?"

Gandalf had been pondering that himself lately, but none of his suspicions seemed very likely.

"I don't know, Bilbo, but I am certain that she is not from our lands."

"You didn't ask her?"

"No."

He wanted to, but it seemed that Saphira had many secrets, the first of which had to do with that elf lad she was looking for. He knew that it would not be wise to push a dragon with her secrets.

"I will try to create new riddles for our next match, because last time I used almost all of the ones I knew."

Gandalf nodded and fell silent.

The sun was already up when the dwarves came back with a few deer on their shoulders.

Thorin snapped out of his thoughts and moved to the dwarves.

"Prepare one for us and leave another for when Saphira wakes up."

Gandalf turned to the dwarves.

"Did you see any sign of wargs?"

"After yesterday we probably won't see them for long time," said Fili.

"I doubt it. They don't know when to stop," grouched Thorin.

Gandalf walked to Saphira and after making she wasn't getting worse, said, "Oin, check her wounds again."

"We can wash her," offered the hobbit.

"Yes, we can. I think it will be the least we could do for her after what she did for us."

Thorin was the first to tear whatever was left of his shirt and after start washing the dragon's bloody side. The other dwarves followed him and helped. At that time Oin cleaned and repaired the bandages.

When their work was finished Saphira's scales were shining like always, just here and there were some wounds covered with primitive bandages.

"Now we have to wait," said Gandalf softly and covered the dragoness' shoulders with his cloak.

Saphira opened her eyes and saw there was darkness around her. She stood up and turned around. A little further ahead, she saw someone sitting. She carefully started walking toward that someone. When she came closer she realized that she knew who he was. She could always recognize his tangled, brown hair. It was her Eragon!

"Eragon!" she roared ran to him.

But he didn't seem to notice her. She came closer and heard him crying.

"Little one?" she asked softly.

She noticed that he was holding something in his hands.

She reached him and saw that it was a dragon head that he was hugging to his chest. Then, she saw the body of a dragon… her body. It seemed that she was dead. Now, she understood why he was crying.

"Little one, I am here! I am not dead!" she yelled, trying to attract his attention, but he gave no response to her words.

Her heart broke at seeing him so grieved. She wanted to comfort him, say that everything was ok, that she is here now, but she couldn't. She started to weep as well.

"I am sorry Eragon, I am sorry."

Eragon seemed to tilt his hand to her. Then she realized that no, it was towards his sword. He lifted it up and aimed its point at his chest just over his heart.

"Eragon?" she asked terrified.

Was he really was going to commit suicide because of her?

"Eragon NO! I am here! Right here! Please answer me!" she was shouting at him.

He seemed to be prepared push the sword into his heart, but then he stopped. He opened his eyes and Saphira saw a rage she had never seen in his eyes before.

He kissed her dead body's forehead, whispered something and stood holding his weapon in his hands. Then, Saphira saw somebody else was standing and laughing at their side.

Eragon swung his sword and after aiming at him let loose a huge fireball from his sword. The creature stopped laughing and redirected Eragon's flames. He summoned a huge energy and let out a white jolt at Eragon. Eragon blocked it with sword and dodged the next few projectiles lodged at him.

Saphira wanted to help him, but she knew that she wasn't able to do anything. She saw how Eragon moved swift and nimble, like a deadly cat and jumped on his opponent. The creature revealed a long blade and thrust it at Eragon's back.

"Eragon!" she yelled and ran to him, knowing that she still couldn't help him.

Eragon seemed to not even notice the attacks. He did something with his hands and everything was illuminated by white light. Saphira couldn't see Eragon anymore and closed her eyes because of the strong light. Then she heard an explosion. Saphira opened her eyes and saw that Eragon and whatever it was with him had disappeared, leaving her alone here.

"Eragon?"

She ran to the place where her rider had been a few moments ago. She jumped and felt that she wasn't touching the ground. She was falling again into darkness.

"I will never leave you Eragon. Never."

Saphira suddenly felt ground under her once more. Her side was comfortably warmed by the sun. She would remain lying like that, but then somebody touched her forehead and she remembered what just happened. She suddenly jumped, knocking down whatever it was before her and trapping them with her claws.

She was so terrified by her dream that without thinking, she wanted to kill the thing before her. Blinded by pain, she lifted her head to let loose flames, but she heard a familiar voice under her.

"Saphira, it's me, Gandalf."

She blinked a few times and saw that it really was Gandalf who was now under her paws. Rage gone, she drew her legs from him, gaining feeling in them again. Her legs wobbled suddenly, and she fell once more to the ground. She slowly returned to reality, remembering what happened here. Gandalf at this time stood up and looked worried at her.

"I am sorry Gandalf for what I did."

She felt guilty that she had almost killed him.

"It is nothing to be worrying about Saphira," he said sadly.

"What happened?" she could remember that they were fighting, but what happened afterwards was no more than a blur.

"You were terribly injured. You lost too much blood and after the battle you lost consciousness."

"How long was I out?" she asked as feeling and pain returned to her body.

"This is third day's evening after the battle."

She had been sleeping for three days?

She carefully turned her neck and saw that her wounds were bound by some kind of clothes. There wasn't any sign of blood on her. Had they washed her?

She saw the hobbit standing nearby and he was smiling at her. The dwarves were standing a little further back, watching her carefully, but the look they were giving her was different. They didn't seem to be worried about themselves; they were worrying about her. Then, she saw Thorin standing behind everyone. Seeing that she had noticed him, he turned away, but what Saphira saw in his face was… guilt?

She was surprised at the dwarves' new behavior.

"You are probably hungry and thirsty," said Gandalf. "Dwalin and a few others caught a few deer especially for you for when you woke up."

She didn't even want to think about how many days it had been since she'd eaten. When Dwalin and the others placed a deer in front of her, her mouth instantly watered. She nodded thankfully at Dwalin, and he responded in kind.

They all were watching how she ate the deer, but now it didn't annoy her. Their being around her was a calming effect. It didn't let horror of her dream return. To the dwarves' surprise she asked for another one and after her meal she felt some strength return to her.

She slowly walked to the watering place the dwarves' made, and they had to fill it up a few times before Saphira had drank enough. She lay back down in the same place. Being unable to take care of herself was hurting her pride, but she was glad that they were there for her.

"Thank you," she said to all of them.

"It was the least they could do for you," Gandalf said.

She belched loudly, letting black smoke fly from her nose, which made the dwarves laugh.

"Your deer didn't seem to want to be eaten," she said, chuckling also.

The caused the dwarves to start laughing even more, Dwalin loudest of all. Even Thorin's face sported a small smile.

After everyone calmed a little Balin stood before them.

"It seems that Saphira has eaten all our food and drunk all our water," he said gaily. "If we want dinner we should go now before sun goes down."

Everyone separated and distributed tasks. Gandalf was preparing to go somewhere also.

"Where are you going?" asked Saphira, sad that he was leaving.

"I have business to attend to," he said, smiling warmly at her. "I am leaving the hobbit for you. He was waiting for you to wake up most of all."

She turned and saw a smiling hobbit staring at her.

"Can I expect another riddle match?" she asked.

"Yes, you may. This time you don't have a chance against my riddles," he smirked.

"For a hobbit you are very arrogant. Please dazzle me with something."

To her amusement, the hobbit's sheer number of riddles didn't secure him a victory. Saphira easily answered his riddles, laughing from the hobbit's frustration.

Even if the hobbit's behavior was similar, Saphira felt that something was different about him. Something that Saphira didn't like, but she didn't mention it.

Before giving another riddle, Bilbo was thinking for some time.

"My last try to beat you… This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; It gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal, slays kings, ruins towns and beats high mountain down. What is it?" asked hobbit certain of his victory.

She already knew the answer, but let hobbit enjoy in his moment before she simply said, "Time, little one."

"That's it. I am giving up, you are insurmountable."

"Don't be sad. One day maybe you will have success," she said smirking.

"But not today I guess," he calmed himself. "I need a walk."

"Careful that a hungry warg doesn't catch you."

"I am not going to go far. Still, now the forest is full of hungry dwarves."

She gave him a look, and placed her head on the ground.

She was feeling much better, but still it would take some time for her to regain her strength. As she looked around, she realized that she was alone in the camp. Sighing, she closed her eyes to try and sleep, but her last dream returned to her mind. Eragon's face swam before her eyes. She knew that his tears were because of her. They hurt her more than anything.

It was only a dream, so why she was feeling like that? She knew that if not for the dwarves, she probably _would_ be dead. He was ready to kill himself because of it. What if he already had done it? Not knowing the state of her rider was almost worse than seeing his attempt. How could she know if he was still alive? Was it her curse to search for her rider for all eternity?

She knew if Eragon was still alive, he was in agony also, and because of her actions they may be separated forever. Sadness and anger filled her mind. She once again remembered Eragon's tears and a few of her own ran across her cheeks.

Then she heard a noise, opened her dry eyes, and saw Thorin standing beside her, holding a few rabbits in his hands.

Had he seen her crying? She wasn't sure, but his facial expression showed that he likely had. They were looking at each other for a while. Then Thorin placed his catch on the ground and walked closer to her.

She didn't know what to expect from him. Yes, maybe the dwarves' behavior changed, but he still was the same dwarf she had talked with before.

He stood a few meters from her and said softly, "Thank you."

She wasn't expecting that. When she didn't answer, he continued.

"Thank you Saphira, for all you did for us."

She could see that it was hard for him to say these words, but he continued.

"And I am sorry what you had to suffer because of us and our mistakes. I do not even know why you are doing it."

Saphira stayed silent and he continued.

"I thought I did. I thought you wanted to use us and Gandalf to take place of Smaug. But after what I saw, now I doubt it. And I want to apologize for my words, the words I said when you saved us from the trolls. I wasn't behaving properly and I am ashamed of it."

It was something she never would've guessed, to hear such words from the dwarf. This rude and proud dwarf was now standing beside her, apologizing and admitting his mistakes. Maybe she did make too hasty an opinion about him?

"It is all forgiven Thorin. I know why you hate dragons and that it is reasonable."

"Thank you Saphira. If I might ask, why you are travelling with us?"

"Because I want to rectify my kin's crimes as I can and maybe change everyone's opinion that not all dragons are mindless beasts. What Smaug did to all of you was evil and I give you a promise that I will help you to take back what is yours."

She knew that it wasn't a main reason, but now it was one of them.

"Thank you, and know this Saphira, that you will always have a place in our home, and if you ever need our help, we are at your service."

"Thank you. I will remember your kind offer."

"I am happy that it was resolved, it was nice to finally talk with you properly."

"Don't get used to it. Tomorrow I will be again that proud dragon and you will be that stubborn dwarf, who thinks only about his gold."

A great laugh erupted from Thorin's mouth. Saphira surmised that it was a rare thing from him.

"Aye. You have good sense of humor Saphira."

He took the rabbits, sat near the campfire and started to disembowel them. For a long time they stayed silent, thinking about their conversation. After a few hours, the others came back.

"Where were you for so long?" Thorin asked them.

"We decided to make a feast to celebrate Saphira's waking," Balin said, showing him their catches.

There were few large deer and hogs.

"Well thought. I am already hungry," she said joyfully, much to Dwarves surprise.

They increased the size of the fire and, after disembowelling one of hogs, roasted the catch. Half of it they gave to Saphira and what was left they split between themselves.

"You know what it needs to be a real feast? Good dwarfish ale." Bofur said dreamy.

Saphira knew that she wouldn't reject it. She remembered her first encounter with ale in Farthen Dur, which Eragon liked always to remind her of. She believed that she had looked quite funny. Even she could barely remember that night's events.

"You know once I drunk five full barrels of ale at once," she said simply before devouring another piece of meat.

"No way!" yelled Kili disbelieving.

Saphira just joyfully smirked at him.

"Compared to her size it is possible, still I would like to see our Saphira drunk," said Balin

"Of course you would, it wasn't such a bad show."

"If you are right, even our Bombur can't compare with you," said Kili laughing.

She looked at the bulky dwarf who now was intensely eating the hog's crotch.

"And how much he can drink?" she said nonchalantly.

"Once at our cousin's wedding he had drunk almost a whole barrel. The problem was that he fell asleep in the outhouse and nobody could wake up him, so no one was able to use it."

All the dwarves laughed with Saphira together, which made Bombur blush.

It seemed that the dwarves completely relaxed being near Saphira. They were talking unencumbered by any worries; Saphira mostly listened to dwarves' stories about mountains, their halls and was very excited to listen to Balin and Thorin's story about Erebor. If what he was telling was true, it was a really impressive place. They all were enjoying each other's company so much that she didn't even see the sun go down.

After stories the time came for their songs. They were often sad, about lost kingdoms and treasures, about their kin father Durin. The elves' songs in Ellesmera were magnificent, but mostly because of their magic. In the dwarves' voices she could feel a deep natural sorrow. At first she was only listening, but when dwarves started singing song about the wind she started humming along with them.

 _The wind was on the withered heath,_

 _but in the forest stirred no leaf:_

 _there shadows lay by night and day,_

 _and dark things silent crept beneath._

 _The wind came down from mountains cold,_

 _and like a tide it roared and rolled;_

 _the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

 _and leaves were laid upon the mold._

 _The wind went on from West to East;_

 _all movement in the forest ceased,_

 _but shrill and harsh across the marsh_

 _its whistling voices were released._

 _The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_

 _the reeds were rattling—on it went_

 _o'er shaken pool under heavens cool_

 _where racing clouds were torn and rent._

 _It passed the lonely Mountain bare_

 _and swept above the dragon's lair:_

 _there black and dark lay boulders stark_

 _and flying smoke was in the air._

 _It left the world and took its flight_

 _over the wide seas of the night._

 _The moon set sail upon the gale,_

 _and stars were fanned to leaping light._

After the song ended there was silence around them. She understood that the songs united them, it was something they all had in common and were sharing: history, grief, joy. They sat silently for some time, then they bid farewell to each other and went to sleep. They searched for a place to sleep near Saphira, making a circle around her.

It was hard for her to believe how much their opinions could be changed by something after one day.

She fall asleep listening to the dwarves' and the hobbit's calm breaths.

Later, she was woken up from a sound. Something was coming this way. She lifted her head and turned around. There was nothing except sleeping dwarves.

She stood up, feeling much better than the previous day, and with her nose she pushed Thorin to wake up him.

He seemed scared of her for a moment, but then recognized her.

"Saphira, it is you. What happened?"

"Something is coming here."

He seemed to notice the sound too and jumped up. They watched the surrounding area but couldn't see anyone. Saphira lifted her head to the sky and saw the eagles slowly moving down in circles.

"Thorin, look up."

He did as she said and after looking for some time asked, "What do you think they want from us?"

"I don't know, but soon we will find out."

They waited for a while until one the eagle landed and Saphira recognized him as their leader and… Gandalf was on his back? He climbed down and walked to them.

"Good morning," he greeted them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin asked.

"You could be more polite because I just saved you a long journey. Gwaihir agreed to take all of you and fly you to Mirkwood's edge."

At this time the other dwarves woke up and began to rise.

"So you want us to fly with them?" asked Thorin unconvinced.

"This is the only way if you want to be at the mountain on Durin's day. We delayed here for too long."

Saphira left them arguing and went to the waiting eagle. He bowed slightly to her.

 _It is nice to meet you again, Brightscales,_ she heard his voice in her head.

 _Me too. I didn't know that you are acquaintances with Gandalf._

 _Nor I you. We met a long time ago._

 _So, you are going to fly these dwarves?_

 _I owe it to Gandalf, and he asked for help._

At this time Gandalf and Thorin agreed and they walked towards them with the other dwarves and the hobbit.

"…and in any case don't depart from that road. If you do, you won't find it again. I will catch up to you after few days," Gandalf was explaining to Thorin.

"You won't go with them?" Saphira asked Gandalf.

"You need to rest a few more days and you don't know the road so I will wait with you."

He was right but it still hurt her pride that she was unable to move with the group.

"If you say so," she said softly.

Other eagles landed nearby and the dwarves started to carefully climb on them.

When they finished, the eagles spread their wings and jumped to the sky. Before they were too far, Saphira could hear the dwarves' farewells to her. She roared to them and turned to Gandalf, who now was sitting and preparing his pipe.

"Sorry that I left you yesterday with the dwarves, but there wasn't another way," he said guiltily.

She walked to him and lay down near the wizard.

"It wasn't so bad," she said softly.

"Indeed? I am surprised that you had not burned or killed each other at that time," he said smirking.

"Me too."

"You had already met Gwaihir, had you not?"

"Yes. He didn't tell you about it?

"I asked him, but he didn't want to talk about it."

"I can say that it almost ended with me burning him to the ground. You know, you could've warned me about huge eagles."

"I didn't think you would fly into them."

"I was bored of waiting for you."

"I said that I wouldn't delay for long."

"So will you apologize or not?" she asked, trying not to grin.

Gandalf laughed.

"You never give up, do you? Very well, I am sorry Saphira that I didn't mention giant eagles that don't like dragons."

"Taking care of me in these past three days, I should probably forgive you."

"I would be happy to hear that."

"Then I do, but next time warn me about something like that."

"I will. Thank you, Saphira."

They were silent for some time when Gandalf softly asked.

"Who is that Eragon? I was thinking about what business you could have with him, but I could not figure out anything that made sense."

He was talking innocently, but Saphira could feel that he had been preparing to ask that for some time. She still wasn't sure if she should tell him about Eragon and everything else, but he didn't do anything that portrayed him as untrustworthy. She decided to risk it.

"I can guess you are curious about that, aren't you?" she asked after some time.

"I am, but if you won't say anything I will reconcile with it," Gandalf was still hiding his curiosity, but not very well.

"Very well. I will tell you about him, the land where I came from, and who I really am. But you must promise to not interrupt me."

Gandalf was so surprised by her answer that Saphira laughed at his reaction. He nodded and settled down more comfortably.

"So from where should I start?" she said more for herself than him. "Probably from beginning. I came from land called Alagaesia…"


	12. Eragon 6

Eragon 6 chapter

"Call the Wanderer, at once!" the commander shouted, and turned to Eragon.

"Can you follow me, please?" he asked, respectfully.

Eragon was confused. Why were they talking to him like this?

"Excuse me, but you have probably mistaken me for someone else. I don't know who this _Wanderer_ is or why you seem to know me, I am not even from these lands," he tried to explain.

It seemed that his words merely confirmed their thoughts about him.

"Please," repeated the elf. "I am not allowed to say anything about it, but you should come with us."

Everything looked very suspicious and Eragon didn't know what was happening. The longer he was here, the more everything perplexed him. The worst thing was he didn't know what connection he supposedly had with this _Wanderer_. Someone was standing behind all of this. Maybe he would find out, though. He nodded at the elf and followed him and his men.

"You two, leave with the hobbit," the elf commanded to the soldiers.

Eragon was disappointed that he had to split up from the one person he knew here, but it seemed that the hobbit was considered important here also. He saw the same reaction in his face, and the same surprise as he saw in the elves' faces. What were they hiding from him? It annoyed Eragon that everyone seemed to know more than him. It reminded him of his opening travels with Brom all over again. Walking after the elves he was hoping that his answers would finally be addressed.

They were walking straight towards the city at the narrow path at the foot of the mountains. He saw more elves around who were staring at him curiously.

A few guards approached them and one asked, "Lindir, what is happening here?"

"Can't tell you now, my friend," answered the elf quietly looking at Eragon with a worried expression.

 _He isn't saying who I am,_ Eragon noted.

The elves curiously looked at Eragon and let them pass. It made Eragon worry. After another hopeless try to find reason in their actions, he gave up thinking about it.

A few elves saw Aren on his finger and saw that the ring was still glowing with a bright blue light, perfectly visible even in daylight. Seeing their disbelieving or surprised reactions, he hid his hand in his sleeve. Now, he was reminded of his first day in Ellesmera and wanted to disappear.

In such situations, there always been a large blue dragoness near him, encouraging him in his moments of need. Now, he missed her all the more. He wanted only to jump on her and fly away from everyone and everything, being with her and feeling her mind in his own. But instead now he was stuck here and suffering it all because of one man. Separating them was probably one of Galbatorix's genius evil ideas.

Their group reached the bridge and saw someone running in their direction. Eragon looked more closely and… he was stunned. That someone who was running their way was the same old man who was speaking with Saphira in his dream.

He didn't even try to understand it. His thoughts crossed thousands of possibilities and theories. He waved them all away. He fervently hoped that everything finally would be explained to him properly. If it wouldn't, he swore he would lose his mind.

The old man with his tall, pointy hat, grey cloak and staff in his hand stopped a few meters from Eragon, catching his breath. He was examining Eragon with his eyes for a long while. Finally, he looked right into Eragon's eyes. Eragon tried to hold the old man's look, but he couldn't. He just couldn't understand the different emotions in the old man's face: Relief, disbelief, happiness, suspicion, and many others besides.

The old man turned to the elf commander and commanded, "Leave us; I need to speak with him, alone."

His statement went uncontested; the elves bowed and quickly walked away, leaving them alone on the bridge.

Eragon felt the desire to run, but pushed it away. Wanderer, as elves were calling him, waited until they were alone then spoke to Eragon with a commanding tone.

"What is your name?"

Doesn't he know it already? Or it was a kind of test?

"Eragon."

He already was regretting that he said his name. Everything was going quite well, if not counting the nine Raz'acs type monsters chasing them the entire road.

"What was your title after the Farthen Dur battle?" the Wanderer asked.

Eragon widened his eyes.

"How do you..." Eragon started to ask, but was cut off by the Wanderer.

"Answer the question."

"Shadeslayer," he answered quickly.

He didn't know where the Wanderer learned of his feats, but he would force this man to answer to some questions later.

"What is your birth town?"

"Carvahall," Eragon answered with growing curiosity and suspicion.

Why did he want to find out with all these questions? What if… Wanderer was just finding out if he really who he was supposed to be?

It seems that Eragon's answers convinced him, but after few moments he sighed and asked softly.

"What is your dragoness' name?"

How could he have known about that? Could this Wanderer be related to Saphira? Then he remembered his dream. What if? It cannot be. It was just impossible…

"Saphira…" he answered quietly, feeling sadness coming back to him as he said her name.

"Eragon? It is really you?" the Wanderer asked, still disbelieving.

He was staring at him like Eragon were a miracle and now his eyes were tricking him.

But it was Eragon's turn to ask questions.

"From where do you know me? It is somehow related to Saphira?" Eragon demanded.

"Yes," he answered, still stunned

Eragon was shocked by his answer, but still… part of him was expecting it.

"What... how?" Eragon tried to ask.

A sad smile appeared on the old man's face.

"Come with me, I will explain everything. You have my word."

The Wanderer turned to walk, and for Eragon it seemed that there was nothing left but to follow him. Eragon altered his footsteps to match the old man's quick pace of walking.

"I am sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Gandalf the Grey. The elves know me as Mithrandir," he said as they walked, not even turning to Eragon.

Gandalf? All the times he had heard about him… He'd seen him in the dream and saw him and Saphira. At this moment he remembered Aragorn's reaction when he mentioned Alagaesia's name. Did he know Saphira also? It meant she was sent here also. But he was here for merely a week, when did she have time to meet them? Everything was even more confusing than it was at first.

After remembering Aragorn he remembered his promise to him.

"Aragorn, and others hobbits and A…Arwen are near Amun-Sul, they asked for horses…"

Gandalf spoke.

"I figured that you would be near that place, so I sent riders that way some hours before. You likely passed each other on differing paths."

"And we have Frodo here with…"

"I know, but first I wanted to talk with you."

After a pause Eragon asked the question he most wanted to know.

"How do you know Saphira?"

"Wait a few moments and I will tell you everything you want to know," Gandalf said and continued leading Eragon through the elves' city.

Why could it not be said now? Why he was torturing him like this?! He did not even know if she was alive or where she was. His heart started to beat even faster, afraid of what he would hear. If the man had to say anything, let it be that she was here, waiting for him.

When he couldn't hold his questions anymore, they reached a small elven house. It was a little further from the other houses and there weren't elves walking around. It was probably the Wanderer's home here. Gandalf opened the doors and waved to Eragon to come inside. Then he entered, Gandalf closed the doors and sat down at the chair near a small desk and motioned at another chair across from him. Eragon sat down on it slowly. It was hard to stay in one place at the moment.

"Sorry I forced you to wait, but our conversation should stay between us," he said, staring at him. "Now ask me anything you want to know, I can guess you have many questions. I won't hide anything. I have more questions too, but it is your turn to get some answers."

Eragon wanted to ask everything but didn't know where to start. There were so many things he didn't understand. He decided to start with the one he asked before.

"How do you know Saphira?"

"I met her a long time ago, traveling near this place with some dwarves."

"Long ago?" asked Eragon unsure. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I met her 65 years ago."

Eragon froze after hearing that. Maybe he misunderstood the man? It wasn't possible, it could not be.

Gandalf saw his panic and warmly asked.

"How long have you been here?"

"Only for a week," Eragon whispered.

Gandalf seemed to be thinking very hard.

What if it is true? Sixty-five years…How could he let it happen? She was here for all this time alone. Of course she was stronger than him, but being separated for so long… Eragon couldn't even imagine what she had to suffer in all that time. What if he could find a way to reverse Galbatorix's spell? Could it be avoided? He couldn't stand what the mate of his heart and very soul had suffered.

"Galbatorix's spell worked strangely. Whether it was one of his making to separate you both by time, or it happened accidently, I don't know," Gandalf's voice returned him from his sorrowful thoughts. "But there is the magic between our worlds, which somehow connected them together and I still am not sure how."

"How is she?" Eragon managed to say.

Sadness appeared on Gandalf face.

"Not well," he said, worried. "Maybe she would look alright from the outside, but after all these years of knowing her, I know that it isn't the case. This link, which connects you both, is an extraordinary thing. It's sad that your separation made her suffer like this. I was here for her, trying to help as much as I could, but I couldn't take your place in the emptiness your absence left in her."

Eragon nodded. And what had he expected? She was here alone, not knowing if he still alive. What if she thought that he forgot her? Eragon couldn't stand it. She trusted him and loved him but all she got for it was suffering. He couldn't hold back the tears and turned away, letting them fall over his cheeks.

Why did everyone he love suffer because of him? If Garrow or Brom or Roran, or even Saphira hadn't met him, they wouldn't experience what they had.

Eragon felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned back and saw Gandalf smiling at him.

"But now you are here for her. You found the way here, and you will find her. She will understand. I hadn't met more a magnificent living being than her and I am lucky that I had the opportunity to meet her even if it cost a terrible price for you both."

Maybe Garrow and Brom were dead, but he still could find his way to Saphira, and he could rectify his mistakes.

With new resolve he washed away his tears and asked, "Where is she now?"

"That is another problem. She is on the way to Erebor, the dwarves' kingdom. Truth to be told, she was here this morning."

"It is only few hours after midday! We have to reach her somehow!"

"I am afraid it is not possible. Nobody is faster than a flying dragon and she probably already reached the Misty Mountains."

"Then we must send message to this Erebor!"

"I don't think that it would be a wise idea…"

"Why not?"

Gandalf, who only a few moments ago was encouraging him to find Saphira, was now rejecting probably the only way to reach her. That made no sense for him.

"Look Eragon, Saphira is a very important figure in the war between evil and good here and if the enemy were to find out that you finally showed…"

"It would make an unnecessary threat?"

"Yes, exactly. Of course sooner or later you will reveal yourself, but it would be better after your reunion with Saphira."

After a pause Gandalf added, "We can still risk and send a convoy to Erebor to warn Saphira that you are here."

Eragon nodded, still not believing that she was here only few hours ago.

"So where is Erebor? If you would give me a map or something like that…"

Gandalf laughed.

"Do you really think that I will let you wander in a strange land alone? Saphira definitely would bury me if she found out about it."

Eragon couldn't help but smile. That certainly sounded like her.

"While we were talking I came up with a plan. You were travelling with Frodo in these past few days, were you not? Do you know what he was bringing?"

"Yes. It something like a dark lord's ring, which I can guess is very important to him."

"Yes, his strength is bound to this ring. If he would reclaim it, everything and everyone, including your Saphira, who has been fighting so hard all these years, will be lost. But it isn't what I wanted to tell you. Saphira flew to Erebor to summon an army of dwarves. The dwarves' king is very friendly with her. He will listen to her and lead his army against Saruman."

"Excuse me, but wasn't his name Sauron?"

"Yes, that is the Lord of Mordor's name. I was talking about one of my order's members, who betrayed us and switched sides," Gandalf sighed. "You know, Saphira was warning me about him for a long time, but because of my foolishness I didn't listen to her."

Gandalf then grinned.

"It is hard to accept that someone is always right. Like always she had to rescue me after my mistake once I was imprisoned by Saruman. Of course later, I had to listen through all her phrases like: what had I told you?"

Eragon chuckled also. It really was his Saphira. As hard as it was to accept, she always was right and was enjoying reminding him of his mistakes. It was nice to hear that she hadn't completely changed and was still his dragoness at heart.

"What I wanted to say, is that ring must be destroyed," said Gandalf, serious now. "Again with Saphira, we decided that it must be done in Mt. Doom, in Mordor, where the ring was made. But in the way stand Isengard and Saruman. But first I have to convince the others of this plan. Because of that, today there will be a council, where all the free races of Middle Earth will be and decide who will bring the ring to Mt. Doom."

"So if your plan is approved, I have to go with whoever will be chosen to do this task?"

"I think that it is the best way to meet her," Gandalf said. "Saphira invented this plan and you will help to fulfill it. If someone would ask me, it is destiny my friend."

"If it is the way to find her again I agree, wherever the road leads," he said, sure of his words.

He was very relieved to finally understand what was happening here, that he knew that Saphira was somewhere, and he knew the way to her. Spending the last week in obscurity was terrible, but Saphira was in it for many years and she still didn't know that he was here, searching for her. If he would've been faster and arrived here a few hours earlier everything would be different. He would have been already reunited with her…

Before Eragon could think about what could've happened and what didn't, Gandalf spoken again.

"I had hope that you will agree. You know, I am very happy to finally meet you. Mainly of course, because of Saphira, but from Saphira's telling, I was also impressed with your fighting skills and how you finally overthrew Galbatorix. If I am not mistaken, using magic you can destroy an entire army?"

Eragon looked down sheepishly.

"About that. I lost my magic abilities when I appeared here."

"Indeed? It is interesting because Saphira also changed when she appeared here. I don't know if you are able to imagine it, but now she speaks aloud like we do."

And Eragon remembered his dream in which Saphira spoke as Gandalf had said. He still was curious about this dream and who was responsible for it.

"Talking about magic," Eragon pulled out his hand from his sleeve and placed his hand on the desk. "This ring is now the biggest mystery for me."

Suddenly noticing the ring, Gandalf's eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get this?"

"I had it before appearing here, but it completely changed…"

Before Eragon could continue, the doors opened and an elf with austere facial traits was standing behind them.

"Gandalf? You've been gone too long, the council will be soon." He noticed Eragon looking at him. "Who is he?"

"Please come in and close the doors."

The elf looked at Gandalf indifferently, but did as he said.

"So you will explain what is happening?" the elf asked after sitting on the chair.

Gandalf nodded to Eragon.

"I want to introduce you to Lord Elrond, host of Rivendell. Elrond, meet Eragon Shadeslayer."

The elf's harsh face because a little distorted from surprise for few moments.

"Are we talking about the same Eragon?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes."

Elrond examined Eragon with his eyes for a long moment, and Eragon felt uncomfortable with his appearance. He hoped that later he would be able to bathe at least.

"It is honor to finally meet you, Eragon. I must confess, I really had doubts that you ever show up."

"It is a pleasure for me also. You have met Saphira as well?"

"Of course I have! Indeed, she is a very impressive dragon. To be honest at our first meeting we almost killed each other."

"But we succeed in avoiding it, lucky for me," he added, seeing surprise upon Eragon's face.

Elrond noticed Aren, which was still placed on the desk together with Eragon's hand.

He narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously, "What is that?"

"I almost forgot about it. You should check it. You are versed about such rings," said Gandalf.

The elf leaned closer but didn't touch the ring. Some time passed and Eragon thought that Elrond had fallen asleep, but then the elf spoke in a soft voice.

"Your ring, something is very strange about it. Did it show other signs of motion?"

"It would be good if it hadn't," said Eragon and told them about his first fight with Ringwraith and what happened at the Amon Sul watchtower.

After mentioning his wound, Gandalf demanded he show it. Elrond looked at it for a while. When he nodded, Eragon hid it beneath his shirt once more. The elf leaned back in his chair.

"From what I heard from you and saw, I can say without a doubt that it is one of the rings of power. It certainly not one of the seven or the nine," and looking to Gandalf unsurely said, "And not one of the three."

Gandalf shook his head and Elrond continued.

"And it can't be the One. So it is a ring we didn't know of or… Where did you get it?"

"I already had it when I was sent here. It was my father's legacy and before it had only one function, to store energy. But now it feels like it has its own will sometimes."

Elrond spoke.

"Because it does. You must be careful with it, we still don't know its nature, but it is powerful… very powerful. I can feel it, and your story only proves it. The problem is that it is too powerful for you and you cannot always hold the power coming from it. You are its keeper, but you still need to learn how to use it. I don't know if Gandalf told about his and Saphira's plan."

"I did."

"And I can guess you are travelling with the bearer?" he asked Eragon.

"Yes."

"Very well. Gandalf has practice with such rings; he could teach you. And about your wound, Aragorn was right, you shouldn't take off it. Perhaps the ring has stopped the Morgul blade poisons, but they are still here. Usually I would be able to remove them, but because the ring's powers stopped them, they've absorbed in the wound and I can do nothing about them. Now I don't see it progressing, but if it gets worse, you should tell Gandalf."

Eragon wasn't pleased to hear that he had a sleeping fatal wound in his stomach and nobody could do anything about it. But it seemed that he would just have to reconcile with it for now.

Elrond continued.

"And Eragon, we are expecting great works from you. A mysterious elf whom the mighty dragoness Saphira has spent years searching for, you are kind of a legend here. You could likely notice the others elves' reactions."

"Yes, I did." Eragon said modestly.

It was not first time that people expected him to do something incredible, and he was accustomed to it by now.

"Don't push him right now, Elrond. Eragon just found out many important things and he is tired after a long journey. Let's go now, there are waiting with a hot bath and new clothes for you Eragon. After you've finished, I will be waiting for you at the council," Gandalf added, much to Eragon's pleasure.


	13. Saphira 6

Saphira 6 chapter

Saphira told her story to Gandalf, as she had promised, from the beginning. First, she told him things about her homeland: who was living here, and retold its history for Gandalf. He didn't interrupt her, only nodding to make sure he understood everything so she could continue.

Saphira paused before starting her personal story. She began from when Eragon found her egg and retold their later adventures after she hatched for him, telling most everything save for a few choice details.

She ended her story telling how Eragon had disappeared before her eyes and later she found herself here. She explained that she had never heard of this world, and only hoped to find her rider. It was hard for her to tell him that. The sadness pulled at her again, especially when she spoke about her and Eragon's time together. All the memories were cycling in her head, all the emotions melded together.

She only felt emptiness where her soul's mate was supposed to be, but on the other hand, it was good to talk it out with someone, even if she didn't know how he would react or if he would even believe her.

After she finished her story they sat in silence for a while. It seemed that Gandalf was summarizing everything he'd just heard. Finally he spoke in a soft voice.

"What you just told me, Saphira… it is very impressive. It finally explains many things for me. And your life is very interesting… and hard at the same time. I can assume that Eragon is very close to you. And this link which connects the two of you, makes everything much harder on you. Do you really feel as if half your heart isn't here, replaced by emptiness?"

Saphira nodded, not able to speak.

Pity appeared on Gandalf's face.

"It must be really hard for you. The first time you mentioned him, I thought he was only your acquaintance, and I really didn't think he could be so important to you."

Saphira turned away from him, trying not to show the sorrow she couldn't hide anymore. She spoke in a low tone, and Gandalf had to lean up closer to hear her.

"I am not even sure if he is here or even alive. When he disappeared before my eyes I felt like our link suddenly split. Like… like someone cut it with a blade. It hurt, but I thought that I would be able to find him… that I would find the way to return us back to home… that I would protect him, but… I couldn't. If not for you and the dwarves, I would be dead and now he would be waiting for me forever."

Her rage, so long quieted, woke again as she spoke.

"He always trusts me, and I always tried to protect him, ever since I was first able to do it."

She lifted herself and with a powerful hit, her tail broke a nearby tree and she started to roar not at somebody but at herself.

"But I broke his trust. If I am unable to protect myself, how I can start to protect someone else? I acted like a foolish and selfish hatchling not even thinking about him!"

After a few more blind hits to her surroundings she stopped, closing her eyes and letting a few tears flow forward. She spoke again in a quiet voice.

"I was dreaming of him, the night after I lost consciousness. I saw him, holding my dead body. First he wept but later he took his sword and aimed it at his own heart…" she stopped for a moment. "He was ready to commit suicide because of me. I felt like it was me who was killing him… when I should've been the one protecting him."

The last words she said with all the grief she had been feeling all the time they were separated.

Seeing that it was finally safe, Gandalf walked to the grieving dragoness. He placed his hand on her foreleg and felt her trembling. It was hard to find the correct words for her after what he'd just seen and heard. The idea that she was feeling like this all the time and hadn't shown it made Gandalf feel respect for her strength. But no one, beast or man, could survive alone, especially when half of your soul was lost.

"I am sorry Saphira. I am truly sorry for what you have to suffer. And I am very sorry of what our actions made you feel. You were saving us, not even looking to your own interests. It wasn't selfishness; it was kindness, to help others."

He walked to her face and looked straight in her wet eyes. He knew it before, but now he knew with certainty.

"And Saphira, I swear to you. I will help you to find him, wherever he is. We will find him, and I will do whatever I can to see you reunited again."

Saphira calmed slightly, but the grief still didn't leave her face.

"I don't even know if he is here…"

"If there is a way here, there must be a way back. If he is not there, we will search any other place he may be. Okay?" he said the last word, scratching her neck and hoping that he convinced her by his determination despite the doubts in his own heart.

What if he really wasn't here? According to Saphira, Galbatorix was trying to separate Eragon from his friends and her. It made Gandalf worried about how his spells worked. It couldn't be so simple that they both were sent to the same place. But he'd promised to help, and he would do whatever he could.

He started to scratch her neck. She felt herself calming a little. Maybe because it reminded her of the times Eragon would do it for her. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it, making a soft purring sound.

"Okay, okay," she said, lightly after some time.

His confidence gave her hope. It seemed that Gandalf knew everyone here. If he would help her maybe they _could_ find Eragon.

"Let's go back to the campsite. And…"

He turned to her.

"Don't tell anyone what I told you today," she said, worry flooding through her again.

She trusted Gandalf, but she didn't want their whole party knowing about Eragon.

"Of course. I wasn't planning on it. I am happy that I gained your trust. I know it wasn't easy, and I appreciate it."

She looked around. There were few trees split into pieces by her rage. She wasn't expecting that she would lose self-control so easily, but given these past few days she probably needed it.

It was already sunset. Gandalf took a few branches on the way and placed them in the old fireplace. He touched them with his staff point and after whispering a few words, they light up the fire. She lay near it, watching how the flames were dancing against setting sun's rays.

She reconsidered the words Gandalf just said to her. Everyone was promising their help, but it was his promise she trusted the most. But still, he was a mysterious person to her. She told about herself that she needed to find out more about him.

"Now you know about me, but what about you? I barely know anything about you, but it seems that everyone knows you."

"I expected you would ask," he said, grinning. "But you've told me your story."

He sat down on stump and pulled out a pipe.

"And I trust you completely. What I will tell you, only a choice few know. My original name is Olorin, I have been wandering these lands for the lifetime of three hundred men, but I am much older than that. I did not come from here. The creators of this world sent me and my order, called Istari, to Middle-Earth to council and assist all those who opposed the Dark Lord Sauron."

"Radagast also is from your order?"

"Yes. There are five of us. Saruman is a leader of our order."

Saphira couldn't fail to notice the bitter tone when Gandalf mentioned his order's leader's name.

"And what about this Saruman? You seem to not like him very much."

"It is not whether I like him or not," Gandalf said, pulling on his pipe. "We just have some… disagreements."

Saphira narrowed her eyes.

 _He is hiding something from me_ , thought Saphira and decided to find out more about it.

"What specifically? You both are working to the same purpose, what kind of disagreements can you have?"

Gandalf sighed.

"I shouldn't be hiding it from you. Remember when we were at Rivendell, I left you and went to council?"

Saphira nodded and he continued.

"I, Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman were talking about some kind of matters and one of them was you, Saphira. I was trying to convince them that you are not like all dragons here, but Saruman didn't want to listen about it and…" he made a pause.

"And?" asked Saphira in suspicion.

"He offered to kill you even while you had done nothing wrong."

Gandalf looked down, but he didn't get the reaction he was expecting. He looked again at the dragoness lying beside him and simply looking at him.

"You are not mad about it?" he asked surprised.

"Probably before meeting you, I would've been, but almost everyone here is trying to kill me. So, now I am getting used to it. Still it is strange because your and Radagast's reactions were quite similar and your leader was, hmm, different in some ways."

She paused before asking seriously, "Would you let him do it? I am not saying that he would succeed in it, but which side would you have chosen then, your friend's or mine?"

This question seemed to depress Gandalf. After a while he slowly said.

"I want to convince myself that I wouldn't be choosing sides there, that I would be impartial," he said while he frowned and looked straight into Saphira's eyes. "But I can't. I would be doing what I feel is right and I would have chosen you, Saphira, and this is truth."

Saphira was surprised by his answer. He would've chosen her instead of his friends and his order members. She was sure that he wasn't lying. Whatever doubts she might've had about the wizard began to vanish. She knew that she can trust him like she could trust Eragon.

She didn't answer verbally, but felt it was unnecessary. After saying all these things, their view on each other had changed. Now they were friends. Friends that would cover one another's back, no matter what happened.

They sat like this in silence until the sun completely disappeared and the darkness was everywhere. Gandalf broke the silence by walking and placing a few more pieces of wood on the fire.

"Get some sleep Saphira, I will wake up you if anyone comes. I doubt I will be able to sleep tonight."

"Me neither."

Gandalf nodded and was silent. There was enough to think about for them both tonight. They were like that, half-sleeping and half-awake in the night's darkness, until finally the sky started to brighten.

After some time, the sun itself showed up, pleasing and warming Saphira's side. She always liked the warmth. She closed her eyes and remembered when she and Eragon were crossing the Hadarac desert and his promise to her that one day after everything they would came back there. She knew that if she did find him, she wouldn't release him ever again.

"Never," she whispered to herself and felt as if they both were flying again through the sky.

"Saphira," she heard a soft voice.

She opened her eyes and saw Gandalf standing in front of her.

"Good morning," he smiled. "I didn't want to disturb you, but we have to decide what we will do next. How are you feeling?"

She stood up, stretched and moved her wings making the wind blow around.

"Much better," she said happily.

She noticed that it was already midday.

"It is nice to hear it. In this case, we can slowly move further, what do you think?"

"Definitely, because one more day here and I will lose my mind."

Gandalf grinned.

"I am surprised that you remained here that long."

She flicked him with her tongue and walked to the cliff's edge.

"Are you sure you can do it?" asked Gandalf carefully behind her.

"Yes, why not?" she answered, a little annoyed by his excessive care. "I can fly some distance just gliding, later we will see. Jump on."

He did as she said. She bent while Gandalf carefully climbed upon her. Saphira waited until he sat down completely and powerfully leaned against the edge of the cliff.

She suddenly felt that she wasn't at her full strength, but still she glided through the air. She flew like this for a while, but much to her her irritation she begun to feel her wings tremble from weariness. She tried to resist it and fly further, but she realized if they didn't land soon, they would fall out of the air.

With dazed eyes, she searched for a suitable place to land. It took a little while, but eventually she noticed one that would work. She relaxed her wings and flew straight to it.

She landed and barely could keep standing up. She was getting her breath back while Gandalf jumped off.

"I didn't imagine that you would fly so far," he said, and looked worriedly at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," she said a little calmed. "We should move further."

Knowing that it was probably hopeless to argue with a dragon, he just walked after her, trying to not lag behind from her big steps.

They were walking in silence and Saphira was glad, because after that flight, her mood was terrible and it was hard to hide her disappointment.

After some time she heard Gandalf's voice.

"Wait Saphira, I need a break."

She didn't even notice that she had raised her speed until she was moving fairly quickly through the fields. She stopped and sat on her hind legs, looking around and seeing that they already reached the forest.

"Something wrong?" asked Gandalf attentively.

"You know I am not a hatchling who is unable to take care of herself."

"I never said that, or even thought about it…"

"So why you are acting like this?" she said still not looking at him.

"I didn't mean it," he said warmly and placed his hand on her foreleg. "All I want is to help you."

"I am sorry of that I said that, just it… is irritating me a bit."

"If I will promise to check you only once a day, we will have a deal?" he smiled innocently.

"I won't get better conditions, will I?"

"No, you won't."

"Well, let it be. But I will be watching you." she said smirking and suddenly stopped.

She sniffed the air a few times.

"Something wrong?" asked Gandalf.

"Someone is near us," she said quietly, and they both heard noises, as if something big was walking through the trees.

They both leaned down, ready to fight. Saphira looked at Gandalf questioningly, but he just raised his shoulders. They both slowly walked to the hill and looked over it towards the noise source.

At first they didn't see anyone there, but after few moments they saw a big bear walking out of the trees. It was even larger than the urzhads in the Beor mountains.

"When we were talking and you said if there was something similar to the giant eagles you will tell me… Did you forget to say something about this one?" she whispered to Gandalf.

"I didn't think that we flew that far."

Saphira rolled her eyes. Gandalf pretended that he didn't see it and continued.

"His name is Beorn, he is skin changer, like werecats in Alagaesia, just he turns to… a giant bear as you can see."

"Is he dangerous?"

"He is unpredictable in this form, but when human it is possible to converse with him, but…"

Gandalf didn't finish his sentence because the creature likely heard them and was slowly going in their direction.

"What we should to do now?" she asked, attentively watching the approaching bear.

She knew that she could beat him, especially when her opponent was covered in flammable fur, but she wouldn't likely escape uninjured.

"It would be wise to retreat and move quickly."

"Jump on then."

Gandalf wanted to say something, but she cut off him before was able to do it.

"No, I can carry you while I am running on the ground," she said and turned to him. "Now faster or I will leave you to this hungry bear."

Gandalf didn't wait any longer and quickly jumped on her. She started to run a little too soon and Gandalf almost fell down.

"Hold on," she shouted and turned back seeing that bear already had seen them and now was running after them, roaring.

 _I am already tired of this_ , she thought and jumped from the small hill, gliding some distance and making the length between them greater.

After few more such leaps and some more running they lost the bear-man.

"I think we're safe," she said, stopping and getting her breath.

"Yes, we did. Remind me not to race with you," he said, jumping off her.

"Where are we going now?"

"To his house."

"Saying _his_ , you mean this frantic bear?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe you could explain something to me because I don't understand why we would do that."

"Because in any case we still will be forced to cross his territory and it would be safe shelter for the night. Of course if you don't want to do so, we can find another way."

Saphira was looking at him for some time then grudgingly agreed.

"I don't like it, but you are the local here. We will do as you say."

Gandalf nodded.

"Now I know how Thorin is feeling traveling with you," she said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Gandalf, feigning innocence while trying not to laugh.

"Indeed."

"Let's go for now, we need to reach it before dusk," Gandalf said. "But there's no need to rush; I want to be able to move my legs tomorrow."

"Very well, show the way."

They were walking through the woods, and Gandalf told her about his journeys and adventures while he was wandering Middle-Earth. She couldn't fail to notice his enthusiastic talks about Bilbo's homeland called The Shire.

"It seems that it is one peaceful place in your land. This is why you like it so much?" asked Saphira after his description of its nature.

"Yes it is, but that's not the only reason. Maybe being there I can feel pure goodness, like knowing that it is how all world should work; with everyone appreciating simple things and finding happiness in them. But don't mind me; it is just an old man's dreams."

"After our journey maybe we could visit it?"

"Of course we could, who knows maybe there we will find your rider."

He smiled to encourage her.

Saphira sighed.

"I hope we will. He would like that place."

"I agree on that, but I have doubts about you. It would be too calm for you. Hardly anything happens there. The inhabitants there are very passive. I even had some problems convincing our hobbit to leave his cozy home and travel with us."

"I still don't know why you took him with you. I am not complaining; he is the best opponent in the riddles game, but he is… You understand my meaning."

"Not this kind of journey's making?"

Saphira nodded and he continued.

"I have to confess, I had doubts about that also, but in my heart I feel that it will be a benefit to him. He is already not the same hobbit who left the Shire."

They walked out of the forest and saw that they entered into a flat field of grass. They narrowed their eyes because of the sudden amount of light.

"I think we've arrived," said Gandalf and pointed to the big house in the middle of the field and began to walk straight to it. Saphira walked after him, looking around to see the house's host.

They reached the wickets, which Gandalf slowly opened, carefully looking behind them, and walked through them. Saphira couldn't quite fit, and instead just jumped over them.

She noticed that there were many hives with hundreds of bees, the size of which Saphira had never seen before. They seemed to be interested in the new guests, especially Saphira. They began flying around her head, until she released black smoke from her nose to wave them away, but after a few moments they returned again.

"They likely think that you are a big blue flower."

Gandalf laughed at her efforts to wave them away.

"Sorry to disappoint them," she snarled and made a few swings with her wings making a big wind gust which took all the bees with it.

It seemed to be enough for them to realize that she was not a flower and now were avoiding Saphira by flying around.

At this time Gandalf walked towards the house, lifted up the covering and opened the huge doors, which were clearly adjusted for a taller user. He entered into the house, leaving Saphira alone on farmstead. She decided to find out more about this place. She walked around house, smelling the many mixed scents in the air. She walked out of the area and was surprised to notice several grazing horses, a little further in the grassland.

 _This Beorn must have strange personality_ , thought Saphira.

"Where are you?" she heard Gandalf's voice behind her.

He walked to her, holding some kind of vegetables, which Saphira couldn't focus on because of her lack of interest in them.

"I found some food here, there is some meat also, I can bring some for you."

"You think it would be wise to eat his food without asking him? I doubt that he will be happy to see us here, especially me."

Gandalf looked pityingly at his catch, and sighed.

"Perhaps you are right, I'll just go to place them back," he said walking back.

She watched him, and walked a little further before laying in the sunshine. After a while Gandalf returned and sat down near her, pulling out his pipe and lighting up it. They sat like this, watching the setting sun and listening to the environment sounds. Gandalf sang few soft songs in a language Saphira didn't understand, but from Gandalf's tone she could realize that they were very somber ones.

After he finished, he pulled off his hat, put out his pipe and gave a long yawn.

"I need to rest after a sleepless night and such a day as this one," he said sleepily.

"I will keep vigil in case our host returns."

"Thank you," he said and lay down on the grass.

She was watching as the horses gathered together before night, putting the smallest ones in the middle, making a protective circle around them.

She wondered what it would feel like to have one or a few children herself. She always knew that there was a very low chance of it. Maybe it was one of the reasons she was so careful with Eragon sometimes.

By this time, the fog raised bringing a chill in the air around them. She looked at Gandalf, who was lying only with his coat. She placed her wing over him, making a warm shelter for him, like she had done for Eragon. She placed her head on the ground, keeping alert and listening to the night's sounds.

After a few hours, Saphira heard footsteps. She could recognize them as a human's footsteps, but they grew deeper. She lifted her head and looked in the noise's direction.

After few moments the wickets creaked open once more, and the shape of the human appeared. She growled at him alerting Gandalf and she pushed him a little with her leg.

The man noticed her and slowly leaned down, picking up something similar to a long axe.

Saphira growled even louder and stood in a fighting position. Either from her kick, or her growling Gandalf woke up, and now was watching the stranger.

"I think it is our host," he whispered to her and walked between her and the skin-changer.

"Hello," he greeted a little nervously. "We are here not to harm you, we just were travelling nearby, searching for a safe place for lodging for the night."

The man was watching them for a while, and then walked out of the shadow, letting the moonlight illuminate him. Saphira now saw that his head was covered by many of locks of hair, almost hiding his face. He also was taller than other humans. Even Gandalf, who was quite tall compared to others, looked like a hobbit next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked with a raucous voice.

"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the grey," he said and bowed a little to him.

The man stared on, unchanged.

"Never heard of him."

"Probably you know Radagast the Brown, he is also from my order, he is usually wandering these lands."

Beorn stared at him for some time with a suspicious glare, then turned to Saphira.

"And what about that one? Why you are travelling with a _dragon_ then?" he said still holding the axe in his hands.

 _As if that would help him_ , thought Saphira sarcastically.

"Her name is Saphira, and I can assure you she not like any dragon you have ever met or heard of."

"Now I see," Beorn interrupted. "I should think you are that dragon Gwaihir spoke of."

"You were talking with him?" asked Saphira, speaking aloud for the first time since the man had shown up.

"Yes. We are neighbors by territory. We usually keep our lands safe from others. He said that you spared his life."

He watched her for a few more moments and let down his axe.

"Well, his friends are my friends. You can stay here as long as you wish. You must be hungry after your journey. I will bring you some food."

"We would be very grateful," said Gandalf, satisfied.

Beorn looked at him such a way that Saphira couldn't help but grin.

"Wait here. I'd prefer to keep others out of my larder," he said to Gandalf, who was following him.

"He is quite kind," said Saphira after some time, once he'd disappeared behind his doors.

"Yes, more so than we could expect," answered Gandalf, apparently relieved that he'd listened to Saphira and left everything in the same place.

"How long we are going to stay here?"

"It would be better to leave as soon as possible because…"

"Because what?" asked Beorn appearing while holding his promised dishes in his hands.

Gandalf nervously smiled.

"We don't to disturb you more than necessary."

"Good thinking, but I still would hear your story, especially yours."

He placed the goods before them and pointed to Saphira.

At first Saphira thought that she was not hungry, but seeing the meat before her changed her mind and she sank her teeth in the dried meat.

Beorn waited until they finished their food and then asked, "So what you are doing in these lands?"

"We are leading a group of the dwarves," Gandalf answered.

"Dwarves? You as well?" he asked Saphira.

Gandalf wanted to answer, but Beorn cut him off.

"I was asking her," he said roughly.

Saphira looked at them both for few moments and then answered, "Yes, I travel with them."

"It is strange," he said thoughtfully. "I never liked dwarves much; they are stubborn and don't see or appreciate anything else besides their gold."

"That is a fair description," Saphira chuckled. "And it can be really annoying sometimes, but it seems it is too late for me to escape."

"I never thought that I would meet company such as yours. Dwarves are traveling together with dragons, ha," he said sounding the last words more to himself. "You certainly are not from these lands. Where are you from?"

She liked his curiosity, but she wasn't ready to tell him more than needed.

"From lands very, very far from here."

"Are all dragons there like you?" he asked curiously.

She remembered all the dragons she'd met before and most of these memories weren't very sweet.

"More or less," she said shortly, avoiding more explanations.

"Hmm," Beorn said, thinking for a while before he spoke again. "And who is this Eragon Gwaihir mentioned. It seems that you are searching for him."

"Yes, we were separated," Saphira answered, surprised that Gwaihir was already keeping his promise.

"Is he also from your lands?"

"Yes."

"If any elf would be around here, I would know that. But if I do meet him, I will mention that you are looking for him."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"It will be a pleasure to help you, and it is interesting to meet you. I should mention that a few days ago I met a band of wargs running full speed straight to the south. I managed to slay a few of them, but the others ran away. Still I couldn't not notice that a few of them were burned and I can now assume that it was you who confronted them."

"Yes, five days ago we had a battle and killed many of them."

"There are more of them around, and their numbers are always growing. I couldn't miss them talking about their master living in Dol Guldur."

"They also mentioned their master when we encountered them."

"Did they?" asked Gandalf worried, who all the time listening to their conversation.

Saphira nodded.

"And what did they say?"

"Something about that he will reward me for joining him and later they were talking about some kind of treason of their master."

Saphira saw that Gandalf was worried now even more and was thinking about something.

"Is everything alright?" she asked carefully.

"I am not sure."

"You have predictions about who he can be?"

"I don't want to believe them. What else you heard about this master?" he asked Beorn.

"Nothing particular, only rumors and tales. Which way you are traveling?" Beorn changed the subject.

"We are heading to the east towards Mirkwood."

Beorn's face darkened.

"That forest is sick. In your place, I wouldn't place my foot in there."

"We have no other choice. Time is pushing us and we can't bring ourselves to travel around it," Gandalf said.

"It is your skin," said Beorn and looked at the enlightening sky. "You should go now if you want to reach its edge today."

Gandalf stood up.

"Agreed," he said impatiently. "Maybe I could borrow one of your horses? Only for a short time."

Saphira looked at him, but he only winked at her.

"Hmm, usually I would be opposed, but…" he looked at Saphira. "In this case I agree. You can use him as long as you want, but I ask that you do not bring him into that forest."

"It won't be needed, thank you."

The skin-changer gave a long whistle, and they heard a galloping horse approaching.

It was brown, with white legs, and a star on his forehead. It walked towards them and cuddled its head into Beorn's hand.

"His name is Artemis," Beorn said, using a kind tone for the first time, while stroking Artemis' head. "He is the strongest stallion of my herd. He will bring you anywhere. When you have no need him anymore, just release him, he will know the way back."

"Thank you, he is really a magnificent horse. I will protect him as my own life." said Gandalf and slowly walked towards him and gently get on his back. He pushed his sides and Artemis obeyed and took him through still sleeping fields.

Saphira wanted to follow him, but she heard Beorn speaking to her.

"Saphira, watched after your wizard, I almost sure he will get into trouble. And pay attention to this orcs' threats about their master, I have many worries about him. Where exactly you are traveling?"

"To Erebor," she doubting that it would cause any trouble if she told Beorn.

"Erebor?" he asked, surprised. "Did they say who is living here?"

"Yes, and I can assure you that I am not afraid of him. I have fought with and defeated more dangerous creatures."

He nodded.

"I am sure I will hear about the blue dragoness later, or who knows maybe we will meet again. I am also looking forward to meeting with this Eragon, who is also from your lands. Now catch your wizard."

"Goodbye, and thanks for everything."

She bid him farewell and lifted into air, feeling that it was easier to fly than it was yesterday. It was also likely because there was no wizard sitting on her back.

She caught up with him after a few moments, landing near him and scaring his horse a little before running alongside him.

"Why do you need the horse?" she asked.

 _Hopefully it is not one of his worries that I am too tired to carry him_ , she thought.

"I think we will split up before we reach the woods," he shouted to her.

She stopped.

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily.

Gandalf stopped Artemis.

"I need to check one important thing."

"You are going to travel to this Dol Guldur? Without me?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that our dwarves will get into another problem if you are not near them."

She snorted, releasing black smoke from her nose.

"I hate when we separate, because _you_ get into your problems or one of your friends starts trying to kill me, what usually that ends with me nearly killing them."

He sadly smiled.

"I wouldn't do this if it weren't necessary. I will back soon, I promise. Okay? Until then, take care of our dwarves."

"Of course, this is why I am here," she said, irritated.

Gandalf wanted to say something more, but she didn't wait and ran further in the same direction.

They travelled the rest of the road in silence. It seemed that Gandalf wanted to talk with her, but she was avoiding his glances, watching the horizon before her.

When the sun started to go down a little, she finally saw the first trees. After some time all the horizon before her was covered by a thick wall of green. They reached its edge and Gandalf dismounted from the horse and walked into the forest. He stopped before a human's stone sculpture and looked at the stone-based road under his feet.

"The dwarves walked this road. You should catch them soon. I will say to you the same thing I said to Thorin. Whatever happens, don't depart from the road."

Saphira nodded and was going to walk this way, but was stopped by his voice.

"I am really sorry, but I must to do this," he said.

After a pause he smiled.

"You know, after these past few days, I realized that I never have had such good company as you, Saphira. I am happy that we met."

His words softened her mood.

"Watch after yourself and return fast. Goodbye, Wanderer," she said softly to him and walked towards the road Gandalf showed her.

For a while she felt his eyes at her back before the trees hid her from sight.

She was walking by the road and quickly saw that Beorn was correct about the forest. It was sick. She could feel it in the air, and in the energy the trees were spreading. After running for a while, she was very thirsty, but she refused to risk a drink from the small lakes she saw along the way.

After some time she was able to smell the scent of dwarves. It was leading towards the road, probably because the air there wasn't moving at all.

Sometimes she had to scratch ground with her claws to make sure that she is still on the road. She walked all night, not stopping to sleep or rest. She was going to move further, when she noticed a strange thing. The road was leading a different way than the dwarves' scent.

 _They aren't…_ she thought still disbelieving, then deeply sighed calming herself.

 _Of course they aren't on the road. I am curious which part of 'do not depart from the road' they didn't understand._

She was standing in the spot, sadly looking at the road, then sighed again and walked after the scent.

 _Damn them,_ she was grumbling, thinking of the words she would say when she met them.

She was curious how far they went after realizing that there was no road anymore. First she noticed a few small webs she hadn't seen before, then there were more and more after every step.

 _These are probably the same webs Radagast had mentioned._

If there were webs, there must be the webs' weavers. She wondered how big these spiders could be. What if they caught her dwarves? Soon she would find out.

Saphira was trying to avoid the webs as much as she could, but it wasn't possible for a creature of her size. They were snagging onto her everywhere. She tried to take them down with her claws, but they just cling to her instead. She tried to walk further, but when she was caught by a big web directly in her face she roared with rage.

She was enough of this cursed and stupid forest!

She released blue flames to all directions, but the webs only scorched and started to smoke making her to sneeze. It made her even more angry. No forest would defeat her! Was she not a dragon?! She roared again and was about to release another volley of flames when she heard another sound.

Something was here.

She turned in its direction, but couldn't see anything except trees and the damned webs.

It was strange. All her senses were saying that there was someone there, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Saphira! Thank the gods you are here!" someone shouted from the darkness, which made Saphira even more confused.

Maybe she was feeling some kind of hallucinations, because of this air. She blinked a few times, but it didn't help.

She heard steps again.

"Show up yourself, or I will burn you with all your forest!" she shouted to the voice's direction.

"Oh, I forgot it completely," she heard the voice again and before her eyes appeared her little hobbit, as if from thin air. She snorted from surprise.

"Bilbo? What you are you doing here? And how did you… become invisible?"

"I will explain it later, I promise, but Thorin and others got into trouble," he said, breathing hard a few times and finished. "They were captured by elves!"

"Elves? Why would they do that?" she asked, still unsure of what was happening here.

"I don't know, but I saw them chained up and led to their fortress by guards. I was planning to follow them, but then I heard you and came here."

The situation was starting to become clear to Saphira. Still, she didn't understand why the elves would be acting like this.

"And what would you be doing if you had gotten into the elf fortress?"

The Hobbit started to say something, and then stopped to think.

"I… I probably would have planned something out at that point," he said frustrated.

"You like to do this, don't you little one?" she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, this is what I am now I suppose. So what are we going to do?"

"Jump on. We are going to save our dwarves."

"And how we will do it?" he asked, walking towards her.

"By roasting a few elves."


	14. Eragon 7

Eragon: chapter 7

The bath succeeded in relaxing his body but not his mind. All Eragon's thoughts were spinning around Saphira. It was almost impossible to believe what he'd just heard.

 _I think I still need some time_ , he thought as he put on the new clothes the elves had provided for him.

His thoughts spun around the fact that Saphira had been here alone for so long. Last week had been like an eternity for him. Imaging her having to be without half of her soul for 65 years made his own heart ache, and made his legs weak. He wasn't sure if he would endure being away from her much longer. But Saphira had dealt with the pain for far longer.

She always had been strong. The strongest being he had ever known. But no matter how strong she was, he knew their separation must have been hard for her.

He hoped that it wasn't too late. If she had been living all these years without him, was it possible she didn't need him anymore?

He quickly waved off this thought. Of course she would want to be with him. They were two halves of one soul.

He was extremely pleased that he finally found his way back to her, but Galbatorix's final words sounded in his head.

 _For what you have done, you won't see your friends, nor your dragon again, Shadeslayer! Never again!_

He squeezed his hands together.

 _I will, and not time, nor any of yours spells will prevent me from returning to her._

"Mister Anurin? Mithrandir sent me to escort you to the council," came a voice from behind the doors.

Anurin? Did Gandalf hide his true identity from the elves?

"Coming," he said, after hiding Aren under his sleeve.

There stood a tall elf with long brown hair. Eragon examined him for a few moments, realizing that the elves here were closer physically to himself than the elves in Alagaesia. This was largely because their faces looked far more human than what he thought of as elven.

The elf bowed slightly to Eragon and motioned for him to follow.

They walked quickly through the elves' city and he started feeling more comfortable because now he looked similar to the other elves who lived here. Instead of staring, they merely greeted him with shorts bows.

In the openings between houses, far in the east, he noticed a huge mountain range with snowy, white caps.

 _These must be the Misty Mountains Gandalf had mentioned_ , thought Eragon, feeling strange knowing that somewhere out there was Saphira, flying and not even suspecting that he was here, searching for her.

They walked out of one of the houses and he heard a familiar voice. There stood Frodo, talking with Gandalf and another, older hobbit. They noticed him and hushed.

"You've arrived quickly," said the wizard to Eragon and turned to the elf. "Thank you for bringing him here."

The elf bowed and left them.

"He is the one you mentioned?" the older hobbit asked, looking curiously at Eragon.

"Yes, he is the Eragon that Saphira was looking for," Gandalf said unpleasantly. "I wasn't going to tell anyone about you, but Frodo was faster than I was."

"You wanted to hide such a thing from me?!" the old hobbit hissed, disbelievingly. "Shame on you, wizard."

Then the hobbit turned to Eragon.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with us. I always was curious to meet with you. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Bilbo Baggins, this young hobbit's uncle and a good friend to Saphira," he said, holding a hand out to Eragon.

"Saphira's friends are my friends. Nice to meet you," he said smiling as he took the outstretched hand.

"I hope you won't object to a conversation with me and some tea. I have many questions for you," Bilbo asked.

"You could do whatever you would like to later, but now we have to go to council," Gandalf said impatiently.

"Yes, yes," Bilbo said dismissively and winked to Eragon.

The wizard turned and the three of them walked after him. Frodo walked next to Eragon.

"I feel like a fool that all the time I was traveling with you I didn't suspect who you really are."

"I owe you an apology, don't I?" Eragon said, sheepishly.

"No," said the hobbit. "I was holding my own secrets as well; just that it would have made things easier on you."

"Indeed," he sighed, dreaming how different everything would be if then he had said his true name earlier.

After a while, a thought struck him.

"You have met her also?" he asked Frodo.

"Yes. She sometimes visits Bilbo. I love to watch their riddling games."

It was one more thing he remembered very well about her. He couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face.

"She is quite good at them."

"More than good! I thought that Bilbo was unbeatable until I first saw their match. Creating riddles for their games is a most exciting activity for my uncle."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said while thinking about how it was good that she had found friends here.

At that time they entered a large, round hall. Several members of the council were already seated. Eragon looked over them and saw that most of them were elves, but there were a few humans and a couple dwarves as well. They were sitting around the hall in a circle. In the middle was stony, solid, round table.

They seemed to be speaking about something very sensitive.

"Sorry, but I had to do some important things," Gandalf said excusing them.

"As always, Mithrandir. Sit down friends," said Elrond and pointed to the empty chairs.

Frodo and Bilbo sat near Elrond. On Eragon's left side sat Gandalf and on the other was a grizzled dwarf. Eragon carefully looked at him, but unlike the elves he saw very few difference from the dwarves he already knew. After a moment, he focused his attention to what the others were talking about.

Everyone was speaking about how they were living and what problems they had. Not knowing the names that were being used, Eragon was thoroughly confused. Still, it seemed that almost everyone was feeling threatened from the East.

At first he tried to listen to all their reports, rumors and complaints but soon his mind returned to Saphira. He wondered how far she already was from this place. He was brought back to the council by the rough voice of the dwarf sitting near him.

"Last summer, an envoy came to Erebor from Mordor! He appeared in the night and called out our king, saying that Sauron the Great wanted to make an alliance with the dwarves and will return the remaining rings, if we revealed something about the hobbits. ' _Sauron knows that you once met a hobbit_ ,' said the envoy."

The Dwarf coughed twice before continuing.

"It confused our king and he gave no answer. So, the Envoy spoke further, _'I hope for sake of our relationship you will fulfill this small task, and will find that scurvy thief,'_ he exactly said these words _, 'And will succeed in taking from him a small ring, the most insignificant of all rings. Sauron doesn't even need it, he just wants to be sure of your friendship. Find him and the three remaining dwarves' rings will be returned for you. If you aren't be able to overcome this thief, just inform me of where he is living and you will attain great reward and eternal friendship of lord Sauron."_

Even for Eragon, who had only been here for a short time, the offer sounded suspicious.

"We didn't know how to answer to him. We knew that behind Sauron's offer there is deception, but we also couldn't deny Mordor's rising power. And then Saphira arrived…"

Eragon flinched after hearing his dragoness' name and now was attentively listening to every word the dwarf spoke.

"She asked his purpose in being there. The envoy lost his confidence at once and began speaking in a low tone like a beaten dog. After he repeated his tale, she kicked out him with the words, ' _If you or one of his toady creatures show up here again, I will make sure that it is their last action!"_

Eragon smiled softly, thinking that it sounded like Saphira.

"I would think that the messenger would've responded, but he didn't risk it, and rode away as fast as he could. Since then, we haven't seen him anymore, nor any other rider from Mordor."

The dwarf sighed.

"Perhaps it was the right way to solve it, but we are worried. Enemies are gathering in Dol Guldur and their numbers are growing everyday. When Saphira is here, they likely won't attack us. But the enemy has many spies and he will know when she is not here. I imagine that is why the envoy appeared in Erebor when she wasn't there."

It seemed that the enemy was quite afraid of Saphira. It made Eragon to feel a little proud of her. She _was_ a mighty and powerful being after all.

After his speech, the other dwarf spoke.

"We also had a messenger from Mordor in Moria, and a gift from the same Saphira Brightscales…"

Eragon leaned to Gandalf and said quietly, "What did she give them as a present?"

The dwarf sitting near them seemed to hear Eragon's words.

"Didn't you hear how Saphira Brightscales defeated the Balrog, the Durin's Bane?" he asked in disbelief. "There are many great songs about their battle in Khazad Dum's tunnels and halls; you should have heard some of them."

It might've been wiser to say that he had heard some of the songs, but Eragon's curiosity came over him, and he shook his head.

"Well, I can sing some of them now," the Dwarf said, proudly clearing his throat.

"Maybe later," interrupted Elrond. "We have many things to discuss today."

Eragon almost couldn't stop himself from groaning aloud.

"Very well. But you must listen to them one day. What is your name lad?" asked the dwarf.

"His name is Anurin, he is from my order," Gandalf answered quickly.

"Then you should inform your order's friend what happened there. All the more because you were there when it happened."

"Don't worry, Gloin, I shall," he said and smiled at Eragon.

"At least I can say that after she defeated this Balrog," he said creature's name as a curse. "She gave Moria to all dwarves, in gratitude for helping her. It was a gift the dwarves never forgot. Let Durin protect her!"

Eragon was ready to ask what dwarves had helped her, but suddenly saw everyone looking at the entrance. He followed their eyes and saw Aragorn standing there. His eyes were those of a man who hasn't slept for some days, and it seemed that he hadn't changed his clothes after his journey.

"Please forgive me milords, I was delayed," he said looking around the hall. His eyes stopped at Eragon, then he looked questioningly at Gandalf, before the wizard merely nodded. He sat down in a chair and looked hard at Eragon.

Eragon tried to ignore his glare and focus on Elrond, who now was standing. After few a moments he spoke in a calm and wrathful voice.

"Saphira did well in sending him away, not letting fear overcome your choices, because that is the only way to handle this threat. Fight! Fight even when there isn't a hope of victory. But the dwarves won't be alone, because all of Middle Earth has but one enemy. But the main reason why you are here is to decide what we have to do with this ring, which Sauron wants so much. But first…" he paused. "We will reveal the ring's secrets, which are currently known by very few. I will begin and others will finish."

Eragon settled down more comfortably, happy to have an explanation.

 _Maybe I will even hear something more of Saphira._

"So everything begins about five thousand years ago…" he stopped because Eragon choked and began coughing.

Everyone was looking at him while he tried to stop it. After a while he calmed and managed to speak.

"S…sorry, please… continue."

Elrond waited until he completely finished, though he still watched him with narrowed eyes.

 _Well, this gonna be really long_ , thought Eragon and focused again on Elrond's narration.

Elrond started by explaining how rings were made, and how the elves grasped Sauron's deception and hid their rings. Eragon had already heard about it but now he enjoyed it through a more continuous and clear narration than the one he'd gotten from Aragorn.

Later Elrond told the group about many wars between elves and the dark Lord, many victories and defeats and the last alliance between men and elves.

"I was there, in the battle of Dagorlad near the gates of Mordor. That day everything could have ended, until Isildur kept the ring of power. I and Cirdan tried to warn him, but he didn't listen to us.

"You were there?" asked Frodo, surprised. "But… I thought it was a very long time ago."

"It was three thousand years ago, yes. But I even remember the old times. I saw all three of Middle-Earth's ages."

 _Three thousand years_? thought Eragon, surprised.

Even Rhunon wasn't that old, and she was one of the oldest elves in Alagaesia. He now saw Elrond in a different light, thinking about how much he'd experienced in all these years.

"That day evil should have been destroyed, but fate decided otherwise. Later Isildur died because of the ring. Afterwards, the ring was called Isildur's Bane."

In the few next hours he also explained what happened after Sauron was overthrown and Middle-earth enjoyed an age of peace, for a short time. The sun was going down step-by-step, when he spoke again.

"So, the ring was lost in the Gladden Fields and everyone thought that it would be forever, but now we can say that it was found. Bilbo," he said to the older hobbit. "Please continue with your narration."

"Okay, I will. But if someone heard another version of this story before," he said, looking at the dwarf sitting near Eragon, then shortly at Eragon himself. "Please forgive me and listen now, because I will tell the correct story."

He started his story, from when the wizard came to his house and offered him a chance to join in an adventure with a group of dwarves who planned to return to their kingdom. Eragon was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one who hadn't heard Bilbo's story before. Many of those present were watching with more attention then they had when Elrond had spoken.

This dwarves' plan seemed a little suicidal to him. He wondered what they were going to do with a giant dragon as their enemy. He froze after hearing how the hobbit and dwarves were saved from three trolls by a blue dragon, his Saphira. He looked confused at Gandalf, and the wizard nodded.

"Excuse me for interrupting you, but can you tell how many years ago this happened?" asked Eragon.

Bilbo answered.

"Of course. Sixty-five if I am not mistaken."

It seemed that Gandalf hadn't lied. He nodded, showing that he was ready to listen further.

He listened to the hobbit with renewed intensity after hearing how Saphira had been wounded. He failed to notice that his fists clenched and Aren began to glow. He felt rage rising in his body and Aren's energy flowing through his hand. He was about to give into it, but then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gandalf sadly smiling to him. His rage disappeared at once.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I guess," he said and once again focused on the story.

When the hobbit finished his narration, Eragon was too shocked to speak.

"Thank you, my friend. Until now we have enough to know that the ring went to Frodo. Let's listen to his story now."

Only now, Eragon noticed how his body was strained and sweaty. Frodo began telling his adventure, but Eragon didn't hear a word of it. With trembling legs, he stood up and, after quietly excusing himself, walked out of the hall. When he was out of the sight, he leaned against a wooden column. He stood like that, letting himself process what he'd just heard and tried to calm down when heard something softly saying his name.

"Eragon?"

He turned and saw Gandalf standing a little further back and looking worried at him.

"Is everything alright?"

Eragon tried to smile but only managed to achieve a sad grin.

"I don't know..."

"Want to talk?"

Eragon nodded.

Gandalf walked to a nearby blue bench and sat down inviting Eragon to do the same. He accepted the request and sat down wondering what he could say or ask. After he finally understood what was going on, things still weren't any easier on him. After he failed to speak for a long moment, Gandalf spoke.

"So what does not give you peace of mind?"

"Everything."

"That is not an answer."

Eragon sighed.

"It is just… hard to accept what happened. I never thought that it would happen or even that it was possible," he felt a lump rising in his throat. "Thoughts about her being here, alone all this time… I can only assume how she was feeling… I don't know if I ever could forgive myself or atone for it."

"I know that it is hard for you," said Gandalf. "But for her it was even harder."

He placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"You must be strong for her and do everything you can for her. Only then will you find peace."

"I… I will try."

Gandalf warmly smiled to him.

"I know you will. You both are very strong, stronger than you think. Only a few would endure what you both have. You will meet again. I promised it to her already and now I promise it to you. Soon you will be together again, my heart is sure of it."

He stood up and held out his hand to Eragon.

"Besides, I've already sent an envoy to Erebor. He will reach it in a week or less. I regret that I won't see her expression when she hears about you. I think she will fly day and night to see you."

Eragon couldn't help but smile from the thought of seeing her again.

"Now let's return to the council. There are many things you will want to hear."

Eragon took his hand, stood up and they walked back. After sitting down, he focused on Frodo's narration, realizing that now he was speaking about the events in Amon Sul. Eragon also noticed that he hadn't mentioned "Anurin" in his story. Gandalf was really trying to ensure that no one would find out about him.

Frodo finished his story with his arrival here alone with Arwen's horse. Even if Eragon was supposed to feel irritated that his deeds weren't mentioned he didn't. He didn't want any unnecessary attention.

After a pause one elf spoke.

"Impressive telling, but according to it, the Ring is here between us?"

"Yes my friend," said Gandalf. "Frodo, show us."

Frodo did as he said, placing the Ring on the stone desk in the middle of the hall. After it was placed everyone hushed, looking straight to it. It seemed that they were dragged into some kind of trance. Whatever Ring was doing, it didn't affect Eragon. He merely felt how Aren's energy was raising again. After few moments everyone seemed to snap out of it and returned to acting normally.

"The wise may have good reason to believe that the halfling's trove is indeed the great ring of legend, unlikely though that may seem to those who know less. But may we not hear the proof? And I would ask this also. What of Saruman? He is learned in the lore of the rings, yet he is not among us. What is his counsel if he knows the things that we have heard?" said the same elf.

"The questions that you ask, Galdor, are bound together, and I promise that I will answer them all."

Gandalf cleared his throat before talking further.

"Gloin's tidings and the pursuit of Frodo are proof enough that this ring has a great worth to the enemy. Yet it is a ring. What then? The nine the Nazgûl keep. The seven were taken or destroyed. The three we know of. What then is this one that he desires so much?"

"There is indeed a wide waste of time between the loss and the finding. But the gap in the knowledge of the wise has been filled at last, although too slowly; for the enemy has been close behind, closer than I feared. And it was not until this year, this very summer, as it seems, did he learn the full truth."

"Some here will remember that many years ago I, with Saphira's and the white council's help, dared to pass the doors of the Necromancer in Dol Guldur and it became clear that it was Sauron himself. We succeeded in driving him out from there."

"But we were too late. Sauron had watched us, and had long prepared against our stroke, governing Mordor from afar through Minas Morgul, where his nine servants dwelt, until all was ready. Then he gave way before us, pretending to flee, and soon after came to the dark tower and openly declared himself. Then the council met; for we learned that he was seeking ever more eagerly for the one ring. We feared then that he had some news of it that we did not have. But Saruman objected to it, and repeated what he had said to us before: that the one would never again be found in Middle-Earth. This was my first mistake. Saruman's words lulled me into a state of security we did not have."

"From the first my heart misled me, against all reason," said Gandalf, "and I desired to know how this thing came to Gollum, and how long he had possessed it. So I set a watch for him, guessing that he would come forth from his darkness to seek for his treasure. He came, but he escaped and was not found. And then, alas, I let the matter rest, watching and waiting only, as we have too often done."

"Time passed, until my doubts were awakened again with a sudden fear. Where did the hobbit's ring come from? What, if my fear was true, should be done with it? These things I needed to decide. But I spoke yet of my dread to no one, knowing the peril of an untimely whisper, if it went astray. In all the long wars with the dark tower, treason has ever been our greatest foe."

"That was seventeen years ago. Soon, I became aware that spies of many sorts, even beasts and birds, were gathered round the Shire, and my fear grew. I called for the help of the Dunedain, and their watch was doubled, then I told my concerns to Aragorn, the heir of Isildur."

"You are the heir of Isildur?" asked a surprised man who until then had been silent.

"My father was Arathorn, and his father was Arador. Even if our line is distant, I am a direct descendant of him," said Aragorn softly.

Eragon looked at the man sitting across from him. His posture and energy truly seemed royal, even if his appearance and weariness concealed it well.

"If anyone doesn't know this man, his name is Faramir. He came here from Gondor as its spokesman," presented Elrond. He then turned to Faramir. "We thought your brother, Boromir, would come. Where is he?"

"A few days after Saphira left Osgiliath, the enemy started to attack us anew. The situation now is very fragile and our father, Denethor, decided to send me instead of my brother."

Elrond nodded and motioned for Aragorn to continue.

"And I," said Aragorn, "counselled that we should hunt for Gollum. Though it seems that we were too late. And since it seemed fitting that Isildur's heir should labour to repair Isildur's fault, I went with Gandalf and Saphira on the long and hopeless search. We explored the whole length of Wilderland down even to the Mountains of Shadow and the fences of Mordor, but even with Saphira's help we couldn't find him."

 _So that is how he knows Saphira_ , thought Eragon.

"After I lost hope of finding him I remembered Saruman's words: _The nine, the seven, and the three, each had their proper gem. Not so with the one. It was round and unadorned, as if it was one of the lesser rings; but its maker set marks upon it that the skilled could still see and read."_

Then Gandalf explained that he left Aragorn and Saphira and travelled to Minas Tirith to seek answers and how he found out the way to make sure that this is the one.

"After I found proof that the hobbit's ring was the one ring, I took my leave. But even as I went northwards, messages came to me out of Lórien that Aragorn and Saphira had passed that way, and that they had found the creature called Gollum. I went first to meet him and hear his tale." Aragorn said.

"We found him after we decided to travel back. We caught him in the middle of the Dead Marshes. It took a lot of effort to catch him. He was bucking and biting, still now I wear marks from his teeth. He calmed only when Saphira threatened to burn him. Fire is likely one of the few fears known to him. Our journey to Lorien didn't pass without incidents. He even jumped from Saphira when we were over the clouds. Saphira wanted to let him fall down, but I convinced her to do otherwise. Then we finally left him with the elves, we were both happy to leave him."

After Aragorn seemed to finish his telling, Gandalf again spoke.

"You merely needed to travel with him, but I was forced to extort some answers from him, and my friends it wasn't easy, but not without profit. For one thing, the tale he told of his loss proved that which Bilbo has now told us; but that mattered little, since it was what we'd already assumed. But I learned then that Gollum's ring came out of the Great River near the Gladden Fields. And I learned also that he had possessed it for many, many years: many lives for his kind. The power of the ring had lengthened his years far beyond their span; but that is a power only the great rings wield. And if that is not proof enough, Galdor, there is the other test that I spoke of. Upon this very ring which you have here seen held aloft, round and unadorned, the letters that Isildur reported may still be read, if one has the strength of will to set the golden thing in the fire a while. That I have done, and this I have read:

 _Ash nazg durbatulûk,_

 _ash nazg gimbatul,_

 _ash nazg thrakatulûk_

 _agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_

The change in the wizard's voice was astounding. Suddenly it became menacing and powerful. Even Eragon shook from it.

"Never before has any voice dared to utter the words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey," said Elrond, as the shadow passed and the company breathed once more.

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again," answered Gandalf. "Nonetheless I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. And now I will answer Galdor's other questions. What of Saruman? What are his counsels to us in this hour of need? You will know it when I will finish my story."

"After then I was sure that it was the One, I went to seek advice from Saruman the White, but his mind was already corrupted by thoughts of having the One. First he offered for me to join him, promising infinite power, but after I refused he imprisoned me and set me alone on the pinnacle of Orthanc, in the place where Saruman was accustomed to watch the stars. From him I also found out that the nine left Mordor and were coming to the Shire. Long there were my days and nights. My thoughts were with the hobbits, chased by black riders. Lucky for me Saphira was surmising Saruman's treachery and after I didn't return for some time she understood what had happened and saved me from Orthanc. We were far away when Saruman noticed I escaped."

"So Saruman really betrayed us?" said another man.

Eragon noticed a white horse symbol adorned the man's tunic.

"I am not saying that I am surprised," said the man. "Thanks to Saphira, I mean. But it's hard to believe that it happened for real. If Gandalf won't mind, I can tell my story."

Eragon looked at Gandalf hopefully. He sighed and nodded.

"But don't last for long, Eomer; it is already midnight and we have to decide what our actions will be."

Eragon lifted his head up and was surprised after noticing the moon, shining in the middle of the sky.

"Don't be afraid, I won't. Five years ago Saphira visited our King Theoden with a warning about Saruman, saying that his eye was turned to Rohan. Theoden trusted her, but then Saruman hadn't showed his true face yet and had gotten along well with us by giving our king advice. For a few years we forgot her warning, but three years ago, a big bands of wildlings came from the mountains. They were burning and killing everything in their way. We succeeded in defeating them in the battle near the Gap of Rohan," Eomer's face darkened. "In this battle we lost many good men. We captured a few of them, but they bit off their tongues to not say anything to us, save for one. He told us that it was Saruman who convinced them to attack Rohan and take back their lands and gave weapons to them."

"We probably would have thought that he was a liar, but then we remembered Saphira's words. We sent scouts to Isengard, and they reported that there was a gathering of evil creatures, such like orcs and wargs. It was enough evidence for our king. He called Saphira, and asked her forgiveness and advice what he should do, because the future looked dark to us. In the East there was Dol Guldur, where eternal evil lies. Then after one of our allies turned their back to us our situation looked desperate. But she said to not lose hope and prepare for war and that it was still not too late. We started strengthening our strongholds and mustering new rohirims. With pride I can say that there are eight thousand experienced riders prepared for war."

"That is great news!" shouted Faramir. "But it is strange that we didn't heard a word about such mobiliazation in Rohan."

"Yes, indeed. Why has nobody heard about it? Even I didn't know about it. Saphira could have told me about it," said Gandalf.

"From your telling I can assume that she warned you about him, but neither you nor the elves believed her. Saphira wanted to hide that we knew about Saruman's plans. And now I can see that it was good that we prepared as we did."

"Then this changes many things!" shouted Gandalf. "With the united armies of Rohan and dwarves Isengard don't have a chance!"

"Dwarves?" asked Eomer in surprise.

"Yes. Both Rohan and the dwarves would be willing to march alongside Saphira."

"When you were saying that Saphira is important figure in this war, you forgot to mention that she is the one you need to thank for that fact that you still have a hope to win this war," Eragon whispered to Gandalf.

"Yes, I did," said Gandalf still a little astonished at what he just heard.

"Our future now doesn't look so dark, thanks to Saphira," said Elrond. "Can Gandalf continue his account?"

"I said everything I wanted," said Eomer.

"Where had I stopped… oh yes. Saphira saved me, _again_. We never flew so fast as we did that night. We didn't know if Frodo succeeded in escaping from the Nazgul," he looked to Eragon. "But miracle saved us from disaster. First we flew to Hobbiton and the Gaffer told us that Frodo and Sam left Bag End one week ago, as we had agreed before I left for Isengard. We were searching for them through the Shire, but we didn't succeed in finding them, until one afternoon we saw giant light flash. We reached that place and found only four hobbits footsteps and ones made by a black rider. We hoped that it wasn't too late and we were going to go after them, but then we were attacked by eight Nazguls, where the other one was we didn't know."

"We managed to repel them. Likely they thought that we had the ring, because we could sense them tracking us, so we decided to lure them away from Frodo as far as we could. But soon they realized our plan and turned back. The next day we reached Bree and the innkeeper said that you already left in the early morning with a man called Strider. That brought us some relief. After three days of intense searching we took a night's rest near Bree. But our rest didn't last long. They ambushed us in the middle of the night, when the moon wasn't shining and when they are the strongest. We almost burned half of the forest and we both were wounded, but once again we won."

Eragon felt sick again from thought how close they were all this time.

"I was wondering why we didn't see any of them in past days, now I know it was you both who ensured our safe road," said Aragorn.

"We were thinking the same, but next day we couldn't find not you, thanks to Aragorn's skills, nor did the Nazguls and we decided that now everything depended on Aragorn. It was more important to ensure the further road of the ring. So Saphira left me in Rivendell and flew herself to Erebor. That is the ring's story, from beginning to now."

"In saying the further road of the Ring, you mean what?" asked Eomer.

"I meant Mordor."

There was silence for some time, then Faramir spoke.

"But why? It is probably the worst place to hide the Ring."

"Nobody spoke about hiding. The ring must be destroyed and it can be done only in the mountain where it was made."

"But it would be suicide. There are no army which could break the Black Gates," argued Faramir.

"We don't need an army. We need for one person to bring the ring there in secret. All we need to decide is who will be the one who will do it."

There were silence for a while, everyone was looking at their feet, as if searching for something.

 _Great_ , thought Eragon.

"What if I just bring it there?" Eragon whispered to Gandalf.

He was used to being the one at the forefront of such things, but the wizard shook his head.

"One person can't keep two rings, especially such a strong one, you would die if you would do it."

Eragon nodded, but it still didn't solve their problem.

After a few long minutes, Eragon looked up in surprise as Frodo stood up and quietly said, "I will bring it. Just… I don't know the way."

There was a long pause from all at the council at the hobbit's words. Finally, Gandalf stood.

"I will help you to find the path, Frodo," said Gandalf as he walked towards the hobbit.

"What does Saphira think about this plan, Gandalf?" asked dwarf sitting behind Gloin.

"To be honest it was her plan, Gimli."

"Then," said dwarf. "It will be a honor to accompany you, mister Frodo. My axe is at your service!"

"And my bow!" said an elf Eragon didn't know.

"I led you here and I will lead you to the end. My sword is yours," said Aragorn.

"Well Gondor won't turn it's back. You have my assistance," said Faramir.

"Like Rohan. My sword is yours also!" said Eomer.

"Wait!" they heard a voice behind the bushes and then saw Sam running in their direction.

"Frodo won't go anywhere without me!" he yelled after breathing heavily.

"No indeed!" said Elrond, turning towards him with a smile. "It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

The hobbit smiled innocently, which made Eragon laugh.

Eragon waited a few more moments making sure that no one else was joining and then stood up.

"I think it is destiny to us to travel together," Eragon said to Frodo. "I will follow you, wherever the road leads. Even if it is Mordor. You have my word."

 _Saphira, I coming to you_.


	15. Saphira 7

Saphira 7 chapter

An elf with long, blonde hair walked up the wooden stairs. He was wearing the dark green clothing of his people, and a longbow was thrown over his back. Perfectly made blades were in elegant scabbards with elaborate patterns etched onto them. He passed a few other elves who were going their own ways. They respectfully bowed to him before going further. As King's Thranduil's son, Legolas was used to such shows of respect. He was going to report today's events to his father. It wasn't his duty, but something weighed on his heart and he decided to deliver the news personally.

 _What were those dwarves doing so far from their usual traveling roads?_

This question was one of many on his mind, along with the name of their leader.

Thorin, they called him. As if these events alone were not enough, strange rumors about a dragon wandering nearby lands had been spreading throughout their kingdom. They all were hoping that it wasn't Smaug, who had supposedly woken up and was searching for new treasures to steal.

Legolas was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice that he had already reached his father's throne.

"Legolas, what purpose do you have here?" he heard the king ask.

After remembering his own manners, he kneeled and spoke.

"I bring important news to you, father."

"What news?" the king asked curiously.

"We've captured a band of dwarves traveling near our borders," he said and after a pause added. "One of their names is Thorin."

Legolas noticed how his father's face changed after hearing the name, even if he hid it quickly afterwards.

"Thorin you say?" he asked, feigning calmness. "Which way are they traveling?"

"They were lost and off the road, but unless I am mistaken, they were headed east."

The king's eyes shone. Legolas knew what it meant.

"Bring this Thorin to me; I have to speak with him," Thranduil ordered with a slight smile on his face that he didn't often use.

Legolas didn't like any of this, but he didn't voice his concerns aloud. He bowed and turned to walk to the same stairway he had just walked up.

As he approached the area where the dwarves were, a breathless messenger ran to him. The fact that he was breathless at all meant that he must've been running very fast, given the natural physicality of elves. Legolas looked at him questioningly.

"My lord," the elf said, and took a breath. "Our scouts spotted someone at the west gates."

Legolas nodded and moved in the direction the elf had indicated.

"Find the prison overseer and bring one of the dwarves to his majesty. His name is Thorin. My men will know the one."

The soldier bowed and walked in the prison's direction. The elven prince turned and began running but not very fast. Legolas saw a few more soldier squads with long spears running in the same direction. He wondered who would dare to attack their kingdom. He doubted that it was the orcs. Those dark creatures preferred ambushes and they hadn't heard of any forces around with enough orcs to attack the elven fortress.

He matched the speed of the soldiers. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise. It sounded like something big had hit the gates. After a few moments, they heard the sound again. The elves looked at each other, worried. After a few more hits, they reached the gates and Legolas felt awe and dismay at their condition. They were splintered and broken in many places. The middle looked the worst. Several logs, which were supposed to keep gates closed was broken and lying under the gates. They remained closed only because of metal hinges at the top and bottom.

He knew that only one creature have such strength, and after flames erupted from the holes, he knew his fears had come true.

"It is a dragon!" one of the soldiers shouted, though he was hardly the first to grasp the thought.

"Spearmen! Take front positions and cover your archers! Archers! To me!" Legolas commanded, letting his training take over.

The soldiers ran to follow their orders. The flames stopped and there was silence for a few moments. The elves were standing frozen. Then a loud roar sounded and the gates were smashed open. One of the doors flew straight into the line of spearmen and wiped them out. The other flew over Legolas' head and hit a nearby tree. From the fire and smoke rushed a blue dragon. The archers released their arrows, but their aim was thrown off as the dragons swung at them with its claws.

Legolas was shocked at how quickly their defensive line was broken. He ran to where several soldiers were pinned by one of the gate doors and helped them get free and reclaim their weapons. So far, nobody had died, even if there were some serious injuries.

After all the soldiers were safe, Legolas released the debris and turned to an elf near him with a helmet that signified his high rank. One side of it was black from the ashes.

"Take all soldiers and go straight to the treasure storage!"

Legolas didn't have a doubt that the beast had come here for the treasures.

The elf nodded and ran to shout out his command.

Legolas went to reclaim his bow as it had been ripped from his hands when he was dodged the flying gates. He took it up and then stopped to think.

 _But the dragon didn't run towards the storage._

He turned around, but all the soldiers were already running where he ordered them. He cursed and followed the dragon's tracks alone, with the bow in his hand.

Saphira was running between the elven houses and trees, as the big space between them helped her to move faster. A few elves, likely citizens, saw her and screamed, running as fast as they could in the other direction. Fighting against the elves was still a very strange feeling for her. All the time she'd known elves, they'd glorified her, but now she was their enemy. She stopped to sniff the air. Luckily for her, there was still dwarves' scent, so she wouldn't be forced to search for them through this entire city.

"Are you alright?" she asked the hobbit, who had pressed himself to her neck.

"Yes… I think," she heard him say in his quiet voice.

"Good. They are not far away," Saphira said and ran in the direction of the scent.

While she was running, she had time to examine her surroundings briefly and found that this place was similar to Ellesmera, unlike Rivendell. These elves were far more interested in trees and nature.

She didn't allow herself to hope, so she merely wondered if here she might finally find Eragon. Then she shuddered at the thought of what he might say if he would see her now, destroying and burning the elves' city.

Still, she wasn't sure about these elves. Why had they captured and imprisoned the dwarves? Were they not allies? Gandalf must've forgotten to mention something else again.

The gates were stronger than she had expected. Before deciding to smash them, she flew around the city a few times, but the branches were so dense and wide that they made a natural defense and it was impossible to needle between them.

Suddenly she saw several soldiers with bows and spears who seemed to be patrolling ahead of her. From their expression she assumed that they hadn't expected her. Saphira felt respect for their bravery when they pointed spears towards her and drew their bows. She quickly turned to a space between two trees as she heard arrows strike the tree behind her.

"So close," she said.

The hobbit nodded, too afraid to open his eyes.

She passed several huge trees before she reached a ravine. The smell she was tracking led down. Saphira looked down and saw many cells scattered in the side of the cliff.

"Hop off for now. We've found them," Saphira said.

Bilbo did what she asked and walked after her. There was barely enough space for her to move. It took incredible flexibility for her to avoid the protruding stones. She looked into one of cells and saw Gloin and Dwalin in it. They were so surprised to see her that they couldn't speak for a while.

"Saphira? What are you doing here?" Dwalin said finally.

"Exercising," she said, sarcastically. "I'm saving you… again."

At that time the other dwarves noticed them and now were cheerfully shouting at her.

She looked at the cells' doors. They seemed to be strong, but not strong enough to stop a dragon.

At that time she heard a noise. She turned towards it and saw five elves running in their direction with swords in their hands, but they didn't notice the small hobbit standing in a corner. With a swift kick he sent the lead elf sprawling, causing the others to trip and fall over him.

When their attack suddenly was stopped and giant dragon growled at them, they choose life and retreated quickly.

"Nice move little one," she praised. "You can try to find keys. It will take time for me to break them all out."

Bilbo nodded happy with himself and ran down the stairs.

Saphira once again concentrated on the cell doors. To melt them with flames wasn't possible without cooking the dwarves within.

She turned her back to cell and hit the door with her hind leg.

The metal doors wailed, but didn't give. She gave it a few more hits until they were broken. The dwarves walked from the corner looking at folded doors on the ground.

"We didn't think that it is possible to break them," said Dwalin, respectfully.

"They will need to made stronger ones to stop me," Saphira said before she did the same with another of the doors, releasing Kili and Fili.

When the last of the doors were broken, the hobbit showed up holding keys in his hands. Seeing that there was no need of them anymore, he looked at them bitterly and dropped them.

"I think I found a way out," he shouted to others.

"Did you?" asked Saphira.

"Yes, but we need to go down."

Gloin walked to Saphira.

"They led away Thorin to their king," he said to her.

Only now she realized that she didn't see Thorin around.

"Why did they take him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess to question him about our group."

Saphira looked to the impatient hobbit.

"Are you sure about this escape plan?"

"Yes."

"Follow the hobbit, I and Thorin will catch you later," she said and turned back the way they'd come from.

Legolas was running after the large, blue dragon. The color made him to wonder where it had come from. He had heard only about brown and red dragons, none of such a vibrant blue color.

Another confusing thing was the direction the beast had gone. Their treasures were in a completely different direction. Still, he knew it couldn't be lost; dragons had a great sense of smell where gold was concerned.

He would likely find out soon.

He was running a little further from the dragon, as silently as he could and trying not to draw any attention to himself.

He saw how against dragon showed soldiers, well unlucky for them. He had seen how easily the dragon had incapacitated his men. But he was surprised when the dragon turned away instead of burning them down.

 _Something is different about this dragon_ , he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a group of soldiers running into him.

"My lord," they said, forgoing their bows.

He could clearly hear the fear in their voices.

"Remember your training men, and follow me," he said and ran in the same direction the dragon had gone.

It wasn't hard to keep track of it. Legolas was frightened when he noticed that the claw marks were the entire length as his arm. The dragon could certainly cause destruction when it wanted.

They reached the prisons and were surprised that the tracks led down to the cells.

 _What did it need there?_

He walked to the edge and looked down. What he saw was the last thing he expected.

The dragon was freeing the dwarves from their cells!

His head spun seeing a beast actually helping a group of beings, especially dwarves.

 _What is happening here?!_

He looked to the other elves and saw the same disbelief and shock in their faces. Even if he still didn't know what was happening they couldn't let the dwarves escape.

He cursed himself again for sending all his soldiers to defend the treasure storage rooms.

It seemed that the dwarves had left the dragon and gone down to the wine cellars. He heard the dragon's steps coming in their direction.

"Find cover," he whispered to the others and hid under the tree.

Carefully, he watched how the dragon slowly walked out and began sniffing the air.

 _It will notice us_ , he thought.

He caught his glimpse of one elf and nodded to him, letting him know to attack.

Legolas drew his blades and jumped from the tree, following the men. But the dragon was prepared for it. It loosed a jet of flames straight in Legolas' path, forcing him to dive behind a tree. The heat of it burnt his face slightly. When he finally walked out again, he saw that most of the elves were already lying on the ground. Only two of them were still standing, holding spears pointed at the beast's chest. The dragon was turning it's back on him, and Legolas decided to use the opportunity. But the dragon made a swift move and hit the soldiers in their side, making them to fall to the ground with a great _crunch_.

Legolas was prepared to stick his blades into beast's back, but the dragon noticed him and with quickly swung its tail to knock him down. The fall knocked the wind out him. After a few moments he felt a huge paw on his chest. He saw its owner's head and eyes looking down on him.

 _So this is the end_ , he thought, sighing.

But when he met the beast's eyes, he saw what he didn't expect to see.

There wasn't evil in the creature's eyes. They were deep, smart, sapphire eyes looking straight at his soul. Even if it lasted only for a moment, it changed everything he knew about dragons.

The dragon growled in his face, as if it wanted to say what a foolish mistake he'd just made. Then, it took away its paw and quickly disappeared behind trees.

He was left lying there and thinking about what had just happened.

It was getting harder to follow the scent; still she needed to track one dwarf now, not thirteen. Because of her hurry, a few times she turned the wrong way, but she quickly returned to the correct path. She knew that she must hurry if she wanted to break out of here. Now, she could notice more and more soldiers around. After seeing her, they started to run after her. She also could hear danger bells going off through the village, alerting the inhabitants.

When she saw a huge palace before her she didn't have any doubts that Thorin was there. The palace looked magnificent, but before she could examine it more, her attention was moved to the four guards standing near the gate that led into the building. They pointed their spears at her, but she only began to run even faster.

 _Let's test their bravery,_ she thought.

She was drawing closer and closer but elves didn't even think to move aside. She was worried that they will stay like that, but at the last moment they jumped aside.

 _They at least know to fear a dragon,_ she thought and with all her strength, she smashed the gate into parts with her forehead and horns.

The gate broke but was stronger than she thought, and her view started to spin around. She shook her head and steadied herself before moving on.

 _How many more doors will I need to break today?_

Saphira reached the stairs, but they were too small for her to climb. Luckily there was enough space here for her to fly. With few beats of her wings she was already in the air, leaving the soldiers below. After a few moments she reached a wide hall leading to an ornate throne. She saw an elf sitting in it, and a little way below she saw Thorin.

She landed, causing the wooden floors to shake. Her claws stuck in them. She could see the triumphant expression in Thorin's face and a conceited smile upon the elf's face.

"It is good that you came here. Now I can slay you myself," the elf said and pulled out his longsword.

 _What is wrong with elves here? It is honor to be burned by a dragon?_ She thought, looking at the approaching elf, unimpressed.

She swung her tail to the elf. He leapt over it but couldn't avoid her wing coming towards him. Her wing hit his chest and he flew towards the wall. He hit it hard and was left lying on the ground.

He tried to reach his sword which had fallen near him, but at that time Thorin walked to him and placed his foot on elf king's outstretched hand.

"I wouldn't think about that," he said cheerfully. "And by the way, I reject your offer."

He took the sword and tossed it away from the elf.

"Your majesty," he said, mockingly while he bowed and walked to Saphira who was watching this performance.

"You will need to explain this later," she said and heard several soldiers shouting from below. "Jump on, quickly!"

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

Saphira chuckled from his panic.

"No, no, no. No!" he repeated once more. "I flew on that damned eagle and only because I didn't know that if felt like. I almost had a heart attack!"

He looked at Saphira examining her huge wings.

"I don't think that I can survive you."

"Well, well, I didn't think that you, Thorin, were afraid of anything," she taunted him.

"It is different thing," he grumbled and crossed his hands.

"Don't worry, I am not a simple eagle."

Thorin mumbled something like, "That it is what I am afraid of."

Now the soldiers' shouts were getting even closer.

"And I don't think you have a choice. Jump on or I will bring you in my claws then you will know what an unpleasant flight feels like."

Thorin sighed and carefully got on her.

"Only one creature is more stubborn than a dwarf." Thorin said which made Saphira grin.

"We know how to get what we want," she said innocently.

"What about the others?" Thorin asked quickly before she rose up.

"They already escaped by another way," she said and jumped down. She saw soldiers climbing the stairs. She didn't know what she saw in their faces; relief that they won't need to clash with her or frustration that they'd failed to reach her.

She let herself fall freely and she spread her wings and stopped the fall only a few meters from the ground. She felt how the dwarf on her back flew up into her neck. She turned her head and saw that he was praying to someone.

"Thorin, we are already on the ground," she said softly.

He dared to open his eyes.

"I didn't even notice."

"You can relax for now. We can't escape by air so we need to try our luck with one of the gates."

"Try with west ones."

"They are already broken," she said to the dwarf's surprise. "And I think they blocked them already. We can try to break through the eastern gates. Perhaps they won't expect us there."

"It can work," agreed Thorin.

She walked out of the palace and moved towards the largest road. She wondered where all the soldiers had gone, for she didn't see any of them now.

With large strides she quickly reached one of the gates. Escape was so near, but then suddenly several elves with spears appeared before her. She didn't try her luck this time and turned to the side, but she had to stop because there were already more elves with bows and spears in their hands. She turned around and saw that they had surrounded them from all sides. Most of the elves held their bows aimed at her. She heard as Thorin cursed in dwarvish.

They could try to break the elves' line, but she doubted this plan's success. However, it seemed that there was nothing else left for them to do.

Then behind the elves came one blonde elf. She recognized this one as the elf who had attacked her with his funny small swords before she left him lying on the ground. He was looking straight into her eyes, as if deciding what to do. After a while he turned to elves standing behind him.

"Open the gates," he commanded.

From the elves' expressions she could guess that they were even more surprised than she was.

It looked like the elves were going to ignore his order, but then two soldiers standing near the gates lifted up the log and slowly opened the gates.

Saphira wasn't sure what was happening. Other elves got out of the way, letting them pass. She once again looked at the elf. He nodded to her, turned and disappeared behind the elves lines.

 _I can assume it was a debt_ , she thought and walked through opened gate.

Once the gate was behind their backs she lifted into the air. After a few beats of her wings, they already were above the treetops.

Thorin shouted a victorious shout and lifted his arms up, but at that time Saphira changed flight direction and he almost fell. He once again pressed himself to her neck tightly.

"I can't believe that we really escaped," he said.

"Yes," Saphira answered shortly.

She was still thinking about what just happened. It seemed that she once again was at a critical situation near death, but someone saved her. Of course she didn't know how her battle with elves would have ended, but the odds weren't on her side.

Such behavior reminded her of how Eragon always liked to get into trouble and others had to save him. She also remembered how many times she had reproached him because of it. She decided to apologize to him for it when she found him.

 _If_ , a nasty thought sounded in her head.

At once she waved it away.

"You know that elf?"

"No," it was a half-truth.

To change the subject she asked.

"What did the elf king want from you?"

"That elf?" asked Thorin with disdain. "He wanted part of Erebor's treasure."

Saphira snorted releasing black smoke from her nose.

"You two-legged beings and your gold. You seldom understand the true value of things."

"And what do you value, Saphira?"

"Family," she said and behind her eyes Eragon's face appeared.

He was her family. All the family she had.

"Trust," like she could trust Eragon and now Gandalf.

Even if she was still a little angry because of his last actions, she knew that the wizard had his own business to take care of.

"Love," she finally said.

It was sore theme for her, especially after the unfortunate incident with Glaedr. Only now, being so long separated from Eragon, she realized that she wouldn't love anyone more than her rider. He has her heart and she was his.

Thorin seemed to be thinking on her words.

"Thorin, Gandalf said treasure was your curse and your grandfather insanity," she said softly to him.

She felt how his fist tightened.

After a pause she added, "Promise me that if you return to your Kingdom and all your gold, you still will be the same dwarf who cares about his people more than about golden things."

"You have my word, Saphira," he said seriously after a while.

"Well, now we need to find the others. Can you see them?"

"Saphira, I can barely open my eyes, not to mention looking down."

"Come on. I think you will like the view," she said joyfully.

"I doubt it," he mumbled.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said slowly not knowing what to expect.

"Then open your eyes."

At first she could hear dwarf's mumbling, but after a few moments he hushed. She looked back and saw Thorin, frozen in one place, not even his eyes were moving. They were looking at one point. Deep longing showed in the dwarf's eyes.

"I could assume that this is the Lonely Mountain. There are no more mountains around it," Saphira said looking at it.

Even if there was a lake and some more lands separating them from the mountain, it looked huge. Not as large as the Beor mountains, that was for sure, but it was quite a big mountain. Its top was covered by white snow.

"Thank you, Saphira," Thorin finally said. "From the sky it looks even more beautiful."

"From here everything looks more beautiful," she said happily. "And when you were looking at your mountain I found the others. If I am not mistaken they are swimming in the river."

"Swimming?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. Hold on now, we are landing."

Thorin leaned against her neck, but he was more relaxed and now his eyes were open.

The land started to draw closer and now Saphira could see that they were not swimming, but floating in… barrels?

She was near the ground when the dwarves saw her and met them with congratulations, shouts and applause.

She landed near the river, where the barrels with the dwarves were floating.

Only now she realized how funny they looked as the other dwarves came near. It seemed funny to Thorin also and he started to grin.

"What?" asked Dwalin after noticing it.

"Oh nothing," answered Saphira instead of him. "You just all look so cute in them."

Thorin couldn't help himself, and started a hearty laugh.

The dwarves grumbled and started to row to the coast.

"Don't laugh Thorin. The dragon also suits you," snapped Dwalin already being on the ground.

Thorin grinned and placed his hand on Saphira's side.

"I don't know what is more unbelievable, you floating in a barrel or me flying on a dragon."

"I think you win this time," Dwalin said and poured water from his boot.

The dwarves came and congratulated Thorin, then Saphira. She looked around, but saw no hobbit.

"Where is Bilbo?" she asked.

"I am here," they heard a quiet voice behind them.

He only now managed to climb out of his barrel.

Saphira could notice few arrows on the barrels sides. That meant they had needed to avoid incidents also. She wanted to answer the hobbit, but suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

 _Finally, I found you._

She wanted to close her mind, but she heard the voice again.

 _Don't block your mind, Saphira. It is me, Galadriel._

She remembered the mysterious elf she had met in Rivendell.

 _Galadriel? What do you need?_

Saphira looked around but didn't see anyone other than her dwarves and hobbit.

 _Gandalf is in danger. We need your help._

 _Where is he?_ she asked, starting to worry.

 _In Dol Guldur. We will await you here_.

 _But I don't know the way._

 _I will show you,_ she heard elf's soft voice once again.

She closed her eyes and she saw the forest from above, miles of it. Her view began moving to one direction. She tried to remember all the details she could notice in the forest. Finally the forest ended and she saw a ruined fortress. The view of it didn't give sympathy or a good feeling, but she was a dragoness, and no castle could scare her, especially when her friends needed help.

 _From what I saw I can assume I will_ _be there at the midnight,_ Saphira said.

 _We will wait for you, please hurry if you can_ , Galadriel said and the link broke off.

She looked at Thorin who now was speaking with Kili and Gloin.

"Thorin," she called him softly, feeling guilty that she was leaving them so soon. "I need to leave."

"Why? You've just returned!" the dwarves started to yell.

"Silence!" shouted Thorin much louder than all of them put together. "If she says that she needs to leave, it means that it is important."

Then he turned to Saphira with sadness in his eyes.

"I am sad that we will split up so fast again. Can you say what happened?"

"I think Gandalf is in danger. Don't worry, we will return soon."

"I don't have doubts about that," Thorin smiled. "Gandalf is in good hands, or claws. I can guess you won't have peace when you are traveling with us, will you?"

"No, I won't," she said to him pretending to be angry. She looked at the hobbit. "You were very brave today, I am very proud of you."

Her words made the hobbit shyly smile.

"I would advise you not to go to that mountain without me or Gandalf, but do as you wish," she said to Thorin and not waiting for an answer, she lifted into the air.

She flew over the elves' kingdom, wondering who the elf was that had let them escape. He could give orders to soldiers, and they respected him enough to listen to such a command. He wasn't a king, so maybe he is the king's son? Now, after remembering the king, she could notice a few similarities, but she doubted that it was the king's order to release them.

The sun was slowly going down, illuminating her scales. She remembered how long it had been since she'd washed them, but as there were more important things to do, it could wait.

She wondered what happened to Gandalf. Galadriel seemed to be very worried. Only now she realized that Galadriel was very far, but still could to speak with her. It meant that she was very powerful. But they needed her help. What had happened that they couldn't handle?

She waved her worries away, but then she had nothing to think about. Her mind returned to Eragon. She felt more alone than ever before. She was alone in the sky, not even the birds were flying around. Now she felt again how much she really missed him. To find him now seemed like a miracle. It would be too good, too unbelievable. After all this time being here she knew how hard it would be to find her rider. Her hopes were all put on Gandalf. The wizard should know the way to find him.

She needed to find her rider, not just for herself, but for him. Without hesitation, she would sacrifice her own well-being for his.

With such thoughts she flew further, even after the sun went down and a new moon rose into the sky. She could hear the night's sounds in the forest below her. Far in the north she could see light from time to time illuminating the clouds and the ground below.

After a few more hours she noticed black clouds on the horizon. After a while there was an evil fortress' towers.

She had found Dol Guldur.

Legolas walked through the broken palace gates. One door was still swinging on one pivot; the other was lying in the opposite hall's corner.

Under his feet he saw the floors were scratched by big claws. He sighed and started to walk up the stairs he had walked so many times.

He knew that all actions had consequences and after what he did by letting the dragon go his father would not be pleased. He didn't regret his decision, his heart knew it was right, still he wasn't completely sure why.

Finally, he reached the throne's hall. He looked at his father's figure. His crown was slanted and his hair tangled. Legolas hadn't seen him like this before. He walked from corner and showed himself. The king noticed him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Did you kill _it_?" his voice was full of hiding fury.

"No," he said quietly.

"No? So where are they?"

"I released them."

His father needed a few moments to perceive the true meaning of these words.

"You did what?!" Thranduil shouted, not trying to hide the rage anymore.

"I opened the gates and let them pass."

"Why?"

Question was simple, but at the same very hard. At least to explain it out loud for another person, not he thought that his father will listen to him.

"I will keep reasons for myself," He said, wondering if he just didn't go too far.

The king was at a loss for words for a while and then hissed.

"Get out of my sight!"

"I was planning to leave myself."

Thranduil looked to the elf standing against him and calmed a little, remembering that he was his son after all.

"Where you are going to go?"

"To find answers," Legolas answered and turned to walk away.

"Legolas."

He stopped.

"I won't ask why you did it, but I hope you know the answer for yourself. I apologize for my words. Now go with my blessing," the king said.

The anger wasn't in his voice anymore. He could even notice sadness in it.

Legolas turned to his father and placed a hand to his chest before the other elf repeated the gesture.

After he left the palace he moved to the east gates through the city. The guards opened the gates after seeing him and after he passed them, he heard them close.

He sighed and walked to the direction where a few hours before a blue dragon had flown into the sky.


	16. Eragon 8

Eragon 8 chapter

When a number of important things were agreed upon, such as the date of departure, the council meeting came to an end. Gandalf led Eragon through the elven city, now lit by several lamps. At night, Rivendell looked completely different, though it had not lost any of its beauty. However, it had gained even more secrecy.

They walked in silence, and Eragon was grateful for it. He was tired, and, it was hard to think properly after hearing everything today. After a while, they stopped near a small elven building with narrow windows.

"You'll stay here, my house is a bit further away in the same direction, if you would need something," Gandalf said and smiled at him.

The wizard wished him a good night and after a few moments disappeared into the shadows, leaving Eragon alone.

Eragon stayed outside for a moment, watching the hanging lights and the shadows they cast upon the forest floor. Suddenly he felt very lonely. As usual, he wanted to tell Saphira what had happened and ask for her advice. He lifted his head and looked at the stars, wondering if his heart's mate was now watching them also.

Attempting to suppress the sorrow in his heart, he sighed and entered the house. After he looked over the room, he found a large bed and a small table with two chairs in the corner. He undid the clothes the elves had given him, and fell into bed, feeling the fatigue of the whole journey.

"Good night, Saphira," he whispered without hearing a response. He tried to plunge into the lands of dreams.

But even though he felt very tired, he couldn't help the terrors that awaited him in his dreams. As he slept, he roamed the dark forest, hoping to find something. Exactly what, he could not remember, but he knew that it was very important. He was walking on a narrow path, and high trees grew around him, with eyes of evil creatures shining behind them. He tried not to pay attention to them and to go further.

Then he reached a round clearing. He went to the middle of the clearing but could not see an exit. He started to go back, but he saw that instead of the path he walked to come here, there was merely a wall of trees. He rushed in a panic, desperately looking for an exit, but only saw more glowing eyes looking at him.

There was no hope of an escape. He knelt on the ground and waited for something horrible to happen. Then the creatures crawled out of the darkness and revealed their grotesque appearance.

Suddenly, something very powerful and familiar, yet strange, touched Eragon's consciousness. The darkness and creatures suddenly disappeared in a shimmering light, before the light surrounded Eragon's thoughts.

His anxiety and fears disappeared, leaving peace and joy in their place. He graciously smiled and fell into a deep sleep. Before he went unconscious, he heard a whisper somewhere far away, almost like an echo.

 _Sleep. Sleep calmly, my little one..._

The rays of the sun flew through the narrow window onto the floor of the house. They slowly slid toward the sleeping young man. When they finally reached his face, Eragon slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He sat down on the edge of the bed without feeling the fatigue of the evening. He looked around, watching the falling rays.

 _How long have I been asleep?_ he wondered having almost forgotten what a true night's sleep felt like.

Eragon also noticed a pile of new clothes placed on the table. He slowly put them on and belted his blue sword to his side before he turned to the doors. As he left the house, he took in the fresh air, feeling strangely happily. He raised his eyes to the sun.

"It must be past noon," he said aloud and suddenly slapped his forehead. "I'm late for Bilbo's lunch!"

Yesterday, before the end of the council, the old hobbit had invited him to tea.

 _"Come to my house at ten o'clock in the morning. I'll make tea, and both of us will be able to speak peacefully, without all those worried elves, people and dwarves."_

He did not want to force the hobbit to wait, especially as he remembered that Bilbo was a good friend of Saphira. He was eager to hear more of how she was doing. Yesterday everyone decided that it would be better to leave as soon as possible, so the fellowship of the ring, as their squad was named by Elrond, had to leave this evening.

There were a couple of elves walking nearby. Out of habit from his time in Ellesmera, he lifted two fingers to his lips in greeting to them. Suddenly he stopped himself and let his hand fall to his side. The elves looked at him curiously, smiling.

"How can we help?" the she-elf asked.

"Maybe you know where Bilbo lives?" Eragon said, still feeling slightly embarrassed.

The elves smiled wider.

"Of course," said the elf. "Go straight in this direction and after reaching the fountain, turn left and then you will find your friend."

Eragon thanked her and went where the elf directed, feeling their curious looks at his back.

He easily found the specified house. It, unlike all the others, had a round door, as one might see while travelling through the Shire. He could see a terrible mess through the window, which only proved that it was not an elf's house.

He knocked three times and listened carefully. After a few moments, he heard swift steps and then the round door was opened. The house host appeared within.

"Era... Anurin," Bilbo quickly said and thrust out his head, looking around suspiciously. "I thought you had forgotten us. The tea has already cooled down, but there is still a pie. Come on, come on."

The hobbit invited him in, swinging the door open wider.

Eragon walked in and the door closed behind him. When he looked around, he saw maps, books, and many other things that he had not seen before.

"Do not pay attention to the clutter," the old hobbit said and kicked out a few things from the path. "Come after me."

After walking passed a few of the same messy rooms they went to a sunlit terrace. From its tip, there was a view of the valley and the storming waterfalls from the mountains. The spray from the waterfalls formed various rainbows.

Eragon allowed himself a few moments to admire the view and, looked down below to see Frodo sitting on a chair.

"I called Frodo because I thought you might not end up coming at all. Saphira and Gandalf are so often busy, so I'm used to my tea growing cold, although she does not ever drink it."

Eragon smiled.

"As far as I know, she doesn't."

"Frodo was just telling the news from the Shire..." the hobbit said before he stopped at the desk looking for something. "Where ... Where's the pie Frodo?"

"You ate it all, uncle." Frodo said, innocently smiling.

"Really? If you're tricking me..."

"No, uncle. Truly, I swear. "

Bilbo annoyed sighed.

"Sit down Eragon, I'll back soon," He said and walked away while mumbling something under his breath.

Eragon took the nearest chair and looked at the younger hobbit. He considered him, trying to understand what kind of beings hobbit truly were. Some of them could be cowardly like rabbits. Then others, for example Sam, are brave enough to attack black riders, beings who caused fear in anyone, even himself. Meanwhile, Frodo was brave enough to volunteer for a dangerous mission into Mordor itself.

"So... Mordor," Eragon finally said.

The hobbit shuddered after hearing the name.

"Yes," he answered so quietly that Eragon could barely hear.

"From what I heard about this land, I hope Saphira will be with us."

The hobbit smiled softly.

"Yes. But we also have you. You can't believe how happy I was when you volunteered."

Eragon couldn't help but smile also.

"Well, but without Saphira, we likely won't get out... not whole anyway. Of course, we also have a wizard, a dwarf, an elf, three humans and Sam. When Saphira joins us, no one will stop us."

This made the hobbit laugh.

"You're right," then he looked down. "You know, she has long been lost in longing for you."

Eragon turned away, not wanting to show the grief in his face. The hobbit continued.

"I can see that you miss her also. If..." he paused. "If it happens that you have to choose to continue to accompany me or join her, I hope you will choose your dragon."

Eragon again looked at the hobbit and saw the determination that he had so often seen in Sam's eyes.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Eragon said.

Meanwhile Bilbo came in, carrying tea and cookies.

"My pie was gone, so I took the elves' cookies and made tea for us."

They both thanked him. While they ate and drank the tea, they finally began to talk. At first Frodo finished telling Bilbo news of the Shire. Bilbo didn't seem to be happy that Frodo sold Bag End to Sackville Baggins, but later he agreed that it was necessary, and then, for Eragon's satisfaction, Bilbo told them more about their trip to Erebor.

"I even wrote a book about it," the old hobbit said excitedly, and soon he ran away, only to return with a red book with a hard cover. He handed it to Eragon.

He interestedly started to turn over the pages. It was written in fine handwriting, as were some of the illustrations which were drawn throughout the book. In the middle he found one page empty.

Anticipating his question, Bilbo said with a smile, "This page is for Saphira, but I have not yet found the right painter to paint her properly and doubt whether I would find one outside of Lothlorien. She is more fond of visiting the forest elves. Well, Mirkwood's elves notwithstanding."

For a few moments, Eragon looked at the blank page, then closed the book and looked at the sun, which was slowly starting a journey to the west.

"It's time for us to leave, I think."

"Of course. Frodo also must be ready, I fear. Please, give my wishes to Saphira from me. "

Eragon smiled.

"I will. Thanks for the tea."

"I had the honor and the pleasure."

The hobbit bowed and sent them towards the door. The old hobbit stopped Frodo by hand, before they came to the exit.

"Wait, I have a few more little things for your trip," Bilbo said to Frodo. "You could join Era… Anurin later."

Eragon said goodbye to the hobbits once again. He went to the fountain square and realized that he did not know what to do. Brisingr and Aren he had with him, and he did not have other belongings. Stopping some passing elves, he asked where he could find Gandalf, but they only shrugged their shoulders.

 _Well, then I will explore more of this place_ , he thought to himself and walked by an alley he hadn't walked before.

He looked around and he saw a high building before him. Long, blue pillars held a triangular roof. The doors were wide open. He looked around, but did not see any moving being. He walked slowly inside and saw a spacious, two-story hall surrounded by a corridor with beautiful handrails.

Paintings were hung on the walls, most of them of battle scenes, but several of them were beautiful portraits. Just where Eragon had been standing there was a statue followed by an altar. He walked up the stairs towards it and saw a broken sword placed on an altar. It was a great sword, but still it couldn't match with dragon riders' blades. He wondered why nobody had bothered to fix it.

Once again, he looked over the hall and wanted to leave, but his eyes fell on something strangely familiar.

He slowly traveled towards it and gasped when he saw that the huge painting was of none other than his Saphira. She looked so realistic, every muscle, scale, was perfectly painted, exactly as he remembered her.

It was only her eyes Eragon didn't like. They seemed empty, full of anger and hatred. As he remembered them, they were full of life, wisdom, love and care for him.

Although she was fierce and unrelenting on the battlefield, she always found time to comfort him or say kind words to him. He was still wondering how she could be so different.

 _Little one_.

He would give anything to hear her say those words in his head.

He cleared a few tears from his cheek and traced his finger over the painted head of his life mate.

"It's not you," he murmured to himself.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Like the art?"

He turned quickly and saw Aragorn standing near the altar of the broken sword.

"No... Yes... I'm not sure," Eragon said.

A small smile appeared on the man's face. He walked to the painting and looked at its top. Eragon only now saw that there was a terrifying creature that looked like it was burning or was spreading the flame itself, but itself was a black shadow. Two large horns similar to Urgal's, were protruding at the sides of the head. The creature was holding a big flaming sword in his hands. Just looking at it sent shivers down his spine..

"I was not there when they were fighting, but others says that the sounds of the battle were heard twenty miles around."

Eragon once again looked at the demon from the ancient times and understood why the dwarves left their largest mine and Kingdom.

But Saphira fought him and defeated him.

They stayed in silence while watching the painted duel. Then Aragorn spoke again.

"I remember perfectly the day I saw her first fly out of the clouds, even if I was twenty. I was very scared, but too amazed to run away. I will admit, I have never met such a wise and mysterious being."

Eragon turned to the man standing beside her painting and met his gaze.

"You spent a couple of years together looking for that Gollum, yes?"

"Yes, as you could understand from my story. Initially, we didn't go together very well. I tended to be in trouble and we've gotten into many situations because of me, but with time we became good friends," Aragorn said.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you my true name before, but I can guess you already knew who I really was."

"I had guessed. Your appearance matched, and when you mentioned Alagasia's name, my doubts almost disappeared."

"But? Why did you not say something?" Eragon asked more vigorously.

"Because I was not completely sure," replied Strider in a calm voice. "The idea that I finally found you was too unbelievable. After a while, everyone almost lost hope of ever meeting you."

Eragon wondered if Saphira had lost it too.

"You were looking for me?" He asked predicting the answer.

Aragorn hoarsely laughed.

"Looking for you?" He exclaimed. "She spent over 20 years with Gandalf looking for you! They traveled so far to the east that they reached the endless ocean. They traveled so far to the north, that the air just froze before reaching your lungs and so far in the south, there was nothing more than sand for thousands of miles."

He again began to speak after a brief pause.

"For the work she did for their race, the dwarves have sworn to help Saphira find you and still are doing it after 60 years. So you cannot wonder why everyone knows you, _Eragon_."

He emphasized his name.

Eragon dropped his glance.

"Forgive me, I did not know," he said quietly.

"You do not have to apologize to me, besides I doubt whether you are guilty of what has happened," Aragorn smiled sadly and changed the subject. "Have you packed your things?"

He pointed to the sword by his side and ring on his finger.

"It's all I have or need."

Aragorn smiled.

"Maybe you are right, but I doubt that Saphira would forgive us if we release you in just a shirt. Come, we'll find you a suitable helmet or shield for you. Or both of them."

Eragon wanted to object, but he remembered what happened at Amon Sul. Opposition now would be stupid and he did not want to receive any more wounds. At that thought he paled a little. He didn't fancy the idea of what Saphira would say if she knew he'd gotten himself seriously injured and poisoned after one week here. He had already imagined her castizing him. He knew that he would listen to her scolding all day long only to be with her.

After catching himself up, he saw that Aragorn had already went up the road, and he ran to adapt to his rapid pace.

They walked through almost through the entirety of Rivendell when they finally reached their goal. They had not said anything in all that time.

They stopped before the smithy. Unlike other elves' houses, it was made of bricks.

 _Probably as to not catch fire,_ Eragon thought, and then entered into the smithy after Aragorn.

There was a sound of metal slamming, and Eragon's sense of smell was drowned by the scent of a smoke. The elf was standing behind the anvil. He was the tallest elf Eragon had ever seen. In one hand, he held a flat piece of steel heated to a bright red, with a big hammer on the other. Upon approaching him, Eragon recognized the shape of the sword.

He did not even notice his customers, and this immediately reminded him of Rhunon's behavior. They calmly waited until the blacksmith could give them attention. Meanwhile, Eragon looked at the walls with hinged spears and shields.

When the smith was pleased with the result, he threw the sword in the furnace and pulled out the cork plugs from his ears.

"How can I help you? Elessar? I didn't know that you returned. "

"I arrived only yesterday," replied Aragorn and he pushed Eragon forward. "This is Anurin. He needs armor or a shield, he will know what he wants."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haemir," said the elf. He then crushed Eragon's hand with such a firm handshake that even the bones crumbled.

"Likewise," said Eragon, stroking his hand.

"What are your preferences? I have helmets, shields, chain armors, or scale armor, but if you like to move quickly, I do not recommend them. "

Eragon once again looked at the couple wooden shields.

"Well, I need a shield, round if possible."

Haemir searched a bit and grabbed a blue oak shield. He took the shield and lifted it up. Eragon liked the weight and the color almost coincided with Brisingr's scabbard.

"That's great," Eragon said, pleased.

Satisfied, the blacksmith nodded.

"Something more?"

"I would like a hardened leather vest if possible."

The blacksmith looked at him critically and, after searching few minutes, gave him a well-worked leather vest and leggings.

"They will be useful," added the elf.

"Well, a helmet would also be great," said Eragon when he was considering if he wasn't asking for too much.

Its search lasted longer. Most helmets covered the face, and that Eragon didn't like. He prefered to clearly see the battlefield. And those few with an open face were covered with gold and were more decorative than practical.

 _I would be a real beacon on the battlefield_ , he thought.

When Eragon politely refused the last helmet, the elf inspected his head and then clapped his hands. After a few minutes, he returned with a cold steel helmet in his hands. The helmet was rough, but crafted well. An ax symbol was printed on the front of the helmet. Eragon put on a helmet and gladly nodded.

"Fits perfectly, thank you."

"Don't thank me. It is made by dwarves. I do not remember how it appeared here. I was about to melt it and use the material for a new helmet, so you are welcome," said the elf. Then Haemir nodded toward Eragon's sword. "Fine handle, can I see?"

Eragon was cautious for a few moments, but handed Brisingr to the elf.

For a minute, the elf examined the handle and crossguard with a sapphire in the end, which was held by four claws. He carefully pulled out the sword and swung it in a circle. His eyes widened with astonishment.

"I have never touched or seen such a sword, whoever made it, his skills are unbelievable. What is it made of?"

"Brightsteel," answered Eragon, feeling pride in his sword.

"What is brightsteel?" Haemir asked.

"It is metal from rock that fell from the sky," answered Eragon.

The elf looked at the sword for a few more moments, and slowly, as if he did not want to part with it, returned to Eragon.

"A great sword, I can't say otherwise," said the blacksmith and looked over his shoulder. "It looks like the steel warmed enough, so if you do not mind I will return to work. It was nice to meet you, Anurin. Elessar."

Once again, he pressed his hands firmly and returned to the position where they found him before.

Eragon walked out holding his new equipment in his hands. Aragorn was walking next to him with a little smile on his face.

"It seems you have an impressive sword, it's strange that you did not light up it," Aragorn said, mockingly.

"A performance for the next time," said Eragon. "It seems like he did not miss the things he gave to me."

"Well, you're Saphira's rider."

"But he does not know that. Well, after all, you are rightful king of Gondor!"

A strange expression appeared on Aragorn's face, but he keep silent.

Eragon understood that it was better to change the subject.

"How much time do we have?"

"A couple of hours. Have you more things you wish to do?"

"Actually, no," Eragon confessed. "Maybe you know where Gandalf might be?"

"He is discussing some matters with Elrond, we shouldn't disturb them."

"Then I'm open to your suggestions," Eragon smiled.

He liked this man, but it was difficult to trust him fully after the incident in the passage. But Aragorn was a friend of Saphira, so maybe he should make an effort to be friends with him.

"Well, before traveling, we need to fill up your stomach. From what I know, you do not eat meat, yes?"

When Eragon nodded, he continued, "It's as well, for you will find little of it here. In the meantime, I can tell you about my and Saphira's wanderings. I think you will be interested," he added.

Eragon did not want anything else at that time. He listened carefully to Aragorn's narration, sometimes laughing, sometimes sighing. Before long they were given assorted refreshments, mostly vegetable salads. Then when Aragorn finished, he smoked a pipe without ever stopping his tale of their adventures.

Aragorn ended the story with their separation in Rivendell after they left Gollum in Lothlorien.

"Since then I have not see her, but from other stories I knew what she was doing. It's hard to not notice a dragon, especially like Saphira."

Eragon laughed.

"I'm glad you get along."

Aragorn stretched and stood.

"Well, our time seems to be over. We should go before they started to wonder where we are."

Eragon gathered his things and walked after Strider.

They reached the bridge Eragon had used to enter Rivendell. There was a pony, loaded with many bags, and beside it stood Sam and Frodo. On the bench there was a dwarf with a pipe in his mouth, and on his shoulder was placed a battle axe. The men from Rohan and Gondor were considering the map and were discussing something. The elf was standing on the bridge. Eragon still did not know his name. Perhaps he heard it, but after yesterday he could have forgotten it easily. He looked over the court and a little further saw the she-elf standing and looking directly at them. He recognized Arwen. Aragorn also noticed her.

"I will back soon," Aragorn said as he took his leave and walked towards her.

Eragon watched them, and if he had suspicions before, he was now convinced; they had fallen in love. Love was in their eyes and motions with each other.

An elf and man were together.

 _It is not a problem for them_ , he thought bitterly when he remembered Arya.

He wondered that it was only now that he thought about her. His whole heart missed Saphira before all others.

He also remembered Roran with Katrina, and considered how they were doing now. If the war ended, they probably returned to Palancar Valley and were living with their daughter. He wondered if he would ever meet them again. But now the most important thing was to find Saphira.

He looked around without knowing what to do. He wanted to go to the hobbits, but decided to get more acquainted with his new companions. His attention was again attracted by the dwarf who had finished smoking and now was sharpening his axe. He put down his helmet and shield and went to the dwarf.

"Great axe you have here," said Eragon.

The dwarf slowly lifted his head and looked at Eragon from head to toe. Then he lowered his gaze to the axe again and mumbled.

"Great, one more elf to travel with."

Eragon got confused. He was about to answer, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the same elf who had just been standing on the bridge.

"Do not pay attention to him. Erebor's dwarves do not really like elves," he said, smiling and stretched out his hand. "My name is Legolas, we seem to be traveling together."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anurin," Eragon answered and clasped his hand.

Eragon wanted to release it, but the elf still was holding it firmly, looking at him carefully. After a few moments, Legolas eventually released it.

"It is strange, it seems that I would have already met you. There is something very familiar about you. But perhaps my heart is deceiving me."

The elf looked at him for a few more moments and went away.

 _It seems to be interesting journey,_ Eragon thought.

He saw that Aragorn and Arwen had finished talking and now they were walking towards him, but Eragon was able to see the deep sorrow in both of their eyes. He pondered what had happened.

Aragorn passed him with an empty look, while Arwen stopped before him.

"It's nice to finally meet you properly. You already know my name," she looked at Aragorn from the corner of her eyes. "And Aragorn has told me your true name. For Saphira, I will tell none this secret."

Eragon wanted to thank her, but Arwen stopped him.

"No, I should thank you. You strengthened the hope that Saphira gave to us. The elves will never forget it, nor will I. Let the stars watch over both of you," she said. Then Arwen walked away with the same sorrow he had seen earlier.

A few moments later he saw Gandalf and Elrond walking up the path.

"Tell Galadriel, if necessary, that Rivendell's elves will come to help," said Elrond and after noticing Eragon added softly. "And do not forget what is hidden in Lothlorien."

"I will not forget," replied Gandalf and also noticed Eragon. "Oh, Anurin. Forgive me for leaving you today. I had to talk with Elrond about the news we learned yesterday. "

"That is all right, I had company."

"Well, that's good to hear," Gandalf said and began to count their company. "It seems that everyone is here."

Eragon then heard something moving. He turned and saw Merry and Pippin, who were gasping from their run.

"Did you really expect to leave without saying goodbye?" They shouted to Frodo and Sam.

They hugged the surprised hobbits. Eragon did not hold back his smile. He was sad that these hobbits did not go with them, but at the same time he was glad that they weren't. Battle and death weren't for most hobbits. Still he would be forced to take care of Frodo and Sam.

"I still can not believe that you're leaving without us," said Pippin when he finally released Frodo.

"Well, don't blame me because you decided to go to eat and sleep after the journey. I have been rewarded for a whole day's misery in the bushes," said Sam.

"Rewarded?" laughed Frodo. "The ones who should be jealous are us. You get to stay in Rivendell when our road leads to Mordor."

"And miss the opportunity to see other cities of elves? Well, don't smile so Sam. I know the reason you smile. After all, you've been talking and dreaming for the chance to see the dragon again. Once wasn't enough for you. Others did not have that chance," complained Pippin.

Sam innocently lowered his head, but the smile on his face remained.

"However, we won't be so poorly off. We persuaded Bilbo to take us to Erebor together. We will depart in a week or later, who knows, maybe we'll meet soon," said Merry and once again hugged Frodo and Sam. "Good luck to you both, you will need it."

"Well, if the farewells were finished, we should travel," Gandalf said, impatient. "There are many miles to Moria. And time pushes us as always."

Frodo, with Sam and Gandalf crossed the bridge first. After them was Faramir with Eomer, then Legolas and Gimli. Eragon took the rear position with Aragorn.

Before entering into the tunnel leading down under the mountains, he once again looked at the city of the elves. One last time he delighted in the view. A little further he saw three hobbits waving to them. Aragorn saw his gaze.

"It's also hard for me to leave this place every time," he said sadly.

"I'm hoping to come back here, just not alone," Eragon said, and with a heart full of determination, he walked further.

After they went out of the mountain, they further turned towards the east, covered by shadows of hills. Everyone spoke little, considering what they would meet on their way. After several hours of silent walking through valleys and when the sun was near dusk, Gandalf stopped, signaling for the others to do the same. He looked at all their faces, stopping slightly at Eragon.

"I know you all know Saphira, more or less."

Everybody nodded.

"You've probably heard of the elf lad she was looking for. I do not think I have the right to hide it from you, especially when there is a long road before us and our lives may depend on it," he paused and motioned with his hand to Eragon. "Meet Eragon Shadeslayer, and Saphira's rider."

Everyone froze and looked at him.

* * *

Four orcs were walking, dragging somebody's body through a dark corridor. They were in an orc fortress at the foot of the Gundabad Mountain and had returned with intelligence and with a catch. They went into a dark room without windows, so that no sun's rays would break into it. The throne stood in front of them, and a high figure sat in it.

The orcs bowed.

"My lord, we caught an elf on the road," said one of the abrasive orcs in his dark language. "Before we caught him, he tried to destroy this."

He stretched out the burnt paper and bowed even lower.

A dark figure with a cloak stood up and took the paper from the crimson orc. There was a long sword hanging at his side, behind the cloak's shadow. There was a glint in his eyes. As he was reading the letter, the elf on the ground groaned.

When he finished, the letter was pressed in his palm and with a bright light it disappeared.

"So he's finally showed himself," he whispered and leaned down to be level with the elf.

"When and where will he go?" he asked in Sindarin.

The elf remained silent, not lifting his eyes to him. The dark figure sighed, losing patience.

"If you talk, maybe I'll leave you alive, if not ... then I'll let them," he turned to the orcs, "do what they want with you. So, will we have a deal?"

For a while, there was silence, then he heard a noise similar to laughing.

"Do you really think that I will betray them both?" The elf coughed up blood. "You are madder than I expected."

Then the elf lifted his eyes to the creature and his gaze froze.

"You are... this cannot be," elf whispered.

The creature's face broke into a cruel smile. He knocked the hood back and behind it appeared an elf's head.

"Are you shocked that I am an elf? If you know the reason of my hatred, you would not be so surprised. I see you will not change your mind. Nevertheless, I still found a way to destroy her, and fate has just given me a great opportunity," he turned to a nearby orc. "Send news to Dol Guldur and Isengard, let them know that we will march with all strength for Lothlorien. For too long we have been in hiding."

"Traitor!" The elf dropped under his feet. "How could you?!"

"What we should do with him?" asked one orc while keeping the elf held firm.

"Kill him and ensure that nobody finds the body. That letter's contents can't cross these walls."

The elf kept shouting insults at him while the orcs got to work, but he did not pay attention to the doomed prisoner. The occasion he had been waiting for for so long was here; he just need to take advantage of it.


	17. Saphira 8

Saphira 8 chapter

Saphira carefully examined the dark fortress, gliding in circles above it.

 _Ruins_.

That was the word to best describe this place. Not a single tower remained whole. Most of them didn't have a roof or bore sizable holes in their walls. Everything below was covered by smoke. There wasn't any movement, just silence around. Even the air was frozen.

It was an evil place, Saphira could feel it inside her very heart. But the fortress's appearance didn't bring her any fear. She just was worried that Gandalf was here alone and hoped that she wasn't too late. But because of that cursed smoke she couldn't see anything.

She dulled noted that since appearing in Middle-earth, she had started to curse more often. It wasn't usual behavior for her.

 _Well, these last few days have been stressful,_ she thought and once again concentrated on the ruins.

But there wasn't any change in her surroundings, and she decided to look around the fortress. Perhaps she could find Galadriel here.

Saphira leveled out her flight and flew on, looking at the dark forest below. It was full of the nests she'd encountered before during her search for the dwarves. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, she saw a few creatures with long legs moving under branches.

 _They must be the spiders Radagast had seen._

Her attention was grabbed by a lone, white figure standing in the clearing. In the dark forest the figure seemed to shine like a light. Saphira flew closer and recognized Galadriel. She reduced her speed to avoid another misunderstanding, slowly landing in the next clearing. Saphira spread her wings and looked at the elf, who was looking at her and smiling.

Saphira still didn't know what to think about her. She was too mysterious to form a firm opinion about her.

"Hello, Saphira," greeted Galadriel softly. "Thank you for coming so fast."

She wanted to add something more, but the sound of several approaching footsteps cut her off.

Saphira prepared to meet the strangers properly, but she recognized Elrond as he walked out of the bushes. Near him was an old man with an appearance similar to Gandalf's. His long cloak was white and he didn't have a hat, in his hand was a long black staff. Certainly a wizard.

 _Probably Saruman_ , she assumed and looked carefully at the wizard who had voted to kill her.

"My lady, we heard some noise…" started Elrond and only then noticed Saphira standing before him. "Saphira," he greeted cooly.

She nodded in response. At this point, the white wizard frowned.

"What this beast is doing here?" he asked roughly.

"I invited her," answered Galadriel.

"You? And why would you do such a thing? I am not going to fight when behind my back this... _creature_ could kill us. Who even knows where it's loyalty lies?"

It was enough for Saphira. She wasn't in the mood to listen to the insults said by this wizard. She roared aloud towards Saruman, spreading her wings, showing all her intimating size. A small jet of flames erupted from her mouth. Saruman quickly pointed his staff towards her, but Saphira could feel the fear in his eyes, even if he tried to hide it.

Between them Galadriel lifted her hands.

"Please friends, we came here to help Gandalf and only together will we be able to do it," she said looking sadly at Saphira.

Her sad voice made Saphira calm down and she lowered her wings, while Saruman stayed in his defensive position.

"I am here only for Gandalf, nothing more," Saphira said still looking narrowly at the white wizard.

She began to feel sorry for Gandalf for having to listen to this person.

"Thank you, Saphira," Galadriel said and turned towards Saruman. " _Curunir_?"

 _Skillful one? Ha! I think not! Not if he would mess with a dragon like this._

It seemed for a while that the wizard didn't hear her and stayed in his position, but finally he let down his staff.

"Only this once, but afterwards I don't want to see it anymore." he said, gnashing his teeth.

"Don't worry, I have no desire to see you either," Saphira snapped.

At this time they all heard a noise and suddenly from the bushes rushed out Radagast. The brown wizard shouted something to the rabbits, dragging them to a stop at once.

"You are late," said Galadriel smiling towards him.

"My lady," greeted Radagast and bowed. "Please forgive me. I encountered a few of these ugly spiders on the road," he said and noticed the blue dragoness. "Saphira! It is so nice to see you again!"

She leaned her head towards him and touched his forehead with her nose.

"It is nice to see you as well," she said to him.

She liked this wizard, even if he was a bit strange, but she knew that he was good. Radagast stretched out his hand and scratched her cheek.

"You seem to be more tired than the last time I saw you."

"That is what happens when you travel with Gandalf and those dwarves," she said, making Radagast grin.

Elrond cleared his throat.

"I think we forgot why we all came here. We should move."

Radagast quickly stood down.

"Yes, of course."

They all moved towards the fortress. The ruined towers could be seen above the treetops. Galadriel led them; now she was cold as steel, eyes shining with great power.

Saphira was glad to walk after them. She didn't want to turn her back to the white wizard. Who know what thought might cross his mind.

After a while they walked out of the forest and they approached a long bridge, almost wide enough for Saphira to walk on. Not even stopping, Galadriel walked further. Radagast moved towards Saphira.

"I think we should stay together," he said to her.

Saphira noticed that the wizard's voice was trembling. She looked to his eyes.

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so, but it is hard to forget our last visit here."

In front of them walked Elrond and Saruman, who also looked tense. Saphira also had a nasty feeling that someone was watching them from the surrounding holes and windows.

Her attention was caught by a figure standing on the wall straight in front of them. How had she failed to notice it earlier?

She looked more carefully and her heart skipped a beat.

It was Eragon! Her Eragon she had been searching for all this time! A few moments passed and she still couldn't believe she was really looking at him. When she was sure that this was not a mirage, she cheerfully roared into the sky and ran towards him, beating with her wings as fast as she could. She could hear shouting behind her, calling to her, but she ignored them.

She found him! She finally found him! And she did it by herself. She once again roared, now releasing blue flames letting everyone to know her joy.

"Eragon!" she shouted both with her voice and mind, trying to reach his, but Eragon leaned down and disappeared from her sight.

Why did he do it?

She shook the thought away, still feeling elated. It seemed that her heart right would explode in her chest at how happy she was. She wouldn't need to be alone anymore! She already imagined him hugging her, hearing his voice again and feeling his thoughts present in her head.

After a few moments she already was where Eragon had just been standing.

"Eragon!" she shouted joyfully.

But nobody was around.

"Eragon?" Saphira said a little quieter, starting to worry. But she saw him once again a little further ahead, surprising her with how he could appear to move so quickly.

"Little one? Wait for me!" she shouted towards him still couldn't reach his mind. She jumped towards him. But he turned around and ran the other direction. It made Saphira's head spin in confusion.

"Eragon!" she shouted after him, but he seemed to not hear her, and kept running.

Maybe it is one of his games?

Whatever he was doing he wouldn't escape from her, not this time.

She roared again and started to run even faster, which was quite hard for her in the narrow streets of the fortress. Saphira slammed down into a stony wall, making it break into pieces, but she didn't stop, even for a moment. Still she ran after her heart's mate. But no matter how hard she tried to reach him, she couldn't. He was just… too fast.

For a while, Eragon was running in a straight direction and Saphira almost caught him. A few meters were between them, but he suddenly turned to the side into a tunnel. Saphira stopped before it and poked her head into the tunnel, which was too narrow for her body. She tearfully whined after her rider seeing that she can't follow him.

"Eragon, please don't leave _me,_ " she said sorrowfully, but he didn't respond and disappeared behind the corner.

Saphira lost her patience. She roared, now angrily, feeling a great power growing in her.

She won't let him leave like this.

She started to scratch the wall with her paws and claws, releasing flames at it. In this way she made the tunnel wide enough for her to fit inside. It took a while, but finally she was inside, breaking the last bricks with her forehead. Saphira sneezed a few times from the dust from the walls and bricks.

She looked around and saw someone laying on the ground a little further ahead. Saphira slowly walked towards him and saw that it was the grey wizard, Gandalf. She looked around again, but didn't see any sign of Eragon. Running in a random direction would be foolish and she couldn't just leave Gandalf like this, apparently on the threshold of death. She gently touched his side with her nose.

"Gandalf, can you hear me?" she asked softly, not holding out much hope.

She could see scars on his face and his breath barely was noticeable. For a few moments there wasn't any response, but then the wizard slowly opened his eyes.

He looked at her in disbelief, like she was a ghost, then quietly asked, "Saphira?"

"Yes, it is me. Come, I can get you out of here. Eragon is somewhere around, you didn't see him before?"

It took a few moments for Gandalf to realize what she had just said. Suddenly his eyes were filled with fear.

"Saphira, you must go. You must leave at once!" he said as loud as he could.

It clearly could be seen that every word took much effort for him speak.

"Why? I won't leave you and somewhere here is…"

"He is here!" he shouted to her in terror.

"Who Gandalf? Who is here?" she asked in confusion.

She didn't hear his answer because someone behind her moved. Suddenly, the air was filled with some kind of energy, and the wind rose. She turned and saw a dark shadow approaching. It didn't have a certain shape, but it was similar to human. But it didn't have eyes, mouth or any other distinguishing sign.

Power spread from it and it was very powerful, but strange, as if hiding its true nature.

Saphira stood in a defensive position covering Gandalf with her body. The black shadow wasn't moving, just looking at her with his featureless face. Saphira deeply growled, showing that she was ready for its attack.

"Who are you?" she asked roughly, guessing the answer.

The shadow coldly laughed.

"I think you know, Saphira Brightscales. You are smart enough to at least guess my name."

"Sauron," she stated, more than asked.

The very air moved in agreement.

"What do you want then?" she asked, already wondering how she could deal with the dark lord. After what she heard from Gandalf, running was the best option or to just drag time out for the others to catch them.

A nasty thought crossed her mind.

They knew! They likely knew that they would face Sauron, but didn't say anything to her.

"Just to help you," said an almost soft voice from the shadow's direction.

"Why would I need your help?" she snapped out, not believing a word.

"You are searching for someone, and I can help you find him," said the soft voice.

Suddenly everything became clear to her.

"He was just illusion, wasn't he?" she half-stated and half-asked, barely able to hold her rage and sorrow.

For a few moments it looked as if she finally found the mate of her heart and very soul. Sadness was going to overcome her, but she knew that she couldn't show weakness before Sauron.

"Yes, you are very smart, Saphira. Smarter than most of your kin. I was very interested in meeting you from when I first time heard about you. I am sorry that I tricked you, but it was necessary. I had to split you from others so we could calmly speak." said Sauron, still in his soft voice.

There were a few deadly silent minutes before she coldly asked, "And what was it you wanted to speak about?"

"As I said before, I want to help you find this elf lad, Eragon," after making sure that Saphira was listening to him, Sauron continued. "I have enough power to break the spell and bring you together again."

"You do?" she asked surprised.

 _What if he really can do it? I could see him again…_

"But there is one condition," the voice said and returned her from her thoughts. "I need you to return one thing. It was stolen from me a long time ago. Only with it would I have enough power to send you back to your rider."

"So what I need to do, is to help you to find this thing?"

"Saphira…" she heard Gandalf's voice behind her, but Sauron lifted his hand and the wizard was quieted by an invisible force.

"Yes. And also I will need your help today. The ones who you came here with, want to destroy me. I am afraid that you won't see your rider again if they succeed in doing it. I can't deal with them alone, not yet, but with your help, I am certain that we will defeat them."

Saphira stopped to think. It was an opportunity, an opportunity to see Eragon again. But still… could she really break her word or abandon Gandalf?

"So you also want me to betray my friends?"

"What kind of friends were they to you? They gave you only false promises, and use you for their own goals. Use you like a shield for the problems they can't deal with themselves. But after what you did for them, you get hatred or an attempt to kill you," he paused, letting Saphira think about his words. "You are special and very strong, Saphira, I feel it. All powers of this world would be ours. The impossible would become possible. Your curse, which made you both be separated forever, will be easily removed. All you need to do, is to help me to beat my enemies. Are you with me, Saphira?"

It looked so easy to say 'yes'. Her mind was saying to accept, that it would solve all her problems and all her dreams could come true and she would be with Eragon again. But her heart was saying otherwise… It seemed, not right? She knew that this is not a way to find her life's love, not like this, by betraying what she believed and breaking her word.

There must be another way and she would find it, even if she needed to do it alone. She made a decision and she knew that Eragon would agree with her even if it would be a terrible cost for them both.

 _Not now, little one_ , _just not now,_ she said to herself, holding tears inside.

Even if she knew that it will be right decision it didn't reduce the pain in her heart. But she gathered all her strength and spoke out loudly.

"You say that they are using me like a shield? But it is exactly what you want to do with me. You are saying that you are very powerful, but you even can't deal with a few elves and wizards. I think you just want to deceive me, like you did with that illusion. Breaking my heart has made you my enemy," she felt how the shadow tensed, but she didn't pay much attention to it and continued. "After today I realized that I don't need help from any of you. All you were doing with me, were playing me as if I were an instrument. You seek only your own goals. But it ends now. Let me and Gandalf out or I will burn you like your scum before you."

There was silence for a while, then Saphira heard a cackling laugh. The soft tone disappeared, and the voice was full of contempt.

"Foolish dragon. I was expecting something smarter from you. Truly a pity. You would have been my most important slave, but now you leave me no other choice. You are too dangerous for me. Just wonder, what hope you would give for all who oppose me. An actual dragoness fighting against the dark lord! It would be a great story, sadly it ends like this," he said and and invisible force started to press her, restricting her movements.

She roared loudly, so that even the walls trembled from it, and released flames at the shade, but they just diverged around him. He seemed not to even notice them and pushed her with his force, pressing her to the ground. Saphira didn't give in, she strained with all her strength and resisted the force pressing on her. She stood up and after leaning back jumped towards Sauron with her mouth open, threatening to tear him into pieces, if possible.

But Sauron lifted his hand and a huge power slammed into Saphira's chest making her fall down once more. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She, or was she Sauron, lifted her head, making her look straight to the sky. Saphira growled loudly, it was all she could do now. She could hear the sounds of a fight nearby, and someone was shouting her name, it sounded like Radagast's voice.

Sauron walked towards her, not letting her move even one muscle.

"I can feel something very powerful in you," he said pressing straight into her chest. "It is something in here. Such power I haven't seen before. Luckily, you are not able to use it. But I think I am," he added and with his other hand motioned to her chest.

Saphira screamed from a sudden burst of pain. She knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to take her heart of hearts, her Eldunari!

The pain was terrible, but she resisted his pull with all she had. The pain was raising, but she didn't give in.

 _I can't let him to do it! I just can't… let him to do it…_

But the pain became unbearable and she screamed again in agony, tears flowing onto her cheeks. It seemed as somebody lunged a heated piece of steel into her chest and was twisting it.

She wouldn't ask him for mercy, not from him… Her thoughts were cut by another stroke of unbelievable pain.

"Just kill me," she managed to say and again screamed from the agony.

"No! I need that power inside you. It can even replace the thing I lost a long time ago," he said.

Even if she didn't see his face, she was sure that he was enjoying her agony.

Pain racked her body again, even worse than before if that was possible, and she tried to hold her scream but she couldn't.

 _I can't hold it anymore, I can't… I will lose my mind after one more strike, but I can't…_

One more strike landed and she couldn't keep herself from screaming out loud.

"Please! Just kill me! PLEASE!"

But Sauron didn't answer and added more force to his attack making Saphira to wail again.

"Eragon!" she shouted between screams, hoping that her rider will hear her and save from this pain. "Eragon, please… I need you!"

But he didn't come. She was alone, alone with her pain. Alone here, in this world left by everyone, even by her beloved one.

Saphira could feel her strength leaving her. Her consciousness began to fade.

 _This pain... I can't suffer it anymore... I just can't... Why do I have to suffer this? What wrong did I commit? It hurt so much..._

She screamed once again, so loudly that it seemed that all world would hear her and she gave up. She could feel it, going through her chest towards her neck. Now she could even feel it with her tongue. The force made her open her mouth. After few moments showed her Eldunari, brightly shining in the night.

 _I lost it… I LOST MY HEART OF HEARTS!_


	18. Eragon 9

Eragon 9 chapter

At Gandalf's words there was a deadly silence. All Eragon could hear was the flowing of a stream some way up the path. Of course, Aragorn and Frodo had already known his true identity, but to the others it was a bit of a shock. The ranger bore a slight smile, while the hobbit was curiously looking at the others' reactions. But everyone else was staring at him.

Eragon didn't know what to do and looked at Gandalf, as if to ask, _why you did this to me?_

After a while the man from Rohan spoke.

"Are we truly talking about the same Eragon? The one who the dwarves were searching for all this time and we heard so many stories about?"

Gandalf nodded in agreement. Eragon felt a bit embarrassed and looked at the ground.

"It seems that my heart wasn't deceiving me," the elf said and bowed towards him. "It is an honor and pleasure to finally meet you, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Faramir stepped forward, saying, "Well, I don't know Saphira as well as the others. Most of the time when I could see her, we were fighting against the orcs in Osgiliath. After all these years I have come to greatly respect her. Still, as Eomer said, we all heard about you and her searches for you. The last thing I expected is that you would be traveling with us now, but I don't know why Gandalf would think to hide it from everyone."

"Because it was necessary," answered Gandalf. "I still would not have told you, but I thought it would be better for all of us."

Eragon looked at Sam, and could barely stop himself from laughing out loud from Sam's shocked expression. The poor hobbit had noticed that Frodo wasn't a bit surprised.

"You knew all this time!?" shouted Sam accusingly.

Frodo laughed from his reaction.

"No, Sam. I only found out in Rivendell when we both left you all at Amon Sul. Don't worry, my reaction was similar."

Sam once again looked at Eragon who was smiling at him.

"You truly rode a dragon? I mean… Gandalf probably did it many times, but you..." the words died on his lips.

"Yes, Sam. I am her rider and she is my dragon."

"But where you all this time?" asked Eomer. "I mean, the dwarves sought you through all Middle-Earth, but still didn't find you. I cannot imagine you merely hid all that time."

"It doesn't matter where he was," the wizard said, cutting him off. "The most important thing is that he is here now."

Eomer bowed.

"I hope my words didn't offend you. Now my worries and fears have left me knowing that you will be traveling with us."

"Does Saphira know?" Legolas asked softly.

"No. Not yet," Gandalf answered.

"I had hoped I could see her reaction when she finally meets you again," said the elf with a wide smile. "Everyone knows how she misses you."

"Soon enough she will find out about him," wizard said. "I sent envoy to Erebor to inform her."

The smile disappeared from the elf's face.

"This road leading to Erebor is not so far from Gundabad, Mithrandir. Are you sure it was a wise decision?"

"What about Gundabad?" asked Eragon and Gandalf's face darkened.

The wizard didn't answer, but they all heard the dwarf's laugh, who until then had been silent.

"So many years searching for him, and finally when I've found him, I managed to make such a fool of myself," muttered the dwarf to himself and then turned to Eragon. "You have no idea how ashamed I am of my actions in Rivendell. Gandalf will have to pay for making me such a fool in your eyes."

Then the dwarf knelt and lowered his head, probably the action which Eragon expected the least.

"I ask forgiveness for what I said before. I brought shame upon my kin."

"There is nothing to be forgiven," Eragon said confused. "It could have happened to everyone."

But the dwarf didn't move from his spot.

"I still ask your forgiveness. My actions were disrespectful to both you and Saphira."

Eragon wondered how much he respected Saphira, that he would demean himself like this, even in front of an elf's eyes, only because he had said a few rough words to her rider.

"Then I forgive you…" he said after a pause.

"Gimli, son of Gloin," said the dwarf as he stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Gimli, son of Gloin."

"It is still hard to believe that you finally showed up. Oh, everyone will cheer up at home after they will find out about this! The feasts will last for weeks! Not for weeks, for months!" the dwarf began shouting happily.

"That is a problem, my friend," said Gandalf. "Our enemy can't find out about Eragon, not until he meets Saphira. It will make him an additional threat. And our journey is rather dangerous enough already. I've told you all this secret in the hope that you will _keep_ it a secret."

 _Oaths said in the Ancient language would make everything simpler_ , thought Eragon, but he believed that they would keep this secret, at least until it was a question of life and death.

Though, it still seemed to him that Gandalf was overreacting.

Once again they stood in the uncomfortable silence. Eragon could see that they had many questions they wanted to put to him, but didn't dare ask. They were likely to greet him with his least favorite reaction, fearful respect.

He would prefer that they would behave like equals or like friends. But he was prepared to give up everything, if it meant seeing his dragoness again. Besides, he'd had very few equals ever since Saphira had come into his life.

Finally, Aragorn cleared his throat.

"I think we should settle for the night. It is already evening and we can't stay in the open."

"Agreed," said Gandalf and to Eragon's surprise he heard the wizard's voice in his head.

 _See, it wasn't that bad._

It turned out that Aragorn had once stayed here, so he led them to a well-covered place. It was a wide hollow, overgrown with trees on the sides. Eomer was prepared to set a fire, but Gandalf stopped him, saying.

"No fire."

When others started to complain that they are still near Rivendell, the wizard explained.

"We set out from Rivendell by the south gate and the enemies' spies already know it, but we moved more to the east while we were hidden the mountains. So we have a few days before they find out where we've gone. But our enemy is vigilant, even in the night and we can't risk a foolish thing like a fire."

After the wizard's explanations, nobody complained anymore. But it didn't mean that they were enjoying the cold food.

"Don't worry, lad," said the dwarf, when he noticed Sam's expression as the hobbit ate cold salted pork. "Feasts await us in Moria, or Khazad Dum, as we dwarves call it. Then you will understand the length of _dwarven_ hospitality."

After they finished their poor dinner, they began to take watch. Eragon insisted on being first, but Gandalf answered that he had to rest because a long road awaiting them and he would have his chance to help on future nights.

Rather annoyed, Eragon coiled in his blanket, whispering curses to Gandalf and his obsessive care. He didn't want to sleep; he'd rested enough the last night!

Still as he closed his eyes, he eventually passed into the land of dreams.

 _Eragon opened his eyes and felt something warm behind him. He quickly turned around and saw that it was a dragon behind him. He blinked few times and recognized his Saphira, laying on the ground and looking into the distance. He pressed against her shoulder again, feeling endless joy, not knowing or caring just why. He was just listening her slow breathing and feeling the warmth spreading from her body, and he knew that he didn't want anything else in the world, just be here like this with her._

" _What do you want to do?" he heard her ask._

 _Eragon opened his eyes and saw that she was looking at him with her deep blue eyes, as if bored._

" _Well…" Eragon said, looking around. He was upset that the pleasant moment was cut short, but he wanted to make her happy._

 _He noticed a nearby lake._

" _What about swimming?" he asked her lightly._

 _Saphira smiled wolfishly to him. He could feel her excitement and happiness spreading through their bond. Eragon didn't wait and after few moments he was sitting on her back._

" _Hold on!" she shouted to him and lifted to air._

 _When they were over the lake, Saphira drew her wings into her body and started to fall. Eragon shouted from the joy. She waited until almost reaching the water and they dived. The icy water hit Eragon, but he didn't release Saphira's neck. They could see for yards through the clear water. Saphira twisted and turned in fantastic shapes, slipping through the water like an eel._

 _Just as his lungs started to cry for air, Saphira arched her back and pointed her head upward. An explosion of droplets haloed them as she leapt into the air, wings snapping open. With two powerful flaps she gained altitude and after few moments they were on the shore._

" _It was fantastic!" he shouted to her when he climbed down._

 _She looked at him with love in her blue eyes._

" _Yes, it was. Shall we go again?" she said joyfully._

" _Perhaps tomorrow. I am already chilled to the bone," he refused gently and tightly crossed his hands trying to warm up._

" _But I was waiting for 65 years," she said, now sadly._

 _He looked at her confused._

" _What do you mean? Didn't we just…"_

" _Please, Eragon, come to me," she said still looking into his eyes._

" _Saphira?" he asked her, a bit scared. "I am here."_

" _I need you, Eragon. Please… don't leave me," she said, seeming to not notice his words._

 _Eragon stretched his hand out to touch her shoulder, and felt that she was trembling. He looked into her face and met her eyes again. They were so sad, and he felt a terrible pain in his heart._

" _Saphira! I am here with you and I won't leave you. Never!" he shouted to her face._

" _But you already have," she said tearfully and turned her gaze from him, breaking his heart._

 _He wanted to comfort her, to say something, but heard an evil laugh behind him. He turned and saw Galbatorix with his white sword in hand. Once again a terrible laugh erupted from his mouth._

" _For what you done, you won't see your dragon again, Shadeslayer! Never again!" he said and thrusted his sword through Eragon's heart._

Eragon jumped, barely holding himself back from screaming aloud. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He lay down again, trying to steady his breath.

 _This was just a dream._

But it felt so real. Like the one he dreamed after his first clash with the Nazgul.

It took a while until he finally calmed himself a bit. He straightened out, looking around their campsite. Almost everyone was sleeping; only one lonely figure was sitting up in the night, further from the others. He recognized the wizard's pointy hat.

He stood up and walked towards him, able to see by the small light from his pipe. Eragon sat down on a log near the wizard, looking down to his feet. They didn't talk, and Eragon wasn't sure if he'd even noticed him.

"Can't sleep?" asked Gandalf after exhaling another ring of smoke.

"Yes," he answered and the silence stood between them for a while until Gandalf spoke again.

"Thinking about her?"

"I think of no one else these days."

"Well, it is good that you are thinking about her, but it can be bad for your sanity I think," he sighed and continued. "You need to distract your mind. The best way to do it is to learn something."

Gandalf looked at him, as if considering whether he was ready for something, then motioned to his covered palm.

"You still have your ring?"

Eragon pulled back his sleeve, showing his glowing Aren. In the dark night it shone almost as bright as a lantern. After looking around, Gandalf placed one his palms on the other and after he removed it, there was a ring with a large, red ruby. Eragon stared at the ring, surprised by its appearance.

"This is Narya, Ring of Fire, one of three rings. It was given me by Cirdan. Galdor, his messenger, was in Elrond's council."

"Who has the other two?" Eragon asked.

The wizard looked at him seriously.

"I am sorry, Eragon, but without their permission I can't tell you. If the enemy would find out about them, it would put them in great danger."

"So why are you showing me your ring?"

"Because it is my decision and I trust you," he paused. "Every ring has its own properties. For example, Narya has the power to inspire others to resist domination and despair. It also can hide me from remote observation. The most useful thing to me is that it gives me resistance to the weariness of time. Later I will tell you about the others. The mystery is your ring and what it 'wants'. In the council I noticed that it protected you from the one ring's influence. It helped you in Amon Sul and in your first clash with a ringwraith."

"That time it more disturbed me than helped. I almost died because of it!" he lowered his tone after noticing that he was speaking out loud.

"Exactly. This is what concerns me. You have to learn how to control it. Be worthy of it, because now it is much powerful than you and you can't control that power. That is why it overpowered you before. One person can't wield a ring stronger than him, at least not for long. Usually I would just tell you to take it off and to not use it, but it seems that you are bonded to it now and must wear it because of your wound. So nothing is left to me except to try to teach you how to use it for your and others' sakes. But for tonight it will be enough to teach you how to hide it," he pointed to the glowing ring. "You can't always walk with that beacon on your hand."

After a while, Gandalf spoke again.

"The problem is that magic works a bit differently here than it did in Alagaesia," the wizard paused, thinking about something. "It is hard to explain. It is more like things or beings of nature. For example, the one ring. It is the most powerful ring of all, as we know. But its nature is to destroy, deceive and enslave. If you were to try to use it, you won't be able to create anything with it. There are many more examples, like the silmarils and the palantirs," seeing Eragon's confusion, he added. "I will tell you about them later."

"It looks more confusing than the magic I used in my homeland," said Eragon while thinking about Gandalf's words.

"Indeed, but there is no risk of dying due to a wrong spell. Also there are many more examples of magic. These magical things didn't come from thin air. Someone created them, giving them their properties, like the dwarves' secret doors which open only in the correct time or for the correct person and so on. Narya also was created, by elves of Eregion. All beings have their own inner energy, some more, others less, many things also depend on the users skills, but beings can't acquire more power than they already have or are gifted by someone. Still, magic is an unpredictable thing. Even I, after all these years using magic, sometimes am surprised at what it can do."

"But how do you use this magic?" Eragon asked becoming even more confused. "It is like a language you use to control this power or…"

"No, you can speak in any language to cast a spell. It doesn't depend if you are speaking in dwarven, the common tongue, Sindarin or Quenya, you can even cast a spell in the black speech. Truth to be told, to cast a spell you don't need any language you just need to know what you want to do and have the power, saying it aloud can help you to do exactly what you wish. In your situation when you were fighting against the Nazgul in the Shire, Aren was doing all the work, but it didn't speak out loud."

"So I have to just let it to do what it wants?"

Gandalf frowned.

"It wouldn't be a good idea because you don't know what it truly wants. What if it would decide to destroy me or someone you're nearby? And you already gave it control of your body. Still, I don't know how you can completely resist it, but you can't just give up because the consequences could be terrible."

Eragon considered this warning.

"In Alagaesia you just needed to have magical ability, know the words and be sure how much the spell would cost you in energy. Here, everything seems to be more confusing," he looked at his ring like a powder keg, which could explode at any time.

 _How I can know what it wants?_

He remembered his lessons with Brom, when he was trying to grasp magic for the first time. Eragon remembered him puffing his pipe and Saphira by their side… Only now he could see that they were his happiest days, even if he didn't realize it.

"You were saying something about hiding my ring…"

"That is where the problem lies. I, being a wizard, have strong inner power, I don't even need a ring to do _magic_. I don't like that word, sounds childish, but I don't know what else I can call it, your ring also has such power…"

"So you think that I don't have this power in Middle-Earth?"

Gandalf shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You can try to find out because like Narya, your ring or any other," the wizard said. " _Magical things_ , only work in specific situations. Most likely Aren wouldn't help you with a task now. So if you don't have power here, you wouldn't be able to cast a spell to hide your ring. Would you like to try?"

Eragon quickly nodded.

"Focus on the ring and imagining it becoming invisible and try to do it. I am not expecting that you will succeed your first time. It needs much concentration and understanding in what you are doing."

Eragon looked at Aren, imagining it and willing it to become invisible.

But however he tried to do it, using this secret inner power, nothing happened. He looked at Gandalf, asking for help, but he just said to try again. The entire time, the wizard was looking at him intently. He tried again, but the result was the same. The ring, shining with blue light, was still visible on his finger.

"Perhaps I am doing something wrong," Eragon whispered, disappointed.

It hurt to know that now he can't even make a small ring invisible. It was such a fall from all he'd been capable of in Alagaesia.

"Perhaps we can try tomorrow. Morning is better than evening. But don't become frustrated. It could be that your magical abilities will show up in time. Like your first attempt at using magic."

"Earlier you spoke in my mind; can everyone else do that here?" Eragon asked, remembering the wizard's voice in his head.

"Telepathy you mean? Most elves have the ability and some humans can do it. Humans like Aragorn, Dunedain, who is descend from the Númenóreans"

Eragon expected that wizard would explain something more about the rules or restrictions of magic, but Gandalf stayed silent, puffing his pipe. So Eragon began to explore Aren with his fingers, revising what he'd just heard.

"Gandalf, what do you think is Aren's nature? I was wondering, but nothing came to my mind."

It took some time for wizard to answer.

"I think it is to protect you," Gandalf finally answered.

Eragon considered it and admitted that Aren had done just that before, maybe not like he wanted sometimes, but without the ring he would be powerless.

 _Or maybe even dead,_ he thought after remembering the Morgul blade's wound.

Eragon saw the brightening sky and left his thoughts wander to a familiar person. It took a while before he noticed that he was thinking about Saphira and his dream again.

"Tell me about her," he asked Gandalf.

After some time the wizard softly asked, "What do you want to know about her?"

"I don't know… anything," again the nasty thought came to his head and he dared to ask. "Does she remember me?"

"Does she remember you?!" Gandalf indignantly shouted. Then the wizard recovered himself and lowered his tone. "How can you ask such a thing after all that you have been through together?"

Eragon turned away Gandalf, now ashamed of his own question. It wasn't what he'd meant to ask, and he was angry with himself. How could he doubt his Saphira? Especially when she was still fighting against the demons and monsters of this world.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to…" Eragon managed to say.

The wizard's face features softened and he sighed.

"No, Eragon. I should apologize. I overreacted; I didn't expect that you would ask such a thing. What made you wonder that?"

"Nothing…"

"So why did you ask it?" the wizard insisted.

"It has been so many years," Eragon noticed that it was hard to talk further. "I don't know what she thinks of me after... what she had to suffer because of me not being there."

"She loves you, Eragon, still loves you more than anything in this world."

They were just a few words, simple words, but the reassurance meant everything to Eragon. He couldn't prevent a few tears from rolling off his cheeks, again feeling the pain in his heart.

"I've never seen such devotion," the wizard continued with sadness in his voice. "I had hoped that… she would forget you, and that she suffered no more due to your loss. But… she could not..." Gandalf stopped, looking down to his feet.

"The hardest times were after always we returned from searching for you, when we both knew that you were not here and nothing hurt me more than… than watching her quiet suffering and knowing that I couldn't help. After all these years she became a good friend of mine… My best friend."

Eragon noticed that the wizard had also shed some tears at his own words.'s eyes were wet. There followed a silence, which for Eragon seemed like an eternity; he could hear only his heartbeat until Gandalf spoke again.

"She is used to hiding her feelings now. She rarely speaks about you and tries to hide her grief… but I can see it after the dwarves report that, once again, they didn't find any sign of you. She looks to the horizon as if to see you coming towards her."

Eragon couldn't bear to listen anymore.

He managed to whisper, "Excuse me," to the now silent wizard and walked out of campsite while trying to hold himself together.

When he'd walked enough, sure that no one will hear him, he cried out loud to the sky, letting the tears flow freely for the first time in this world.

"Why? Why? Why?!" he screamed, for what god, he didn't know.

Blinded by grief and tears he struck a nearby tree. The hit slashed his skin, and blood started to spread from the wound as he shouted from the pain. Full of rage Eragon pulled out Brisingr and with a cry cut down the tree with one strike. He frowned from the noise caused by the tree falling down.

They had to hear it if they had not heard his cry. But he didn't care much anymore. He just stepped to another tree and took out his pain on its trunk.

He stopped to regain his breath after felling the second tree and then heard steps behind him. Eragon quickly wiped away his tears, hid his bloodstained fist, and turned around.

After few minutes he saw Aragorn with his sword in his hands. After a few moments he noticed Eragon and stopped, looking at him and his surroundings. Finally Aragorn put his weapon away after taking in the scene.

"You scared me. I thought a dragon was attacking us. Well not Saphira, I meant… other dragons," Aragorn added frustrated with what he just said.

"It is okay," Eragon managed to smile at the comment, although he certainly didn't feel it. "I am sorry I scared you."

"What you are doing here?" asked Aragorn a bit surprised at seeing the felled trees.

Before Eragon could answer they saw the elf running towards them. Legolas stood near Aragorn while also looking at the trees.

"While I am pleased you thought to bring us firewood, I think you overdid it," said the elf. "And I doubt that they were proper opponents for you. We should spar, it would be good for you" Legolas offered.

Eragon wasn't sure if he was in a state for that, but he also wanted to do some fighting to help calm his tense nerves. Aragorn seemed to be considering it, but when Eragon finally agreed, it left nothing for him to do but join.

Both the elf and man stood side-by-side and pulled out their blades. While Aragorn's sword stance was similar to Eragon's, the elf's was wide and curved.

"Wait, you both will be against me?" Eragon asked, feeling a bit betrayed.

"And what did you think? Time for you to prove yourself as Saphira's rider," Legolas laughed.

Eragon knew that there was more honesty to the challenge than he let on.

"And we won't cut ourselves to pieces with these swords?" he asked again as he lifted his blue sword towards them.

"I think we all are enough skilled to avoid that," said the elf confidently.

Eragon had doubts about that, but it was too late to back out. He didn't want to draw shame to Saphira when they all seemed to respect her so much. And as the elf said, he wanted to prove himself to them as being worthy of her rider's name.

But he wasn't sure of his odds. Eragon remembered how Aragorn defeated two Nazgul, and if elves here were as strong as in Alagaesia…

To his frustration he saw others coming towards them. The hobbits seemed to be half-asleep. Sam was yawning while Frodo was rubbing his eyes. Behind them were Faramir and Eomer, with Gimli bringing up the rear. Eragon didn't notice Gandalf anywhere around. Regardless, he had quite an audience for this sparring session.

"What is going on here?" asked Faramir uncertainly, looking at their drawn swords.

"It will be a friendly duel," answered Legolas.

"Well, it should be… interesting," said Faramir laughed and sat on one of the stumps.

"Come on, Eragon! Show that elf how to fight!" shouted the dwarf.

Eragon just nodded and focused his gaze on his opponents. He stood, posed for a while, and considered his opponents, looking for who would move first. It was Aragorn who lost patience and swung his sword. He quickly knocked the strike aside, and barely stopped the elf's swords from reaching his chest. Then he attacked back, trying to push Aragorn and not let the elf find a weak spot. Legolas was strong but not as fast as the elves in Eragon's homeland. It gave him a bit of hope.

They began spinning in a circle, trying to find a gap in each other's defense, but no one was aiming to give up. Aragorn began to show signs of fatigue first. The man's endurance couldn't withstand that of the elves, but Eragon had to admit that he was great fighter. He was starting to press Aragorn towards a tree, knocking the elf's strikes aside, but the rider didn't notice the small stone pile under his feet. Suddenly, he slipped on one of the round stones and lost his balance. Eragon knew his mistake, but was too slow to stop it and yelled when the Legolas' sword's plate struck him. Along with the rush of pain, he felt raising energy in Aren.

 _Not again_ , he thought, but he couldn't stop now.

He swung Brisingr towards the elf with unnatural speed and strength. The hit was so fast and strong, that it knocked the sword from the elf's hand, and after flying about 20 meters, the sword disappeared into the bushes. Everyone watched flying sword and once again looked at Eragon in amazement.

"I think I am convinced," Legolas said still astonished, then turned to Aragorn and laughed. "I am sorry my friend, but while I still have both hands I quit."

But Aragorn was of a similar mind and put in his sword back into its scabbard. When the elf went to find his lost sword, Eragon noticed the Gimli's satisfied smirk and Sam's spellbound gaze.

"Don't look so happy, you are next," Eragon shouted to him.

"M-me?" asked Sam, fear showing on his face.

"Well, you don't think that I forgot my promise to train you, did you?"

Eragon wanted to teach Sam how to protect himself. Who knew what might occur in their journey? And he couldn't forgive himself if something happened to Sam, just because Eragon didn't teach him how to block a certain hit. And at the same time, he was making sure of Frodo's safety, because it seemed that Sam had every intention to stick with Frodo no matter what. Sam relaxed and stood up with a determined expression. Only now Eragon realized that Sam reminded him of his cousin, Roran, when he showed such determination.

"No, Sam, not now," Eragon laughed. "We have to do it later, many miles are waiting for us today."

The hobbit didn't argue.

"Legolas? Did you find it?" shouted Aragorn towards where the elf had gone.

"Not yet, I shall be sure to catch you soon," answered the voice behind trees.

Once they returned to the campsite, Eragon caught Eragon.

"That was unfair," he complained quietly to him.

"Sorry about that, couldn't hold it," said Eragon, still happy that he'd proved his worth. It would have been unacceptable to make them doubt his worth in combat when Saphira had spent years proving herself.

"I thought Gandalf taught you how to control it."

"Well, he is still teaching me," Eragon answered, but he knew that they both had no idea how to do it.

Aragorn just nodded. Eragon noticed the second sword's handle at his side.

"I didn't know that you could fight with two swords at once," said Eragon, motioning towards it.

"I don't," Aragorn shortly answered and pulled out the sword.

The blade was broken near the crossguard and Eragon recognized the sword as the same one he saw in Rivendell.

"This is Narsil, my ancestors' legacy," Aragorn explained.

Eragon remembered from Elrond's narration that this sword cut the one ring from Sauron's hand. He looked at Frodo, wondering how everything was related.

At that time they reached the campsite and found Gandalf in the same place. He awoke from his thoughts after seeing them. They all quickly packed their bags, waiting for the elf who finally found his sword and returned to the road they were walking on.

The sun was warming them, even if it was the middle of autumn. Eragon's mood was better. He tried to wave off last night's sadness, but it was quite hard to do. It helped that Gimli gave an enthusiastic narration about his home to both him and the hobbits.

At around midday they left the mountains behind them and entered the flatlands. Everyone felt rather tense once they'd lost the safe cover of the hills. Further east they could see the mountain range called the Misty Mountains.

 _She is somewhere beyond those peaks,_ Eragon thought.

They walked all day, rarely stopping to rest. Once night struck, they made a campsite under a few trees.

When everyone went sleep after another cold dinner and Eragon and Sam had trained together, Gandalf taught Eragon telepathy. This, at least, he was able to do and it was rather easy. He just needed to concentrate on a person and project his thoughts at them, even if that person doesn't have abilities to answer you back mentally. He once again tried to hide Aren, but result was the same as last night.

His training in the magic of Middle-Earth kept him working through most of the night. He didn't have any hope of falling asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Saphira, laying on the ground and sadly looking to the horizon, waiting for him.

The next day, the sky was full of thick clouds. They keep traveling towards the snowy mountains. Eragon started to feel the effects of not sleeping for two nights, and was walking behind everyone. He answered the others with only one or a few words, trying to stop himself from falling asleep. Once the evening finally reached them, they were at the foot of the mountains. Once again the group felt much safer, having natural terrain again helping protect them. He was so tired that after a short training session, he didn't even look at the food. Rather, he fell on the ground and his weariness finally threw him into sleep.

That night he didn't have any of his terrible dreams and the following day his mood was better. Good enough to start a few conversations. After a few hours of walking, he moved towards Gandalf, who as usual was walking at the front of their company.

"Eragon?" the wizard asked, looking at him questioningly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he went out in front and began walking alongside Gandalf. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Aragorn told me that all dragons in Middle-Earth are evil, but in Elrond's narration I haven't heard any mention of any dragons apart from Saphira and Smaug. So I wondered where they all are."

"I understand your concern, especially being a dragon rider," Gandalf said. "But you haven't heard about them because almost all of them were slain. Well, perhaps there are a few small wyrms or cold-drakes are still living in the north."

"What are wyrms and cold-drakes?" Eragon asked, feeling pity that dragons here, much like in Alagaesia, were driven almost to extinction. Maybe it was just destined for them to be hunted by the other races? Not for the first time he wondered if there was any land where only dragons lived.

"Cold-drakes are dragons who can't breathe fire and wyrms are dragons without wings or legs, or without both," the wizard explained.

Eragon tried to imagine such a dragon, but he frowned. Gandalf noticed it.

"I know that you are accustomed to thinking of dragons like Saphira, but there were only a few of them. Most of the _Uroloki_ , or the winged dragons, were slain in the War of Wrath led by Ancalagon the Black, the greatest of all winged dragons. Afterwards, only a few winged dragons were left."

"War of Wrath? Ancalagon the Black?" Eragon was very excited to find out more about this dragon.

All-in-all he was curious about Saphira's kin who lived here, evil though they were. And this dragon's name sounded rather mighty.

Gandalf laughed.

"Saphira has said that you are inquisitive. The War of Wrath, also called the Great Battle, was the war of elves, men, dwarves and Valar against Morgoth at the end of the First Age and it was the largest battle ever to have taken place in Middle-Earth," seeing a questioning look from Eragon, the wizard added. "Morgoth was the Dark lord before Sauron. Sauron himself was only one of Morgoth's servants. And you didn't hear about all of this because it happened many years before rings of power were created."

"And what about this Ancalagon the Black?"

"Well, there nothing much I can say about him. He was the largest dragon ever alive and by leading the other winged dragons, he managed to push Valars, men, dwarves and elves back. That was something unachievable by the orcs, balrogs or any other creature Morgoth created, and they nearly destroyed the hosts of the West. But then came Earendil with the Eagles of Manwe. In the skies above Angband, they confronted the dragons and most of the great dragons were slain, including Ancalagon himself."

He wondered how any eagle could beat a dragon. From Bilbo's story he could understand that the eagles were very large, but still smaller than Saphira, unless they were larger back then...

"How big was Ancalagon?"

"Big, very big. Enormous better describes him."

"Bigger than Shruikan?"

 _Saphira likely told Gandalf about him._

The wizard seemed to consider it for a while.

"According to what I heard from Saphira, and from accounts given during the War of Wrath, I can assume that he was… two or three times bigger."

Eragon almost fell back after hearing that. He was expecting that Ancalagon was smaller or at most the same size as Shruikan, but that he was two or three times bigger… He again tried to imagine such a dragon and the men brave enough to stand against a beast like that. He was forced to consider that Gandalf might just be making a fool of him.

"How did they manage to slay him?"

"It was Earendil who did it. I wasn't around then, but the others say that with his flying ship, he struck the dragon's chest and cast him from the sky."

"With a _ship?"_ Eragon stated in disbelief.

"Yes," said Gandalf, while grinning from his reaction. "I understand that it is hard to believe for you."

"It is."

Gandalf sighed.

"They were different times. In the world then there was more magic, many magnificent and extraordinary things were lost to time," Eragon could sense sadness in wizard's voice. "Even now, magic and the elves, are leaving these lands."

Eragon let Gandalf wander in his thoughts for a while when he asked again, "You say that dragons are evil creatures, but I doubt that it is truly so simple as that. They weren't just mindless beasts destroying everything in their paths, were they?"

Gandalf paused slightly before he answered.

"Like Saphira, most liked riddles or talked in them. Also they were proud or even a bit conceited and very cunning. But they were very different from Saphira; they were greedy and appreciated jewels and hoards of gold more than anything else."

Gandalf was going to explain further, and then stopped, focusing his gaze on the mountaintops.

Eragon turned back and looked in the same direction. He noticed three small spots flying towards them. In the distance they were getting bigger and bigger and Eragon started to wonder.

 _Are those… dragons?_

But after a few moments he noticed that creatures were feathered, not scaled. He wasn't sure if he felt upset or relieved at this realization, but he knew that these creatures were not Saphira or any dragons. Her scales shone bright in the rays of the sun, without a doubt making her look like the most magnificent being ever created.

Eragon returned from his thoughts when three huge eagles landed in front of him. They were still smaller than his Saphira, though rather large in their own right. The group's pony anxiously snorted, but Sam just took its reins tighter, not breaking his gaze from the eagles.

"Landroval," Gandalf said and slightly bowed towards the eagle who stood in front of the others.

The eagle answered in the same manner by lowering his feathered head.

 _Mithrandir_ , Eragon heard a voice in his head.

He perceived that it was the eagle, who was speaking in all of their heads. He knew that the entire fellowship could hear from the others' reactions.

 _Saphira told us that you would be traveling by this road._

Eragon heart beat faster after hearing his dragoness' name and he couldn't help but ask out loud. "You met Saphira? When? Where?"

The eagle, Landroval, turned his gaze to Eragon and looked at him for a while, gazing right into his eyes. Eragon had the uncomfortable feeling that the bird saw through his very soul. He felt slightly ill being explored by his gaze and finally turned away.

 _I see you fulfilled your promise, Mithrandir,_ said the eagle when he broke his look from Eragon.

 _There is nothing I can hide from you, Landroval, can I?_ Gandalf chuckled.

 _No, why would you think overwise? Does Saphira know? From the grief in her eyes and heart I still sense, I assume that she does not._

 _No, not yet._ Gandalf answered.

The eagle again focused his attention on Eragon.

 _It is a pleasure for us to meet you, Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales' rider. We heard much good about you._

 _Have you?_ he responded, flushing slightly.

It was one thing to hear such words from people, and another to hear them from a giant eagle.

 _Indeed. And your titles only prove it. Gwaihir will be pleased after hearing that you finally have been found._

 _Gwaihir?_ he asked curiously, but then Gandalf interrupted _._

 _I will tell you about him later, Eragon. You were searching for me to tell something, Landroval?_

 _Yes, Mithrandir. I came with a warning. We saw a large army of orcs, trolls and wargs marching from Gundabad._

"Gundabad?" asked Gandalf out loud, he seemed to be very worried. "Are you sure?"

 _Yes, have we ever deceived you?_

 _No,_ the wizard admitted. _But which way are they marching?_

The eagle wiggled his head.

 _We aren't sure. They already crossed Ninglar's river and were marching to the south towards the Misty Mountains. I can assume that Lothlorien is their target._

It seemed that Gandalf had heard something very terrible, though why Eragon couldn't understand.

 _Did you see who is leading them?_ the wizard demanded.

The eagle didn't answer at first, clearly displeased by Gandalf's tone.

 _No. Their ballista didn't let us come close._

Gandalf started to walk back and forth while clearly thinking about something.

 _When and where was the last time you saw Saphira?_ he asked, repeating Eragon's question.

 _Four days ago. That night she slept near our nests and then flew towards Erebor._

"She won't be in time," Gandalf whispered to himself so softly that only Eragon heard them, although he wasn't sure how good the eagle's sense of hearing was.

 _Probably good enough…_

 _Do the dwarves in Khazad Dum know about it?_

 _Yes, we told them about this army, but instead of going to help the elves, they decided to close their gates and wait for the enemy to knock upon them as they used to do in war._

Gandalf looked saddened by what he'd just heard, but his thoughts remained clear and strong.

 _I am sorry for my behavior, Landroval. This is hard news you brought to us._

 _There is nothing to be forgiven, Mithrandir. Is there is anything we can do for you? We have to watch over our nests while evil is so near._

 _No, thank you. May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks._

 _Farewell, Mithrandir._

Then the eagle turned his head towards Eragon.

 _You always are welcome to visit us with Saphira._

 _Thank you, it is an honor for me,_ Eragon responded and bowed to the eagles.

He doubted that such a privilege was given to everyone.

Eragon watched as the eagles started flying away, while Aragorn walked towards the thoughtful wizard.

"What we will do?" he asked Gandalf.

"We must hurry. Many things depend on our haste," Gandalf said confidently.

"Mithrandir, you know who leads their army," Legolas said in the ancient language.

"What about him?" Eragon asked, but got only a worried reaction from Gandalf.

"We must go now and quickly. I hope by night we will reach Moria's gates," the wizard urged turning his look away.

 _He is hiding something_ , thought Eragon.

He wasn't sure how important it was, but if it could threaten him or Saphira directly the wizard would mention it, right? Perhaps later he could ask more about this matter, but for now he decided to trust the wizard. Not that trusting anyone came easily to Eragon anymore.

 _Saphira trusts him, and so should I._

"I can't believe that Balin is hiding in the mountain like this," Gimli said, running as fast as his short legs could carry him. "I am not saying that dwarves would rush to help the elves, but sheltering themselves from the enemy instead of facing him," Gimli shook his head. "This is dishonor. Especially when Saphira obviously sympathizes with the Lothlorien elves."

"Balin has become cautious in his old age, master dwarf," Gandalf muttered. "We will find out more when we will arrive."

"Frodo, we saw the eagles. All like in Bilbo's story. Oh, that we would get a chance to fly with one," Eragon heard Sam talking dreamingly to the other hobbit.

Eragon was happy that at least one person in their company saw the bright side of everything.

After a few hours of quickly traveling, they saw large stone standing near the road. It wasn't an unusual stone; save for the seven stars and crown etched into its top.

"Moria: one if the seven dwarves' kingdoms. This stone was placed when dwarves started to mine here and it marks the territory of this kingdom," explained Gandalf. "We are near."

After they passed the stone, they started to climb into the hills by a narrow road. The hills weren't very tall, but were rather long. So near the top they all were breathing heavily. Eragon caught a quick glance between Aragorn and Gandalf.

"What?" he asked on the hill's top.

Gandalf chuckled and Aragorn just motioned towards mountain feet from them. He lifted his eyes up and froze. A little further, above small opened gates in the cliff-side, stood a huge sculpture of Saphira!

Eragon breathed a few times, absorbing the view, then concentrated upon details.

Each scale was made of an individual sapphire, perfectly matching the color of her actual scales: darker on the top of the dragoness' back and neck, brighter ones at the bottom. The setting sun was illuminating the gems, making thousands of lights shine everywhere. The dragoness was lying on the cliff with spread wings and looking down at everyone who wanted to enter through the gates. It was so realistic. Her posture was perfectly made with unbelievable craftsmanship.

She was exactly as he remembered: fierce and beautiful at the same time.

A few tears fell off his cheeks, and he was not sure what he felt within him: a mix of amazement, sorrow, and gratitude. Everything was mixed together too closely to tell.

He lowered his gaze and noticed that everyone was staring at him. He washed the tears from his eyes and face.

"Sorry, I… got lost in memories."

"That is okay, Eragon. We all understand," Gandalf smiled.

Eragon looked again at the sculpture, as if expecting it would be reborn and lift to the air. The initial amazement had faded and had left only loss in its place.

"Who made this?" he asked trying to wave away his sad thoughts.

"The dwarves of all kingdoms together a few years after the Balrogs' defeat. The hardest task was to find all these sapphires," answered Gimli proudly.

"True," agreed Gandalf. "At first she was very adamantly against it, but the dwarves insisted on it."

Eragon grinned after remembering when he wanted to name Brisingr after her. She always looked at such things in her own way.

"But later I think she was a bit happy with the result, even if she never admitted it out loud," Gandalf lightly laughed.

Eragon then saw a squad of armed dwarves running towards them. The guards advanced and then pointed their long spears towards them.

"Who are you and where are you going?" asked one of the dwarves from behind a helmet.

Gandalf stood in front of their fellowship to show himself to the dwarves.

"We came here as friends and want to cross through Moria," he declared officially.

"Gandalf?" asked one of the dwarves, likely their commander. "We didn't expect that you would come."

He turned to the others and said something in dwarvish. The dwarves calmed and lowered their weapons.

"Please come with us. You and your…" dwarf took a look at them all. "friends are always welcome."

The dwarves turned and led them towards the tall gates. Once the guards passed through the gates, Eragon looked at them. He doubted that it was possible to notice them when they are closed because the outside looked so similar to the surrounding cliffs. From the side there were a few hanging torches.

He looked up towards Saphira's sculpture above them and caught her gaze. A horrid chill ran up his spine.

He didn't like to be underground, but excitement and determination kept him going forward, knowing that every step he took brought him closer to his heart and very soul's mate. He walked after Faramir through the gates.

Before entering the mountain he had noticed an inscription. Upon it was written:

 _This dwarven kingdom is protected by the blue dragoness, Saphira Brightscales. Let everyone who will dare to attack it, burn under her rage and flames._


	19. Saphira 9

Saphira 9 chapter

Saphira watched helplessly, as her heart of hearts slipped from her mouth and left a horrible, burning feeling in her chest. The fight between herself and Sauron had left her body bloody and broken, but she refused to let it distract her.

 _I lost my Eldunari_.

It was the only thought in her head.

Her kin had paid a large price to house it within themselves, suffering from Galbatorix and the forsworn's attacks. They had taken the dragons' hearts, doing it while the dragon was still alive, before the body together with heart could die. But she never imagined that it was so painful.

She could see something small and similar to a shining stone slowly floating towards Sauron's stretched hand. In the distance she could hear the sounds of battle, but he was too focused on her heart in front of him and seemed not to notice. However, he hadn't even for a moment released Saphira from his invisible clutches.

 _He will use it… to overmaster my will… to kill others using my body,_ she thought. _Radagast, Gandalf… Eragon if he is here… I will kill them against my own will and I won't be able to do anything against it…_

"When I have this thing, I will not need you anymore," Sauron said while looking at the Eldunari gliding a few meters from him.

 _Wait… isn't he is going to use it and make me subject to his will?_

Only now she realized that he probably didn't know what the Eldunari truly was, only that it held power within itself.

Relief came to her. At least she would maintain her will in the end, but… she was really going to die like this, after she had passed all the empire's armies; Thorn, Shruikan, Galbatorix… Together with Eragon, she defeated them all. And now she would be killed in a foreign world by some kind of dark lord without any proper battle. But what could she possibly do? He was just too powerful. Claws, fangs, and fire would not help her in this fight. She closed her eyes, not seeing a way from this desperate situation.

After she closed her eyes she was surprised to see Eragon standing right in front of her and smiling widely. His eyes shone warmly. She remembered that this smile often was the only thing she ever needed. The only thing that could bring peace and joy into her heart. They were standing in silence, looking to each other eyes, until Saphira lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I am sorry I failed. I let you down when you trusted me," she said sorrowfully.

She heard that Eragon was beginning to say something, but she interrupted before he could do so.

"No, don't say anything. You know that I am right," she breathed before continuing. "I just wanted to do what seemed to be right. I always tried for you, for us… but I think my mistake cost our happiness," she stopped, being lost for words and desperately repeated. "I failed you, I am so sorry, Eragon."

There was silence again for some time before Saphira heard a soft chuckle. She felt two hands touch her cheeks and gently lift her head until her eyes were be the same level as Eragon's. He placed his forehead onto hers and softly said.

"You never failed me, you hear me? Not once. What you just did was the right thing, and the courage and will you needed for it, only showed how strong you are. But as you have said, it is not time for us to meet. Not now."

"But when?" she asked, seeing only his deep brown eyes.

Eragon pulled back his head from hers.

"I will come to you when the time will come. I promise. But now you should go back."

Saphira lowered her head again.

"I don't think I can do it. He is too strong. I just can't…"

"I know you can. You are Saphira Brightscales; remember what makes you strong," Eragon said and touched her chest, just above her heart. At his touch she felt a power rising in her body: the same power she was able to sense when she turned Brom's grave into diamonds and when she repaired Isidar Mithrim in Farthen Dur.

"May the stars watch over you, my heart and soul mate," Eragon said softly.

He gently kissed her forehead; her vision disappeared and she heard the sounds of battle again, still with Sauron's force holding her. She opened her eyes and noticed that after she closed her eyes, nothing had changed. It was as if all her conversation with Eragon had happened in a blink. But she still could feel the power, which appeared at Eragon's touch, only now it was rising and rising in her body.

She once again looked at the creature who was threatening her life. No, Vervada's and Iormungr's daughter wouldn't pass like this. Eragon believed in her and she would strong in his faith.

Her Eldunari, which had been slowly gliding towards Sauron and was only a few inches from him, stopped in midair. He stretched out his bodiless hand, but the Eldunari wasn't moving from its place. Meanwhile, Saphira felt that power inside her start to weaken the invisible clutches holding her. Saphira exerted all her strength and moved one of her wings. After a few moments she felt the clutches almost completely vanish, making her fall heavily on her forelegs. She once again looked at the shadow, who was stunned, looking at her with his featureless face, and if Saphira wasn't mistaken, he was afraid. Afraid of a dragon, who a few moments ago had been fully under his control, and was now freely standing in front of him. But soon he recovered himself and Saphira felt his invisible fingers again to constrain her.

She loudly roared, showing that this time he wouldn't take her out as easily and focused on her heart of hearts, not letting it come any closer to him. If he could touch it, she knew that it would spell the end for her.

Sauron realized what she was trying to do; he completely released Saphira from his clutches, stretched both hands towards Eldunari and Saphira suddenly felt his power dragging her heart of hearts away from her. She growled again and concentrated and directed all her powers towards it.

They stood against each other and completely stopped moving. Fighting an invisible battle, neither one gaining an advantage. Saphira didn't know what the limit of a dragons' magic was, nobody truly knew, but she could feel the amount of energy between the two of them was incredible. Never before had she needed so much of it, but now she was fighting for her life and she wasn't planning on giving up.

But after a while, she noticed that she began to lose her pull; the Eldunari again slowly started to approach Sauron's hands. She started to panic. She added more power towards her grip on the Eldunari, but it didn't help; he was simply stronger than she was, even with her magic.

But suddenly a new force with bright light hit Sauron from the side, and the power which held her heart of hearts disappeared. It fell down to the ground with a small chime. Saphira turned her attention from it and saw Galadriel; at least she assumed that it was her, because now she looked… terrifying.

Her typically light appearance had changed into a very dark one. Her eyes were full of rage, and her blonde hair had turned black. From her stretched hand there was a bright light pointed towards Sauron and her voice was deep and frightening. She walked in front of the dragoness, meanwhile saying words Saphira couldn't understand and Sauron was hissing something in a swift tongue in a language she already had heard and could recognize; the black speech of Mordor.

Saphira wasn't planning to simply watch how this duel would end. She slowly regained her powers, and with a roar delivered a blow of energy towards Sauron. Suddenly the space around Sauron lit up with fire spreading in every direction, except around Saphira and Galadriel. The stones under him broke and with a final scream and blast Sauron vanished. There was nothing more of him around; she couldn't feel his presence anymore.

She had defeated him, even if it was with the elf's help. It was still hard to believe.

For a few moments after Sauron was driven out, her power, which all this time was keeping her in a fighting state, disappeared from her. After it, there was nothing but pain. She had forgotten about it while fighting and weakness suddenly came to her and, unprepared for it, she collapsed on the ground. There she slowly turned her head around and looked for Gandalf, but where Sauron had stood she saw her Eldunari. Anger clouded her thoughts after remembering what had just happened, making her to want roar and burn everything.

Gandalf lay upon the ground, barely being able to move and for his horror of watching Saphira, who was locked by Sauron's powers. The air was filled again with the painful roar of the dragoness, now even louder and Gandalf closed his eyes, unable to listen to it anymore. He hated that he can't go and help her. He hated himself because he knew that it was his fault that she'd come here. It was not her fight or concern to deal with dark lord; she just appeared here accidentally and just wanted to find this elf lad. Now because of him, Saphira was suffering from any number of things Sauron was doing to her. He couldn't imagine what amount of pain could make a dragon roar like that.

Suddenly, the roaring hushed and Gandalf heard sound of swords striking to each other somewhere. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see who was fighting. He again looked at Saphira and fear overcame him. She'd given up. He could see it in her eyes. There wasn't the spirit of a fighter that he used to see in them. He opened his mouth to encourage her, to call to her, but only a whisper, softer than the wind, left his lips.

After few moments, if his dazed mind wasn't deceiving him, Saphira's mouth released a strange thing, similar to a stone. It was shining, not like her scales, which reflected light, but this light was appearing from inside of the thing. Did Sauron want to take this thing? He didn't even know what it was or even how Saphira had come to have it inside her.

"When I have this thing, I don't need you anymore," he heard Sauron say.

"No," this time he managed to say, and he tried to stand up, but ended up lying again on the stony, cold floors. If she died… he doubted that he could handle it. He'd grown close to her after only a short period of time. But something was special about her and he felt that it would be his fault… His thoughts were cut short when he saw Saphira move one of her wings, then another and after few moments she was standing again on four legs, growling at Sauron.

 _Did he release her?_

He doubted it, but he couldn't find another explanation. From what he could see, he assumed that they had started a fight, not physical, but mental, both strongly concentrated on the glowing stone, which was hanging in the air.

They had fought for a while and to Gandalf's surprise, no one had gained an advantage. How she could have the strength to hold on against a fallen Maia in a mental battle? Maybe she really could defeat him? He had to believe.

Gandalf closed his eyes from a sudden flash of light which illuminated everything. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and to his surprise, he saw Galadriel standing in front of the dragoness and facing the dark lord.

He looked again at Saphira and his heart calmed down a bit, seeing her alive. For a few moments she seemed to be watching the fight happening in front of her and then she roared towards Sauron and did something that caused flames to erupt, which devoured both Saphira and Galadriel, making him gasp from fright.

He was starting to fear the worst, but then with a thunderous blast Sauron, together with the flames, disappeared as if nothing had happened. He left behind only a deadly silence and Saphira with Galadriel.

Almost at once he felt that the evil that had been absorbing his energy was gone and his strength began returning to him. He tensed his body and with a great effort stood up, barely able to keep on his feet. He breathed deeply a few times, trying to reduce the weakness in his body. When he was sure that he wouldn't fall back, he turned around to see Elrond with his curved sword in hand. Their eyes met and they nodded to each other. Near him Gandalf saw Saruman, who appeared to almost be ill. His face was empty and pale. Behind them stood Radagast.

 _Galadriel gathered them all to rescue me_ , he thought. _Even Saph…_

Remembering the dragoness, he looked at her, and at exactly that moment, her legs bent and after a few moments she was laying on the ground. Fear gripped his heart once more. The last time he'd seen her like this, she had been unconscious for three days. As fast as he could move, he ran to her side, seeing that others also were staring at her. He gently touched her side, but then quickly stepped back when she suddenly turned her face towards his own, with eyes full of anger, but behind it he could see the pain.

"Don't touch me," she roared threatening him, making him confused.

"Saphira," Galadriel said carefully from the other side of her trying also to place a hand on her foreleg, but Saphira turned toward her snapping her teeth in front of her face.

"All of you! Go away! Leave me!" she roared once again, retreating backward from them.

Gandalf looked at her with pity in his eyes, not knowing what to do or how to help her, in this case Galadriel moved a bit closer to the wounded dragoness.

"Please Saphira, we just want to help. Let us do it."

"I don't need your help! Any of you!" Saphira shouted and suddenly lowered her head and grabbed of her chest with her paw, letting out a quiet whine of pain. Gandalf and Galadriel cast worried glances between themselves.

Saphira stood like that for a few moments until she came to herself again. With a blank look she once again glanced at them both, meeting his eyes for a few seconds and then with big leaps she ran in the other direction, leaving them standing and not knowing what to do.

Sauron did something to her, although what it was, Gandalf didn't know. But it was important. Perhaps that stone had something to do with it. Before he was able to follow after the dragoness, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Galadriel next to him. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad and tired.

"Mithrandir," she greeted softly. "I am happy that we came before it was too late."

He tried to smile, but after remembering everything that just happened, he failed.

"Th… Thank you. For coming."

At this time Elrond walked up to them and hugged him, making him clench with his teeth, trying not to gasp from pain in his body.

"Good to see you alive, my old friend. I was very worried when Galadriel told us that you were in danger," he said after pulling back from him.

This time he managed to make a small smile. He nodded towards Radagast in greeting and then turned to Saruman, looking at him for some time before giving a slight bow, showing respect. Although he wasn't sure about his opinion of his order's leader, not after his insistence to kill Saphira. Perhaps he just didn't reconcile with it yet.

"Mithrandir," Galadriel called him, commanding his attention, "Later we will have to talk about many things, but can you say… What exactly 'he' has done to Saphira?"

He looked at her for some time, before quietly answering, "I don't know."

"I can say what was done: nothing at all." Saruman called from behind them, looking slightly better. "It was looking quite well before almost attacking you just now."

"How can say such a thing, Saruman?" Elrond asked. "We all well saw and heard what happened. I doubt that what Sauron did to her was 'nothing," he said, surprising Gandalf.

Elrond had never stood against Saruman before or at least not in this manner.

"I should go after her," Gandalf said, not wanting to take part in the conversation between them, he was just too weak for such things.

Though, Saruman's attitude towards the dragoness did nothing to ease his mind.

"I think you must," Galadriel said making him stop and look at her. "Whatever happened to her, Mithrandir, it is our fault and our responsibility and you know that,"

After Gandalf nodded in agreement, she continued. "I would go with you, but I think it is better to leave it between you two. Do whatever you can for her. Our honor is in your hands. We will wait however long it is needed."

He looked at her seriously with agreement in his eyes. He slowly walked towards the strange stone. He knelt against it, keeping balance by holding one of his hands on the ground and looked more carefully at mysterious thing with a soft inner glow which reminded him of coal smoldering in a dying campfire. He had to admit, it looked quite beautiful and he felt a desire to touch it. He extended his left hand towards it and when there was only few inches between him and it, some kind of force suddenly dragged his palm towards the stone.

The second his palm touched it, he was hit by huge wave of emotions and feelings. He shivered from all of the new senses that filled his head. Most of them were outlandish to him and he couldn't understand them, but he could clearly feel pain spreading from it and... anger mixed with sorrow. It didn't make sense to him. What did these feelings have to do with the stone? Can it be… No, it is impossible. But what if it was… Then how?

He quickly stood up and put the stone, although he now doubted that it was just as stone, into his pocket. He sighed as all the new senses vanished from his mind. He had to hurry, if his assumptions were correct. In his head he again heard Saphira screaming and begging for death… He needed to find her, and hoped that it wasn't as bad as he was thinking.

Not paying attention to the weakness in his legs, he ran past his companions, not paying attention to their questions. He moved towards where Saphira had run. He quickly passed through the corridor and entered a square with four more entries. He looked around desperately, not knowing which way he should go.

 _Think… A dragon like Saphira couldn't disappear without any sign._

But no thought came to his mind. He cursed himself. He just didn't have time for pointlessly wandering through this place. He looked down, still trying to figure something out and out of the corner of his eye he saw a clear line on the ground. It was a scratch made by claws. He looked further and saw more of them, leading to the furthest way out. He followed them, sometimes lifting his head hoping to see the blue dragoness. Eventually, he passed through the whole fortress, reaching its end. When Gandalf started to worry that Saphira had flown away, leaving no way to reach her, he saw her, curled on the edge of the cliff. Her back was to him, and she wasn't moving at all; he doubted that she even noticed him, so when he heard her voice, he straightened nervously.

"Go away, Gandalf."

Her voice was quiet, and it sounded like a request, but he still could notice the added strength, showing that he would be better to listen and just leave her like this. But he knew that he couldn't. His friend needed him, even if she didn't know it, or just didn't want to admit it.

"No, Saphira, I won't leave you," he said softly approaching her.

She moved and turned her head towards him showing her teeth and deeply growling.

"I said GO AWAY!" she howled, releasing flames towards him, but not far enough to reach him. Gandalf stepped back. He had to admit; there wasn't a more frightening thing than an angry dragon directing its hatred towards you. Still, even if she said and acted overwise, her eyes were begging for help. It was enough for his fears to vanish, and he spoke out.

"Never."

Saphira calmed a bit, or at least she wasn't roaring at him or releasing flames anymore. Still, she glared at him angrily, breathing deeply. Gandalf managed to hold out against her piercing gaze, and she growled in annoyance.

"All you wizards are insane!" she growled, irritated, and returned to the spot where he found her, turning her back to him.

Gandalf was left standing, not being sure what he should do. He assumed that approaching her wouldn't be a good idea, but he wasn't planning on leaving her like this. Maybe she needed space for now, but if she needed him, he would be there. So he decided to wait. He sat down on the cold ground and crossed his legs, trying to find a comfortable position.

Slowly, everything around them calmed. Only a soft wind and Saphira's soft breathing could be heard. Far in the east, the sky started to brighten, making the shapes of the trees below to show up. And for all this majestic view, the most lovely was the dragoness before him, who for all her hardship hadn't lost her beauty or extraordinary color. He smiled slightly admiring the view, letting himself forget what an evil place they were in.

Gandalf wasn't sure how much time passed: an hour, maybe two. He was in a trance while he observed the scene before him, letting himself get lost in his thoughts. However, he frowned from a sudden bright light which hit his eyes.

The sun was rising.

He kept his eyes squinted to be able to see the sunrise and the surroundings illuminated by it, feeling the pleasant warmth on his cheeks of autumn's sun. He turned his gaze towards Saphira and saw her also being illuminated by rays, making her scales cast a rainbow of blue in every direction. She lifted her head directly towards the sun. If Gandalf wasn't mistaken, he could see a very small smile appear on her face, making him to smile as well.

Without meaning to, he found himself remembering the morning in Rivendell, when he had returned from the White Council and saw her in a similar position **.** Then he didn't know almost anything about her or how troubled she was. Though, the dragoness was still mysterious in some ways, like with this stone in his pocket, but after remembering what had happened in this past few days, he just wanted to help her. She was his friend; that he could now say without a doubt. Not after she risked her own life to save him and Thorin's company, even though she hadn't owned them anything. Now, she came here, wanting to save him, but all she got for it was pain and injury. He lifted his head again and saw that Saphira now was watching him with her bright blue eyes.

He knew that he had to say something, anything, but he wasn't sure what, exactly. He also wasn't sure if words can help her.

"You remind me of him," she said softly, turning her head away.

He considered her words for few moments, before asking, using opportunity to prolong conversation.

"How so?"

A long moment of silence passed, and Gandalf was afraid that she wouldn't answer. However, he suddenly heard her soft voice again, none of the previous anger left in it.

"You both care about others more than yourselves. You know the value of mercy."

"I feel it's gotten us into more trouble than others," he said, not knowing how she would react.

To his relief he heard her soft chuckling.

"Yes, you are good at that, it can't be denied," she said, smiling while watching as the sun hid behind dark clouds, leaving world again in dim shadows.

"In some situations you also act similar to him. Maybe because of it, sometimes I see him in you," she said, leaving Gandalf to wonder about her words and in what ways he was like her friend.

"When I saw him today I…" she spoke again, this time sadly, lowering her head down and looking at the floors under her. "I was so happy. I can't describe what my heart felt. I was just… in a state of pure euphoria. I knew that I didn't need anything else. All my world was standing in front of me."

There was a long pause before she continued again.

"When 'he' said that it was just an illusion… It broke me, but then he offered... the way to return to him. I thought that I was prepared to do anything to come back to him, but I rejected his offer. Why? Why did I reject the only way to meet him, when he is all that my heart wants?"

"Maybe you are prepared to sacrifice your own desires for what you believe is right?" he answered, not being sure if she had asked the question to him or herself.

"But my decision affects both of us. Why did I bereave happiness from my beloved one? How I could do that?" Saphira asked, again looking at him, desperately searching for an answer in his eyes.

He carefully considered his answer. One rash word or action could ruin everything.

"Maybe you know that he would have done the same?"

It was likely his words had some influence on her, because she turned away again to think over what he'd just said. Still, he didn't know if her considerations would be for the best, but before Gandalf could think further, he heard her soft voice again.

"I saw him again today."

"You mean Sauron's…"

"No," she quickly interrupted. "This time in my mind. I don't know, maybe I am losing my mind, but I was talking with him like I speak with you. I could feel his hands' touch, like he was standing in front of me, like… like he truly would be with me.

"He showed up when I needed him the most, giving me strength and the hope to win," she breathed deeply few times before talking further. "It seems that part of him is always in me. He's so near, but also farther than ever before, but… it only makes me feel how… how much I miss him."

These last words she said so sorrowfully that he thought that the very stones around them would start to weep. He stretched his tired legs and stood up. He didn't care what would happen to him, he just knew that he must to do something. He walked towards the dragoness and hugged her neck tightly not speaking, because the words weren't needed. With the gesture he showed that he was there with her and always would be there to support her. After a few moments Gandalf felt Saphira's head side gently onto his back. He smiled and hugged her even tighter.

"Everything will be alright, Saphira. I promise," he whispered to her making her hum.

They stood like that, holding each other in silence, feeling and enjoying each other's presence until she finally broke the contact and Gandalf leaned back from her neck, looking at the deep blue eyes in front of him.

"Saphira," he said simply.

She leaned and gently licked his face.

"Thank you for staying, even when I threatened you," she said softly with slight signs of remaining sadness in her voice.

"I wasn't going to leave," he slipped a hand in his cloak's pocket, pulling out the glowing thing and lifting it to eye-level. He felt the amount of strange feelings spreading to him from it, but now they were milder; the pain and sadness were not so palpable, they were replaced by emotions Gandalf couldn't understand.

Saphira looked at it with a strange expression in her face. After a while she leaned her head and touched the glowing stone with her nose making it to light up, bright yellow in color, illuminating them both and after few moments it returned to its usual low gleaming state.

Gandalf stood, confused and looked at thing in his hand. Then with an unspoken question in his eyes, he looked at Saphira.

"I assume you don't know what it is, do you?" she sighed.

"You are right. I really don't," Gandalf said seriously looking at her. "What did he do to you?"

"Can you put down it aside for now? It is a bit confusing to hear your voice and mind speaking at the same time," she asked him softly.

"You can hear my thoughts through it?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. You also could hear mine if you just would concentrate on what I… it is saying to you," she explained.

Gandalf placed it gently on the ground between him and Saphira, and sat down, leaning with his back against the wall. She was looking at the jewel-like stone lying in front of her for a while, but he didn't mind the wait. He just wanted to help and hoped that now he will be able to do so. After some time Saphira placed her head on the ground before speaking.

"What you see in front of you is called Eldunari or the heart of hearts, as we dragons used to call it," she began to explain. "I haven't told you about it because the only ones who are supposed to know are the dragons and their riders. It holds a big meaning for us. Giving our heart of hearts to someone, a dragon must show infinite trust in this person. It happened very rarely because it was not often that a dragon would decide to release their Eldunari and if it happens, there is no way to take it back."

Gandalf was listening to her very carefully, worried of what he might hear next.

"But I am deviating from the main subject. Tell me, what exactly did you feel while you were holding it?" she asked lifting her eyes from Eldunari to him.

He considered the sensation, trying to find the correct words for it.

"Everything was very erratic, but what I could distinguish was… pain? Anger?"

He looked at her wondering if he was right.

She nodded after his statement.

"You felt that, because it was I who was feeling it. This Eldunari is me. My conscience and essence is in it. If someone would destroy it, it… would kill me also. Also, you having an Eldunari can enslave the dragon's will. This is one of the reasons why dragons usually avoided taking out their heart of hearts."

Gandalf looked, now terrified of the Eldunari in front of him.

"So by taking it, Sauron wanted to… "

"No. He didn't know what it really is," Gandalf noticed how cold her voice suddenly became. "He just wanted to use energy laying in it. This is also the reason why Galbatorix killed all my kin, just wanting to use the Eldunaris' power to become the strongest magician and rule all Alagaesia."

"That is horrible!" he muttered. "Now I am not surprised that you were so determined to overthrow him."

"Yes," now her cold attitude had changed to a sad tone. "I never planned to take out mine. Unless one day to give it to Eragon to always be with him. Even with how far we would be from each other, but it was decided for me."

After she said this, there stood a silence between them. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He just didn't know how to help her in such a situation.

"Gandalf?" she eventually asked.

"Yes Saphira?"

"I want to ask you one thing," she started, unsure, like she would be ashamed of it. "I want that you… keep it and protect it, because I am not able to do it. Whoever created dragons didn't think about that we couldn't even hold our own heart of hearts. I am asking it only until we will find Eragon," she added and sadly smiled at him.

Gandalf, now astonished, was looking at what he'd thought was just a stone. She really trusted him. She entrusted her heart of hearts and life into his hands, even if he can to use it to overmaster her or just simply kill her by destroying it. But despite the risk, she still was offering it to him. He felt a strange feeling in knowing that someone was entrusting him with their life. At first he was scared of the responsibility in front of him, but soon it was replaced by thought that after all, it was an opportunity to alleviate his guilt of what had happened because of him.

He stretched his hand towards the round thing which was held his friend's consciousness, but before he reached it, he stopped his hand.

"I am sorry. I can't," he whispered, pulling away.

"Why?" she asked surprised with a slightly hurt tone.

"Please, don't misunderstand me. You don't know how much your trust means to me. All I want is to help you, Saphira, but… my road leads me through dangerous places and I don't think that it would be safe with me. It is just too important a thing to have it with me," but before Saphira could reply he gave her a warm smile and added. "But I know who can."

She looked at him skeptically.

"Do I know him?"

"Well, it is not him, but her. And yes, you do."

"In that case I think I know about who we are talking. Do you believe it is a good decision?" she asked, looking not very convinced.

"Lothlorien is the safest place in all Middle-Earth if you want to protect something. And I trust her completely. Besides, she helped you to defeat Sauron," he added, trying to convince her.

"Yes, but I just don't trust anyone here, well except you," Saphira said still thinking about his offer. "But if you trust her, I will try to too."

"Thank you. I know that it is not an easy decision for you. However, hopefully she will not need to keep it for long."

"Yes. I hope so too," she said thoughtfully, before she stood up lifting her huge body, but suddenly she frowned.

Her breath quickened and became deeper. Her body all tensed, as if she was fighting something.

"Saphira?" Gandalf asked worried.

She let only a short whining, before slowly returning to herself again.

"We should get back to the others. If, of course, they are still waiting for us," she said quietly, like nothing had happened.

He was looking at her for a few more moments, then nodded.

"They said that they would, so we should," Gandalf replied, gently taking the Eldunari, not being sure if he could put it in his pocket again, when he was holding Saphira's life in his hand. The thought of her being in his pocket seemed unacceptable. Instead he curved his cloak's sleeves onto his palms, preventing him from touching it directly.

He lead their way back, not talking on the road; he was focused on Eldunari in his hands, while Saphira was thinking about something, slowly walking after him, making clanging sounds on the stones with her claws.

They found the others in the same area. While Galadriel, Elrond and Saruman seemed to be discussing something intensely, Radagast was curiously examining something in the wall, scratching gaps between stones with his finger and not showing any interest in conversation. He stopped doing it when he saw them both coming.

"Saphira! Gandalf!" he shouted cheerfully, walking towards them, making the group stop their discussion. "We thought you already left us, making us seem like fools waiting for nothing."

He stood down after catching Saphira's glare. With great concern in his eyes, he spoke to her.

"Saphira. How are you?"

"Better. Thanks to Gandalf," she softly answered and nuzzled her nose against Gandalf's cheek, showing her gratitude.

"Good to hear it," Radagast said and smiled at scene in front of him. "We all were very worried. What did 'he' do to you, Saphira? We heard terrible sounds of your fight." he asked, apparently avoiding saying the dark lord's name.

"That is about what we want to speak, Radagast," Gandalf said, turning to look at the others who were approaching them.

"It is good to see that you've returned to us, Saphira," Galadriel said to her and then looked at Gandalf.

He just winked at her and cleared his throat.

"I and Saphira want to ask something of you," he began to speak but then felt the touch of Saphira's nose in his back.

He looked at her, seeing disagreement in her eyes.

"I think we should discuss it only between us three," she said, slightly glaring at Saruman.

Now he understood her concern. He'd not even thought about it before speaking out loud. But before he could say anything, Galadriel spoke up first.

"It is okay Saphira. You can trust everyone here. We all will try to help however we can," she assured.

He certainly could see Saphira's concern. She didn't say anything, but instead looked at him, asking for advice. The problem was he wasn't entirely sure if they _could_ trust everyone. Saruman was the one who had voted for her death and still showed animosity against her, but on the other hand he doubted that Saruman would actually act on that while Galadriel was on Saphira's side. Still, it seemed that even Elrond no longer agreed with Gandalf's opinion of the dragoness and he knew that to hide something important from his order's leader was very hard

"I think we can risk telling them about it," he said slowly, looking at her.

It probably wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, because he noticed her tense up, but she didn't say anything and instead merely turned away, showing that it would be his job to explain the situation. He sighed, still not sure if he'd made a wise decision, and spoke again.

"I and Saphira want to ask one thing," he said to Galadriel and revealed Saphira's heart of hearts. "We want to hide it in Lothlorien under your protection."

He felt as Saphira shivered when it touched air, but then again she stayed motionless. Meanwhile the others looked at the strange, jewel-like stone in his hands. They were admiring it for some time before Elrond asked the question Gandalf could see in all of their eyes.

"What _is_ it, Mithrandir?"

Gandalf turned to see if Saphira had changed her mind, and then looked at them and tried as best as he could explain what the Eldunari was. They didn't interrupt him while he told them only the parts from Saphira's narration that he thought was necessary, just enough to make them understand what was in front of them. He could feel Saphira's discomfort about this matter, but she remained silent during his telling.

"What you say, Mithrandir, is worse than I was expecting," Galadriel said to him and then turned to Saphira. "I am sorry to hear what our blindness and mistakes cost you. I humbly ask you for forgiveness."

Saphira didn't respond at once and Gandalf started to worry that she would ignore Galadriel's request, but finally she turned to the she-elf.

"There is nothing to be forgiven. I don't blame you for what happened," she said softly.

"May I?" she asked pointing towards Gandalf's hands.

Saphira nodded and she came towards him, smiling at him before taking the glowing Eldunari into her hands. She closed her eyes, gently holding it in her hands. Suddenly, to his surprise he heard her hearty laughter, which filled the air like a melody.

"Hello Saphira," Gandalf heard her whispering, still seeing the wide smile on her face.

She opened her eyes, looking at Gandalf with amazement in her eyes.

"It will be an honor for me to keep your heart of hearts, Saphira. We will protect it with our lives and no evil creature shall even gaze upon it, that I promise," Galadriel said and bowed towards Saphira, who answered in the same manner, slightly dipping her triangle head in response.

"Thank you, I won't forget this. But I need to ask, what are you going to do about Sauron?"

At this, their faces darkened. This time, Saruman spoke up.

"I will take care of him."

"You?" Saphira asked, unconvinced. "What about others?"

"Without the power of the rings, Sauron cannot regain his rule over Middle-earth. Also Galadriel and Elrond have important tasks concerning this…Eldunari, and you…" Saruman motioned towards him and Saphira. "If I remember correctly, were going to help the dwarves reclaim their mountain."

Gandalf wasn't sure when Saruman's stance towards Thorin's quest had changed, but instead of asking about it, he simply nodded.

"Yes, you are right. Today is Durin's day, we must hurry," he turned to Saphira and gently stroked her front leg before softly asking, "Can you fly?"

In response she spread her wings, and waved with them, making the air around them to billow mightily.

"Of course I can."

He was going to make his way towards her, but heard Elrond clearing his throat.

"You won't say 'goodbye' to your friends?"

A smile appeared on his face. He turned to them.

"My lady. My lord," he said to the elves in front of him, then gave a bow of respect for his order's members. "Aa menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle," he said to them all and climbed on Saphira's back.

Saphira waited until he took his seat on her back then turned to Galadriel.

"If anything happens, you know how to reach me," then she paused for a brief moment before turn to the remaining members. "May the stars watch over you."

But before they could arise, they heard shouting.

"Gandalf, wait!"

It was Radagast, who now was running towards them as fast as his small legs would let him.

"Take it," he said, holding out his wooden staff towards Gandalf. "You will need it more than me," he added, seeing that he was going to argue.

Gandalf rolled the staff in his hands before nodding in gratitude.

"Thank you, my friend."

Saphira leaned down and licked his cheek, making him chuckle.

"Goodbye, Radagast," she said softly to him.

"Until our next meeting. May it be soon," he responded and stood aside giving space for Saphira to fly.

Gandalf gripped one of the Saphira's back spikes with his free hand. She leaned down and with a great jump, leapt into the air. Wind whistled around him and the world seemed to turn around when Saphira made a sharp turn. A few more moments, and he was trying to keep himself on her back, until she leveled out, letting him relax a bit.

 _It certainly is not the same as flying with an eagle_ , he thought again.

"Rising is the hardest part, isn't it?" he asked.

"Still not get used to it?" she asked instead of answering.

"Well, no. Not entirely."

"Still, you endure it better than Thorin."

He needed a few more moments to realize what she'd just said. After it his eyes widened.

"Thorin has flown with you?"

"Yes. I think in the end he even liked it a bit," she said.

If his mind wasn't tricking him, he could hear a little exhilaration in her voice.

One of the things Gandalf didn't expect he would ever hear was a dwarf, especially one so regal as Thorin, had ridden a dragon. It was all he could do to imagine the short figure on Saphira's back. The idea made him grin. He wondered what had forced Thorin to fly with a dragon.

"I suppose the view was magnificent. Where did you find our dwarves?"

Even through the wind whizzing about them, he could hear her annoyed sigh.

"You were right. They got into trouble again."

Not exactly surprised he rolled his eyes before asking, "And?"

"I got them out of trouble, and had an encounter with another elven king," she said simply, as if it had been quite a usual thing for her.

"Thranduil?" he asked, worried.

"Well, I didn't stop to ask his name, but I think that was him. Thorin has some kind of issue with him."

Thranduil… Why out of anyone did it have to be him? He knew about his hatred towards dragons and his marches to the north with the intent to slay as many as he could. Though, he'd clearly missed at least one.

But after one of them invaded his kingdom and freed the imprisoned dwarves… It might make things even more complicated. It was already enough that Saruman was feeling enmity towards her. It was his own duty to solve that. So he didn't mention his considerations and only gave her a warning.

"You should be wary of him. He can be a dangerous foe."

Saphira let out a sardonic snort.

"While he was lying on the floor, he didn't seem to be one. Still, what happened between Thorin and him?"

He hoped that her statement was just a joke, but something told him that it wasn't. He didn't like it at all, and it worried him that Saphira seemed to be so relaxed about it. However, compared to Sauron, an elven king probably didn't look so threatening.

"Gandalf?" he heard her ask.

He lifted his head and noticed that she had bent her neck and was looking straight at him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered still lost in his thoughts.

He remembered how scared he was in Dol Guldur when Sauron was about to kill her. He can't let anything else happen to her, not after what she'd already suffered because of them all. His mind returned to what they likely going to see soon. He knew he couldn't let her get hurt by fighting the beast within the Lonely Mountain, but how to convince her? It was a question he needed to answer quickly, because despite previously being only a small spot in the horizon, he could clearly see the white gap of the Lonely Mountain after few hours of flying.

Gandalf was about to answer her previous question, but then they heard distant thunder behind their back. The storm clouds they saw this morning were closer now, despite that they were flying in the opposite direction. Still, it seemed that without night, it won't catch them.

"A storm is coming," he stated obviously and looked again at Saphira. He was astonished after seeing the worried expression in her face. In all this time he hadn't seen her scared, not even while she was standing against Sauron.

"You don't like lightning?" he asked seriously, trying not to insult her.

"No dragons do," she quietly said and after giving the storm one last look. "Many riders and their dragons died while flying during storms because of lightning. However, my mother was called Stormcleaver, and not without reason."

"Stormcleaver?" he asked, wanting to drag her mind away from the coming storm.

"Yes," she answered proudly. "It is quite interesting story, if you want to hear it."

"I would be more than pleased," he said honestly and laid his head on her back, listening to the rhythmic pounding of her wings fluttering while Saphira explained that Vervada Stormcleaver had defeated a hurricane.

He couldn't help but notice how proudly Saphira spoke about her mother. Also he felt pity for her that she didn't have a chance to meet with either of her parents. He reasoned it was probably one of the reasons why she was so affectionate towards this elf lad. She didn't have anything in her life without him.

Soon the dense and gloomy forest under them changed into a bright grove of pines and maples. In the front, between the mountain and them, was a long lake which was hidden in a thick fog. They'd passed Mirkwood.

He looked at the sky, which was covered by slim layer of clouds, but the sun's silhouette could still be seen. It was midday. They'd been flying all morning and he remembered that they both were suffering from a couple sleepless nights. He couldn't help but start to worry if Saphira wasn't tired.

He knew that even if she was, she wouldn't admit it and if he voiced such considerations nothing great would come from it. He looked at the back of her head.

"Saphira?"

"Yes?"

She had already finished telling her story, so for a short while they'd been flying in silence.

"I was thinking; perhaps we could take a break? I am still a bit tired after last few days," he half-lied.

"If you need one, very well," she said. "I will land near the shore of the lake."

After saying it, she spread her wings and started to draw closer towards the lake below them. Gandalf could see that here and there were floating small icebergs. Winter in the north came much sooner. He squinted narrowly and noticed the towers of Lake Town, also known as Esgaroth. It was small trading village in the north, only a shadow of the great city that had been Dale.

They landed on the stony shore. Saphira's paws made small stones scatter to the side. He jumped down, unfortunately too fast, and his frozen legs weren't able to hold his weight. He fell down on his knees, thoroughly embarrassed. He uttered a short grunt of pain. Saphira quickly leaned her huge head under him helping him stand back up.

"Are you all right?" she asked when he was again standing on his feet properly.

"Yes, I think. Thank you," he said standing in one spot and looking at her, trying to realize what a being accompanied him. In one moment she could be fierce and truly terrifying. Now she was acting so gently towards him, completely unlike a severe dragon. He became even more certain that he can't let her fight. Before she could begin to follow his thoughts, he turned around and went towards a nearby tree searching for place to sit, missing the familiar weight of his hat and pipe. Good tobacco could clear his uneasy thoughts.

Saphira looked at Gandalf's retreating figure. She began to wonder what caused his uneasiness. Still, if he would want to unburden himself, he would do talk to her, so there is no sense in pressing him. Suddenly, her tensed body felt a burst of pain. She curled up, trying to reduce it and hoping that Gandalf doesn't see her. He usually overreacted in matters related to her. She also wondered if this break was truly for his own needs. Though she didn't mind it much, because while flying, the pain in her chest kept rising, which in the end led to her current state. Gradually the pain again decreased and she straightened back, feeling relief that Gandalf haven't noticed her condition.

Sauron did something to her by taking her heart of hearts. It somehow had wounded her body, leaving her merely hoping that soon it will heal up. It was third time she'd felt pain, what made her remember Eragon's suffering caused by Durza's wound. Not only once she, trying to reduce his pain, joined their consciousness and took part in it. Even if it wasn't so great as his pains then, she didn't want to live the rest of her life feeling this pain. She looked at the lake, wondering how nice it would be to dip into the freezing waters. She couldn't stop her tail's tip from twitching at already feeling the amusement.

"Would you like to swim?" she asked cheerfully for the thoughtful wizard, who was now sitting on a tall stump.

Gandalf turned to her, then she could assume, towards the floating icy stones in the lake. He frowned.

"I think I will pass on it this time," he refused, politely returning back to his meditating state again.

"Well, as you wish," she said, a bit disappointed and heading towards the lake.

Her thoughts returned to Eragon. She knew that he would never refuse the chance to go swimming with her and, after remembering one of their few careless and joy filled moments when they were swimming in Leona lake, suddenly the feeling of loss and sorrow seemed to paralyze her movements. Only the thought of the alluring water kept her moving.

 _He said that he would come to me. But when will it be?_

Despite what he'd said she wasn't going to just sit and wait like a helpless deer, waiting for a predator to catch it. Her nature wouldn't let her.

With such thoughts, she reached the lake, feeling cold water with her paws. She breathed deeply, intending to dive into it, but then a smell reached her nose. It was a familiar one, but she couldn't remember when and where she'd smelled it. She turned around, expecting to see someone, but then her memory returned.

 _What is he doing here?_

She wasn't expecting to see him again; at least not now.

The wizard probably felt something too, because now he was standing and looking in every direction.

"Saphira, I think someone is watching us," he whispered, but loud enough that she could clearly hear.

"Mhm," she merely leaned to drink from the lake, letting the freezing water run through her throat.

"Saphira!" he called her, now a bit louder, but she didn't pay much attention and kept drinking, only now realizing how thirsty she was.

Soon she heard footsteps, even though they were quiet and after a few moments Gandalf's surprised shout rang out.

"Legolas?"

 _So this is his name_ , she thought, not surprised that Gandalf knew him also, and lifted her head towards the newcomer, seeing the same elf who first foolishly attacked her and later opened the gates for her and Thorin.

In one of his hands was a bow and the other tightly held a long sword. From his stance, she could say that he was a bit tense, even if his face and voice were saying differently.

"Mithrandir," the elf greeted giving him a short glance before glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gandalf distrustfully, not letting his guard down for a moment.

At first she was wondering about his behavior towards the elf, but then remembered that he didn't know about their acquaintance.

"I was looking for you," said the elf calmly, not noticing the wizard's behavior.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not for you. For him," he said pointing towards her.

"Excuse me, him?" she shouted, to the elf's surprise, which she didn't like at once. "You are surprised that I am female or that I am speaking?" she asked again angrily, ignoring Gandalf's pent-up laughter.

"Well, I…" the elf started, embarrassed by her words, though without lowering his gaze from her piercing look for a second, which was rare, and she liked. "You had horns and I haven't heard you speaking before, so I thought…"

"You thought what?" she demanded, but then Gandalf couldn't hold himself anymore and he erupted with a hearty laugh.

"Stop torturing him," he said after calming down a bit and completely lowering his guard. "It seems that you already familiar with each other."

"Yes, we are," the elf said, still a bit frustrated, which looked quite funny for her also.

She doubted that elves in Alagaesia would get flustered so easily; though, she hasn't tried.

"What is your name?" he asked politely, regaining his confidence again.

"Saphira," she answered a bit coldly and not seeing a reason to continue the conversation, turned again towards the lake. They could talk as long as they needed later; she wanted to dive into the water first.

Feeling both of their gazes upon her back, she slowly entered into the lake, feeling her muscles freezing, which was making her feel alive again. She moved around on the surface, finally enjoying herself again, but still the memories didn't leave her. She was thinking about what happened after she appeared in this foreign land and who she'd met here when Oromis' words sounded in her head; _rider and dragon are strong together as they are strong separated._

Maybe all of this was a test for them? A test of their strengths and love for each other and to strengthen their friendship? Well, if that was so, it was working; she knew that she wouldn't release him, not for a moment after she met him. She couldn't prevent a smile from appearing on her face, imagining their meeting. It would happen. He said that he would come to her. He promised, and her beloved one's promise was enough to give her hope.

After feeling that she was tired of slowly gliding, she roared and jumped into the air before diving under the water. The water wasn't as clear as it was in Leona, but she still could see few dozens of meters around. In the water she felt as free as she was in the air, and sometimes it could be even more enjoyable.

After some time diving under the water, she flicked out her head, noticing that now she was near the town in the middle of the lake. It was the first town she has seen after appearing here and if not a lake, it would have looked similar to any other settlement in Alagaesia.

It would be nice to always be around water for its citizens, but she doubted that it was the reason they lived in such a place; people rarely were doing interesting and exciting things. Most likely it was a defensive matter, forcing them to live in the lake.

Before she could think further, the air was filled by bells ringing, sending out an alarm. She turned around, searching for a threat, but then again remembered where she was.

 _Yeah, right. They probably think that I came to burn their houses or eat their children, or whatever dragons do here._

They had to be quite scared, especially when there had always been a dragon living nearby who could burn them all anytime he wanted.

Not paying additional attention towards the bells, she lifted into the air with few swings of her wings and flew towards the location where Gandalf and the elf had to be. Perhaps she was a bit too harsh towards him, but she didn't owe him anything and it wasn't she who had confused someone's gender. Did she really look like male? And what did he mean, talking about her horns?

She looked at her scales. The water washed the dust from them, but some of them still were dirty and sooty. So instead of flying to them, she turned a bit aside and after few moments landed on the same stony shore.

She waded into lake up to her knees at started licking her scales, not missing one. It took a long time, but the result was always pleasing. She cleaned herself until she was finally satisfied with her appearance, then she shook herself from head to tail and leaned towards where the others were supposed to be.

Soon she heard their quiet voices.

"...I must try to avoid their clash, because I am afraid of what could happen."

"I understand. If…"

Then they hushed, hearing her footsteps. She didn't try to hide herself much. After a few minutes she entered their sight and she heard Gandalf's voice.

"Oh, Saphira. I was starting to worry where you'd disappeared to."

"I needed to do something," she answered shortly and lay down in front of them.

"It seems that you rather scared Lake Town's people," after she just gaily blinked to him he added. "Legolas told me how easily you broke their gate. I thought one would need a rather big battering ram to break them."

"Then I can say that their defense against dragons is quite weak," She said, a bit proud of the last Gandalf's statement. "But I am surprised by your bench roof. They carry out their purpose."

The elf nodded at that.

"It took decades for us to bring up trees like this. I am glad to hear that it was worth our efforts. Still we need to strengthen our gates, I see."

"You certainly do. Besides, who are you really? These soldiers seemed to listen your orders without much hesitation."

"I am son of king Thranduil. In other words, a prince," he said, but not showing much pride in his title.

"Well, then my suspicions were right," she said softly and closed her eyes, feeling a bit sleepy.

The last few days were really long and she had to admit that she was tired. Her thoughts returned to her heart of hearts, which she gave to the mysterious elves' queen. She still wasn't quite sure of hierarchy of elves here, but Gandalf had been calling her 'my lady'. She never paid much attention to humans' and elves' titles and now her sleepy head wasn't helping. But to her own surprise, she trusted the elf and was feeling strangely calm about it. After touching her consciousness through her Eldunari, she ascertained that she was good person and doesn't wish her ill and he trusted Gandalf's advice.

She began falling into sleep, but then she was woken up by the sudden thunder.

"I think we should go," Gandalf said looking at the sky and Saphira could sense the tension in his voice, but she wasn't sure if the storm was the reason for it.

"Yes," she agreed, standing up, rapidly blinking while trying to wave away sleep, and widely yawning while showing her white, sharp teeth.

"What about you?" she asked of the still sitting elf.

"I can't return to my home; so I would like to travel with you. If you agree of course," he said looking at them both.

"So let it be. You are coming with us," she said simply and lowered her body, showing that they can climb on her.

"Is he?" the wizard asked, a bit surprised while climbing on her back.

"He can be useful, so long as he uses that long sword and not these two sticks on his back," she said pretending that the elf wasn't around and making Gandalf chuckle.

"Well in this case I agree with you."

"Thank you," the elf said standing up, but didn't start his way towards them.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked impatiently.

"I will run to that mountain," he said and pointed to his legs.

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Run?"

"Yes. I can run quite fast," he said confidently.

"It depends on what you compare yourself to," she snorted. "Very well, we will wait for you on the top," she said carelessly, wondering what was wrong with them all about not wanting to fly with her.

It should be an honor if she would offer them a flight, or were they thinking that she was like one of their horses, only to be ridden when they wished?

She stood up preparing for flight, but then to her amusement she heard the elf saying.

"Wait. I will fly with you."

"You hear that, Gandalf? The prince will honor us by flying together," she teased, but still bowed again, showing that he also can climb on her.

When elf slowly climbed on her and found a spot between her back's spikes she heard him quietly asking the wizard, "She always like this?"

"Sometimes," he answered with a wide smile on his face.

"I heard that," she said and with powerful swing lifted into the air.

The wind whistled around and she growled from amusement; it was so good to fly and the water had dulled the pain from her chest. So, flying was pure pleasure. She made a small circle and turned to fly towards the mountain. Maybe it was that it was standing alone upon flatlands with no other mountains around, but it looked so grand. Its cap was already covered by clouds. Below her, she could see the lake, town and humans running in it, while bells kept ringing.

She bent her head back, wanting to see how the others were doing and to her surprise she saw a completely calm elf, who was curiously looking down.

"I never thought that the view from above was so enchanting," he said excited after catching her gaze.

Maybe he is not as hopeless as she thought at first… just maybe.

"Yes, it is," she agreed looking a bit over them, seeing gathering storm and lightning striking in it, from time-to-time illuminating clouds and the ground below. She suppressed her fear, the only fear she ever admitted to, which was rising in her belly and kept flying towards their goal, the mountain with the dwarves' ancient kingdom within it.

Soon the grass and trees under them changed into rock and stones and little by little they started to lift higher. The air around them grew colder and she felt Gandalf curled his cloak tighter around himself, but it looked as if the elf had not even noticed this change.

They flew out over one of the smaller hills near the foot of the Lonely Mountain and she saw a town. She looked at it more narrowly and noticed that all houses there were more or less ruined.

"What is this place?" she asked.

Gandalf looked in the same direction.

"Once it was city of Dale. Well, until Smaug destroyed it before attacking the dwarves themselves. After that, no one has lived here."

She didn't ask why he did it; she knew that dragons here enjoyed killing innocent people. She once again looked at ruins, feeling pity for its inhabitants. She understood killing in defense, trying to protect others or while hunting. She never felt pity for any soldier she slayed in the war against eggs-breaker, but she never thought of killing people whose hadn't done anything to her or Eragon.

"Where should I fly?" she asked, waving away these thoughts.

"Somewhere above the main entrance should be a secret door and because we haven't seen our dwarves along the way and it is already evening of Durin's day they ought to be near it."

She growled in agreement and flew towards the mountain's crafted gates, which were barricaded by pile of stones and pieces of broken walls. After not seeing anything that reminded her of dwarves she flew overhead, making a circle around the mountain and facing the giant stony dwarves which were crafted in the rock. Eragon's sentence, which once caused them both to laugh sounded in her head; dwarves could be the smallest race, but they made the biggest things. Both of them were unsure if they would be happy after hearing such a statement. The longer she was among the dwarves here, the less differences she could see between them and Alagaesia's dwarves.

She kept flying further and her gaze caught small moving spots near the opening, at the head of the crafted dwarf. It didn't take long for her to recognize their dwarves. She made a sharp turn, making Gandalf and elf press themselves to her back, and landed on small cape, barely standing on it.

"Saphira! Gandalf!" Thorin shouted, approaching them. "We thought you wouldn't come."

"Don't give up on us so fast," the wizard said while climbing from her; this time more carefully.

"Good to see you Saph…" the dwarf hushed after seeing the elf, who lightly jumped from her behind Gandalf.

Saphira noticed the other dwarves pressing their weapons' handles tighter and looking suspiciously at the elf.

"What is he doing here?" Thorin demanded angrily for Gandalf.

"I thought we could use some additional help," Saphira answered instead a bit irritated, getting tired of these elves and dwarves disagreements.

"You? But he…"

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf cut him off, looking around.

Instead of an answer they all heard roaring coming from the small entrance which Saphira noticed only then. Fear and despair appeared on dwarves' faces. Gandalf grabbed Thorin's shoulder.

"Please don't say that he is inside."

But the answer was clearly written on the dwarf's expression.

The wizard cursed loudly, which surprised them all, and walked towards the entrance while commanding, "We are going after him."

The first who answered was Thorin, who seemed to forget that the elf was still with them. Then all the other dwarves began to show determination in their expressions, but she still could sense fear hiding under it. Well, it was understandable; they were soon going to face a dragon.

She examined the entrance and, after being sure that there was no chance for her to fit, said, "Very well. I will try to break through the main gates."

She was already spreading her wings, but then heard Gandalf's voice.

"No. You can't go into that mountain."

She turned towards him, not liking how he was looking at her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can."

"No. It is too dangerous for you to go there. We are going alone," he said calmly, but powerfully nonetheless.

She snorted making black smoke erupt from her nostril.

"Do you really think _wizard_ that I am going to let you go there without me? If so, you are very wrong," she said raising her voice, seeing confused looks of dwarves directed towards them both, which she didn't mind much.

"You can die there!" Gandalf shouted now.

"I don't care! Bilbo is there and he needs our help!" she shouted back, not understanding his actions.

They must hurry, but instead they were wasting their time.

"Did you forget what happened after the clash with the wargs or Sauron? When you almost died twice. You are going into a danger not thinking about consequences. Do you want to happen it again?" he shouted angrily.

His words made her turn away, feeling anger towards him, even if he was speaking the truth. If it wasn't Gandalf who spoke, she would've probably attacked the one who said that to her. She still couldn't forgive herself after what happened both times and now he just spilled salt on the wound. Also it hurt her, that a person she thought she knew, was saying such words to her.

Probably understanding what he'd just said, Gandalf calmed down a bit and spoke in a soft voice, trying to catch her eyes with his look.

"Please, Saphira. This is not your fight. If anything should happen to you… I'm afraid I couldn't forgive myself. It is only for your safety."

"I am sorry, Gandalf. It is too late," she coldly said and prepared to rise again, but then felt power growing around the wizard. She looked at him and saw him standing in a defensive stance.

"You are going to fight me because of that?" she asked surprised, though not removing the threatening tone from her voice.

"I don't want to," he said determined, holding his staff tightly, "But I can't let you into that mountain."

She looked at him quite astonished, but she didn't know why; because he truly was going to fight with her or that he was so determined to not let her in the mountain? It made to stop her to think, but soon, probably afraid of what could happen now, Thorin spoke.

"We will be okay, Saphira. Really. I think we can take that slug by ourselves," he said confidently. "And we are much smaller targets for him than you," he added trying to make a smile, which quickly faded after Saphira looked at him attentively.

It wasn't her nature to run from her enemy and let her friends fight alone, and she knew that this procrastination wasn't helping Bilbo below, but Gandalf's statement still was spinning in her head. She growled loudly at herself, because she didn't know what to do and was just delaying their precious time. It seemed that wizard hasn't left any other opportunity.

"So what do you want from me? Just sit here and wait for you while you will be fighting with that thing?" she asked him harshly, showing that she hasn't agreed yet.

He answered after a while.

"You can warn Lake Town that Smaug has woken up and try to convince them to leave that place."

She snorted at this statement.

"And what I should say to them? Hello everyone, I am a dragon and I want to warn you that there is a chance that another dragon is going to burn you all, but I won't?"

"I can help," the elf offered from behind them. "Esgaroth's people respect the elves of Mirkwood. They might listen to me."

"And there is Kili and Fili with the others who stayed in town. They can help also," Thorin added quickly.

She thought for few more moments before she made up her mind completely.

"Fine. But if any of you die," she said to everyone. "I will bury you all."

Gandalf nodded and the elf just smiled, but the dwarves seemed not pleased by her statement. Not delaying further, the elf gracefully jumped on her back without much effort. Before rising up she once again looked at the wizard.

"You have until morning. Then if I don't get any sign from you, neither walls, nor you will stop me. And don't think that I am finished with you," she added crustily before spreading her winds and lifting into the air.

She aimed her flight towards the lake without glancing back, just looking straight at the lake and the approaching storm.

"They will be okay, Saphira. I am sure of it," the elf said to her encouragingly.

She didn't want to even think of what had just happened and what could happen, but the thought of them alone facing one of her kin kept spinning in her head. She just hoped that wizard knew what he was doing.


	20. Eragon 10

Eragon 10 chapter

At once when Eragon entered through the gates, the sensation of being deep under a mountain weighed on him. He blinked a few times to adapt to the underground's relative darkness. Soon he was able to clearly see a corridor, faintly lighted by torches hung on the walls. He was surprised seeing in the sides of the corridor many full armed dwarves, all holding weapons in their hands; mostly battle axes and spears. Eragon knew that the spear was a good way for a dwarf to equal fighting range against taller opponents. They were also wearing long chainmail armor which covered their main body. On their shoulders were steel plates. As usual, these dwarves didn't spare materials for their armors.

Only now Eragon noticed sigil engraved in all the dwarves' helmets. The engraving was of a mountain, with doors at its foot, what he assumed to be Moria, and above it seven stars with a flying blue dragon breathing blue flames. A bit further down the corridor he saw a dwarf holding a flag with the same image.

It seemed that returning to dwarves their kingdom had gained Saphira enormous gratitude from them. It was so much that he even wondered if the dwarves were idolizing her. That would have been quite a change for the native inhabitants of this land. According to Gandalf and Elrond's narration, dwarves had long been fighting with dragons for treasures and held deep hatred towards them, and now they were wearing helmets and holding flags that proudly displayed one. Whatever it was, he had to admit that he liked it.

And he was happy that she never gave up on him and still had hope to find him even after so many years and searches. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to do it. But without hope there wouldn't be left anything. To just surrender and admit to himself that the one he loved so much is gone… his spine shivered at such a thought. It must be terrible to be in obscurity, but if anyone were to ask him, he without a doubt would have changed places with Saphira, just to lessen her pain from their separation.

He again remembered Saphira's statue enlighten by the sun. He felt pain in his heart after remembering that view and those few moments of believing that it was really her.

"Close gates for the night!" Loudly shouted the same dwarf who escorted them here. That shout woke him from his sad thoughts as they were led further.

Eragon watched as ten dwarves, five for each gate, took steel handholds and strained themselves to slowly close the gates, making a great sound echo through the mines in the process. Eragon at once felt as though the air was starting to fill up from the smokes of torches. They didn't have the magical lanterns with light inside them which he was used to seeing in the dwarves' cities in Alagaesia, but beside that everything was the same; cold stone floors, walls and high ceilings, all made with incredible thoroughness and craftsmanship.

"That was close," Sam said behind Eragon.

"Do really think that I haven't planned for such a simple thing as the gates closure and would let all of us wait the whole night Samwise Gamgee?"

"No, I don't," hobbit said quietly.

Gandalf didn't answer except to grumble.

The wizard seemed to be more tense than usual for Eragon, especially after meeting with the eagles. Gandalf had not even noticed the dwarves' greetings towards him. Eragon wanted to know what exactly was bothering the wizard, but he doubted that Gandalf would say everything; he was quite experienced with such treatment from Brom.

Even if the dwarves were showing respect for Gandalf and towards other members of the fellowship, they still had suspicious and unfriendly looks, which, Eragon hoped could have been explained by their late approaching hour and their obvious readiness for a battle.

They passed a corridor which in the end had many holes for archers to shoot from them and entered a wide hall with an even higher ceiling, which was upheld by oblique transversals.

The same dwarf, who from his beard's length Eragon assumed was a pretty young dwarf and who was holding a two sided battle axe in his hand, said something while pointing at them and specifically at Gandalf. The younger dwarf nodded and soon disappeared behind a corner, running as fast as his small legs let him.

"I send word about you for Ori. Soon he will be here and likely will lead you through Moria," the dwarf announced. "Unfortunately, my duties don't let me travel together with you, but it was nice to see you Gandalf."

"Thank you, Borin," replied Gandalf. The dwarf then went back to the gates, continuing to shout orders for standing warriors.

Eragon turned around and noticed that they were left alone to wait on the dwarf called Ori. He frowned, trying to remember where he had heard this name. If memory wasn't deceiving him, Ori was one of the dwarves who took part together with Saphira in Thorin Oakenshield's quest. Others members of fellowship looked a bit tense, speaking in low tones between themselves. Before sorrowful thoughts caused by remembering Saphira's statue could catch him again he decided to make conversation with Gandalf who now was standing alone. The wizard was learning against the wall and seemed to be about to light up his pipe, but after sniffing at the air a few times changed his mind and put his pipe back in his cloak's pocket.

"I have never liked mines," he said to Eragon not lifting his eyes.

"Me too," he uttered and stood next to the wall near him.

" _Let everyone who will dare to attack it, burn under her rage and flames_?" he repeated the inscription aloud.

Though they had threatening aim, he wasn't sure about them. The worry he felt after seeing the painting in Rivendell came out again; how much had their separation changed her and if Gandalf was fully honest to him. He hoped that his fears were unfounded.

"It sounds fearsome, doesn't it? Well, it is its purpose, to scare away enemies. I don't know if it was this inscription or something else, but Moria wasn't attacked after it was reclaimed. But it seems that Balin is quite afraid of such opportunity."

They both followed the patrolling dwarves' squad. The first dwarf holding the flag caught his gaze.

"They look to be thankful for what Saphira did for them. Something tells me that it is not only because of these stony halls."

"Yes. Khazad Dum has special a meaning for them. Gimli could say more about it. That was the reason why Saphira decided to retake these mines. She knew that dwarves won't want to stay in her debt. Though, I think after all these years she understands them better than me. They are very secretivearound strangers, especiallywhen speech turns to their private things. They all have secret names, which only their closest friends know. They do not even let others learn their languages, keeping it as a top secret from other races."

Eragon listened carefully to the wizard's explanation and then asked.

"Do you know it? Their language I mean."

"A little. But only because of all these years spent around them. They never have taught me themselves. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Saphira does."

She always was able to learn words in the Ancient language faster than him, that Eragon could clearly remember. It wasn't much of a surprise to him considering that she was able to speak a few weeks after her hatching, when it takes years for a human child. He smiled after remembering her the very first word, which sounded in his head.

 _Eragon_.

He not even knew then that dragons could speak or even were smart enough. He felt great longing for those carefree days with small Saphira on his shoulder and his childhood mountains around them. Back then he could call her little-one, as she was used to calling him later. These days went by too fast.

His thoughts were cut off by Gandalf's voice.

"How do you get along with the others?" he asked.

Eragon looked at his companions; Gimli seemed to be severely arguing with Legolas while Aragorn was listening to their discussion. Eomer and Faramir were quietly speaking between themselves about something. He didn't know what or how it was before, but in this journey they seemed to get along. A bit further stood the hobbits, who curiously were looking at ceiling high above their heads.

"Some of them seem to be afraid of me," he said with a sigh.

"Well, it is reasonable. You have a quite reputation here. Don't expect that they will be the first you will impress and need to talk to, especially after your show with Legolas and Aragorn…"

"They told you?" Eragon asked, not very surprised that Gandalf knew about it.

Gandalf shook his head.

"I only had to listen closely for Sam's enthusiasm in telling how you threw away the elf's sword several dozen feet. Though, according to his speech it seemed to be a few miles."

Gandalf paused before continuing.

"You acted unwisely here. You knew that your ring will help you. Luckily for everyone it was his sword, not his head, on Brisingr's path."

Eragon wasn't satisfied of the wizard's chideness, but he knew that it was the truth. He promised to himself next time not to give in to others urging so easily. From Gandalf's silence he understood that he was waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I was hoping that this time I would be able to control it," he said half-truth. "But every time it seems to be stronger."

Gandalf nodded.

"Sometimes it can be a good thing, but only sometimes," he said and rubbed his eyes before speaking further. "Last night I was thinking about your ring and now I think that Saphira might help you with this matter."

"How so?"

"She mentioned that through your bond she could send energy to you, share pain, or allow for you both to create spells which maybe would be impossible for one of you…"

Understanding what the wizard was thinking, he interrupted.

"So you think that together we will be able to control Aren's power?"

"Yes. I believe that it is the solution to this riddle. I doubt that this ring changed after appearing here for nothing and from nowhere. There must be a reason behind all of this. There always is."

Eragon felt embarrassed that he never thought about it. He was thinking about his changed ring, after Saphira, but nothing else came to mind except the theory that the ring had absorbed his magic abilities for itself. Gandalf of course had more experience with such rings and Eragon hoped that he was right about it.

"How is Frodo?" he changed the subject, glancing at the mentioned hobbit. "His… ring doesn't affect him?"

Concern showed on the wizard's face and they both seriously looked at him.

"I was watching him carefully and there already are signs of the Ring's influence. I am really worried about it. Even if hobbits are more resistant for its influence than most other creatures, I am afraid of him. I really am. We will need to think of another solution together with Saphira when we meet her… Oh, finally!" Gandalf shouted impatiently, as such considerations wouldn't disturb his minds at all.

Eragon once again looked at the hobbit they all swore to protect, but he was calmer than the wizard was. He knew that Saphira wouldn't let anything happen to her friends, and then turned to the same direction where wizard was looking and saw five dwarves approaching them while leading a pony in each of their hands. He was glad that after a few days of walking they would rest a bit while riding, even if it was by pony.

"Gandalf! It is good to see you! I came at once after they informed me about you," the dwarf who was walking in front of the others greeted them and gave the reins to another dwarf. He had a brown beard and looked to be middle-aged.

From Gandalf he found out that dwarves in Middle-Earth could live as long as in his home land. Even Gimli was 140 years old, making him even older than Arya.

"Good evening, Ori," he answered, confirming Eragon's presumptions about who he was.

Ori was walking towards them and then suddenly stopped.

"Gimli?" he asked surprised after noticing the dwarf who was traveling with them.

"The same," he answered, but he couldn't continue because Ori at that time approached him and tightly hugged, making them both laugh heartily. The whole company smiled at the clear reunion.

"How many years?" Ori finally asked after releasing the dwarf from his hug.

"Too many," Gimli answered, still grinning.

"How are the others doing at home?"

"Busy, as always. Saphira, and others decided to build new fortifications around Dale, so there is no shortage of work for any of us."

"Good to hear that you are not staying at the same place, what cannot be said about us," Ori said with annoyance and some bitterness in his voice.

"They said that you want to cross Moria, don't you?" Ori applied to Gandalf.

"Yes. But we want to visit Balin before we do."

"Balin? Hmm, yes sure," Ori said distracted and motioned towards other dwarves to lead horses here. "With them our journey will be faster. And don't be afraid of their shortness; they are much more hardy than your horses that you are used to riding."

"I can ride on Bill," Sam offered.

It seemed that the dwarf only now noticed their brought pony.

"I am sorry lad, but he is not trained for mines. He probably is going to break his neck climbing the more upright stairs. I wouldn't count on him," Ori said.

Sam sadly looked at the pony. Eragon knew what the hobbit was feeling; he also was used to certain horses that he had ridden, such as Snowfire. But the dwarf noticed that sorrow and offered.

"There are a few dwarves who will be travelling to the north, near Rivendell. If you want I can ask them to bring him along. An additional pony would never be turned away.

"I would be grateful," Sam said sadly, but probably understanding that it was the best solution.

"Good bye, Bill **,** " he said to the pony and together with Aragorn moved their packs onto one of Ori's provided ponies.

"Hello Frodo. Your uncle didn't travel with you?" Ori greeted the hobbit.

"No. He decided at first to visit Erebor, but he sends regards for you," Frodo politely as was usual for hobbits.

Eragon looked more closely at Frodo, but didn't notice that his behavior had changed even a bit. He was the same kind hobbit he was the first time they met a few weeks ago. Maybe Gandalf was worrying in vain? He decided to take a look at the hobbit more often in case the worries were not in vain.

"If you will meet him, give my greetings also. We hope he will decide to visit us later after Erebor. It would be nice to see our old burglar again," Ori said.

Eragon noticed Gandalf's impatience towards the slowness of dwarf courtesy. Though, he didn't mention it. After a short conversation with the hobbits, the dwarf turned and slightly nodded towards Legolas and Aragorn, probably knowing them already, and just overlooked him and both men from Rohan and Gondor.

Ori waited until they were all mounted and then applied to Gandalf.

"It is already late, and there is quite a way until the Throne's hall, so would you like to spend night somewhere on the way?"

Wizard seemed to be arguing with himself for some time before nodding in agreement.

"We would be grateful for some rest."

"Very well. The barracks are emptied deeper in the mines. We could sleep in one of them," Ori said and turned his pony towards a corridor which was leading out of the hall. The fellowship followed after him. The tall wizard's and men's figures looked quite funny on the low ponies' backs; their legs almost reached the ground. Only the hobbits and dwarves were feeling comfortable enough on these ponies, but no one mentioned this inconvenience.

For a while Gandalf was riding alongside Eragon, but then urged his mount on alongside Ori.

"What is this happening around here, Ori?" Gandalf asked.

Ori sighed.

"It is all because of these Gundabad's legions marching towards Lothlorien and Isengard's wargs packs plundering around. I am surprised that you haven't encountered them on the road."

"We probably were lucky to avoid them," Gandalf grumbled, making the dwarf grin, before he stood down again.

"That danger made Balin order our warriors to gather near both gates, but it seems that he isn't going to do anything else."

"And what do you think about all of this?" Gandalf asked.

"Some of us argued with him to go and help the elves, I was one of them. It is dishonor to hide from an enemy like this and in the last years we were getting along quite well with them, how could elf and dwarf be. Saphira always prompted us to be friends with them. We are trading our iron to theirs supplies, food and other things. We hardly would endure winters without it. But he still refused, saying that he isn't going to sacrifice our warriors because of elves, especially when they are too proud to ask his help."

"Maybe they think it is too obvious that he will come to help. They do not think they must send for aid."

Ori shrugged.

"Perhaps. You know them better. However, the result is the same."

"Ori. If they ask him, maybe then he would help them?" Eragon asked all this time listening their conversation from behind.

The dwarf turned to him and looked at him for few long moments, studying him, before answering.

"I don't know your name, but you know mine. Can I ask for it?"

"You can call me Anurin."

"So Anurin, I greatly doubt it. I think only if Saphira would call us, only then Balin march to Lothlorien to help elves..."

"Why would you answer her summons?" he asked.

"We made a promise when she returned Khazad Dum to us, that if she would need help, whenever and wherever, we will answer. We made it with another promise to find her rider."

 _Well, there is no need to hold back anymore_ ; he thought and applied to Gandalf mentally. _If this is the case, why hasn't she used Moria's dwarves to defeat Saruman? It wouldn't have needed to go that far for her._

Gandalf answered after a pause.

 _Maybe she had another task for them? Or maybe she wasn't sure if it would be enough of them to defeat Isengard._

 _But there is Rohan also…_

 _Yes, there is. I think only she herself can answer this question. Even after all these years I haven't comprehended her fully and I do not always know what she is up to._

"Besides, where is Saphira herself? I haven't heard anything about her for some time and it is quite strange," Ori interrupted their voiceless conversation.

"She has flown to Erebor to bring army which will help in the fight against Saruman."

"Has she? We heard about his treachery, however Saphira warned us about him long time ago. I think it happened when she gave us Moria. _"I am giving you back your ancient kingdom. It will return wealth and power for you and your kin, but with that you will get many foes; one of them is living in the South from you. Be aware of his fond words, because they are deception."_ I think it was her words. Though, she didn't say anything specific, but it was clear about whom she was talking. If she will lead our kin first at Lothlorien not at Isengard, then I think together with elves they can…"

"When she will come I am afraid it will be too late," Gandalf muttered, interrupting him. But if Eragon heard correctly, there was guilt in his voice.

He also felt proud that it was Saphira who predicted treachery of this person when nobody else did, once again proving her cleverness.

"Oh, it is a pity," was the only answer from Ori before silence resumed.

For another hour they kept going in the same corridor, and the further they were riding, deeper into the mines, the less they met other dwarves. When Eragon asked about it, Ori explained.

"These halls are mostly for military uses. Most of our people live in the east part of mines, especially when there began to spread rumors that someone had found new vein of mithril. Some halls in the west part are not even explored, not even talking about floors below. The number of us who are living in Khazad Dum now compared with who was living here before waking up Durin's Bane, is very small, though many dwarves from all kingdoms are coming here to live. Still, it could take centuries until Moria will return to its previous might."

But even without meeting anyone on the way, torches were consistently lit up in about 50 feet distance between each other. Eragon had stopped to examine one of them; he surprised after noticing that they were not made from wood, but material more similar to stone. When asked, the dwarf didn't tell what it is, saying that this is their secret, but mentioned that they burn longer and almost making no smoke. Though the material they are made from is quite rare, so they are used only deeper in the mines and places rarely visited by dwarves, like this.

"Formerly, these mines were lighted by shining crystal, but most of them were destroyed and how they were made is forgotten. We are using them only in settlements sadly. But it is not the only thing forgotten in time," Ori said.

After a long time being straight, the corridor made a sharp turn, and kept being straight again. At first being interested by the new environment, Eragon felt weariness setting in after seeing so much of the same surroundings. Other seemed to be feeling similar. Aragorn and others were widely yawning, while Sam was already sleeping, but after being shaken by Legolas, he quickly jumped up.

"I am not sleeping, not sleeping," hobbit said quickly, but after a few minutes he again started to fall asleep in his saddle.

Half slumbering, Eragon didn't notice that he had fallen behind everyone. He blinked a few times and caught up with Aragorn riding in front of him.

 _How big are these mines?_ He thought to himself and heard Aragorn's voice.

"I was going to go back and wake you up."

Eragon managed to smile.

"Not yet, but if Gandalf is really going to lead us through all night, I think you will have to do it."

"He is anxious about Lothlorien. That explains his haste," Aragorn said seriously.

"How bad is it?"

"I think bad enough to make him worry like this," Aragorn answered and for few minutes stayed quiet, then he looked to see if Ori is far enough away that they could speak in confidence.

"I never asked you before, but why in Bree did you want to talk to me? I doubt that you were approaching every somewhat suspicious person in that inn, especially when you didn't say a word about Saphira for almost a week."

Eragon stopped to think. He hasn't told anyone about his unusual dream or vision, which literally led him to Rivendell. It was the vision in which he saw Gandalf and found out about Saphira. If not for the dream, he wasn't sure he has followed the hobbits further or where he would be now.

"Saphira advised me to follow you," was Eragon's answer.

Aragorn looked at him as if worried for his sanity.

"What do you mean Saphira?"

"Well, not her directly," he breathed deeply, "It is hard to explain. I had a dream after a fight with the Nazgul when the Aren… showed its powers. In that dream I saw Saphira and she told me to follow a man called Strider. Also I saw Gandalf talking with her. How I could do that when I had not heard or seen either of you?"

"That is strange," Aragorn said after a while. "I am not sure, maybe somehow some of her memories passed to you through your bond? You should ask Gandalf about it. It might be very important."

"I will," Eragon promised. Then he noticed Aragorn holding something between his fingers. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Aragorn tried to hide it behind his wraps, but Eragon still managed to see it.

"Arwen gave it to you? I am sorry if it is personal…"

"No, it is okay," Aragorn said, looking thoughtfully at into the distance. "And yes, she did."

"Is everything between you alright? She looked sad before we left," He asked, not being sure if it was his business to know.

"It is hard to explain," Aragorn repeated his words. "Lord Elrond wants her to leave Middle-Earth and sail to Undying Lands, in case if this war goes ill. That would mean that she will never be able to return here," he sighed. "And to my great sorrow I argued for her to do it."

"But we won't lose this war," Eragon tried to encourage him. "We have Saphira, an army of angry dwarves, and the armies of Rohan and Gondor. What of them?"

"Yes, there always is hope, but despite everything… there is a little of it. We still face standing Gundabad, Dol Guldur, Isengard, and Mordor. Even with Saphira's help I am not sure if we will be able to overcome them, not counting what would happen if Sauron were to reclaim his Ring…"

Eragon wanted to say that he is here and he wouldn't let it happen, but then he asked himself; what could he do? Yes, in Alagaesia he was one of the most powerful magicians. There, he could change the course of battle. But now he had only his sword and a ring he was afraid to use, not knowing how to control or use it safely.

He never sought after power, but now after losing it he wished to have them to be able to protect the ones he cared about. What if there were a threat to Saphira and all he could do is to swing with his sword?

With such thought he saw Sam start to lean dangerously to the side. He yelled, warning the others. Eomer reacted first and managed to catch the hobbit a few inches before his head could touch the ground. Sam settled back into the saddle, muttering words of gratitude towards Eomer.

Gandalf noticed that and asked Ori to show them their sleeping place, not wanting to risk any more such accidents.

"I was going to ask you about that," Ori said, worriedly looking at the hobbit. "We are almost at the place where we will be able to rest."

Eragon kept riding alongside Aragorn, but didn't initiate any conversation, not knowing how he could encourage him on what was troubling him. His outlook seemed to be really sad; being separated by distance and knowing that somewhere out there was the one he loved but will never will be able to see. Was Saphira feeling something similar? He took a glance at the man riding near him, wondering what truly was happening in his heart.

Soon after they reached a huge pillared hall with black walls polished and smooth as glass. There were lit some torches, but light barely reached the ceiling high above their heads.

 _Why did dwarves need such big buildings?_ Eragon asked himself not for the first time.

In one of the corners was a narrow scraped tunnel which had a vent and a familiar mechanism with stairs leading to it. Eragon recognized it at once.

"What is it?" Frodo asked everyone, looking at the same direction.

"This is a mirror used to communicate with others using signals of light. It makes it much faster to send a message through the mines," Eragon explained.

"Yes, that is true," Ori agreed. "But how did you know that?"

"Dwarves in my land used to use such things," he said simply, too late understanding what he just said.

"Your land? Where it is if I can ask. I didn't know that someone else besides us is using such mirrors to communicate," Ori pressed.

"Amm…"

What were the other dwarven kingdoms called? He was sure that Elrond named them all during his narration in Rivendell. Erebor and Moria with former kingdom of Gundabad do not count… so Black mountains?

"I think he saw it while visiting the Blue Mountains," Gandalf said climbing off from his pony, saving him.

"Nogrod and Belegost also using them?" Ori surprised. "I didn't know that. Well, I was probably naive to think that Saphira only told us."

"Saphira told you how to make them?" it was Eragon's turn to be surprised.

"Yes. She explained to us this way of communication. Balin very much liked this idea and in a few years we set up a web of mirrors across all mines. This is the end of one of them. We aren't using it at the moment because we half abandoned this part of mines, so there is no one who takes care of it."

He didn't think that she paid much attention at such things, but it seemed that he was wrong. He once again looked at huge mirror, set with wooden parts, feeling strange knowing that thing in front of him was Saphira's idea. He wondered what else Saphira had done while being here in these 65 years.

 _Well, 15 years of them she was hopelessly searching for me_ , he thought bitterly.

He wasn't sure how she would react after finding out that all these years it wasn't even possible for her to find him because he wasn't here. Truth be told, he was nowhere. He wondered how Galbatorix spell could have been strong to not only transport them both to another land, but also change time; he knew that it wasn't impossible. He remembered seeing Angela 'playing' with time under Dras Leona's tunnels. However, she never explained how she did that.

 _Probably another level of magic_ , he thought in frustration.

Maybe if he had known how such a spell worked he could have wrapped himself and Saphira with wards against it and would have prevented such a result as happened to them both. He rubbed his temple, trying to wave away such thoughts. It was too late to change the past, and all he could do is try to change the future. But a guilty sense of his failure to protect his heart and soul mate from such fate remained in his heart.

Eragon followed Ori and also climbed down from his horse.

"Tie your ponies here," the dwarf said after tying his own pony to a thinner column and walking towards stony doors made in the wall. The dwarf had a bunch of keys in his hand.

"Do you really have keys from all doors in Moria?" Sam asked curiously after his pony was already tied.

The dwarf heartily laughed, making his shoulders shake.

"Of course I don't. In a whole cart you couldn't accommodate them all. This is a master-key. For example," dwarf lifted one of the keys. "This key opens all doors in Dimrill's part. This one from Zirakzigil's and so on."

Ori put the key into a small hole and turned the key. Doors opened with a crunch, revealing a black space behind them. Ori took the torch from the wall, and entered with Gandalf behind him.

"This is a station for the guards who are taking care of the mirror. It hasn't been used for some time, but everything is left neatly," he heard Ori's explanation from inside.

Eragon waited until everyone was already inside and only then went through the narrow, but still high enough for him to pass them without bending, doors.

When he entered, Ori had already lit a few of the same stony torches on the walls. This illuminated a hall, easily large enough to fit thirty people. In the middle was standing a wide table with long benches from the sides. In the corner Eragon saw a stone-crafted hearth, which Gimli was already trying to kindle.

"Where does the smoke blow?" Eragon asked curiously as he approached the dwarf kneeling with a striker in his hands.

Gimli pointed to a curvature in the wall above the hearth.

"Air is rising up and spreading by tubes located through all the mines and ends with the small hidden holes in the mountain's slope," the dwarf explained.

Eragon didn't even want to wonder how much additional effort it took just to bring fresh air into the mines. In Tronjheim it wasn't needed. All air circulated through a volcano conduit which ended high above the clouds.

"We should have a dinner today. We may not have time tomorrow for that," Gandalf said for everyone, mostly applying it towards Sam and Frodo, who were already laying their sleeping bags on the ground in the furthest corner.

The hobbits with a longing in their eyes looked at their prepared sleeping place but the wizard's speech about food finally made them stand up and join them around the hearth.

"I take it that meat and potatoes with mushrooms are enough for all of us. We can make a soup," Ori offered.

"Thank you, but for me potatoes and mushrooms will be enough," Gandalf said, dragging out his pipe.

"And for me," Eragon agreed.

Legolas also refused meat, to which the dwarf answered with a shrug.

"As you wish."

Soon fire was joyfully crackling, filling the room with cozy warmth and light. At that time Ori from somewhere took two pots. Even though the hobbits volunteered to peel all potatoes and mushrooms themselves, Eragon gladly joined them, enjoying simple work with his hands to help distract him from hard thoughts which were just waiting a moment to press him again.

"Don't you think that they are peeling these potatoes in a somewhat sad manner?" Ori asked Gimli in amusing way, making Eragon grin. "What if we would entertain them with a song?"

"Aye. It can work," Gimli agreed, lighting up his pipe. "What song do you prefer?"

"How about Bilbo's song?" Frodo offered. "That one you were singing together while last time visiting us, right before leaving."

The dwarves nodded in agreement. They squirmed, trying to sit more comfortably on wooden benches, and cleared their throats. Eragon put down the knife, focusing on the soon-to-be-sung song.

" _I sit beside the fire and think of all that I have seen_ ," Frodo started with a low voice, but soon dwarves joined with their deep voices giving strength for a song but still reserving it subtlety. Soon after a few verses, others who knew the words joined in the singing.

 _of meadow-flowers and butterflies  
in summers that have been;_

 _Of yellow leaves and gossamer  
in autumns that there were,  
with morning mist and silver sun  
and wind upon my hair._

 _I sit beside the fire and think  
of how the world will be  
when winter comes without a spring  
that I shall ever see._

 _For still there are so many things  
that I have never seen:  
in every wood in every spring  
there is a different green._

 _I sit beside the fire and think  
of people long ago  
and people who will see a world  
that I shall never know…._

Eragon was so involved in a moment around him; the pleasant smell of tobacco smokes, a burning hearth, the cosily illuminated surrounding, song, all these things reminded him of long winter evenings in his childhood. Only one word could suffice for what he was seeing; it was goodness. He felt a warmth in his heart he didn't felt for a long time.

He once again looked over his new companions. He suddenly felt that he really trusted them. Some of them were already his friends and knew that he would do whatever he could to protect them. It made him rethink his situation. Now he was here in Middle Earth with no way back to Alagaesia and probably will remain here for all of his life. But what did he want from it? What were his goals?

He knew that his heart missed one thing greatly; his soul and life mate. He knew that he would be happy only to have her here with him and she would also be happy. He thought that he may meet her soon. Who knows; maybe the next day or another soon? It made his heart beat faster.

 _I will find her. And with every passed day, that moment is coming closer. It doesn't matter what happened; now I am here and I will do whatever I can for her to bring happiness to her life again. That is the most important thing. I will find you. I will, and no one will stop me. This is my promise to you._ _  
_

_I listen for returning feet  
and voices at the door…_

The last of the song's words sounded and Eragon woke up from the trance caused by that moment. He lowered his head and finished to peel the last potatoes, imagining what their meeting could be like. What words he should say after seeing her? Everyone stayed silent until food was thrown into two different pots with already boiling water, then Ori asked for Eragon.

"What songs are you elves singing behind the Blue Mountains? I can assume you are from Grey Havens, aren't you?"

He noticed a few nervous glances from the others; he almost forgot at the moment that everyone except Ori knew who he really was. So he kept playing along because Gandalf thought it was necessary.

"Yes, you are right. I am from here," he went through his memory and remembered a song he heard from Brom while travelling to Teirm.

It was a song about the Sea, though he heard it only once from Brom. He liked it so much that in Ellesmera he found it written in one of the scrolls and learned its beginning on his own instead of at Oromis's direction.

"I know one. I don't remember all of it, but I hope you still will find a way to enjoy," he said and stood up, feeling all gazes directed to him. He quickly again repeated the words in his head, before closing his eyes and slowly started to sing in a way he used to sing longer spells in Ancient language.

 _O liquid temptress 'neath the azure sky,_

 _Your gilded expanse calls me, calls me._

 _For I would sail ever on,_

 _Were it not for the elven maid,_

 _Who calls me, calls me._

 _She binds my heart with a lily-white tie,_

 _Never to be broken, save by the sea,_

 _Ever to be torn twixt the trees and the waves..._

After his voice hushed came an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was still watching at him. He started to worry that he did something wrong, but then he heard quiet applause. It was Legolas who first spoke.

"Shame to you, _Anurin_ , to wake up my loss of the sea like that. I have no doubts that elves will sing your song after they hear it, remembering the Undying Lands and blue sea always calling them to sail out and leave these lands forever."

Eragon nodded in gratitude towards the elf. He didn't know that elves also were missing for the sea here; exactly like in Alagaesia.

"I think Bilbo would like to add this song to his book. You should recite it to him after you meet him again," Frodo said widely smiling.

" _Nobody_ mentioned that you also can sing," Aragorn was trying to say something also but then Sam shouted from behind them.

"Do you know stories? With dragons or elves, or with both of them?"

Maybe in another time, he would have refused or said that he didn't remember anything at the moment, but he remembered Gandalf's words that they partly were afraid of him. He wanted to prove to them that he was just a simple person as they were dwarves, elves or hobbits and help them become more comfortable around him. And he had to admit, in some ways he liked their praises.

"Don't torment him, Sam. For your curiosity there is no end," Gandalf said a bit harshly, but Eragon interrupted.

"No, it is okay," Eragon said and smiled towards hobbit, "Truth to be told I know one. There are dragons and elves in it, but the story is mostly about a stone which changed one boy's life forever," he chuckled from Sam's confusion. "Don't worry. It is quite interesting story."

He checked if everyone's attention was still focused on him and remembered how in Carvahal, what seemed an age ago, Brom would tell remarkable stories for him and other gathered children.

"This story begins many years ago," Eragon said in a similar manner as how Brom would start his narrations. "In these times, above earth were flying dragons and their riders, protecting peace between dwarves, elves, humans, and dragons, and while they were doing it, the lands were prospering. But it lasted only until one of them betrayed them. At first, because his previous dragon was dead, he stole a dragon hatchling, which later had become known as Black Dragon, and together with other 13 followers called the forsworn started fighting against the Dragon Riders. Unfortunately, they understood true danger when it was too late; therefore even together with dwarves and elves they weren't able to stop forsworns and their leader. During a fateful battle, the elves and Dragon riders were overcome, and all dragons were slain. Forsworns' leader declared himself as a King of all lands, but there were still left those who resisted to him. The remaining elves hid in their forests, dwarves found shelter in their stony halls under the mountains. There were even humans who didn't stop resisting against King's regimen but everything else was ruled under the King's tight fist."

"It had been 100 years of tyranny, by that time rebels managed to kill all remaining forsworns and the King was left the last Dragon Rider alive, but only for a short time," Eragon made a pause before continuing further. "Far from the capital, where the King and his black dragon were ruling, a simple farm boy was hunting in his native mountains. After two days of seeking a herd of deer, there came a decisive moment. But before the boy could take the shot at the deer, with a huge explosion and flames appeared a stone, frightening his prey."

"The stone was shape of oval, the surface was smooth and didn't have a scratch on it, and its color was a deep blue."

Eragon, seeing excited Sam's expression, innocently asked. "Do you have ideas what it could be?"

"Dragon! It was a dragon egg!" Sam answered, as if he was expecting the question.

"Yes, you are completely right. But he didn't know that yet. For him, the stone just was a beautiful thing, of which purpose he couldn't understand, and for which he might be able to buy some meat for winter. So even feeling superstitious fear, as these mountains were hiding many secrets, he took the stone. After returning to his village, he tried to sell it, but unsuccessfully; some didn't want to buy this mysterious stone from mountains they were afraid of, others just weren't sure how much it is worth for and if he wasn't just deceiving them. So there didn't leave anything else for him but to keep the stone. There passed a few weeks and he almost forgot about the stone, until one night."

"He was already dreaming a fourth dream when he heard noise. He woke up, searching for its source and saw that it was nothing other than the blue stone he found. Soon it started to jump and roll all around. He, frustrated, was going to take it outside and bury somewhere, but before he could do that, it started to split and crack and after few moments, instead of what he thought was just a stone, was laying a dragon hatchling! It had scales the same color as the egg's shell, with a bit brighter ones at its belly and deep sapphire eyes you could get lost in,"

Eragon was felt a bit strange talking about that night. He tried to remember himself then, before in his life entered the one he loved the most. What were his dreams, intentions, and his view to life? Even if he wanted to deny it, now he was completely another person. Life and people he met along the way had impacted him, but mostly _She has_ changed him the most.

After a short pause Eragon continued his narration further.

"Without much consideration, he decided to keep the dragon hatchling; then he didn't know how much this decision would change his life. After he touched it for the first time, between them formed a bond, connecting their souls, minds, and lives forever. They weren't two separate beings anymore; they were one. Two pieces, complementing each other," Eragon tried to describe it as best as he could, but he was certain that fully it was impossible.

"Soon he found out that it was _she_ , and while she was growing up very fast, soon they were able to communicate mentally. He liked to unburden and open to her, feeling as she was the only one who could fully understand him. He taught her what he knew while keeping her existence secret from others. But peaceful life, enjoying only each other's presence, didn't last for long. After the King found out about it, he knew that he couldn't let another rider freely wander through the lands, so he sent his most loyal servants to catch him and deliver him to the capital, where he would have no other choice as to swear loyalty to the King or to be killed. He avoided such fate only because of her, but they understood that they would never be safe or find peace as long as the King was alive. But they couldn't expect to defeat the King and his black dragon themselves. They went on a journey through all lands, searching for help from any who still opposed the King."

"They fought against the King together with humans and dwarves, learned from elves and made peace with former foes, passed armies of soldiers, laughing dead, other dragons and creatures which were eating flesh and drinking blood of humans' instead of food and beasts, size as a dragon, they were flying with. But he endured all of this not only because of his skills with a sword or spells he learned from elves. No. He endured all of this and became who he is because of his blue dragoness who always stayed by his side, supporting him and giving hope, when no one else could. He would have never achieved what he did, alone."

"After defeating all the King's armies, they, together with united dwarves, humans, and elves forces, reached the King's evil bastion, where the King was fully prepared for their arrival. So when they entered his halls, the King locked them both with powerful spells and started to torture them, trying to force them to magically swear him loyalty, while his soldiers were pushing their allies back. And when all hope was lost and it seemed that there is no way to win, he managed to create a spell which canceled the King's ones, freeing them both from his grips. While the blue dragoness stood without any fear against a black dragon many times bigger than she, he, with his flaming sword faced the King, who also was holding the white sword of the former dragon riders' leader."

Eragon retreated a bit from them and pulled out Brisingr from its scabbard, portraying swings from real fight, but carefully enough not to hit surroundings. "They both knew that one of them would die, and so were fighting with all their strength, nobody thinking about surrendering, because it would mean their death. After a long fight, finally he managed to fatally wound the King in the stomach. Meanwhile, his dragoness had already helped kill the black dragon," Eragon let down his sword, feeling something in his throat inferring him to speak further. "It seemed that it was all over. They were free. Free to live as they would like. But before they could rejoice victory, the King had time for one final spell, the vilest of all he ever created. King knew how much the rider loved his dragoness, so he made a spell to separate them by time and space. Unfortunately, the rider couldn't protect himself and his most beloved one who trusted and always had faith in him, even when he himself didn't. He let her down and because of it she had to suffer more than it was possible to imagine. This was the King's plan to make them both suffer."

Eragon lifted his eyes and looked at them, seeing pity and comprehension in their eyes. He didn't tell everything, and what he told wasn't completely accurate, but he hoped that his narrative let them know even a little more what he truly was feeling.

"And how does this story end?" Sam cautiously and hopefully asked after some time.

Eragon put in Brisingr back in its scabbard and managed to make a sad smile towards hobbit.

"Happily. Despite the King's efforts, after long years of separation they still found each other, because there was no power in the world which could hold them apart."

"This story remind me of one I heard many years ago," Ori said walking towards the hearth, with boiling pots above it. "And you yourself remind me of one person we were searching for all these years," He turned and looked at Eragon narrowly. "But it would be absurdity to even think that you are that one."

"We really can't tell him?" Gimli asked, mostly to Gandalf, who was watching all of this, with his gleaming eyes covered by tobacco smoke.

"Tell me what?" Ori asked, trying to keep his calmness, but not very successfully.

A few more moments of the wizard's staring passed until finally he sighed and waved with his hand, showing his permission.

"He is…" Frodo was trying to say, but Gimli stood in front of him and quickly poured out.

"Eragon. He is the Eragon we were searching for all this time!"

It took a few moments before Ori understood what they were trying to say to him. After he did so, his mouth opened to say something but then shut up it not releasing a sound.

"So you truly are Saphira's…" He finally managed to say.

"...rider. Yes," Eragon finished the dwarf's sentence.

"It is an honor to meet you," Ori was starting to kneel, but Eragon stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please. There is no need of it. Knowing who I am should not change your behavior towards me. It would be the best thing I could expect," he said, warmly smiling to the disrupted dwarf.

"Yes, of course," Ori said slowly. "It just hard to believe this whole day I was traveling with you, not knowing about that, just because Gandalf didn't let you tell about it."

"Why is everyone blaming me? I am just trying to keep all our heads on your shoulders. That what I always was trying to do," Gandalf grumbled and turned to Ori. "I suppose I don't need to say to you to keep it as a secret from others?"

"I will, but you should know how much it means to us," Ori spoke to Eragon. "We were very ashamed of not being able to do the one task Saphira gave to us and help her after everything she did to us. Your showing up would restore my kin's spirit."

"I understand, but Gandalf probably is right about this matter. I believe that Saphira will need your help in the war to come, and you will have an opportunity to fulfill your debt."

"I think you will have a plenty of time to talk later. Now we should eat and go to sleep. Tomorrow there is quite distance to cover," Aragorn calmly said, making others to nod in agreement.

Quickly they shared the emptying content of the pots. The soup tasted better than Eragon was expecting. He didn't know if it was because of dwarves cooking skills, or because of four days of eating cold food. The Hobbits were first to finish their part of soup and without much more talking went to their already prepared plank-beds.

Others stayed a bit longer but they also went to sleep, after it was decided who would take guard first. It was Ori and Gimli who volunteered. Eragon wanted to ask Ori why they would need to keep vigil when they are in the middle of the mines, but it was Eomer who did it first.

"We are travelling from rarely visited parts of the mines as you could notice. After Durin's Bane was slain, there still left evil creatures hiding in the shadows and tunnels we were still afraid to enter. They like to appear when you don't expect them the most," Ori explained.

After hearing it Sam somehow nervously jerked under his blanket.

"Not without reason my kin called these mines by _Moria_ name _. The_ _Black Pit_ ," Legolas added and dwarf nodded in agreement.

Eragon was laying down his blanket also when towards him approached Ori, as if the dwarf wanted to ask him something. Eragon curiously looked at him.

"Yes, Ori?"

"Can you stay a bit more with us? I would like to hear how did you appear here or… something else about you and Saphira. Just after all these years you start to wonder what a person is when looking for them and now after meeting you…" Ori seemed to be uncomfortable for asking it.

Eragon wanted sleep, but also he didn't want to reject the dwarf.

"Of course. It will be a pleasure," Eragon left the blanket and walked towards the smoldering hearth. Gimli was sitting near it on the ground and tamping his pipe with new tobacco.

After seeing him, the dwarf nodded towards him and lit up his pipe. Soon Ori joined them, holding his own pipe. They were sitting in silence for some time, just looking at embers until Gimli without words stretched out his pipe towards Eragon. He slowly took it and overlooked the brown wood's pipe, with some kind of words engraved on its side. He faintly smelled tobacco smoldering in the pipe's end. The smell was pleasant.

"Never tried it before," he said it to the dwarves, who were following his movements.

He had once wondered what feeling it was, as he watched men in Carvahall or Brom smoking. Finally, he put this thinner pipe's end into his mouth and deeply inhaled. Smoke began to fret his throat and he spit it out, coughing heavily and making the dwarves chuckle. He gave back the pipe to Gimli.

"It is just matter of habit," Ori said smiling and released smoke from his nose.

"Yeah, probably," Eragon said when he finally managed to control his coughing.

The dwarves kept smoking, while, by Ori request, Eragon was telling what happened to him after appearing here, skipping part of Aren and some things from Council, and time to time puffing Gimli's pipe. Soon, as Ori said, he got used to the smoke and wasn't coughing anymore. After Eragon finished his narration, Ori told some of the dwarves' legends, such as about the Endless Stairs, which were leading from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, ending with a windy chamber known as Durin's tower. Later the dwarf told what they have accomplished during all these years after Saphira gave Khazad Dum to them; he was talking even about the smallest done works, such as halls extending or connecting different tunnels, like this abbreviating traveling time. The dwarf seemed to have forgotten his wish to hear more about him and kept talking about various things, but Eragon was glad of it; it was enough attention for him today and if he really was going to stay in these lands he wanted to know as much about them as he could. He wondered where he, together with Saphira, could live after the war, like he many times did back in Alagaesia. The falling waterfalls of Rivendell were at the fore of his thoughts. Well, if Elrond let them and Saphira agree with it, he would gladly stay at that place.

The dwarves themselves seemed to become more relaxed towards him and didn't hesitate to make jokes from his unsuccessful tries to release smoke from his nose and taunting him doing it without much effort. They were sitting and talking and laughing, while trying to not wake up others, until early morning, or at least Eragon thought it was morning. In mines, especially like Moria, it was hard to be sure. In Tronjheim you at least could follow shadow, made by the falling sun's rays through the volcano's top. They woke up Legolas and Aragorn, who filled in the guard role, and Eragon went to his rest. But passing his sleeping companions he noticed that Frodo wasn't sleeping. He approached the hobbit, wanting to ask if everything was alright, but before he could do so he noticed a golden thing in Frodo's hands. It didn't take long for him to recognize the Ring. He silently watched as the hobbit, not even noticing him, was touching and stroking the Ring with frightening affection towards it. After few moments Frodo finally noticed him standing and quickly hid the Ring under his shirts, looking puzzled and scared of something.

"What are you doing?" he asked the hobbit, quiet enough to not wake up others.

"N-nothing. Just can't sleep," Frodo tried to lie, but not very successfully. The hobbit, not being able to hold questioning Eragon's gaze, turned on his side, leaving Eragon to wonder.

 _Is the Ring making him lie?_ He thought, but whatever it was, it seemed that Gandalf was right about it.

It made him worry about their hobbit. He touched his own ring. Aren's glowing was lowered to a weak gleaming which was spreading from inside of its sapphire. As Gandalf said, everything has a reason, even Aren's change. He wished to know more about powers roaming around him.

Eragon sighed and, after approaching his bed, laid down, feeling how tired he was after today. At first, his thoughts about Frodo didn't let him fall asleep, but after some time he managed to plunge into his dreams, forgetting everything around him including the mountain above him, the others sleeping around him, and the creatures which might crawl out from their hiding. All his thoughts were on the dream he was dreaming. In it he had finally met Saphira, but all that time just was standing in front of her, unsuccessfully searching for words he could say. All of them just seemed to be too trite for this circumstance and couldn't express what he truly was feeling.

But despite the anxious sleep, he still felt rested when Aragorn woke up them all after a few hours. They silently packed their packs on the ponies' backs and soon they again were on the road. They kept riding down a similar looking tunnel, time to time entering into empty halls. One difference was that today they faced more stairs, which were leading them higher. Ori explained that it was because the East gates were over the West ones, so now they were equaling the height with the gates.

"We will need to make a small detour if we want to go through the Throne's hall. After reaching former Mithril's forges, we will continue to travel further by Durin's way, in which end we will reach our goal."

It was strange for Eragon that the dwarves here called many things by Durin's name. He found out that even the six Kings of the dwarves were called by this name. He decided to ask about it from Gimli, who was riding in front of him.

"Durin was one of the seven fathers of the dwarves. In other words, one of very first dwarves," he explained and laughed at Eragon mention of calling everything by this name. "It just was so called because one of Kings by this name did one or another thing. And there are so many of them because all Kings at the beginning were called by this name, mostly because of their appearance similarities towards Durin I, our father. Durin's Bane for example was called like this because Durin VI was slain by it. Well, I think I don't need to explain why Durin's Way was called like this."

While the dwarf was talking, the ponies brought them up by another set of steps and they entered into another hall just across from other halls, which were held most many ceiling holding columns. The current hall had a sculpture in the middle of it. It was a sculpture of a horseman, holding long spear with a flag of its end, in which was painted a white horse on a green field, just like on Eomer's shield. Also the rider's armor was the same looking as the man's from Rohan. Both horse and rider were made of gray metal and the armor, spear, and harness from old looking bronze.

"This is King's Théoden's gift to the dwarves as a sign of friendship, given to commemorate their Kingdom's recovery," Eomer said, noticing Eragon's curiosity towards it.

" _He_ is your father, isn't he?" Eragon asked him after dragging away his gaze from the metal horseman.

"Well, not by blood. King Théoden is my uncle. He adopted me after my parents died, but he always was like a father to me," Eomer said.

"He seems to be a good man."

"Yes, I always considered him as an example of how to rule. He is ruling our country wisely and doing everything he can for his people's sake," Eomer's face darkened. "But his son died a few weeks before I left after getting into an orc ambush. He barely endured his son's loss, especially when we had hard times of preparing for war. I left him with a heavy heart. Hopefully Eowyn will take care of him; she usually was the only thing which could make the King smile."

"Who is Eowyn?" Eragon asked.

"She is my sister. Theoden adopted her also."

"I heard rumors that something has happened in King's Theoden's house. Nothing specific, but I heard such words as 'traitor'," Faramir, who was listening their conversation from behind, interrupted.

Eomer nodded.

"Saruman managed to infiltrate his puppet into our King's halls. That he was working for Saruman we understood not so long time ago, at first we thought he just was working for his own good. Grimma was his name," Eomer frowned as if tasting something disgusting after mentioning that man and becked towards Eragon. "Saphira and Gandalf learned about his treason and released our King from whatever spells that snake was whispering into his ears. The King himself was about to sentence Grimma to die, but Gandalf managed to persuade him against it. I doubt if the King would have spared his life had he known for whom Grimma was truly working. Now that scum is probably giving information about us to Saruman."

Eragon didn't know if that last sentence was a complaint directed at Gandalf, but he didn't mention it.

"The story you were telling yesterday…" Eomer spoke, looking seriously at Eragon. "You should know that it is an honor for me to travel with you and I would follow you, as I would follow Saphira."

Did Eomer just offer his loyalty to him? Eragon wasn't sure about it. He knew that they all respected him only because of Saphira and her works done here, which he didn't mind at all. He wasn't sure if he even wanted this honor. His main goal was to find Saphira and then help her to win this war, but does he see himself in this war as a leader or something like that? He could think about it after he finds her, but he had many doubts about it.

"Thank you, but I don't think it will be needed. We all have sworn to follow Frodo. It should remain our main goal," he answered as politely as he could.

"Of course," was the only man's answer.

Eragon didn't want to reject his offer like this, but he thought it was necessary. He looked at the Gondorian; the man seemed to be quiet and usually was talking only with Eomer or Aragorn, and he realized that he didn't know anything about him. But Eragon felt that he was an honorable man.

"In Elrond's council you said you were fighting in Osgiliath together with Saphira, weren't you?" Eragon addressed to him.

Faramir seemed to be thinking about something, but then raised his eyes to Eragon.

"Yes, I did," Faramir smiled. "Thanks for lending her to us. I don't know what the situation there would be, if not for her aid."

"I am glad she helped you," he returned a smile.

"Helped is a wrong word. Many times we held out only because of her. But orcs are sly creatures. After few shattering defeats, they learnt from them. When Saphira shows up, you can search for them as long as you want but you won't find them, they hide somewhere in their burrows. But at that moment when she leaves, they crawl out from their hidings and began their attack again. But they weren't the only ones with cunning. After few times of seeing their strategy, Saphira, I and my brother came up with a plan," Eragon leaned closer to Faramir, very interesting in his narration. "One time Saphira just pretended to be leaving. After flying for a few miles she hid behind hills from their sight. As we expected, Mordor's armies started their attack at once. We let them cross Anduin's river, luring them deeper in the city. When more than half of their armies crossed river, Saphira flew above it and burnt all their bridges and rafts, not leaving a way to retreat. It didn't last long for us to slaughter their bewildered and frightened formations. That day Anduin was full of orcs and trolls bodies and for few following month there haven't been even any attacks by Mordor. Only the Nazguls' flying beasts can give her a challenge. To be honest they once tried and attacked her during the night. I think they are happy still to be able to fly after it," He laughed. "It is good to have dragon on your side. Seeing as she is burning dozens of orcs with one breath or cutting off trolls head without much effort, I am very glad that we are at the same side."

"Believe me, I know that better than anyone," Eragon said, wondering how a troll's beheading would look like. He knew that trolls were something like urgals, just much bigger and even more ugly, if that was possible. By Gandalf description they were taller than two humans standing on each other. He doubted that she could cut off such beast head without efforts, unless she grew up… Of course she grew up! After all 65 years had passed. He felt frustrated that only now he thought about that. She probably hasn't reached Glaedr's size yet, but she still should look impressive. Well, she always did, just now probably even more so.

"If I am not mistaken, your father now is ruling Gondor, isn't he?"

The smile disappeared from Faramir's face.

"Yes. He is Ruling Steward of Gondor."

"But he will need to cede the throne to Aragorn when he returns, am I right?" Eragon asked, not being sure if Aragorn was happy about it; even if Aragorn had full right to that throne, he didn't show any interests in towards it. Eragon couldn't judge him; he himself had never thought about taking the Throne if Galbatorix be overthrown.

"I doubt that he will be very satisfied about it," Faramir quietly said.

"You think he can refuse?" Eragon surprised asked.

"He can try," Eomer interrupted. "I am sure Saphira won't let him."

Faramir kept silent and Eragon understood him; the man may need to choose between his father and his rightful King. He looked in front of him where Aragorn was riding, but he didn't know if he heard their conversation.

"Everything will be alright. I think it can be solved peacefully," Eragon tried to encourage man.

Faramir sighed.

"I hope so too."

After then he didn't seem to want to talk further about this matter and Eragon, instead of it, asked him how about how Minas Tirith, the White City and capital of Gondor look like, and about which the man was glad to talk. After his narration, in which Eragon could feel Faramir's loss for his homeland, he decided someday to visit this place.

For them travelling further by what Ori mentioned was Durin's Way, they began to meet more dwarves in the road. Usually they were just couple of guards who, much to Gandalf's annoyance, didn't hesitate to stop them and ask where and with what business they were travelling. Even if they surely knew Ori and the Wizard and even if took only a few minutes for Ori to explain their travelling goal, it still was slowing down their journey.

Their company just didn't inspire much trust in others. He could notice the dwarves' even bigger curiosity and mistrust when they reached the first big settlement in the mines. Dwarves were running in various ways with their short legs, with some kind of tasks, until they spot them, and were then following their mixed company with their stare until they disappeared from their sight. Others seemed to notice it also because after leaving another in such unfriendly mood settlement, Gimli commented, "Only the dragon could attract for us more attention," causing them all a hard laugh.

Dwarves' houses were similar to those Eragon had already seen in Farthen Dur. Small doors, through which he would need to bend if he wanted to pass and even smaller windows, were crafted into walls of halls and corridors. The difference between the city and the remaining mines was that, instead of stony torches, were hanging the crystal lamps which Ori mentioned. They looked just like simple crystal, not even processed, just having a bright inner glow. It was certain that magic did its part here.

After some time they reached the biggest settlement so far and it became hard for them to travel because of the number of dwarves running around. So they decided to leave their ponies with guards at one of the stations and walk until the Throne's hall. According to Ori there were left only a few miles.

Eragon, Legolas, Gandalf and men looked like giants while walking through crammed streets, though hobbits had to be careful that any hurrying dwarf wouldn't collide with them, so Sam kept walking near Eragon's side while Frodo remained near Gandalf's. The hobbit still avoided Eragon's look, probably remembering what happened in the night. Maybe he was ashamed of his weakness towards the Ring's affect and that he showed it to him? Eragon decided to talk with him about it later; he liked the hobbit and was going to protect him not only because of his oath, but also because he cared for him.

The strangest thing for Eragon while travelling through all mines was that he hadn't met any dwarf-women. When he mentioned it to Gimli, the dwarf just gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean you haven't seen any dwarf-women?"

"Well, from then I entered through the gates I haven't seen any of them. They are living somewhere else or…" he didn't finish the sentence because he felt Aragorn's hand on his shoulder.

He turned towards the man, seeing him widely smiling. Aragorn made a movement with his fingers from his chin down, quietly saying.

"They also have beards."

His eyes widened same as Sam's below. He looked more closely at the dwarves around him and, only now after taking a better look, he could notice in most faces softer feminine traits. However, it looked weird and funny to him, and he held himself to not comment on it or laugh, afraid of somehow insulting the dwarves by it.

Soon the houses ended and they approached a wall with tall gates and fourteen fully armed dwarves standing guard at them. Eragon noticed as they pressed tighter their spears and rods of axes when they came closer, but despite it, without any word they opened the gates for them, letting them inside.

 _Probably knew that we are coming,_ Eragon thought and sidled up with Gandalf who was walking in front of everyone _._

"You are going to convince their king to aid Lothlorien?" he asked the Wizard.

"Yes, I will," Gandalf answered a bit tensed and looked at him. If he wasn't mistaken, he saw guilt in his eyes. "I must try."

They all entered into a wide, brightly enlightened hall. Differently from others, this hall's walls were decorated by various patterns, graceful columns were rising upwards to vaulted ceilings. From both sides of access were hanging the same looking eight flags he had seen after entering through the gates, with guards as calm as stones under each of it. Further, in front of them all was the stony throne itself, probably the less luxurious in this hall, with an old dwarf sitting in it. This probably was the oldest-looking dwarf he ever seen. Even Hrothgar, King of dwarves before Orik was elected after his death, hadn't looked so old. On the dwarf's head was resting a golden crown with various jewels. Above the throne in the wall was engraved an effigy of Saphira, probably in display of her precedence over the King or at least he interpreted it .

"Hail Balin, son of Fundin, King of Moria," Gandalf greeted formally, when they were near enough.

"Gandalf."

The dwarf's greeting was colder than Eragon was expecting, but was a bit warmer to Gimli. "We haven't seen each other for a long time."

"No, we have not," Gimli responded.

Even if they were greeting each other, Eragon could feel tension around.

"I was informed that you are coming, but I didn't know why. Can I ask what is the reason of this visit?" Balin asked.

Something told Eragon that the dwarf already knew the answer.

"I heard rumors that the enemy is upon the dwarves doorstep and they are doing nothing to prevent it," Gandalf's voice was calm but frightening, and the dwarf answered in the same manner.

"I think, my friend, you were mistaken. I heard that it is Lothlorien where they are marching, not a dwarven Kingdom."

"And what their King is going to do about this matter?" it seemed that the Wizard was losing his patience.

"I will do what is best for my people," the Dwarf calmly explained, "I can't risk and divide my armies leaving my Kingdom unprotected, especially when there is a Saruman we need to be afraid might attack us."

"But they need your help!" Legolas surprised Eragon by loudly interrupting. "They can't defend themselves!"

"I would disagree with you, mister elf. I never heard that Lothlorien was threatened ever before. I am sure they can deal with a few orcs and trolls themselves, otherwise they would at least have asked for my help."

"So you are saying that you are going to do nothing and just sit in your mountain?" the Wizard said harshly.

"And what if so?" Balin snapped, this time loudly, so that even the crown on his head moved. "I think I clearly gave my reasons, but I didn't hear any of yours."

Gandalf seemed to be fighting with himself until he finally spoke up, but this time a bit calmer.

"Listen Balin, it is very important that Lothlorien holds out, and we can't just bet on the elves to win. We need to be sure of victory."

"Then tell me what it is so important?" Balin demanded.

"I am sorry, but I can't. I have no right to do it."

"Again, you and your secrets, Wizard," Balin uttered and after a while said, "In this case, I am sorry too. I can risk my warriors for unknown reasons. The elves must deal with the threat alone."

"So this is your answer? Hide like a coward in your halls?" Gandalf couldn't hold up himself anymore and shouted.

The Wizard's threatening voice made them retreat from his side. Eragon hadn't seen him like this, as probably others had not. Eragon also had doubts that calling the dwarf King a coward was a wise decision. Usually calling a dwarf that couldn't result in anything good. And if Gandalf was trying to put him to shame, it didn't succeed. The Dwarf King turned crimson from anger.

"Don't dare to speak to me like that!" Dwarf shouted, but after few breathes he calmed a bit, but kept speaking in a threatening voice.

"You always were an honored guest here, but don't overstep your authority. This is my final decision and _you_ won't change it."

Gandalf shook his head.

"Saphira didn't give you this Kingdom to act like this. If she would be here…"

"Don't mention her name or speak of her, _Wizard_! You are a good friend of her, but you have no right to speak in her name. Only she can call us, and when she does, we will answer for her, even if it is to Mordor we would march, but for now my decision is the same. Go now, maybe you will still be able to aid your elves," Balin waved with his hand, showing that they can leave.

The guards saw the sign and stepped closer to them, showing for them to listen for King's advice.

Gandalf cursed, turned on his heels and went through all of them, not even lifting his eyes and kept angrily muttering curses under his nose.

Eragon was too surprised to move from his place. Everything happened so fast. He believed that Gandalf would have managed to persuade the dwarf, and was so sure about it that he had not even thought about what it would mean if he couldn't. If the situation was really so bad as it is seemed from his actions and it will mean the elves defeat, they would lose an ally and to achieve victory in this war for him and Saphira would be even harder. He was sure that Saphira will want to end this war, and he already could try to help her. Looking at the leaving wizard, he knew that he must to do something. But what? One idea crossed his mind. Can it really work? He couldn't be sure, but he needed to try and his heart felt that it was the right decision.

He deeply breathed a few times, lowering the tension which was rising in his belly and stepped aside.

"You all have one enemy to fight with, which is threatening to your all freedom and lives, but instead of uniting together to defeat it, you are looking only for your own good and leaving your allies alone," he was talking more to them all and only now turned directly to the dwarf King. "Don't you understand that the enemy exactly wants this; to keep you and your allies separated that he can overcome you one by one? Where do you think the enemy will aim after it defeats the elves?"

The dwarf leaned forward and looked narrowly at him, but he held up his gaze. He knew that now there was no way back, so he had to show himself what they believe he is; the mighty rider of Saphira.

"What is your name, lad?" the dwarf finally asked, leaning back.

"My name is Eragon Shadeslayer," he said loudly and pulled out Brisingr. He quietly whispered its name and lifted up above his head the already flaming sword, though the flames this time were bigger than usual and were heating his side, but he didn't mind it and added, "Rider of Saphira Brightscales."

Eragon didn't know if it was Brisingr or his name which made the King to gasp. He felt a bit awkward to keep holding his sword, but it seemed that it was causing amazement for the dwarves. After some time the King managed to drag away his eyes from the flaming sword and look straight to Eragon.

"In Durin's name… Is that true?" he asked, still disbelieving.

"Yes, it is uncle," Ori answered from behind him. "I can swear it with my own honor."

All eight guards kneeled after the dwarf's words and Eragon decided that it was enough and put out Brisingr.

"After all these years you finally showed up," the dwarves King still with awe said, "All our searches finally ended… Why has nobody said this to me? We would have met you as the Rider of Saphira deserves. Please forgive for me, if only I had known about it…"

"It wouldn't have changed the fact of who I am," he said a bit coldly, then added. "But I will remember it."

"If anything I could to do for you…"

"Truth to be told, there is one thing. You could send help for Lothlorien."

The dwarf, as he was expecting, didn't answer at once but instead was thinking about something as he sat on his throne.

"It is Saphira's will, Shadeslayer?" he finally slowly asked.

"Yes, it is," he didn't like to speak instead of her, but now he thought it was necessary.

Dwarf seemed returned to his consideration again, looking narrowly at him, until he stood up faster than Eragon could think it was possible for him and clapped with his hands.

"Very well! In this case you will lead our army to aid the elves."

Eragon thought he misheard the last part, but when everyone's gaze kept focused on him, he started to worry that he didn't.

"What I will do?" he asked to be sure.

"You will lead our warriors to Lothlorien," Balin willingly repeated and sat down again in his throne.

"But why me? Why not you or any other dwarf?" he asked in confusion.

What did he know about dwarves war tactics here, or how in general they were used to fight? Practically nothing. He didn't like where all of this was going. He almost began to regret his decision to talk, but then he remembered the reason for his decision.

"I am too old for such things and I would entrust my warriors only for Saphira's rider. I heard that Eragon Shadeslayer is a great warrior and general, unless… you are not who you say are?" the dwarf said with a widening smile.

 _He got me here_ ," Eragon thought.

It seemed that he had just recently decided to not be leader in this war, but now he was going to lead the whole army of the dwarves. Sometimes life liked to make jokes of his wishes.

"I agree," he confidently said after a while, but feeling fear and worries in his heart about how he was going to do it. "I will lead them."

Eragon knew that he should, but he didn't care much what Gandalf or others would say; only one question was disturbing him.

Will Saphira agree with my decision?

* * *

 _A/N_

 _imgur()com /a /mz0SYvd_ this is link if want to see how this sigil on dwarves' helmets looks like.

Sorry for such a long chapter, just there wasn't any other proper place, where I could end it.

 **When someone wished Eragon "Good nights little one", was it Saphira through the Eldunary?**

No, but I promise it has meaning behind it. You can guess what it is from previous Saphira's chapter. :) Or just wait next chapter of Eragon storyline. It is nice to hear that you haven't missed this detail.

 **Are you planning to go into the lord of the rings?**

Well, I am not sure what are you trully asking for. :)


	21. Saphira 10

Saphira 10 chapter

Gandalf retreated as the blue dragoness leaned from the edge, crushing stones under her huge paws, and rose up into the air, wind flying through his hair with each beat of her powerful wings. With concern in his eyes, he watched her fly away for a few extra moments before turning towards the opened stony doors and dark tunnel behind them.

He had been feeling terrible for what he had said and done, but he knew that it was necessary. After what happened in Dol Guldur, he had become very protective if the matter was related to the dragoness. If keeping her safe cost him their friendship and her company, even though he'd enjoyed it so far, he was ready to sacrifice it.

He was worried that she would still refuse to listen to him; luckily Legolas and Thorin helped him. He decided to thank them later; if they survived long enough. Also, he was glad that this time she wasn't alone. Almost every time they separated, something bad happened to him or to her: first Elrond, then after escaping from goblins caves, they clashed with the warg pack, which almost did end disastrously for all of them, which was not mentioning that Gwaihir and Saphira had nearly killed each other. Their third time apart, she offended the elven king's pride, making him a dangerous enemy, while he himself fell into traps of Sauron, and the following mess which happened later, leaving Saphira with a life-long wound. He wasn't there or wasn't able to prevent most of these incidents, but he didn't want to repeat his mistake again.

When they'd separated from one another, he felt a bit more relaxed knowing that the elf was with her. Gandalf trusted him and considering that he had opened the gates for Saphira and Thorin, gaining his father's disfavour. He believed that the elf was going to do everything to protect her. Anything could happen in the village full of people frantically afraid of dragons. But however he would look at it, it wasn't more dangerous than the beast they were going to face.

With such thoughts troubling him, he walked through the stony doors and after reaching the steep stairs, started to descend them with a quick stride. His thoughts turning to the hobbit, who got stuck in the mine with a dragon, which only made him even more anxious. The dwarves didn't fall behind and were quick to follow after him, but after a few more steps, he heard Thorin's voice.

"Gandalf! Wait!"

Irritated at being delayed, he stopped and looked at the dwarf questioningly.

"Do we have a plan?" Thorin asked seriously, as if not noticing the wizard's impatience.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked after resuming the climb down.

"Well, you just sent away our only hope to kill that thing, so I want to believe that you have a _plan,_ " Thorin said, trying to catch up with Gandalf's gait.

Gandalf sighed. He was thinking about it hard and truth to be told he had come up with a plan, but in it the dragon would need to be sleeping and they didn't need to rescue the hobbit. Unfortunately, things rarely went to plan, especially for him.

"Our plan is to save Bilbo and slay the dragon," he answered shortly, not voicing his other considerations. He didn't want to encourage the dwarves' fears.

"Indeed. And how we are going to do it?"

In the dwarf's voice Gandalf heard a combination of tones he hadn't heard before. One of them was indecision. He knew that with every minute, their chances to find the hobbit alive decreased, but he stopped and looked straight into the dwarf's eyes, searching for a sign that he was afraid of finding. At first, Thorin held up his gaze, but soon let down his gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Gandalf finally asked calmly.

Thorin once again lifted his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yes."

"First we need to find Bilbo," Gandalf said after turning on his heels. "Then we will see what we will be able to do. We don't have another choice."

It seemed that it didn't completely convince the dwarf, but at least he didn't ask further questions. Gandalf knew that in some ways dwarf's behavior could be explained. After spending all this time with Saphira, he knew that dragons were fearsome and deadly.

And even if she never wanted to cause harm to him, he thought back to what her words, _And don't think that I am finished with you,_ truly meant.

He hoped that she would eventually understand that he just wanted to keep her safe, even if she didn't like how much he cared for her.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, reaching the embranchment of three ways out. He kept moving straight and after walking through opened stony doors, came out into the mines, inside one of the huge halls. He had never been in Erebor before and the surroundings were unfamiliar to him. Only now Gandalf noticed the dead silence. He couldn't hear any sounds from either a hobbit or the dragon. It made him worry even more.

At that time, the dwarves also came out from the tunnel and with awe in their eyes and expressions looked at what was once their home. Gandalf bent down, trying to find any sign that could show which way Bilbo had been headed. Thorin was the first of the dwarves to wake up from the trance.

"We should split up if we want to find our burglar," the dwarf offered but quickly was cut off by Gandalf.

"No. We should stay together," he said thoughtfully, examining a layer of dust on the stone floors.

The worst decision would be to let them wander through the mines alone considering behind every corner they could come face-to-face with the dragon.

"This way," he rushed the dwarves and followed the track of disturbed dust quickly, leaning on his… Radagast's staff.

It wasn't a pleasant change for him, but he hoped that the staff would work as well as his previous one.

He didn't pay much attention to what was around them, being fully concentrated on trying to distinguish the small hobbit's trail, but the presence of giant columns and high ceilings above his head was just enough to make him feel small. There was plenty of space for the dragon to live here, certainly.

The dwarves behind him were looking around nervously, whispering quietly to each other and holding their weapons tightly in their hands. He believed that the dwarves realised the weapons' uselessness against such a beast as the one they were likely to meet, but their weapons gave them the courage they needed.

Suddenly somewhere further ahead something fell, likely a few coins, making a _clinking_ sound spreading through the mines. They stopped and turned in the noise's direction, looking for any movement. From the opposite direction blew a faint wind tousling their hair and once more there was silence. Only the quickened breathing of the dwarves could be heard.

No, wait. Now, he was able to hear footsteps. The noise was coming from beyond the corner in front of them and was quickly approaching. Gandalf directed his staff towards the corner as Thorin stood beside him, prepared to strike the culprit.

The footsteps came even closer and Thorin swing with his sword, but instead of the foe they were expecting, they came face-to-face with Bilbo! He was breathing heavily, sweaty and seemed to be more than a little surprised to see them.

"Gandalf?" the hobbit managed to ask after a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Relief came to Gandalf once he saw the little hobbit alive. He knew that it was he who was responsible for causing the hobbit to leave his cozy and warm home for this adventure.

"I almost cut your head in half, Mr. Baggins," Thorin said lowering his sword.

"Well, we should have realised earlier that it is not a dragon who was approaching, but we let fear to overtake our minds," Gandalf said and grabbed hobbit's shoulder, who was looking more dead than alive. "Talking about dragons, where is he?"

His question seemed to return the hobbit to them. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do it so, they all heard rumbling and roaring.

"With whom are you talking, thief? Invite them here, then we will be able to discuss it all _together,_ " they heard a deep, harsh voice, echoing through the halls.

It wasn't the same soft, strong voice of Saphira as he was used to hearing. Listening to it sent a chill of fright running down his back and his brain was screaming in his head to run as far away as he could and hope that it wouldn't find him.

But he remained still, looking in the direction the voice was coming from. Soon from behind the column, a huge triangular head appeared, covered with golden scales, which reflected the faint light prevailing in the mines. Though it couldn't be compared with the radiance that Saphira's scales could cause. While the scales of the dragoness looked like thousands of gems adorning her entire body, it looked as if Smaug's were made from steel or stone. They were made for strength and fortitude. As he looked at them, Gandalf doubted that there was a weapon that could penetrate them.

After the head followed the long serpentine-like neck followed by the huge body, he could see the size of Smaug properly. He measured that the golden dragon was at least two times bigger than Saphira. It only confirmed his decision to refuse to let her fight against him.

Unlike Saphira, Smaug didn't have front legs; instead, his enormous wings were connected to what arms he had, each of which ended with a hooked paw. The features of his face were distorted by a cruel smirk, while his glowing eyes, searching for intruders, were burning with an anger and insanity, proving once again how Saphira was different from dragons in these lands.

Suddenly Smaug's gaze fell on him, snapping him out of his observations. If Gandalf wasn't mistaken, the shadow of worry showed in Smaug's eyes after spotting him, but only for a moment, because his look turned towards the dwarves, who were standing behind his back and holding their swords and axes so tightly that knuckles turned pale.

"You!"

The air was shaken by deep dragon's voice and the floors started to tremble from the roaring and footsteps.

Gandalf dragged the frozen hobbit behind him, saying; "Stand behind me!" and just in time, as the mine was flooded by light and flames.

The dwarves were moving to run away, but Gandalf stopped them with a gesture of his hand.

" _Turma var nárë_!" he shouted the spell, holding the wooden staff in front of him towards the incoming flames.

Around them a transparent shield formed and flames, bright as sun, bounced off it and then disappeared instead of hitting them, leaving the smell of smoke and charred wood.

He looked at Smaug and their gaze met again. He seemed to be surprised, but the surprise turned into anger. He didn't try to burn them again, instead, he decided to tear them with his teeth and crush them with his massive body. He leaned forward and began to glide towards them using his wings. In a smaller space, it wouldn't have been possible, but in the hall as they were, there was more than enough space for it. Gandalf didn't wait anymore and shouted to the others.

"Run!" he shouted, hastening Bilbo with a push and headed towards the entrance they'd come in.

He knew fighting a dragon head-to-head would be foolish. Unfortunately, there was no other way than that to slay him. They needed a plan. All the while, the roaring and cracking was getting closer, but he didn't dare to look back. He feared that the dwarves wouldn't reach the doors in time, but his worries were in vain. They reached doors even faster than he did. Bombur, the corpulent dwarf, moved faster than all of them.

He let the hobbit walk first through the doors before giving one last look at the golden dragon, who was merely 100 feet away from them, breaking columns and stairs under his paws. It gave him an idea of what to do. He quickly turned back and walked into the corridor.

The dwarves were already standing near the doors, prepared to close them. After a moment, he walked in, and with an obtuse sound, the stony doors were closed. He placed his staff on the stone separating them from the furious dragon and closed his eyes, muttering words in the old elven language, Quenya.

It was the most familiar language to him, which meant it was the least likely to backfire. After the energy hit the doors, he felt weakness in his limbs and strange coldness touched his fingers, but after a few deep breaths, it disappeared. He wanted to be sure that doors would hold, so he strengthened them as much as he could while avoiding exhaustion. He slowly opened his eyes. They heard a noise of doors being hit and scratched, and the frustrated dragon's roaring following it. The dwarves and the hobbit shuddered from the sounds.

"Don't worry my friends," Gandalf said quietly, noticing their unsure glances towards the doors. "I put a shutting spell on the door. Even for a dragon such as Smaug, it will take some time to break them."

He stopped for a moment to consider his plan. It was risky, that was for sure, but if they were lucky enough and careful, it could work. He still didn't like it, but he really didn't have any other ideas.

"Thorin," he called the dwarf's attention from the doors. "Which hall's ceilings are the weakest of all?"

Thorin thought for a while before answering.

"It depends on what you want to do."

"I want to drop them on the dragon," he said impatiently.

It took a few moments before the dwarf realised what he'd just said. Once he did, his face broke into a wolfish smile, like a child who was about to pull a dirty prank.

"All ceilings of the mines are heavily strengthened to avoid the risk of collapse, but…" he paused before continuing. "Near the main gates, there is a hall we didn't excavate. It was before we settled down in Erebor. It formed naturally and we just collated floors and walls a bit, but everything else, including ceilings, are untouched. If I wanted to break something down, I would try there."

Gandalf knew that to weaken stone will cost much of his strength, but it still was better than to demolish the dwarven-made ceiling.

"Very well. But I will need some time," he said.

"How much?"

"As much as you can give me, ten minutes at the least. Then they should be weak enough for a final attack. And I will need one of you to show me the way."

Thorin nodded.

"We will keep him busy to give you as much time as you need. Gloin stays with the wizard. Everyone else, with me!"

He rushed the others towards the left embranchment.

"Wait for us at the east entrance," he shouted backward before disappearing behind the corner, followed by others.

"Wait," Gandalf stopped the hobbit who was about to go after dwarves. "You come with me, so I can keep an eye on you."

The hobbit didn't argue much. He even seemed to be pleased that he would stay with the wizard, instead of luring a dragon to their agreed place.

"Come. It is quite a long way to that hall," Gloin said to them, heading towards the right embranchment.

They listened and followed the dwarf. They still could hear the footsteps of the others. Gandalf hated to risk their lives like that, but he knew that Thorin would do everything to keep them alive. Now he had to focus on his own task.

They were going to kill the dragon. He was confident of their plan's chances... Or at least he wanted to be.

The approaching storm now covered most of the sky, sun included, leaving the world in pallid colors. Heavy, dark clouds swelled with rage and violence, threatening to wipe off everything that stood in their path. They and the ground below were frequently illuminated by flashes of lightning. One of them struck near the lake, giving its surface a silhouette of the buildings of the town which stood in the middle of the lake.

Saphira was worried, looking at nature's rampage in front of her. If the elf was anxious about it, he didn't show it. He sat on her back, still examining their surroundings.

The storm wasn't the only thing which was making her uneasy. The further she flew, the more terrible she felt, knowing that she left her friends in need. Maybe not by her choice, but still, she left them. More than once, she wanted to turn around, but she had promised that she won't interrupt… and the elf on her back kept her moving further.

 _Until morning. Then no one will hold me,_ she repeated these words again in her head.

Even if Saphira didn't want to admit it, she was happy that the elf was flying with her. It lessened the shame, if she wasn't the only one who avoided a battle with one of her kin. But she believed that she had more reason to fight him. Dragons like him made her look like nothing more than a mindless beast, destroying and killing everything they see. Everyone here feared and hated dragons, she could ascertain that after being here for so long. It was good when an enemy feared you, she thought it was even necessary, but there were things like admiration and respect for your enemy. Such things were harder to gain than pure fear. If you earned fame as a frantic beast, everyone will treat you as one. She didn't want that.

Soon they finally reached the lake and she noticed that she couldn't hear the bells anymore. Aside from the thunder, everything was deadly silent, as it had been before the storm. Slowly gliding above the lake, she saw a few small spots she didn't see before, moving from the town towards the shore.

"It seems that they already leaving this place," the elf spoke from her back for the first time in a while.

"Yes, it does. What should we do?" she asked, trusting the elf more on this matter.

"We can land in town to see if everyone has left. And we should find the master of Lake Town to inform him about the true situation."

"Have you met him before?" she asked, not sure of what his reaction would be like after seeing her.

"No, I haven't. But we have been trading with them and I can guess they heard the name of my father. Hopefully they will listen to us."

He paused searching with his eyes through several houses, until he stretched his hand, pointing at big wooden house, which was a palace compared to other small houses around.

"There."

Saphira growled in agreement and bent her neck down, starting to land down where the elf directed. Another lighting bolt struck, illuminating everything, including her. She heard frightened shouts from the inhabitants of the town, who probably only now noticed her. The gloom and dark blue clouds had hid her well from observers. Not paying much attention to them, she kept flying further. Hopefully, they wouldn't do anything stupid, as panicked humans were given to do.

It didn't take long for her to reach the master's house. Saphira, barely able to fit, landed on a wooden platform in front of the house. The wood under her paws wailed from her weight but remained solid.

She spread her wings, looking around. There were faces behind the windows, which soon disappeared as her eyes stopped at them. The elf jumped lightly from her back without a sound. She wondered if he had any weight at all, even compared to the elves from Alagaesia.

"What now?" she asked, still examining their surroundings, searching for any threat.

Too many creatures in these lands had tried to kill her for her to be relaxed. The elf seemed to be searching also.

"I think we should knock," he said.

She snorted at his statement.

"If they haven't heard us already."

The elf smiled, but still headed towards the stairs which led towards the entrance of the mansion. With a few long footsteps, he climbed the stairs and lifted his hand to knock at the carved doors, but before he could do so, they heard chipping and curses following it. The noise was spreading from behind the house.

Trying to not smash anything, as everything was made from wood, Saphira turned to walk towards sound's source. But all she found was a big raft, crammed with various silver and golden treasures. Before she could work out what was happening, several men appeared before her. She assumed they were soldiers because of their armor, and they were bringing in handfuls of more jewelry.

"Carefully, carefully. If you drop it again, you will go into the water with it," a voice behind them commanded.

One of the men, who was walking in front of them, was already on the ship when they noticed her. Their eyes widened from shock, and the gold in their hands fell out, clanking against the ground. Quickly turning around, they ran away in the direction they'd just come, not looking back or paying attention to the yells directed at them.

"What… Where are you running, fools?"

When the soldiers were gone she saw the short, plump man. Erratic, sparse hair fell to his shoulders, and from his luxurious clothes and how he was speaking with soldiers, she assumed he was the master they were looking for. The man only now turned in her direction and met her piercing gaze. He soundlessly babbled and fell down backward. The man's panic and fear was so pure and strong that she almost felt pity for him… but just almost.

She looked down at gold on the raft, then back to the frightened human, who couldn't even move because of his fear. Everything became clear for her.

"You were running," she stated bitterly.

The man quivered from her voice.

She would understand if he ran from her in fear, but instead he had chosen to risk his own subjects' lives while trying to save his gold. Everyone here seemed to be blinded by greed. Dragons, elves, dwarves, and now it seemed humans also were fighting amongst themselves just to place their hands on the stuff. So many bad things were happening just because of it. It also was the reason why her friends were risking their lives now.

She looked once again at the treasures, hating it with all her being. Without thinking much, Saphira stretched her front leg and with a powerful blow hit raft's forepart. The wood under her paw cracked, and the raft started to sink together with all gold on it.

When the dark waters took its victim, Saphira returned her attention to the master, who didn't show any pity for his drowned wealth given how scared he was.

"Please, don't kill me," he managed to mumble.

"You are not worth it," Saphira said offhandedly and headed back to the square they landed in before, leaving the man.

One thing she liked about Eragon was how he never desired or sought power or treasures for their own sake. Even if he wanted to become stronger or more powerful, it was to protect the ones he cared about. It seemed that he was one of few humans untouched by greed.

She met the elf on the way, and he looked at her questioningly.

"I doubt that he is willing to help us," she said in answer to his gaze, waving away thoughts about her rider.

Even if part of him always was in her heart, the grief and loss while thinking about him was too strong to allow.

"That is a problem," the elf said, rubbing his head. "We can try to convince them to leave town ourselves…"

"I don't think they would like my methods of persuasion, nor would they listen to me," she grunted, remembering the soldiers' reactions after seeing her.

"Before we left, Thorin mentioned something about dwarves who stayed in town."

"I can try to find them and ask for help," she offered, realizing where the elf was going. "Very well."

"Saphira," she heard her name when she was about to rise.

She turned and saw the elf, who was looking at her with concern.

"Be careful," but before she could say something, added. "These people are afraid of dragons, and when people are in dread of something, they are liable to make an imprudent decision."

He nodded towards her and ran with a light jump away, leaving her to follow him with her eyes.

 _Maybe he is really not hopeless_ , Saphira thought not for the first time, but her thoughts were cut when she felt movement around her legs.

She quickly turned, wondering who could pass through her guard, but got stiff when saw it was a human's child near her hind leg. She wasn't sure but would guess that it was around 5 years old and female. Even if the child didn't reach her knees, there wasn't any fear in her eyes or behavior, only curiosity, inherent in beings at such an age.

"Are you going to eat us?" the girl asked simply, surprising Saphira.

"No. I am not," she said as softly as she could, trying not to scare her.

Saphira slowly leaned her head closer to the child. The girl kept watching her curiously, as if she would be an interesting animal to watch.

"You are lost, little one?" when the girl shook her head, she added. "You should find your mother."

Before she could continue, she heard a scream and saw a woman running towards them, a simple knife in her hand.

"Liecie! What are you doing with it?"

It was directed for the child near her legs, letting Saphira realise that this must be her mother. The woman pushed the child away from her and stood in front of Saphira, covering her daughter with her chest.

"Stay away!" she shouted, this time at Saphira, with quaking hands holding the knife.

There was no chance for it to pierce her scales, so she didn't pay much attention to it. What did intrigue her was the woman's courage. From her eyes, Saphira could tell that she really believed that she was going to kill her.

What mother's love was making her act like this? Was it similar for her and Eragon's love? Was it the same love that urged them to protect each other despite the odds and made them ready to give their life for others? Was it the love that made her do things he didn't like for his own well-being?

It pushed Saphira to look clearly at Gandalf's recent actions, but not wanting to scare the woman anymore she decided to take her leave. After drawing back, she spread her wings, prepared for the rise. Saphira glanced at the girl one last time, standing behind her mother.

"You should leave this place. It is not safe," she said softly, lost in her mind, and rose above the town.

Lighting bolts now struck even closer. The wind was blowing wildly, making her flight more difficult. Catching the air's currents where the wind wasn't that strong, she kept flying above the town, not sure where to find the dwarves. Hopefully, they will notice her gliding over their heads.

Her thoughts didn't give her any peace. Gandalf was going to face one of her kin alone with a few dwarves, just to keep her safe. At first, he risked openly declaring that he was going to fight her, just to keep her away from the mountain and now… She shook her head, trying to wave away the fears of what was happening there. The realization that he truly cared for her made her heart skip a beat. His actions in Dol Guldur and Erebor only proved it.

 _Gandalf, why you don't understand that I just want to help, just as you want to help me?_

And she didn't forget her promise to Thorin. But he himself urged her to leave, so it meant that he'd withdrawn it, or he just was covering Gandalf?

Saphira was already circling again, tossed by strong wind when she heard the distant noise of fighting. Glancing in its direction, she saw small figures, quickly moving and fighting among themselves. Feeling that her search for the dwarves would be more or less involved in it, she made a sharp turn and flew towards the battle, beating her powerful wings quickly.

Her eyes hadn't deceived her, because soon she recognized Fili, fighting against three opponents at once. The thin corridor of the house where they were fighting didn't let enemies use the advantage of numbers. Fili was fighting against a group of orcs, the same orcs she met before meeting Elrond… the same orcs who were serving Sauron. After remembering a faceless shadow and its stretched hand towards her heart of hearts, she felt the returning pain in her chest. The same place where once her Eldunari had been was now empty. The anger of her loss over clouded her judgement.

This time there wouldn't be any mercy.

Her gaze stopped at the orcs climbing on the wooden house's roof. Not wanting to destroy everything, she slowed her speed and landed on the closer part of the roof, right in front of them. Their ugly faces were distorted into looks of astonishment. Planks under her paws squeaked and broke.

They tried to run, but before they could do so, she reached them and her talons flashed. Three orcs' bodies fell lifeless on the ground. The fourth Saphira finished with her jaws, tearing its body apart. She was ready to release flames at the last orc, but he was already at the end of the roof. The orc squat down and jumped from the roof. Saphira grumbled in annoyance and punched out a hole in a roof with her paw where Fili was fighting against orcs. She pushed her head through it and after grabbing one of the orcs with her teeth, dragged him out and threw with all her might. The orc flew a hundred feet, slammed into a wall and didn't get up anymore. She wanted to believe that every defeated orc undermined Sauron, but something told her that he didn't care about his servants or the loss of their lives.

Fili, using his opponents' confusion, passed through their defences and killed them with a few quick blows. The dwarf lifted his eyes to Saphira, surprise and relief clearly in his face.

"Saphira!" she hummed in response. "You always show just in time, don't you?"

"Luckily for you… Look out!" she shouted to him as more orcs appeared from around the corner.

While the dwarf was busy with these new enemies, she, not having a good position from the roof, decided to climb down. Fortunately, the street, due to the canal in the middle of it, was wide enough for her to fit… if only just. She jumped from the roof with her wings grazing the adjacent houses' walls, and her tail hit a porch, breaking it. The street of a town wasn't a good place for dragon to fight.

After she landed, she felt the wood under her feet crack. It turned out that there were even more orcs on the ground. She saw that they had attacked Bofur and a few others. She didn't have a good enough view to see who tried to defend the main doors.

The orcs saw her, but unlike the ones on the roof, they didn't run. One orc, the tallest of them all and likely leader of their band, shouted orders to them. They split into two groups. Half stayed to fight against the defenders of the doors. The others headed towards her, shouting curses in their ugly language. An arrow bounced off her cheek, leaving a faint pain. It probably was aimed at her eyes, but due to the dark she couldn't see it coming.

Not waiting any longer for more arrows to come, she jumped on her enemies and used every weapon she had. Her claws and teeth were black from orc blood. They hopelessly were trying to pierce her scales, using their swords and blades, one even had massive mace, but Saphira knocked it away and killed its owner without much effort. She was so involved in the fight that she didn't even notice how many orcs were slain.

She was standing in the middle of the street, surrounded by bodies and breathing heavily. What just happened worried her. She wasn't used to losing composure while fighting, so why did she do so this time? Before she could think on it, she heard a friendly shout come out to her.

"Saphira!"

Towards her ran Bofur and after him Kili, who, she noticed was avoiding the use of his right leg. All in all, the dwarf who usually was the most vibrant in their company, now looked more like a shadow. Near him was Oin and to her great surprise, a she-elf! Perhaps before she wouldn't be surprised, but after seeing how much affection was between elves and dwarves, it was quite unexpected. The she-elf was walking carefully, not lifting her gaze from her for even a moment, a bow fully strained in her hands. Looking at her, Saphira didn't have a doubt that if not for the dwarves' friendly behavior towards her, she already would've released the arrow.

Kili noticed it and softly grabbed the hand of the elf. That elf seemed to not mind it at all, even more confusing Saphira.

"Don't be afraid, Tauriel. Saphira is our good friend and saved us many times. You can trust her," Kili explained and smiled for Saphira with a nod in greeting as much as his strength let him.

Tauriel lowered her bow, but her distrustful gaze hasn't disappeared from her face. Saphira couldn't expect something else. She was a mere beast to the elf, just like for everyone else except the few friends she found here. She wanted to not pay attention to it, but the bitterness of the thought remained.

"Where is Gandalf? Didn't you fly to save him?" Bofur asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I left him with Thorin and others in the mountain," she said, moving her gaze from she-elf.

"Why are you not with them?" the dwarf asked, addressing the question she least wanted to hear.

How could she explain it to them? That wizard forced her to leave? No, she wouldn't admit it out loud. Pride didn't let her.

She was saved by a voice yelling, "Dragon!"

It was two girls standing near the doors that the dwarves and she-elf were trying to defend.

Tauriel went to calm them down and Saphira, after looking for a while at two frightened girls, used the opportunity to ask, "Where did these orcs appear from?"

It was Bofur who answered.

"I believe this is the same orcs band that followed us from Rivendell. It's likely they thought that our group stayed in town…"

He was interrupted by a tremor that seemed to spread from the Lonely Mountain. It seemed that something huge had just tumbled down. The strike was so powerful that they all not only heard but felt the shaking caused by it. The sound even outdid the thunder, which was almost above their heads. After the tremor came silence, only the wind was whistling.

"What was that?" Kili asked, after a few long minutes of listening.

"I don't know," Saphira answered quietly, not being sure if the dwarves even heard her.

She worried as she looked at the mountain in the horizon, trying to imagine what just happened there. Wanting a better sight of it, she beat her wings and jumped on a roof again. There she found Fili, already watching the mountain. The dwarf's left hand was dripping blood, but it seemed that he didn't notice it.

"What do you think happened?" he asked her, still staring at the mountain.

"I don't know," she repeated.

Lighting again cut across the sky and something further on the side caught her attention. It was two humans, one smaller than other, standing on the tower. In the taller being's hands was a device, similar to the scorpions she was used to seeing in Alagaesia. From it peaked out a long, black arrow, aimed straight at her chest. Its shape and size showed that it had only one purpose—to kill dragons. Another lighting bolt struck, illuminating everything, letting for her to see the human's face. He was aiming for a clear shot.

 _This is the imprudent decision the elf had mentioned,_ Saphira thought, trying to find a solution to the situation.

She believed that if she started moving, he would shoot at once and she wasn't sure if she could avoid the arrow darting at her. But despite the deathly danger, she was feeling strangely calm. Narrowly observing the bowman, she's suddenly noticed the elf. He stood on house's roof, directly between her and the bowman, holding his bow aimed straight at the human.

"Let down your weapon, human," she heard the elf say, his voice slightly muffled by the wind and distant thunder.

She was surprised by the elf's actions. She knew that he didn't wish her ill, but absolutely didn't expect that he would cover her like this. To her fear, the bowman didn't lower his weapon. It was a different thing when danger threatened her own well-being, as opposed to others, but at least the bowman hadn't shot… yet.

She could try to jump down and hope that in not having a clear shot the bowman won't shoot. But then she would risk the elf's life.

She could hear voices down below the roof, but Saphira didn't dare to drag away her gaze from the human.

"It is father! Father!"

Saphira now heard voices and yelling behind her of the same girls she just met.

He was their father? So it meant that it was his house and because dwarves were already in it before… Why must it always be so complicated?

"Legolas? What is he doing there?"

Saphira made herself turn around. It was the she-elf, watching the scene in front of them with horror.

"We have to stop him," the girl, who grasped she-elf's hand, said and waved towards where her father stood. "Father! Don't shoot!"

Saphira doubted that girl cared for her safety, more for her father's. Soon Fili, who she'd completely forgotten during all of this, and the she-elf began to wave and shout trying to get the bowman's attention.

It seemed that he'd finally noticed them. Saphira could sense his confusion. A few long minutes passed by and to her relief, the human finally let down his weapon. The elf followed him, letting down his own bow.

The elf turned to them and waved. The tension disappeared with the gesture. The elf jumped down from a height that would likely break a human's bones, but he just knelt after landing and stood up as if not even noticing the feat. With speed possible only for his kin, he began to run towards them and after few moments he was on the roof full of holes made by her paws, which was quickly becoming cramped.

They glanced at each other, with comprehension in their eyes. Saphira wouldn't forget what he did today. The elf turned towards the new she-elf.

"Tauriel. I didn't expect to see you here," he spoke in the ancient language, not trying to hide his surprise.

"Me neither," she answered in the same manner.

"Can I ask what you are doing here?" the elf asked, glancing at the dwarves.

"The guards told me that you left after the dragon alone with only a bow in your hands," she took a look at Saphira, who was following their conversation and with one eye watching the bowman who was starting to climb down from the tower with his weapon. "And I decided to follow you, especially after I heard that you were banished."

The she-elf looked at him as if waiting for an explanation, but when he remained silent, continued, "At first it was easy to follow your tracks, you left them intentionally or just didn't bother to hide them. I reached the lake and suddenly the tracks disappeared. Not having any hint. I headed to Esgaroth where I met… them," she finished her explanation, as Saphira assumed, without saying 'dwarves' out loud.

Suddenly they heard distant roaring spreading from the Lonely Mountain.

One second passed… then two.

Then again, the unmistakable sound rang out. It was the roar of a dragon. And it was approaching them.

Fear for what must've happened to Gandalf and the dwarves entered Saphira's mind. If Smaug was still alive and was flying here, it meant that something went wrong. They couldn't be dead. She didn't want to believe it. Maybe they managed to drive him out from the dwarven kingdom. But it didn't make sense. Gandalf wanted to avoid a clash with Smaug, so how could he make a dragon flee without risking their encounter? No. Something bad had happened.

Trying to suppress her anxiety, she turned to the elf. The fear was clear in his eyes. Fear for her.

"You must take others and run away from this place as far as you can," she said to him quickly.

"I can help…" he tried to say, but Saphira growled in front of his face, making him retreat a few steps.

"Don't argue with me, elf! You and the wizard's foolish plan caused all this mess!"

She didn't want to shout at him, but she wanted to make clear that she wasn't going to hide a second time.

"Now listen to me and leave this place!"

The elf frowned, but eventually turned on his heels and headed towards the biggest hole in the roof, large enough for him to fit through and land below.

Walking past the she-elf, he said, "Take the others, we are leaving."

The she-elf looked at Saphira one last time and followed him, taking both girls with her.

"Come on. We, need to leave this place," she said to them softly.

"But what about father? Will he come with us?" the younger one asked, walking with her and looking back at the tower.

"Yes, of course. Now, faster," the she-elf urged, climbing down.

"Saphira, we can help. You don't need to fight alone," Kili said, still on the roof.

"Believe me, there is nothing you can do," Saphira answered, not looking at him.

She was concentrating on the tower. More precisely, on the human, who not so long ago wanted to shoot her. Their gaze met. She understood that he was staying, but she couldn't see the other human anymore. The man slightly nodded to her. She answered with the same motion.

Maybe the dwarves couldn't help in this fight, but the right arrow at the crucial moment could end the battle. Having a plan, she felt more confident. The only obscurity was what really happened in that mountain. At least the dwarves didn't argue further and followed the others, although they didn't look pleased at the thought of retreating. She understood them, but if the worst happened in Erebor… No, better to not think about it.

Lightning struck directly above her head. The noise caused the ground below to tremble and reverberate. She felt quite safe on the ground even if she did fear the lightning. A few moments later cold rain poured from the sky, making her blink more frequently.

The thought that now she could leave everything and just fly away came to her, but she quickly waved it away. Only cowards and prey ran. She wasn't either of them.

The wind's strong gust tried to displace her lonely figure, but she remained still. She wished Eragon were by her side. Well, she wished for that all the time since she'd appeared in these lands… from the very first moment they were separated. It would be just enough to have his presence near her. The feeling in her mind, that someone is always with her, the one for whom she didn't need to be afraid to show her true self and entrust the worst secrets… How much she missed him.

 _You said that you would come to me, but every day waiting for you is like a century._

Maybe if he knew how much she yearned for him, he would try to return to her faster. It was a silly thought. She shouldn't question the love of her rider. He would do everything to be with her. She knew it.

Rain kept falling and lightning kept flashing in the sky, and with every minute the wind strengthened even more. At first, Saphira heard the flutter of wings, then, after another flash of lightning, she saw the figure of the dragon flying towards town, but not directly at her. After the flash, he noticed her also because he shifted his flight towards her.

Rain and flashing sky prevented her from seeing a clear vision of him, but she still was able to see golden scales, which reflected the white light of lightning bolts. She was also surprised by the unusual shape of the golden dragon. He didn't have front legs! Even if it surprised her, she at once started to think of how it could be used to an advantage.

Now, when Smaug was closer to her, she could see how much bigger he was than her. The size difference certainly wasn't to her advantage, but she will be able to use her smaller size in the fight as well. She had experience fighting against bigger dragons. Thorn, who was younger than her, affected by the egg breaker's spells, at the end of the war was distinctly bigger than her. But it didn't help him defeat her. Then again Shruikan had been larger than she. Not counting one wound in her leg made by his claw, he didn't even scratch her. She was Vervada's daughter and the world hasn't seen a better flyer than her!

It took a few more moments until Smaug slowly landed in front of her, his massive hind legs crushing wooden houses under them. So far he didn't show any signs of attacking, which made Saphira remain in her position. Luckily the bowman, who was now behind Smaug, didn't shoot at once, but instead hid, waiting for the better moment. It meant that the human had patience, a prerequisite for a good hunter.

They were examining each other for a while not moving an inch. Now being able to see another dragon clearly, Saphira noticed that in some places the golden dragon's scales that had been pierced, together with soft skin under them. From such gaps, there was bleeding. Saphira understood them as result of the battle against Gandalf. Finally, Saphira spoke to the golden dragon.

"What have you done to them? Where are they?"

But Smaug seemed to have not even noticed her question and kept staring at her. Finally, he spoke in a deep voice, though more for himself than for her.

"It seems that my smell didn't deceive me. The young female _did_ show up at my doorstep."

Saphira didn't like the tone he was using, nor how his eyes were running across her body. Saphira growled warningly, distracting his attention. It seemed to please Smaug, which only made her angrier at him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The question unsettled Saphira. She didn't expect that her meeting with the dragon living under the mountain would consist of him questioning her about her name. She was ready to not answer, but from the corner of her eyes, she saw the elf and others.

 _Why are they still were here? They had plenty of time to be far away by now._

She faced against the dragon, who was waiting for her answer. Using the opportunity to give more time for the others to escape, she slowly, but not forgetting to add strength, answered.

"I am Saphira Brightscales."

"Saphira," Smaug repeated as if tasting her name. "I believe that you already heard about me," he said and stood on his hind legs, spreading his enormous wings. "I am Smaug. Smaug the Golden, Smaug the Impenetrable, The Dragon Dread, The King Under the Mountain."

If he wanted to scare or impress her, it didn't work. He couldn't match Shruikan in size, nor she would be scared of him. Clearly disappointed by her unimpressed reaction, Smaug regained his position on four limbs.

"What do you want?" she asked directly, not knowing what he was trying to achieve, his true goals remaining secret to her.

"You like to go straight to the point."

From the dragon's throat she heard a similar sound to chuckling, his disappointment vanishing like snow in a hot summer's day.

"I want to have you like I have the mountain with all treasures in it. I want you to be my mate."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am sorry again for a long waiting. It seems that I will need to get used to this slow proceeding. I am going to brake my own rule and post next chapter again from Saphira's PoV. As always I will try to give it to you as fast as I can and keep it still readable.**

 **Question for you all; if I start to update in my profile how many words there are** **already** **written in a new cahpter, anyone would look forward it?**

FlickyfaceFRB; More more more it's brilliant!

 **Thank you for review! I am glad that you like my story! Hope you will keep reading it.**


	22. Saphira 11

**A/N**

 **I am alive. Surprised? Okay, to be serious, I am sorry for long waiting. I started to write a new fanfiction, because of the struggles with this story (many headaches, considerations, blood and sweat this chapter cost me to write), and in time I forgot of this story. So you can thank for all who reviewed my story and reminded me that I have a story which I need to update. Special thanks for** Flickyface **and** her **half-threatening review. It made my day.**

* * *

Saphira 11 chapter

"I want to have you, as I have the mountain and all the treasures in it. I want you to be my mate," Smaug's voice overcame the whistling wind.

His unexpected statement made her wonder if wind and thunder hadn't changed the true meaning of words. Does he want _to be mates?_ Why would he? She thought it likely to be a trap to divert her attention. But what if it was not… Her instincts and mind screamed to refuse instantly, but she forced herself to consider the question instead.

"Why?"

The question apparently wasn't the response he was expecting. For a moment Smaug seemed to be unsettled, searching for a proper response, but soon his face sported his usual cocky expression.

"You and I. We are the last dragons of Middle-Earth. It is meant for you to be my mate, and I yours. Nevertheless, I would have chosen you even if there were hundreds of females. Such beauty can't be denied," he said while examining her with his burning, golden eyes.

To some degree, his praise pleased her. Wait! Why would she even care for his opinion? He was evil and sly, and worshiped nothing other than gold. So, why she was even considering his offer? Saphira uncomfortably squirmed, not knowing how to act further. Maybe a lack of interaction with her own kin was the reason for it. Meanwhile, the golden dragon continued.

"As well there is no jewel in my whole treasure, which could match up with your bright shine. I can't even imagine someone else enjoying the view of your glimmering instead of me. It makes me feel jealous."

His snake-like tongue kept came out and back.

"And when I am jealous I want to get that _thing_ at any cost."

A thing. No. Saphira Brightscales wasn't anyone's property and anyone who will try to make her one will feel the sharpness of her claws.

Seeing that his words didn't have his desired effect, Smaug sweetened his voice and tried to approach closer, but a low growl from Saphira's throat made him rethink his decision.

"Of course being my mate would be of great benefit for you as well. I am the greatest dragon of this age, all other creatures fear me. No one dares stand in my way."

Smaug's tail and wings were twitching while he was talking.

"I rule the kingdom of dwarves with the biggest treasure of all Middle-Earth. All their gold now is mine and… we could have it together. I am the King Under the Mountain and you… You would be my queen."

He paused, letting his words settle, before going further with his offer, and as he spoke, Saphira became more and more skeptical. Unfortunately, his words were reaching deeper than she'd been expecting they could. Seeds of doubts had been growing inside of her for a long time.

"After all, you have nowhere to go. Men, elves, and dwarves would sooner kill you or die themselves than let you live in their land. Also, there is evil in the east, but he just will make you another minion in his army and it would be a pity…"

"I would rather die than serve him!" Saphira half-shouted, half-growled.

Her harsh answer surprised Smaug since he had only heard her somewhat passive replies.

"And you will not serve him," he said slowly. "Everyone, even the dark lord and the world of men from the west will cower from us, because there is no greater or more powerful creature than a dragon, and as I said before, I am the greatest of them all."

Saphira looked at her current position anew. For her misery, she understood that the golden dragon was speaking the truth. She had nowhere to go. At least until Eragon appeared. So far no one had shown hospitality towards her, and she doubted anyone will. Maybe Galadriel would agree to give her shelter, but what would the other elves' opinion of her be?

She felt fairly sure that, unlike Alagaesia's elves, they would be displeased to live together with a dragon. Gandalf didn't have a constant place to live, so perhaps she could wander with him? But he would need to travel through places densely populated by elves and humans… Nor she could visit the Shire. From what she had heard her showing up in that peaceful land would cause full-scale panic. No, the wizard couldn't always look after her.

Seeing that his words had given her pause, Smaug's smile widened.

"Being the last dragons, we are the ones who can save our kin from total extinction. We could let dragons roam all the skies of Middle-Earth once again. Just imagine what our hatchlings would be. Hatchlings of the mightiest and the most beautiful dragons."

After hearing him talking about hatchlings, Saphira stopped to breathe for a few long heartbeats and she forget everything else. She couldn't help it. From the moment she found out that she was one of the last dragons and the last female, the burden of her kin's future kept following her all the time. Just thinking about small, adorable hatchlings joyfully playing with each other near her legs was enough to fill her heart with warmth and peace. It was beyond any secret dream or expectation she'd ever had. Only Eragon's presence would make her feel happier.

Saphira lifted her eyes to the golden dragon in front of her. She observed his thick scales, massive wings and bulky body, held by them, long neck which ended by the triangular head bearing two long, curved and sharp as blades horns. Finally, her gaze caught his bright-golden eyes. Then she asked for herself; could he be the mate she'd dreamed of finding one day? Could he be a father for her children?

She had to admit, that she had imagined Smaug as being rather different. He wasn't the mindless beast she'd expected to meet. He was vain, but a proud dragon, not like that egg-breaker's puppet, Thorn.

Smaug was also fairly cunning, and she believed he was strong enough to ensure safety of her and her children. It was one of the most important features she sought in a male. But what would Eragon think about all of it? She cared for his opinion and trusted his advice, even if he never asked for hers about his relationship with Arya. Seeing how much pain he felt from Arya's rejection had broken her own heart, and she did everything she could to lessen his torment.

If he had asked for her opinion, she would have argued against it. So perhaps she had the right to act in the same manner, and pursue a mate without asking his opinion?

No, it was childish and selfish. She knew how much such things affected both of them, and even if Eragon was acting like a child due to his lack of knowledge of courting a woman, she didn't think to do the same thing.

"So what do you choose? Me and your kin, or the ones who hate and despise you?" she heard the question she was afraid to hear.

What to do? She couldn't say yes. Not without Eragon's permission and not knowing the fates of dwarves and Gandalf. She was more than sure about that. But her heart and the side of her that longed to be a mother couldn't say _no_ either. She couldn't simply say no to her hatchlings'... ever.

She looked away, unable to make a decision. Why did everything always have to be so difficult? Both she and Eragon never had an opportunity to choose the road which would bring them happiness unless it also offered great pain. Every road gave something and took something else in return. It was a way of the world and even she, the mighty dragoness, couldn't change that. But it didn't help her in the slightest now.

Saphira clenched her teeth, trying not to show her despair to the other dragon when a thought crossed her mind. She looked once again at the golden dragon, who patiently was waiting for her answer.

"I've made up my mind," she said quietly.

"Do you agree with my offer?" Smaug licked his lips, already enjoying the taste of a not-yet-won battle.

"I am saying no," she said feeling slightly amused, as the vain smile disappeared from the golden dragon's face. "At least for now. You have to prove yourself worthy to be my mate. Not merely by words... because they are meaningless for a dragon, but by actions. You need to prove yourself as the future father of my hatchlings."

To her, it seemed the best way to answer to his offer. Say no and yes, at the same time. Even if dragons were straight with their actions and words, she learned such a tactic from humans, particularly Nasuada. They called it the policy.

Frustration was quickly replaced by anger, but Smaug just clenched his teeth before answering coldly, half-hissing words. His artificially friendly manner vanished the moment she refused him.

"And how would I prove this _worth_ to you _?"_

Saphira eyed him cautiously, due to the sudden change of his mood. She had already been in situations like this before. Sauron also was polite until she refused his offer. Suddenly she started to wonder if she hasn't made a mistake by refusing his offer. From what she heard, Smaug was a dragon that would take by force what he couldn't get through other means. By rejecting him, she had dived into dangerous waters. Even if this realization came too late, she didn't regret her decision. If he was going to attack her now, he would have eventually attacked her regardless. Though, nothing was certain yet. Perhaps, she had just insulted his male-pride by refusing his offer. She decided to play this carefully.

She stood on her four palms and started to move in a wide arc around the golden dragon at a casual pace. She kept sight of the tower with the hidden bowman in it out of the corner of her eyes, just in case the worst was going to happen.

"I don't think I need to explain courting rituals for a dragon like you," she spoke softer than she intended to. "I understood you have had many females before, hadn't you?"

Smaug didn't let his eyes leave her even for a moment, catching every movement she made.

 _Again that stare_ , she thought to herself. _as if I were his possession._

"I did," Smaug finally said. "But they were fighting between themselves for me because they realized the honor of being my mate. In this case, you disappoint me. I can only guess that your beauty has pampered you."

Saphira barely stopped herself from snorting out loud.

 _If I am pampered, what does that make you?_

Dragons were proud creatures and Saphira knew that she wasn't an exception, but she wasn't sure how long she could bear his vanity.

"I believe they did, but I am new in these lands, so I don't know you. How I can know what are you saying is the truth?"

She continued to perform this charade, before approaching the most interesting topic for her, but not as directly as the last time.

"I also see you are seriously wounded. I can't help but wonder who did this to you, if you are so mighty?"

But instead of an answer, she heard the deep chuckling from the golden dragon, which hushed even rain and wind.

"I believe you know who, _Saphira_ ," he said more joyfully than she liked, drawing her name out in an odd, yet familiar way.

It took for her a few additional moments to realize where she had heard it. Her caution was immediately replaced by horror.

Smaug noticed her reaction and was amused by it.

"The old-man seemed to care about you very much…"

He was enunciating every word with incredible pleasure, seeing what effect they caused upon the blue dragoness.

"What have you done to them?" she roared threateningly, barely holding herself back from jumping straight on the dragon in front of her.

All considerations about mating vanished as if they had never been. Furiousness, anxiety and fear for her friends' well being overcame her other natural desires.

But it seemed that Smaug had not even noticed the change in her behavior.

"I thought he just wanted to turn me against you. I didn't believe that any dragon would conspire with a group of _dwarves,"_

As he spoke the last word, it was filled with all his disgust and hatred. Then with all that anger and aversion, he looked at her, his tail dangerously swinging from side-to-side, saliva falling from his mouth while speaking.

"I didn't want to believe it when I saw you, nor when you refused my generous offer. But now here you are. Standing in front of me, greatly concerned about your _friends_ and full of anger because of what I might have done to them."

His roar merged with thunder, overflowing the air with a crackling energy. Most who were close enough shuddered from the dragon's wrath, but not Saphira. Her only thought was how to overcome the enemy who had hurt or killed her friends. Under Smaug's feet, wooden houses cracked and crumbled into pieces.

"Tell me why you chose the dwarves' side, not your kin's-No, don't say! It doesn't matter. What matters is that you can give me offspring, unlike the _one_ before you.''

He was planning to use her against her will? Saphira never let anyone impose their will on her, except for Eragon because they were the one and the same, but what Smaug was going to do was unacceptable.

Without any warning, she spread her wings, leaned against the roof, breaking it, and jumped on Smaug with all her weight.

Maybe because of unexpected nature of her attack or his bad sight, but Smaug didn't react in time. With teeth and claws, Saphira fastened into bigger dragon's neck, making him roar in fury as she penetrated the softer scales upon his back. Still, her talons slipped off from the harder scales, leaving only scratches.

Smaug turned his head, trying to catch her with his mouth, but in vain. Before he could do anything to her, Saphira spread her wings again and lifted into the air after her half-successful attack. She realized that neither size nor strength was in her favor. She doubted that there was a way to kill the dragon, who's claws were twice as big as she was. What worried her more was that she wasn't able to penetrate some of his scales at all. However, just because it concerned her, didn't mean that she was scared. There still was a human with the prepared arrow. She just needed to give him a chance for a fatal shot, but for that, the golden dragon had to remain on the ground.

Saphira made a sharp turn and began to land near her opponent, repeating her strategy, aiming at the weak spot between his neck and wings. Having two more legs than Smaug was proving a big advantage for her.

But this time Smaug was ready. When a short distance was left between them, he suddenly turned aside, and with a blow of his tail hit Saphira, using the same attack she once used against the eagle.

Saphira was experienced enough to anticipate such an attack, but she miscalculated the speed at which the great dragon could move. For his size, Smaug was very fast and even if she tried to avoid his tail, by turning to the other way, the tip of it still caught her wing. The impact knocked her off balance and she was thrown onto the ground.

She hit the wooden house's roof with her back, feeling the wood break under her weight. Fortunately, the planks lessened the collision, but the pain in her wing left by golden dragon's tail made her clench her teeth to stop from roaring.

"Do you really think that you can to beat me, _hatchling?"_ Saphira heard him talking while she tried to stand. "You will bow to my will, whether you like it or not. If you behave properly, maybe I even leave you alive, after you accomplish your task. However, I can be merciful. At least for one of my kin, even for the one who betrayed our nature."

"I betrayed nothing," she said after regaining her stance. "And I would rather die than obey you."

Smaug's eyes glittered in delight, as if her stubbornness was pleasing him, but then his attention was grabbed by something else.

"What do we have here?"

Saphira looked at the same direction, seeing the same tower, with the bowman hidden inside. Somehow he'd given his position away, putting their plan on the brink of the failure. As expected, Smaug realized the human as the bigger treat for him at the moment. He turned away from Saphira and began to approach the bowman, who now was aiming at the golden dragon. When Smaug turned his side towards her, she noticed a dark spot in the golden scales.

He was missing a scale!

Saphira glared at the tower. If human manage to hit it, everything could be ended here and now.

"I still remember the arrow you are holding. Unfortunately, it didn't save your people before, and it will not save you now…" Smaug said while preparing to jump towards the human with all his might, but before he could do it so, the air was blasted by powerful roaring and blue flames.

Saphira succeeded in grabbing the golden dragon's attention before charging forward. Smaug turned towards her, meeting her with his opened jaw. Due to her comparatively small size and agility, Saphira managed to evade his bite. She avoided the wing he aimed at her and with a leap, jumped on the bigger dragon's back, seizing his neck as strongly as she could.

Smaug roared more in rage than pain. He bent his long neck and with terrific force clutched her hind leg. Saphira suppressed the roar of pain in her throat, desperate not to release dragon's neck, but grasped even more firmly and started to beat with her wings.

She needed enormous power of will to ignore the pain in her leg and continue to beat her wings. The gusty wind didn't help.

In the end, she achieved her goal. Her wings' potency forced Smaug to arch the front part of his massive body, disclosing his chest would straight to the bowmen with Scorpion, loaded by the black arrow.

Saphira didn't know if Smaug comprehended her plan because his jaws crushed even tighter and she felt great pain as the bones of her legs cracked.

"Come now, shoot!" she half-roared, half-screamed in pain towards the human.

Everything happened in a moment. She saw, as with enormous speed, the black arrow was shot from the Scorpion. As that arrow darted straight towards the weak spot in dragon's chest with high velocity she almost stopped breathing.

Alas! Before it could reach its destination, the golden dragon released her leg, moving a bit to the side.

The black arrow, not hitting its mark, slammed against the golden scales, knocking a few of them out and slipping off by dragon's side. Then, the arrow thrust through the thin skin of his left wing, tearing a piece out of it.

A terrible roar of the golden dragon's split Saphira's ears. She didn't react in time as his massive neck hit her, knocking her off from its owner's back.

Saphira beat her wings before landing on the woodpile. She kept her bloodstained and broken leg raised, distributing her weight on the remaining legs. But she paid little attention to her pain, looking at the newly wounded dragon.

"My wing! My wing!" the golden dragon roared, observing a big hole in his wing, blinded by fury and pain.

He turned his bloodshot eyes towards the tower with the Scorpion. Dazzling flames erupted from his mouth, inundating tower with red and yellow fire.

Even if the human was still alive and had a second arrow, there was no way to shoot it.

 _That's not good_ , she thought when his attention was turned upon her.

The way he was looking at her, made Saphira wonder if he still was thinking about keeping her alive.

"It is your fault!" he roared at her. "Dwarves, humans, wizards, dragons… Everyone conspired in order to steal my gold! I will burn them all! No one will escape my wrath! And I will start with you!"

Saphira roared back, trying to find the best position to meet the approaching dragon. She wasn't sure how long he could stand her ground with a badly injured leg, but where the arrow hit Smaug's chest, knocking off a few scales, appeared new soft skin. It was the best potential target for her, not counting the hole in his wing. All in all, it was too late to retreat. If she ran, she would doom every inhabitant of this town to certain death.

So she remained still, waiting for a storm.

Smaug, carefully placing his wounded wing, was coming closer, his chest glowing in bright yellow color, when suddenly she heard several voices shouting her name.

"Saphira!"

With surprise and horror, she watched as Kili, Fili, Bofur, and Oin ran out of the corner between her and Smaug.

"What are you doing here?!" she shouted to them, glaring at the golden dragon, who noticed newcomer dwarves as well.

"More dwarves?" Smaug said, licking his lips with enjoyment. "This time you won't escape."

After his words, Smaug opened his mouth, ready to breathe more flames.

"No!" Saphira shouted, before leaning from the spot she was standing on towards the dwarves, in the hope to cover them with her own body. "Run now! Run!"

Seeing what was coming for them, they didn't argue.

Bright flames broke out from the golden dragon's mouth. Before they reached them, Kili, Fili, and Bofur jumped into the cold water. She sighed in relief after seeing them doing so, but her felicity didn't last for a long. Oin, the same dwarf, who more than once took care of her wounds, was too far from the water. So, instead of following his companions, he hid behind a wooden column. Foolish as his move was, it was the only one available in his desperate situation.

There was a short distance left between her and Oin, when flames reached the house, the column and the dwarf hidden behind it. He looked at her, his eyes full of pleading and hope that she would save him, as she always had before.

He was so sure that she would save him, that there was no fear in his eyes. It was the last picture she remembered of the dwarf before he disappeared in the flames. The image of the dwarf who trusted her completely would be forever burned into her mind, as the flames overtook him.

When flames vanished, leaving behind a smoldering and burning wood, there wasn't any sign of dwarf left. The heat of fire took everything to the last bone. She stood in the spot, still too shocked to move and drag her attention away.

The air was filled with a sorrowful scream of a dwarf and spiteful laughing of the dragon.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I will try to give you the next chapter as soon as I can, or when inspiration will let me to do it.**

 **Few answers for the guest (I wish to thank you all for reviews personally, but sadly I can't, so...)**

Never have i read a fanfiction that portrays eragon and saphira so well i hope you write more soon.

 **Thank you so much for your such kind words! They mean a lot to me. They really do!**

Also reading through it again, I remembered that Saphira has a barbed tongue so how could she lick the spear wound in her leg in her first chapter without hurting herself?  
Sorry I'm really picky

 **Saphira was used to lick Eragon's face with her tongue's tip in the original. So I assumed that not the whole tongue is barbed. :) Anyway, it is great to hear that someone found my fanfic interesting enough to read it the second time.**

Did my last guess came close? They could totally be in a relationship and mabe have cute hatchlings in the future. Of course only if she teaches him how to behave. If any one cares, especially the author, "Dragons family" by "Blue Dragon's Rider" is totally adorable example.  
PS: It took me two comments and reaserch to finally realize that you wrote the story I was referring to yourself. Any way both great stories and I would still love to see elements of your old story in this one.

 **Your review probably cost the biggest amount of laugh to me. In a good way of course. Sorry to disappoint you, but as you can see, Saphira and Smaug won't be together in this fanfic. But in general, I ship them and I am more than proud of that hobbit/IC fanfic. Maybe one day I will write another Saphira/Smaug story. Who knows. :)**


	23. Eragon 11

**A/N**

Thanks for FlickyFace who didn't lose faith in me and other readers who are still reading my story. Only because of you this chapter has been published.

* * *

 **Eragon 11 chapter**

The small figures of the dwarves stood aside when five riders hurried like mad through the wide corridor, the horses' hoofs' ringing echoing loudly. Insulted dwarves were yelling disgruntled shouts after them, but they didn't pay much attention to them, being concentrated on the road and important task awaiting them all.

The thought of what was at the end of this road was disturbing Eragon. It wasn't a battle he was afraid of. It wasn't the first battle he had been in, nor he did he think it was going to be the last one. He had been fighting wars from when he touched Saphira's egg that fateful night, and he was meant to fight them until there was the slightest injustice in the world. It was his duty as a dragon rider and a long time ago he had accepted this responsibility.

It was a position the dwarves King appointed him in. The picture of the King's satisfied smirk still stood in front of his eyes.

 _What was the dwarf thinking while doing it?_

Eragon shook his head. It doesn't matter now. He agreed to do it, to lead the army of the dwarves to aid the elves, as if he ever had a choice to refuse. The dwarf drove him into a corner, though it mattered little for Gandalf. Eragon glanced at the wizard, who was riding beside him, but he just ignored his look. Maybe after all the wizard was right when he denied his excuses. All of it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't mentioned his name in the first place. But could he just do nothing when he had a chance to change events for the better? Most importantly, he could aid Saphira in the war she had been fighting for the last 65 years.

What was done, was done. He had to deal with what had influenced his decision. Now their fellowship had split into two groups, followed by many arguments.

"I am not going to sit around while my kin is fighting in the name of Saphira and Eragon against Gundabad's legions. It will do me no honor to hide like a coward," Gilmi almost growled when Gandalf spoke against his participation in the battle. Hearing that declaration almost made Eragon blush at the mention of his name, but soon he collected himself, knowing that he may face even more of the dwarves' "worshiping" in the days to come.

"You swore to protect the Ring's bearer as well. What happens to the honor of one who breaks their vows?" said Gandalf calmly, looking at the dwarf with his piercing eyes, hid behind dense eyebrows.

The dwarf just lowered his head, mumbling something similar to "He will be completely safe here," but held himself from entering into further arguing.

The same couldn't be said about the others. Every one of them had their suggestions and advice about what to do next, save for him and the hobbits. Eragon believed he had spoken enough in the matter of relevant events today. Or maybe for a few weeks to come.

Gandalf just closed his eyes as though making a barrier from the surroundings and seemed to be intensely discussing something with himself for a while. Everyone hushed waiting for the wizard's response. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"We are going to do as I say. Eragon, Gimli, Legolas and I will march together with the dwarves to aid the elves. The rest of you stay with the Ring-bearer in Moria."

If Eragon wasn't mistaken, he could sense eagerness in Legolas's eyes, but soon the elf hid that sight, returning into his usual, expressionless state.

But the Gondorian and Rohirrim didn't look pleased by the wizard's announcement. It was Eomer who spoke up.

"We can't just separate like this. Why must some of us have to fight, sacrifice and maybe die when others will be lurking behind. Lord Elrond from Rivendell said that our strength is in our unity. We all are the fellowship of the ring. We must remain as one."

The man from Rohan proudly held Gandalf's glare aimed at him, but the voice the wizard spoke up in after that showed clearly that there was no space for compromises.

"It must be done because of the reckless actions of the some members of our _fellowship,"_

 _If it wasn't applied to me, then I am the urgal_ , Eragon thought bitterly.

"You all will get a chance to prove yourselves. War is upon humans kingdoms, just like all Middle-Earth. Your swords must remain sharp and shields unbroken when the threat will come to your homes. This battle is between the elves, dwarves, and orcs. It shall be left like this," Gandalf said and turned on his heels, not waiting for more discussions to occur.

"I think we must say goodbye for now," said Aragorn for them three while the dwarves were still preparing the saddles for their ponies. Then the man unexpectedly placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"Whatever Gandalf is going to say, you did today a good thing. Everyone here respects you because you are the rider of Saphira. Today I respect you because of your actions."

The man's face was sincere, and Eragon knew that he meant it. He had already seen it. The look in mens' eyes when they trusted him enough to rely on him completely during the battle. It was the greatest kind of trust and respect Eragon could ever expect to gain. The kind of trust they so heartily shared together with Saphira.

"Thank you. I hope I deserve your respect," Eragon said more modestly than he intended.

To his surprise, Aragorn laughed. He would be more taken back only if it were to start raining in the middle of the mines.

"You are so like Saphira told us that sometimes it is hard to believe," said Aragorn, now slightly smiling.

Their attention was dragged by sonorous whistling. Dwarves already were standing near prepared ponies. Gandalf was climbing onto one of them, not waiting for any longer.

"Ride fast and fight well, we shall meet after the battle," Aragorn said now for all of them. "Even if I am not together with you, my minds and heart will be."

Eragon just nodded, not knowing what to tell him in return, and exchanged looks with Eomer and Faramir. When his eyes met Frodo's, the hobbit lowered his gaze.

"Protect your master, Sam. I know no one will do it better than you," said Eragon.

 _It needs to be solved somehow. We can't ignore each other for the rest of the time. After the battle. After the battle I will do it,_ He promised himself and climbed on the pony, still feeling somehow strange due to its low height.

So here he was. On the horse, not taller than his waist, accompanied by the elf, two dwarves and one furious wizard, riding to determine the fate of Lothlorien and himself.

They passed another long corridor, which ended with a huge, populated hall. His pony was carrying him surprisingly easily despite their haste. Even if he was taller, the thick and armored dwarves were heavier than him. It must be a relief to his pony to carry him.

The noise of steel hooves echoed through the hall, making dwarves look at their direction. Suddenly from the crowd, he heard shouts.

"The shade slayer!"

"The rider of Saphira?"

"Eragon!"

More and more dwarves caught the call and Eragon soon couldn't distinguish the various yelling because of the thunderous echo reverberating from the stone walls.

"It seems that the news about you is going faster than we are," Gimli tried to over shout the noise.

"Yes, it does," Eragon replied, not being sure if the dwarf heard him.

He looked at the attendance, at their cheerful features, their yelling greetings towards him. Strange, but he didn't feel the same satisfaction and confidence he felt when the crowd was greeting him at Farthen Dur. As many times before he wished that Saphira would be with him now.

"Come on, don't be as firm as stone. Wave at them, or even smile," Gimli shouted again, probably noticing his sudden saddening.

But Eragon didn't want to do either of these actions. He forced himself a small grin, but it was all. He was saved by the entrance of another corridor.

They made a few turns by the torches enlightening the labyrinth. It didn't take long for stone to hush the cheering of the crowd. Eragon had never expected that simple, rhythmic sounds of hooves could be so pleasant.

They were riding in silence and Eragon would gladly have left it like this, but he knew he must learn a few things before he could expect to lead the army of the dwarves.

"Gimli?" Eragon referred to him.

"Aye?" Gimli grumbled in response from under his beard.

"I was wondering…" He spoke, not being sure from where to begin. "I was wondering about the position your King so kindly gave to me. Nobody bothered to explain even the main points of all of it."

Dwarf frowned.

"About what kind of points you are talking, Eragon?"

"I don't know. The point of how exactly I should lead the army of your kin? Or to know what are your advantages in the battlefield or how you are used to fighting. How much food do we have," Not wanting to look too insistent, he shrugged. "Anything would be fine for the start."

"You certainly wouldn't need to take care of all these things," Gimli chuckled. "Balin is proud, but not a fool. He wouldn't appoint a person who is unaware of our military peculiarities to full leadership."

Seeing Eragon's confused look, Gimli continued his explanation.

"You see, every dwarf has his own role. There is a person who is in charge to make sure there are enough carved arrows, another is as you said, is responsible that the army doesn't starve in the second day of marching. One needs to be sure that his platoon's members' swords and axes would be sharp, though it is a poor dwarf who leaves his ax blunt before going to sleep. At this _point_ ," He looked at Eragon carefully. "Your position is more formal and moral one. You are the leading figure. The person whose name they could shout while beginning the charge. Your word always will be the last, but you will have many advisors and assistants to help you or do tasks instead of you."

That sounded much better than Eragon thought it would be at first. He felt a bit frustrated that he believed he would be responsible for everything. While fighting with Vardens, he usually was fighting a completely different battle than the rest of the soldiers. The magic battle. The mental battle of spells and wards. His main target was to find the enemy's magicians and break their defense before they did it to him. Now there were only he and Brisingr. There won't be any spells and magic.

 _Nor Saphira._

The feeling of going into battle with a full grown, fire-breathing dragon on his side always was a pleasant one. An irritating thought, caused by anxiety and grief, that made him wish to huddle into a ball, was spinning in his head, but another was whispering silently, preventing the despair from overclouding his mind

 _Soon, soon._

"Soon," he whispered to himself, gaining strength from this so simple word. Mayhaps too loud though.

"What?" Gimli asked.

Eragon was quick to collect himself from the sorrowful wonderings.

"Thank you for explaining it to me. I was really worried about how I am going to handle all of this."

"It was a pleasure for me," replied the dwarf.

At that time they approached a narrow, well, narrower tunnel than they were used to so far. There could pass only one or two riders, riding side by side, so they continued at a walking pace. The stranger dwarf and Gandalf, who still successfully didn't make any eye contact with him, took the leading positions, Gimli after them and Eragon sided with Legolas.

Eragon realized that the elf was the person he communicated the least with out of all of their fellowship. Eragon observed the elf from the toe to his head, stopping at his long hair.

Would it suit him? Elves were used to growing long hair here, so if he was going to stay, maybe he should grow one as well. Maybe Saphira would like that.

He got himself staring and the elf looking at him. He held out his hand, hoping that the situation wasn't as awkward as he thought it was.

"So," Eragon decided to start a conversation. "You didn't say your opinion about all of this or tell us your wishes out loud like the others."

A strange expression, which Eragon could not interpret, showed on Legolas' face.

"My words couldn't change nor improve the current situation. They would only make our decision harder to accept and bring more hesitations into our hearts." was his answer.

"So you agree with Gandalf. I shouldn't have revealed my identity," Eragon said, not certain if the wizard heard him.

This time the elf smiled.

"It is not for me to judge your decision. I believe you were doing what you thought is the right thing, even if not knowing where it can bring you. You might just have saved Lothlorien by speaking before the dwarves' King, but also brought greater danger to yourself and Saphira. If someone would ask Mithrandir to choose between taking a risk to save Lothlorien or protect you and Saphira, I believe he would choose the latter."

Eragon thought that the elf had finished speaking, but he continued.

"During all these years Saphira found many enemies here, not only Saruman or Sauron. Some would rather see the her dead than to fight alongside her," Eragon was pierced by the poignant eyes of the elf. "They might see you as her a weak spot, knowing how important you are for her."

"How so?"

"They can use you as a bait to lure her. Or just kill you to hurt her. When speech turns towards pain, sorrow, and distress the enemy doesn't lack imagination."

Eragon lowered his head, understanding the weight of the elf's words.

"I didn't want to put her in danger or hurt her in any way," he whispered.

"I know. And Gandalf knows. He will forgive you in time."

The narrow tunnel reached its end and they again set off on the double. After an hour (Eragon believed it was an hour, due to the absence of the sun, it was hard to say how much time went) the air grew colder and fresher. The sign that the exit of the mines was near. After some time they heard shouts and steel ringing and soon they were met by two guards. Without question the guards let them pass, just when Eragon rode through them, they bowed slightly, whispering greeting.

"Eragon, Rider of Saphira."

Eragon answered in the same manner and climbed down from the pony, softly patting its side. He overlooked the space he was standing in now. It was very large. He couldn't see the ceilings. They disappeared in the dense darknesses. The hall was split by abyss, which bottom also was hidden in the black emptiness. Near the corner of the chasm, there were lined up dwarves, hundreds of them, all of them armored in gleaming armor, each of them holding sharpened spears or axes in their hands.

After looking more closely Eragon could notice the order in dwarves armament and differences between specific squads. In one line there were lighter armored dwarves, with war and throwing axes, just like the ones Gimli had. Eragon assumed that they were some kind of assault or attack unit.

The ones with spears wore thicker armor plates and helmets almost hiding the whole face, leaving only two holes for eyes. Across their backs laid round shields, with cutouts made for spears.

Anyone who was going to meet the formation of these dwarves on the battlefield will have some difficulties, Eragon thought.

Every squad had its own flag with a specific rune of spear or ax or circle painted on it. The lower part was decorated with the same blue dragon he was used to seeing from the moment he placed his foot in Moria.

The columns of dwarves were slowly moving towards the lonely bridge built across the abyss. Eragon understood why everyone was moving so slowly. The bridge was no wider than for one man to pass. Running also wasn't an option due to risk of losing balance and falling into the black hole below.

His attention was dragged by a tall, by dwarf standards (his forehead still didn't reach Eragon's shoulders line), dwarf, shouting orders in every direction he thought there was an upheaval.

"Stand into the line! Don't jostle! If anyone falls into the pit I would drag them out and will have fed them alive to Saphira!"

The last phrase made Eragon smile. Seeing that others already took their way towards the loud dwarf, with few leaps he caught them finding them already talking.

"You made quite a mess here, Gandalf," the dwarf was complaining at them. "At one moment we were eating supper, another we get a message via mirrors that we need to march to Lothlorien with big haste, what we should have done a few days ago if someone asked me. Balin insisted that we march with all strength. Two thousand, it would be a number of dwarves marching tonight. Half of the warriors were called off from the West gates to come to our aid. They will catch us later," He overlooked their fivesome. "The message said that the leading position was given to Eragon, Rider of Saphira…"

"It would be me," Eragon stepped from behind Legolas, gripping the handle of Brisingr.

For a few minutes, the dwarf watched him with judging look, before slowly speaking from behind his breast-length beard.

"Aye, I can see similarities to Saphira's description, just... I was expecting someone taller."

Eragon raised an eyebrow. It was something he didn't expect to hear from a dwarf.

"It is fine while I still can observe the battlefield not interfered by your forehead," he replied, crossing his hands.

The dwarf frowned and kept silent, and Eragon was beginning to worry if he didn't overstep with his remark, but then the dwarf began roaring loudly in laughter.

"Nobody said to me that you both share a sense of humor as well," The dwarf said when he calmed down a bit and stretched out his hand. "It is an honor to meet you Eragon, Rider of Saphira. My name is Dwalin. I was one of the dwarves who traveled to Erebor together with Saphira, but I hope Gimli told about it at least."

"It was Bilbo who told me about the quest to Erebor. The narration was very detailed," Eragon said accepting the offered hand, already liking the dwarf.

"Aye. It is hard to hush our old Burglar when he opens his mouth, but there is nothing much to do about it. Come," Dwalin waved for them and they followed. "It is a little mess here. Everything because of the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. It is indispensable if the enemy gets past the Dimrill Gates, but when you need to lead the army through it…" The dwarf shook his head. "At least we are almost finished with it."

The column still was moving slowly when they reached the edge of the abyss. When he looked over the border, all this time flying with Saphira didn't help him to suppress his fear. He stood back a few steps before finally being able to drag his eyes from the endless darkness.

"Deep, isn't it?" Dwalin grinned after noticed his reaction. "Don't look down when you are on the bridge and everything is going to be fine. I don't want to explain later for Saphira that you fell down only because I didn't tell you how to cross the bridge."

"I will keep that in mind," Eragon muttered before standing near the bridge's beginning.

Dwalin shouted an order to stop the column and let them pass. Eragon at first placed one foot, then another. For the last time, he looked down and then concentrated on the walking dwarf's shield in front of him. He was trying to think about everything except the darkness below him. First of them was if he would ever get a chance to tell about it to Ronan or Arya. It was quite an adventure, he thought. To walk by the narrow with no railing bridge, where one step aside meant his death. He imagined himself in the attackers' place. Arrows flying at him from every direction, his comrades pushing him to run faster and the defenders waiting at the end of the bridge with naked swords. The attack was meant to be doomed. He would be shot by an arrow or pushed aside by his comrades and only the dark abyss will shelter the body… Here, he was thinking about it again. He lost concentration for a moment and he looked down below. His legs trembled, but in the end he kept his balance and continue the walk across the bridge, which seemed to never end.

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding when his foot touched the safe, wide, stone floors of the hall. Soon he was joined by Gandalf and Legolas, who didn't seem to have any problems with abyss under them. A bit later Gimli and Dwalin caught them.

"Dwarves aren't meant to fly nor walk above the bloody canyons," Gimli grumbled.

"Who else built it if not dwarves, please tell me," Half teasing, half seriously, Legolas asked.

"Whoever these dwarves were, they must not have one sense or two."

"Stop grouching, Gimli. I walk by this bridge at least once a day. Do you think Balin heard a word of me complaining about it?" Dwalin said roughly. "All in all, we don't have time for it. Come, Eragon. You need to meet the other commanders."

These commanders were four dwarves, each of them older than the rest of them, who leaned above the table, touching the wide map laid on it with their grizzled beards.

Dwalin coughed to get their attention. Four pairs of eyes settled on them.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we have the important guests. Let me introduce Eragon Shadeslayer, the Rider of Saphira Brightscales," Announced Dwalin, too officially for Eragon's liking.

"So it is true," Spoke one of the dwarf, "We thought that for old Balin began to show the ghosts, just as everyone thought about you being one. A pleasure to meet you. Nali, at your service," He bowed.

"It is an honor for me," Eragon answered politely.

When the courtesy was changed and the acquaintances were made with Frar, Loni and Floi every commander introduced their duties and for what they were responsible. Eragon tried to memorize their names perfectly since knowing their names could be crucial on the battlefield. Oromis's lesson of repeating the list in a different order every time helped him. The dwarf who greeted him first, Nali, led the spearmen legions.

"Iron Hills always was famous of spears and their holders," The dwarf didn't miss a chance to boast.

Frar was in charge of supplies and food. Coincidence or not, the dwarf was the bulkiest of them all. Both Loni and Floi was in command of ax holders and throwers. He also found out that the dwarves army had neither cavalry nor archers. Alas. He remembered Orrin and his cavalry wiping out scattered enemies formations. The archers' absence also was a problem, but since they didn't need to fight a dragon, Eragon thought they can make just fine with ax thrower squads. All this time Gandalf and Legolas were standing away. Eragon didn't know if because foreigners weren't allowed to war council or because of other reasons.

"What do you lead?" He asked Dwalin.

"I used to be the leader of the East army, but due to Balin's decision to hand over this position to you, I resolved to be your Hand. Of course, if it pleases you," Dwarf was quick to add.

Even if Dwalin seemed to be quite relaxed around him, Eragon could notice his wariness.

"It does. I will feel more assured when behind my back stand such experienced warriors as you," He nodded towards the commanders.

"Young Rider is giving us glory to a fault," Nali answered, bowing deeply barely touching the floors with his beard. "We hope to fulfill your faith in us and not fail you and Saphira."

A young dwarf approached as if from nowhere, , his chest moving up and down from deep breathing. He handed a small scroll to Dwalin, who refused it, saying.

"Give it to your commander," He pointed to Eragon.

"Apologizes, sir.. my lord. I am sorry, I don't know how to refer to you," Dwarf bowed.

"Eragon would be fine," He smiled towards the dwarf.

"Yes, sir… Eragon. A message from the scouts," He handed the paper to him.

Eragon unrolled it, only being met by plenty of unfamiliar runes. Before he could ask about it, Dwalin took the scroll from his hands.

"I am sorry, I forgot that foreigners don't know our letters. Everything because of this urgency. Shall I read it aloud?" He asked Eragon. Eragon answered with a nod.

He didn't feel ashamed of not being to able to read the letter addressed to him. Knowing how dwarves here protected their languages' secrets it was reasonable to let others read it for him.

The dwarf quickly ran over the scroll with his eyes before speaking.

"Lothlorien's forests are burning. The scouts spotted an orc army marching from the South. Likely from Isengard," He lifted his head from the letter. "I am afraid we can't wait any further."

"We can't let Gundabad's and Isengard's forces unite," Frar stated. "The rest will catch us later. We must march now."

Everyone looked at him, waiting for his confirmation.

"We shall march now," He declared. In his minds, it sounded more confidently, but dwarves were quick to obey his order.

Everywhere could be heard shouts, commands, armors' ringing, and every dwarf had its own task, managing to not collide in this mess. Now he was sure that his task was easier than he was intended to think.

"So quickly?" Legolas asked them, smirking when they began their walk outside.

"Yes. We dwarves do not talk much" Gimli answered, realizing too late the irony in the elf's voice.

At first, Eragon felt the soft breeze. Then he saw a low glowing at the end of the tunnel, which with every step became brighter and brighter. He passed the last pair of torches and walked from the mines. Sunlight hit his skin with a flood of warmth. He closed his eyes, trying to protect them from the light. The sun already was near the twilight line, but for Eragon, it was brighter now that it had seemed years ago in the Hadarac desert.

The dwarves adopted faster to the change and were acting as though nothing would have been different.

 _Underground race indeed_ , thought Eragon, opening his eyes a bit wider.

The view in front of him made him gasp. Hundred of dwarves, lined up in orderly lines, stood enlightened by the sun, their armor gleaming like polished gold. The picture touched something deep in his heart. The battle's ebullience already begun to run through his veins.

"Let's blow the horns! Let them know that Khazad Dum's dwarves are coming for them!" Dwalin shouted towards the army below them.

"I would advise to stay silent and don't give our intentions to an enemy," Gandalf commented on the dwarf's announcement. If Eragon wasn't mistaken, it was the first that the wizard spoke after their separation with the rest of the fellowship.

"If you want tranquility, ask for elves or mouse. A dwarf never hides or trembles when the war horns howl," Dwalin snapped out and after taking curved horn from the dwarf standing nearby, inflated it. Soon it was followed by dozens of other horns, their sound trundling through the forests and fields, valleys and lakes. Hundred of birds arose from the trees, scared by the noise.

 _Screw the secrecy, it was astonishing,_ Eragon thought when even the earth beneath his feet quaked from the sound.

"I wouldn't be surprised if even the Dark Lord in his Barad-Dur stronghold heard it," Gandalf muttered, climbing down towards the standing army.

Ponies were offered for them, but Eragon refused it, saying that he will walk just like the others. Numb legs caused by small pony height was one of the reasons for his decision. He also expected it to show a good sign for the dwarves.

In front of them, straight as an arrow, laid wide the road connecting both Dwarven and Elven kingdoms, so there was no chance to get lost. His second order, if counting the one when he declared their marching beginning, was to send scouts in every direction to prevent an ambush. Even if the road was wide, only the 20 dwarves column could walk pass it shoulder by a shoulder. If the forefront is attacked, the rear wouldn't be able to come in time to aid them, and vice versa.

Sun already was set behind the horizon when the first scouts returned. They reported that everything around Lothlorien was burning and there left a few hours for them to reach the border of the Elven Kingdom. The concerned commanders took this news.

"It seems that fuckers want to smoke out the elves from their forests," said Dwalin, stroking his beard.

They quickened their pace, even more, trying to fight with time, what was their enemy now. Scouts kept returning with the same news, but beside anxious reports, nothing happened on the road. It was a moonless night, and only armor to armor friction betrayed that a whole army was marching behind him. But with sun and moon together disappeared the soft wind, so refreshing after dry air of mines, also faded and with it the slightest sound of the surroundings. It was so quiet.

"Too quiet," grumbled Gimli who was walking beside him, when Eragon pointed it out.

It was then when they heard scouts' hooting similar to an owl. Two short calls following each other. The movement nearby was spotted.

"We should make a shield wall," suggested Dwalin in a hushed voice.

Eragon nodded in agreement, but the dwarf didn't move from his place looking at him as waiting for something.

Yeah, right. It was his command the dwarf was waiting for. He turned back towards the dwarves behind his back.

"Shield wall. Ax throwers behind spearmen," He shouted quietly.

Hushed commands followed through the lines of dwarves. Eragon stood behind the line of shields with Legolas and Gandalf beside him. Gimli went together with Dwalin to make sure that the rear was ready to meet an enemy. Eragon grabbed Brisingr's handle tighter, waiting for whatever would crawl from the darkness.

At first, he saw white figures, quickly approaching towards them, then heard a noise of wrought hoofs. In the silent forest, it matched the sound of thunder.

"Do orcs ride the horses?" Eragon asked Legolas.

"No horse would take an orc on his back," the Elf said, following the riders with his sharp eyes.

Eragon knew that humans served the enemy as well, but didn't want to be responsible for doing harm to possible allies. He commanded to dwarves to lower their readied axes.

Since they didn't move nor were bright as riders, the strangers noticed them only later when the distance between them was no longer than 150 feet. The riders slowed down their horses, cautiously diminishing the gasp. It was Legolas who spoke first.

"They are elves," But he was interrupted by one of the riders.

"Dwarves of Moria! We are the elves of Lothlorien. We came here with peace and sorrowful news. We wish you no harm. Can I speak with your commander?"

Eragon now could pick out the main traits of the speaker. The elf was tall, sat straight as an arrow in the saddle, long hair fell on his shoulders, a bow hung on his back.

After riders words, the dwarves relaxed a bit but didn't lower their weapons. As an example, Eragon put in Brisingr into its scabbard before walking forward.

"Aye. We can speak."

The elf climbed down from the horse and in quick pace walked towards him. They met in the middle, staring at each other narrowly.

"You are not a dwarf," the elf stated.

"Obviously no."

"Then why are you leading the army of the dwarves?" the elf kept asking.

"They decided it by themselves," Eragon responded a bit annoyed that the elf doesn't get to the point.

The elf narrowed his eyes even more after his answer.

"Why? Who are you?" He asked somewhat harshly.

"It doesn't matter," He answered, preventing further explanations, instead he asked about the thing he felt anxious about. "You were speaking about sorrowful news. What happened in Lothlorien? We heard your woods are burning."

The elf seemed to not like to leave his question unanswered, but after Eragon's mentioning of fire, his face twisted in pain.

"This is true," He spoke finally. "The spawns of Gundabad light up the forest with catapults, loading them with flammable liquid. We don't even have a chance to reach them due to flames," the elf nodded towards the army behind him. "We sent the messengers a few times to Moria, but nor aid neither messengers came back. We understood that the orcs cut down our lines with dwarves, so this time I took 50 riders. As we expected, we found the desecrated bodies of our envoys laid on the road. Soon we were met by a volley of black arrows, but they weren't ready to meet our force," the elf pointed towards his scabbard. Eragon only now noticed that it was bloodstained. "We breached their lines and killed every one of them we could catch. I left half of the riders to protect the road. We thought that the dwarves don't even know we were attacked, or the more expected to meet them on the road already marching."

Eragon listened carefully to elf's narration. It seemed that they were cautious not in vain.

"The King of the dwarves is happy to help his allies to fight against the common enemy," there was little truth in his statement, but he felt that it was unnecessary for elves to know how hesitant was Balin in helping them. "Tell me, do you know where those catapults are located?"

"Yes, of course. Do you have a map?"

Soon there were brought map and torch, which enlightened a small area around them. After Eragon's command, all commanders were invited as well, including Dwalin and Gandalf. Even if the Wizard still looked to have some reproofs towards him, he trusted his wisdom and advice. Also, he might need some help if any disagreement might occur between elves and dwarves.

"We counted at least 40 catapults, located lengthways North side of Lothlorien," the elf said after everyone gathered and dragged his finger through the map, where these catapults were supposed to stand. "Both sides were highly guarded by huge forces of orcs and trolls. Any attempt to thrust their way would cost many casualties and time. Time, during which they could turn their catapults' fire onto you. The different case is with the rear. I believe it is protected by little forces because no one expects an attack from this side..."

"You believe or you know it?" Frar interrupted.

If the elf was angered by the interruption, he didn't show it.

"I am completely sure about it. Even we didn't know that you were marching this way. While we destroyed their blockade, they might expect you marching to aid us, but not so soon. We can attack them in complete surprise," the elf finished and looked at them, waiting for their answer.

"Even if I would like to believe our elf's flair, we can't be sure if there is no ambush," Frar said slowly, brushing his beard. "It is known that the enemy has many spies. In the night we can't see clearly, but they can. It is risky. I would advise a more careful plan."

"I am afraid there is no time for the careful plans, mister dwarf," begun the elf, but Nali was quick to interrupt.

"We don't even know your name. Who knows who you truly are or whom do you serve," the dwarf said, crossing his hands.

"You are not suggesting that he may be our enemy, Nali," Frar said disbelievingly.

"One switched sides. Why can't another?" Nali stubbornly said. "I see it as a perfect plan to lure us into the traps."

Whatever the dwarf's words meant, it made both elves frown in rage. Eragon knew it is not an easy task to anger an elf, so he dared to ask.

"What do you mean one switched sides? Do elves fight for Sauron?"

"You should ask him," Nali pointed towards Legolas.

"We have nothing to do with him. My father long ago banished him from our Kingdom," Legolas was barely sustaining his anger, but Eragon didn't know if it was directed towards the dwarf or their conversation's object.

"Your father should have mounted his head on the spike instead!" Nali almost shouted. "We were fighting against him 10 bloody years only because your father didn't have enough will to kill him when he could. Now we have to fight against him again, this time by the cost of Lothlorien elves' blood. There is no justification to your father's decision."

Before words could come to blows, Eragon stood in the middle of their group.

"I don't know what your father has done. Or hasn't done," he said to Legolas, before applying to them all. "But can someone tell me about whom we are speaking?"

"There is no time for that," Gandalf said.

"If I am going to fight against him tonight there is plenty of time. I won't march anywhere until someone will explain with whom we have business," this time he commanded. Truly commanded. There was no insecurity or doubt in his voice. Only steely will, which demands obedience.

"It is not certain we are going to face him," Dwalin slowly spoke. "I heard he had died near the foot of Mount Gram."

"Who died?" Insisted Eragon.

"His name is Varion. He served as a general in my father's army," If Eragon wasn't mistaken, he could sense shame in Legolas voice while he was speaking. "But not everyone accepted the idea to fight alongside a dragon," Legolas looked directly at Eragon. "He almost killed Saphira."

The words sank deep into him. After some time he spoke calmer than he was feeling inside.

"What happened later?"

"He was banished from our Kingdom. The rest of the Elves didn't want to accept him, nor I think did he want to be accepted since they had no problem getting along with a dragon. He perished somewhere in Brown Lands, was later spotted Rhun by our traders, but then he disappeared…"

"Until he appeared from the Grey Mountains leading thousands of orcs and killing everyone in their way who had any favor towards Saphira," Nali spatted at the ground. "Many great warriors died until they were driven back into whatever hole they had crawled out."

"You knew about it?" Eragon suddenly asked Gandalf, remembering his glances with Legolas or unanswered questions. He did not even notice that his fingers holding Brisingr's handle were white from the tension.

"Knew about what exactly?" the wizard asked, much to Eragon's frustration.

"The former elven general, who holds deadly vengeance against Saphira, and who once almost succeeded in killing her, you forgot so kindly to mention!"

"I have my reasons," shortly answered Gandalf, who didn't notice or just didn't want to notice his anger.

"I would like to know them," Eragon hissed.

"With every delayed minute there is less hope left for Lothlorien…" Floi or Loni, Eragon wasn't sure, tried to interrupt, but it was enough one his poisonous glance to hush the speaker. He was tired of secrets.

Eragon thought that the wizard was going to remain silent, but in the end, he spoke. Unwillingly, Eragon was sure of that.

"I didn't have to tell about everything what happened during all these years, also…" he quickly added seeing Eragon's protest. "We all thought he died during the battle of Coldfells. I suspected that he might have survived somehow, but it was only considerations, nothing more. You had more important things to think about."

"That's all?" Eragon asked, feeling the tension backing down a little.

"That's all," Nodded wizard.

"There is any other secret I should know?"

Gandalf hesitated before answering.

"You will learn them when the time is right."

Eragon felt deep inside a wish to scream, to shout out everything he was feeling inside, but instead he closed his eyes, breathing in and out a few times. Saphira wouldn't like him to lose himself so easy. When he opened them he looked at Gandalf as saying "I am not finished with you yet." Any guilt he was feeling after he revealed his identity vanished. He remembered his conversation with Legolas in the mines.

 _He should have told me anyway!_

But he remained silent, leaving it for after the battle is finished in one or another way. He began delaying things too often.

"We were talking about ambushing orcs from the back," he turned to their previous topic. "Are you sure it can work?" Eragon referred to the elf. "If we fail, your homes will be burned and people slain, so you must be certain."

The elf was still a bit distracted by the argument which just happened, but he quickly collected himself.

"I think it is our best way to win this battle," the elf assured them.

Eragon looked at the map.

"And you, Dwalin, do you agree with him?" not lifting his eyes, he asked.

"We lingered here already for too long. Any further delaying might cost us Lothlorien. They might expect us marching by the road. I would advise to turn out of the way anyway."

"If our plan is successful, they will be stuck between two fires," Eragon mused. "From one side there will be burning trees, from another our axes and spears."

"It is a risky plan," Nali eyed the elf from Lothlorien. "But whatever your decision will be, my ax is yours, Eragon."

"Wait, you are the same Eragon? The one, who is the rider of Saphira Brightscales?" The elf was astonished.

Eragon forced himself a smile.

"Yes, I am. Please, whatever questions you have, you could give them later," he added when the elf was about to ask something. "Now we need to save Lothlorien."

"Of course," The elf bowed. "It will be an honor to fight side by side with the rider of Saphira. You may call me Thallan."

"Show us the way, Thallan. I think we don't have much time left."

When they returned to positions, Eragon found dwarves not resting, but on guard, faithfully observing surroundings. He felt respect for their discipline and some shame that he had so many doubts for them.

After Thallan's advice, they walked away from the road, starting to make a roundabout way. More scouts were sent to prevent the enemy to find out their presence or destination. The possibility of them fighting against the army led by an elf made everything even more dangerous.

"He knows our defense," said Thallan, when he was asked what if this possibility turns to be the truth. "Not only once did the Lady of Lothlorien accept him as an honored guest in our Kingdom back before, feasted, broke bread and drunk wine under one table. We trusted him until he broke that trust. The way they are attacking us makes possibility likely. Instead of attacking us headlong, they use the trees as our weakness."

Following an hour after they left the road, they were marching through the forest of pines and firs. Trees didn't tend to keep the straight formations so the lines inevitably stretched even more. Eragon occasional would send Dwalin or Frar to urge the tail to walk faster.

Eragon approved of the plan offered by the elf, but he himself wasn't sure of their success to sneak behind orc lines and catapults. All in all, they made very clear of their intention by blowing those horns. The only mystery for the enemy would be their exact strike location. For that, he put his trust in their scouts' ability to prevent any spy from finding out about it.

They entered the shadow of the forest's branches only be met by open field and brightly enlightened glow.

"The sun is rising," Gimli declared, stretching his back.

"Not the sun," disagreed Legolas, something severe sparkling in his eyes. "The trees of Lothlorien are burning. The orcs will pay for it with their own heads."

"They will, my friend," Eragon nodded, well understand the elf's grief.

Brom once told him it is very hard to enrage the elves, but once done it is like a flood and cannot be stopped. Even if his father referred to Alagaesia elves, the emotions in elves faces of the sight in front of them made him believe every word of it. The orcs will curse the day they set on fire Lothlorien's woods.

The plain field made him more anxious than before. If the enemy doesn't notice them passing it, Eragon will consider it as a miracle. At least he could overview the whole army. The tail was backward, but not as much as he expected. If the dwarves were tired or asleep, they didn't show it, marching forward with the same determination.

 _Some of them are going to die tonight, only because of me_ , a sudden thought crossed his mind. _And if we lose, all elves in Lothlorien as well._

Uncertainty returned to his heart.

"I don't know if I can do it, Saphira," he whispered to himself so that no one could hear him. "I am not as strong as others might think. Not without you. Especially without you."

"It is our destiny to attempt the impossible, to accomplish great deeds regardless of fear, little one," a soft voice spoke in his head.

It sounded as clear as that day before leaving Carvahall. He smiled, brushing away a lonely tear.

"It is," he answered back. "And I will. For you. Always for you."

He sighed when they hid under the layer of leaves and needles again. They continued their march further to the South, only after reaching small spring did they make a sharp turn to the East. Thallan always seemed to know the way and Eragon trusted him to lead them.

It was then Loni approached him, deeply catching his breath.

"The scouts…" he inhaled again. "The enemy. They are in front of us."

Eragon lifted his hand making others to stop.

"Where? How many?" He asked for the commander of ax throwers.

"Just behind this hill," The dwarf pointed towards the mentioned hill. "We managed to take out their scouts. No one expects us marching from this way. The biggest part of their forces is guarding the road."

He ordered others to stay in their positions, inviting the commanders to come with him. Loni led them upwards the hill. When they reached the top, Eragon noticed two bodies, laying on the ground, one was without a head and the other lacked a hand. He urged himself from not looking closer at the creatures they were going to fight soon and went on where three dwarves warriors stood behind the bush, bloodstained axes hung on their backs.

When he came, the dwarf unfolded the bush and he looked over it. Beyond the flat field, black smokes rose up, while down below… Eragon found the only word to describe it. There was a hell.

Flames as size as a house burned high above the tops of the trees, not choosing what to incinerate- everything in their way was fuel for their heat. Animal, oak or grass. Before the black waste left by fire stood catapults, many of them, all throwing burning projectiles towards the forest, adding even more destruction and devastation.

"For the sake of Durin…" Cursed Floi with horror after seeing the scene in front of them.

Eragon remained silent. Instead, he eyed more narrowly the catapults enlightened clearly by the flames they created Besides the crew, who equipped the catapults, there were few enemies he could spot. Everything seemed to be so easy. Let him be cursed if it was a trap, but he was going to use the opportunity.

"Loni and Floi," he addressed the dwarves. "You will lead the center with your ax throwers and holders. We are going to attack these fuckers in surprise. We need to be quick. Nali. Split your spearmen into two legions and watch that we wouldn't be surrounded by both sides. You might face the biggest resistance. Keep up your formation and don't scatter, wait for us to deal with the catapults at first before we will come to aid you. Dwalin is my Hand. If anything happens, listen to him. Is everyone's task is clear?"

"Aye," answered the commanders as one.

"Gather your troops. We will attack after my signal."

They bowed and went to carry out his orders.

He sighed, looking around only to be surprised by finding Gandalf standing nearby and staring at him. He turned away his eyes from the wizard towards the fire, listening for his softly approaching footsteps. He stopped close to him, but not too close, looking at the sight ahead of them. He could hear hushed commands of dwarves down below, sometimes the wind would bring the noise of crackling trees, but they kept silent. Only after a while the wizard finally spoke.

"It is my duty to stop such things as this, and yet…" the wizard rubbed his eyes, for the first time looking really tired, as all of his problems and years would suddenly aggravate his shoulders. For a moment he looked like... just an old man. But it remained only for a second. He strained his back again, gripping his staff tighter.

"You have a full right to judge my decisions, nor that I blame you. Sometimes it is hard to believe their rightfulness even for me, but…" Gandalf looked now straight at him. "I would never wish ill upon you or Saphira."

"I know," Eragon looked down below under his feet. He thought he was angry, he wished to be angry on the Wizard, but he just couldn't, not on the person who took care of Saphira for all these years while he was gone. "About Moria..."

"No, it is my fault," Gandalf cut him, making Eragon look at him in surprise. "At least I should have expected what you were going to do. And later… I think my overprotectiveness got over me. You managed to convince dwarves to march to Lothlorien, which is something I couldn't achieve."

"It is not that hard when you are the Rider of Saphira Brightscales," Eragon shrugged, grinning playfully.

Gandalf softly chuckled.

"Saphira would be proud of you," Gandalf said seriously, making him turn away again.

The truth was that he didn't know that. He got a deadly wound, lost his magic, likely put himself and her in danger by announcing his name, and in the first place didn't manage to protect her from Galbatorix's spell. He waved these thoughts away, not letting his doubts overcome him again. Let it be decided by Saphira herself.

The dwarves were gathering around him. It would soon be time for the battle. He let himself ask the last question.

"When in Rivendell I was telling you about what happened for me after I appeared here, I skipped one thing. I had a dream. I often have them, but what was special about it was that I saw you in it, even if I had never seen you before."

"What else have you seen?" Gandalf asked carefully.

"Nothing much. I saw Saphira as well. She said to follow the man called Strider, of whom I had heard of as well."

Gandalf nodded as though something he had long suspected was confirmed.

"You should have said it sooner, but I am not the one who can blame you. It is something I have surmises about," Gandalf lifted his free hand, pointing towards his chest. "It was caused by Saphira's part inside you."

Eragon looked at him, searching for a sign of trickery in the wizard's expression. There were none of it.

"What do you mean Saphira's part inside me?"

"It is just my guess, but when Galbatorix used the spell on you it affected both you and Saphira. I am not sure, but I believe his intentions were to harm you, sending only you to this world. Whatever went wrong with the spell, it somehow affected your bond which connects you as a rider and dragon. Saphira said it felt as it would be cut with a knife. Did you feel anything similar?"

"No. Only a huge pain in my head," Eragon replied, anxious of Gandalf mentioning that their bond might be affected.

"Strange," Gandalf mused. "I guess we are going to find out sooner or later. When the time is right."

Oh, how he hated this phrase!

"I believe the dream wasn't the only time you felt something unusual. Maybe you have heard voices in your head?"

"No, ," rummaging his memories, Eragon whispered. "I thought it is just the result of longing."

"No," Gandalf smiled. "She is always with you. Watching you, helping you, even when you don't know it."

Eragon felt that he was at a loss for words. The thought that all these times it was Saphira who spoke with him was too unbelievable.

 _Has my part inside her spoken to her as well?_

"Everyone is ready," his thoughts were interrupted by the dwarf's report.

Eragon nodded. He pulled out the dwarven helmet from his bag hanging at his side and donned the helmet.

"If I die tonight, tell Saphira I love her with all my life," he said to Gandalf, the words tasting oddly in his mouth.

"Because of that you are not going to die tonight. If you really love her, you won't let her lose you again. If the battle is lost, I want you to run and save your life, can you promise that?"

Eragon looked at him.

"Then we better not lose it," Eragon said and drew out Brisingr.

"Forward!" he yelled the command, walking out from the cover given by the bushes, feeling as the lines of the dwarves followed him. Suddenly one dwarf beside him hit both his axes into one another, making a strident sound. After a few moments, the dwarf repeated the actions.

Dum Dum.

This time the dwarves besides him answered in the same manner.

Dum Dum.

Soon all dwarves around him there were beating in the same rhythm, letting the sound ripple through the field.

Dum Dum.

"The pines were roaring on the height," the dwarves sang together between one of the beats.

Dum Dum.

"The winds were moaning in the night," like being called, the wind rose up, increasing the flames in front of them.

Dum Dum.

"Under the mountain dark and tall," this time Eragon sang together with the dwarves, feeling as the energy was pulsing within his blood.

Dum Dum.

"The King has come into his halls," with every step he made, doom or triumph came closer.

Dum Dum.

"His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread," the beat increased, unconsciously making him fasten his pace.

Dum Dum.

"The sword is sharp, the spear is long," the air and ground trembled, shaken by the song.

Dum Dum.

"The arrow is swift, the gate is strong," he already could feel the heat of the fires in front of him.

Dum Dum.

"The king has come into his hall," he saw the lines of orcs, waiting for them with stretched spears, dark silhouettes enlightened by hell's fires.

Dum Dum.

"Under the Misty Mountains dark and tall," the pace became a charge.

Dum Dum.

"The Durin's Bane is slain and dead!" he ran even faster. There was nothing around him. Only him and the enemy he needs to beat.

Dum Dum.

"Slain by mighty dragoness, the greatest of her Kin!" lines of enemies trembled from the dwarves rage directed at them, followed by rumbling beats.

Dum Dum.

"From then we rule our ancient homes!" he shouted every word of it, feeling the thunderous roaring behind him approving his voice.

Dum Dum.

"And ever so our foes shall fall!"

"Saphira!" he yelled as loud as his throat let him, dwarves catching his chant.

"Saphira!"

"Eragon!"

"Baruk Khazad!"

"Khazâd ai-mênu!" sounded the ancient dwarves' war cry, when two armies clashed.

Eragon lifted his sword, before lowering it down, feeling as flesh and bones were slashed by its blade.

* * *

 **A/N**

I think some of are going to (some of you already do I assume) hate me. Another cliffhanger. I won't promise when the next chapter is going to show up. I thought I will write this one in two weeks. Well, these two weeks turned into two months. At least I managed to do the last deadline- one year anniversary of this story. I never dared to believe that I am going to write it for so long, nor that it will get so much love from you. Thank you for your support! You all are the best!

The song was made from few Tolkien's songs and few lines are mine, like "Slain by mighty dragoness, the greatest of her Kin!".

If someone wonders why Eragon sometimes seems to be so shy or lacks confidence, it is mostly caused by his separation with Saphira.I just make it clear, that I write him a bit out of character consciously. Maybe not out of character, but I made him more alike when he still wasn't bonded with Saphira.

Next chapter is going to be from Saphira's PoV.

See you! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	24. Saphira 12

A/N

No, you are not dreaming. Another chapter in less than two months.

* * *

Saphira 12 Chapter

The flames were still flickering when Saphira finally managed to drag her gaze away from the burned place where Oin had stood. She faced the madly laughing dragon with desperation and anger mixed in her eyes. All this time the sky didn't stop weeping and sending thunderous curses in the shape of lighting down below.

 _I failed him_ , she thought with an ache in her heart when the truth of what happened was becoming clearer and clearer to her.

"I almost forgot how satisfying it feels," the golden dragon growled between snorts, returned from the trance of amusement he had been in.

"How does it feel? To lose someone you care about?" He asked her, licking his mouth with his forked tongue, gaining even more pleasure from her despair.

She remained silent, sending poisonous glares towards him.

"I am merciful today," Smaug suddenly stated, his voice changing again in the snake-like hissing. "I shall forget that you attacked me and conspired with dwarves. Gave up to me now and I will spare you and all these miserable humans in this city. Keep fighting…" His long tail twisting to the sides. "And I am sorry of the consequences that will follow."

"You are not sorry," Saphira replied, keeping her posture as straight as she could despite the wounded leg, "And if you know me at all, you would know that now it is impossible."

"Pity. Truly," Smaug pretended to be disappointed, which Saphira didn't believe for a moment. "Two times I gave you a choice. There will not be a third."

Saphira glanced at the dwarves, hidden from the sight of Smaug, still mourning for their lost companion and friend. She had to prevent any further loss. The town already looked more like burning ruins than the settlement, which was mainly caused by their fighting. She didn't want to know how many people were inside when the houses were crushed by their bodies. She had to end it now. In one or another way.

"There won't be a third time," She said to him, noticing how his eyes gleamed. _Does he really believe that there is still a chance? "_ Because before the sun rises you will be laying on the bottom of the lake with your throat cut open. Your flesh will feed the fish and clams and your corpse will forever remain in the earth like a slimy worm, what you truly are."

The response was the frustrated dragon's roaring.

"You are mad! No one can beat me, no one! Hear me?!" His words followed by a thunder shook the ground, hardly controlled fires from time to time erupting from his mouth. "No one! Not even the wizard or Black arrows! Not even you!"

"But it doesn't stop me from trying," Fires and shadows danced before her eyes. Her bloodstained teeth and claws coldly gleamed in the night, ready to taste blood again.

"If you seek death, I will give you that," Smaug roared and placed his healthy wing in front of himself, slowly coming closer towards her. Saphira didn't wait for him to reach her.

Leaping from the ground using only three of her legs, she spread her wings and lifted into the sky. The gust of wind caught the thin membrane of her wings, straining them widely like sailings. She had to use all her strength to prevent the wind from throwing her down with huge force. Against her wishes, her wounded leg painfully stretched to keep balance.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to fly during the worst of the storm. Not that she would have a choice. She could make a worthy opponent for the golden dragon on the ground, but not with her injured leg. She barely was able to stand on it, not to mention fighting. The Bowman made wound in his wing might make Smaug less maneuverable in the air. She could only hope that he will follow after her into the sky. The golden dragon was bigger and more massive than she, but it mattered little here in the air. She was the queen of the sky..

With this thought the night was lit up by lighting followed with thunder.

 _But even a queen sometimes has to bow for a king_ , Saphira had to admit, looking anxiously at the sky above her.

She caught the current of air, letting herself be carried along by it. Only then she found a moment to tilt her head down below to look and see if her plan had worked. The shape of enormous wings in the night sky got her attention. Smaug was already in the sky, but he was being thrown to the sides by gusts of wind, just like how she was struggling to keep her balance.

The current suddenly changed its direction and again Saphira barely avoided being crashing into the ground. With a few beats of her wings, she steadied herself, trying to rise higher in the sky towards the clouds, but Smaug appeared before her out of nowhere, with his claws pointed at her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He roared to her.

Taken by surprise, she avoided his talons only by a whisker, making a sharp turn aside. How could he approach her without her noticing? The rain could worsen her vision, but it wasn't the proper excuse for such a grievous mistake. She shook her head, concentrating on her enemy. Now she was above him, taking the higher ground.

 _You should have attacked me more accurately_ , She thought to herself foully before tucking her wings and lowering her long neck down, aiming towards his back armored by golden scales.

But the wind changed its direction, starting to blow from her back. Instead of just leaving wounds on his back, thanks for a wind she hit Smaug with all her weight, making both dragons plummet.

She was distracted by the unexpected collision, but not as much as her victim. Using the opportunity Saphira aimed for his wing, trying to make him even more vulnerable in the air. This time she was successful. She felt as the skin was torn under her claws, feeling pleasure as hot blood coated her paw's scales.

Smaug's answer was a blow with his tail, a strike which she avoided by spreading her wings and stopping the fall. Having wide wounds in both his wings, Smaug hardly was able to prevent his heavy body from falling. The wind changed its direction again, and for a moment Saphira hoped that he was going to hit the ground, but somehow Smaug finally reduced his falling speed and steadied his flight.

With slow beats, he rose to be at the same height as her, his burning eyes observing her with hatred. There was no sign of his vain smirk or mockery. Saphira liked it.

The lightning struck above their heads, enlightening their silhouettes. She wasn't surprised why it was hard for him to keep his balance. Her claws pulled apart a third of his wing by length.

They circled against each other, only from time to time being tossed by a gust of wind, Smaug in this case even more so, both hesitating to attack.

The dance of dragons - the dance of dexterity, the dance of agility, the dance of death - was fatal, where every mistake could bring triumph or doom. Saphira was sure the golden dragon had done his mistake.

But now, circling in the sky, a thought, the idea, which she didn't want to let in her head, kept trying to break in. It may be the last time she would fly in the sky with another dragon, ever, even if that dragon was a deadly enemy to her. There were no other dragons left in the world she lived in, and with either of their deaths, dragons could eventually cease to be, forever.

She hated herself for even considering it, but the more she was thinking about it, the decision she had to make looked more and more difficult. She had no problems with the slaying of Shruikan and there she was, hesitating like an inexperienced hatchling to do what had to be done.

 _Think about Oin, about Dale, what he has done to them all._

But however she tried to convince herself, it was in vain. Smaug was her kin. The last of them. She will be left all alone in the world between two-legged, with no other possibility to change it somehow.

 _What if my task was not to save but to end the dragons race? What if my all roads led me to destroy what I thought I am rescuing?_

"Wouldn't it be ironic?" She laughed to herself bitterly, before sighing.

 _He is not necessarily going to agree with it_ , she tried to persuade herself before speaking out loud, trying to shout over the wind's whistling and thunder.

"You gave me a choice so it will be fair if I give you one as well," Her voice was cold and fierce, but she avoided letting her anger show, instead wanting to show that she was speaking seriously. "Run and never return. Give Erebor back to the dwarves with everything that is inside. Run now and I shall seek no revenge or harm to you, not until you make me. Run. My goal is not to end our race. All you are going to lose is your pride and gold. Neither of them can buy you a life."

Silence followed her words, not counting nature's raging. Finally, she heard him speaking.

"Gold and pride you say. Yes, both things can be retaken, I can't argue with that. But it is something more than that. Something which you don't understand, even if you pretend to," Saphira was surprised. There was no sweetening or hatred in his voice. He even seemed tired, as for the first time he would be speaking honestly. "You tell me to run. What do you think I did when I was still a young fire drake after meeting a grown male? What did I do when elves came to our valley, slaying every drake in their way with their spears and arrows? Both times I ran, both times I lost something that I could never retake. Every run pushes you deeper into the corner. Erebor was my corner. There is no other place for a dragon to live anymore, only one which he fought for by claws and teeth."

"These dwarves. They might glorify you, smile to you. As long as you are useful to them. All they could ever see in you is a fire breathing monster. You say I am a monster. I say it is life. Stronger eat weaker. You as a hunter should know that."

"What about Dale? These people did nothing to you," She said, still not agreeing with his actions, but taking a note of his mention about elves killing dragons by arrows and spears.

Smaug grimaced.

"Do you think they could live calmly when a dragon was nearby them? Sooner or later they would have started poking their ugly heads into the mountain to try to steal my gold or earn glory by killing me. You can call this assurance. The fact that I enjoy doing what is necessary doesn't change anything. Everyone is seeking their place in this world. If this place is shining with gold, it is even better for me. And now…" His voice returned its previous anger. "Did I ever attack them during these years? They stayed alive and they should have been grateful for that, but no… I promised to never run again, and they will find out what happens when they push a dragon into the corner. While you are helping them, you will find out as well," He said just before the wind changed its way, now blowing at his back and in Saphira's forepart.

With a much faster beat of wings than Saphira believed him to be able to carry out, he leaned towards her with the help of the wind. Saphira dove down but was met by a gust slowing her escape. She turned around to get the current of the wind, but at that time Smaug was already above her. All that was left for her was to turn over, meeting him with her talons, protecting her wings.

Smaug's much bigger body hit her with a huge impact. The air was filled by her painful roar when her wounded leg bent more than it supposed to. Curving her neck, she released the flood of blue flames directly at her opponent's face. Fire cannot kill or wound another dragon, but at least she could blind him.

Curved claws sharper than any blade made by men or dwarves tried to tear apart her belly. With all her power she was preventing it by stopping his paws by her own ones. Smaug blindly attempted to catch her with his jaws, but she curved her neck, avoiding his bite, launching another wave of flames towards him.

As far as they were grappling into the air, their wings beat rapidly, endeavoring to keep their tied up bodies from falling. Then Smaug folded his wings. One set of talons grabbed her neck and another sliced through her cheek, leaving a deep cut in it. She stopped releasing flames for a moment. It was enough for the Golden Dragon to open his eyes and bite her again. She met him with unleashed fangs, while their bodies continued in freefall her wings not able to carry their summed weight.

 _Is he trying to kill us both?_ She thought, trying to pull away from him, but his grasp held her firmly, not letting her escape.

Smaug struck her again with his wing, catching one of her horns. Saphira shook her head in an attempt to get free from it when Smaug bit down on her neck, making her gasp for air. She finally released the beat of her wings which only made them fall faster. Her wing hit Smaug's head hard, but it seemed he barely felt it, his jaw not lessening even a bit. Her lungs craved air.

The situation looked desperate when Saphira smelled the odor of burnt iron behind the mixed scents of rain, blood and tearing flesh. The new scent filled her nostrils. With the corners of her eyes she could see small sparks gathering around while the sound of ripping leaves caught her ears. She had never experienced it before, but her instincts were screaming 'Danger' in her head as everything became very clear.

Possessed by indomitable panic she once again tossed her head, but without effect. With the remainder of the air in her lungs, she managed to shout.

"Release me! The lightning… lightning… We need to get out from its way..."

But her words were unanswered. The strengthening signs of an imminent lightning strike overwhelmed her thoughts with fear, letting her forget her pain and tiredness. With a forearm, she kicked her foe's chest at the exact place where the Black arrow hit and knocked out a bunch of scales. White as snow talons, stuck deeply into the soft skin. Unbearable heat burned them, but she got deeper and deeper inside, feeling tearing flesh and muscles. Smaug roared loud, but in the end, he surrendered first, releasing her from his grasp. Flames again flooded the Golden dragon, just before Saphira, fighting against uncontrollable fear of her own, grabbed his right wing, spreading it. A gust of wind caught it, raising its owner above her, a moment before all the world around her was lit up by extremely bright, cold, white light. Her surroundings around her felt in silent, just before exploding with the sound of thousands of dragons' roaring. She couldn't hear or see anything around her. The world, or hell (if there was one, Saphira believed it looked exactly like this), merged into one plain mass. She didn't know anymore where the earth or sky were or if she was still flying or falling.

When she was starting to worry that she had died, her senses began to return. She saw the capes of rocks down below her, a little bit further near the horizon, enlightened the town. Rain had finally diminished flames, lanterns now were the only light. Saphira spread her numb wings. Gliding in one spot she searched for Smaug. Her eyes were the only sense she could trust, her ears still completely deafened by the thunder.

But however she would look for her foe, it is was in vain. It seemed as he had disappeared. Saphira didn't like it at all. With her senses coming back, pain and fatigue returned to her limbs. Large drops of blood trickled from the wounds in her leg and neck.

 _I need to land and rest_ , she realized, but if Smaug was still in the air, it would make her vulnerable on the ground.

All her memories were obscure about what happened when the lightning struck. Saphira couldn't say if it hit the golden dragon or not. It didn't kill her, so she had to be grateful for that at least. She shivered, making her scales stand up, at the memory of that strike. She doubted that she ever was so afraid as at that moment.

After some time of lingering in the air Saphira was about to give up and land, but before she did it, her attention was dragged by an uprooted clearing near the foot of one of the smaller hills which surrounded the Lonely Mountain.

She wondered how she didn't notice it earlier, though she blamed the flash which partly dazzled her. Feeling as strength continued leaving her wings, she carefully folded them, directing her body downwards.

The wind was blowing weaker, making her landing smoother. She doubted she still had enough power to continue the fight with nature's elements further. Also, the air felt colder than before. She only hoped it wasn't caused by blood loss.

After her paws touched the tough ground, her ankles shook from the weight. Saphira bent her neck to examine the wounded leg more closely when before her eyes appeared familiar golden scales.

She quickly stood into a defensive stance, deeply growling. But no one attacked her neither then nor later. Soon she found out why. From the dragon's chest stuck out sharp, pointed rock which pierced him through. After the realization of what happened here, Saphira approached the mortally injured dragon from the back. Shortly she met his dying gaze. His always brightly burning eyes now more reminded her of smoldering coals. Full of fear they looked straight at her soul, pleading, eager. The once mighty dragon slightly opened his jaws as to say something, but everything that came from it was incomprehensible gargling. There was left none of the mightiness.

Whatever monster he was, he was still a dragon and a dragon shouldn't die like that, tacked to the ground like a simple bug. To her great surprise, she felt pity for him. It had to be done, she even sought for his death, and yet, she felt no joy when it was done.

 _One must do what he has to do._

"I am sorry," She whispered to him, lowering her head down. She was truly sad about how it had to end.

Something changed in Smaug's expression, but she didn't know if it was just caused by the agony he was now in. His tail twitched, legs strained as he tried to stand up, but in the end, he remained on the ground. The whining caused by pain erupted from his mouth.

Saphira waited until he calmed down completely, and then she slowly approached him. She lay down beside him, giving the last comfort she could give. The hard breathing of the golden dragon grew slower and weaker during that time until it ceased. His yellow eyes closed forever.

And now she was alone, all alone in this world, the very last of her kin. With this thought, she collapsed in exhaustion, sinking deeply into the restless sleep, feeling as the dragon's body beside her grew colder and colder.

The storm finally calmed down, leaving only white snowflakes gently falling from the sky, covering the earth and two dragons' shapes under a white coat of snow, bringing peace for the disturbed world at last.

* * *

A/N

I made Saphira hesitant about killing Smaug because I kinda imagined myself in her place, only that I would need to kill the last human on earth. Then this chapter came. Hope the death of Smaug the Golden, Smaug the Impenetrable, Smaug the Terrible, The Dragon Dread satisfied you. I am sorry if it didn't. Don't want to disappoint you again, but my final exams are coming so there might be another long break between chapter. We shall see.

If someone is not sure what happened after the lightning, this is an explanation. I assumed that Smaug is too big just to be killed by lightning, so instead,I made him just to lose his consciousness and fall from the sky. The pain caused him shock after which he woke up. The rest you know by yourselves. See you soon my _precioussss_ readerssss.

Another chapter is going to be from Saphira PoV again. I want to finish Hobbit's storyline faster because The reunion is very near. Can't wait for it. ^ ^


	25. Saphira 13

Saphira 13 chapter

 _She was surrounded by the darkness. There was nothing else: only it and tough shell, keeping her inside. But she knew this was not the time to break it. Not now. How did she know, she couldn't tell. It was a thought… an instinct much older than she._

 _So she remained inside, all alone. Sometimes she would feel someone outside her small prison. A weak feeling of someone seeking for her. Then she would ask herself: is this one worthy? The answer was always the same. No._

 _She was sleeping, but at the same time, she was searching. A persistent feeling of need, that she lacked something, haunted her. She couldn't explain it either. But it was important. It had to be._

 _The desire was very strong, but she waited patiently. Waited for something, she didn't know what exactly._

 _Then something changed. During all this time inside, she didn't feel anything like this powerful sensation. Stronger than any before. And the answer finally was yes._

 _It was time._

 _She knew it with all her being. Someone she lacked and waited for all this time was here. But the shell around her prevented her from reaching it._

 _She bit it, hit it with all her strength. She wanted to break through. She wanted to reach_ _ **him.**_ _She had never desired anything so much as this._

 _But the shell didn't think to give up, making her angrier. No one will stop her from reaching him. She promised it to herself and attacked even stronger and more furiously._

 _Crack. The shell started to break. She hit it another and another time until it finally broke._

 _She was free._

 _Air, filled with various scents, hit her lungs. It was uncomfortably cold, making her squeak. She tried to lean against the rough ground, but in the middle of the action, she stumbled back. She squeaked again but didn't surrender._

 _One more attempt and she was standing, though still a bit trembling. For the first time, she beheld the new world. It was much brighter than the place she was all this time._

 _Some movement dragged her attention. She turned her head. It was him. The reason of her hatching. Of her._

 _He slowly stretched his shaking hand towards her. She didn't pull away but gladly accepted it. Now they will be one. From that day to their last. And no one will stop her from being with him. The sensation of his touch was strange yet so familiar, as it happened many times before. Suddenly cold energy rushed through her body and her view blurred..._

The sound of quiet birds' chirping and weak sun's rays, pleasantly warming her side, woke up Saphira. Her whole body ached, but most terrible was how she felt inside. She didn't even want to open her eyes. Why would she? Every failure of hers haunted her in the dreams. Beginning with the deaths of Gandalf and the dwarves, probably even the little hobbit perished, and ending of not being able to find her rider. Eragon… the time without him seemed longer than the years of memories given to her by the dragons, longer than the whole eternity. He was right here. The part of him always been inside her, but at the same time, they were the farthest away they ever been.

Saphira just wanted to lay here. For how long she didn't care. No one awaited her out there. She tried to imagine him. His smile. His encouraging words told softly to her. All was gone…

Much to her own surprise, she heard a voice nearby.

"When I heard that dragons sleep long, I believed. But nobody said that they sleep _that_ long."

She opened her eyes, noticing a familiar figure squatting beside a small campfire. Being lost in all her thoughts, she somehow had not heard him or smelled the smoke. Saphira turned her head at another side. The last thing she wished at the moment was to talk.

For a few moments, the only sound was that of soft embers crackling before he spoke again.

"I thought you are going to make some mocking remark about my ignorance regarding the dragons."

Footsteps approached closer to her until she saw him standing before her, holding some kind of pot in his hand.

"But you disappointed me," The elf said to her.

"What do you want?" She asked with some spite in her voice and without lifting her head. Toher frustration the smile remained on the elf's face.

"As I said the last time, I want to travel with you and now I want to help you as well," He pointed at her leg and stretched the pot closer. "You are wounded. This may help."

The scent of the pot's content was very strong and, even if she didn't want to admit it, pleasant.

"If I needed help, I would ask for it," Saphira gritted her teeth and tried to lay on her other side, unluckily stumbling on her wounded leg. She gritted her teeth even more in an attempt to suppress the wail of pain, but she was again unsuccessful.

With her leg still hurting she laid down anew with an even worse mood, and she pretended to be sleeping.

"So you don't need my help?" The elf asked, still with that stupid pot in his hand.

"No."

Saphira expected him to go away or remain where he was, but not for him to laugh, which erupted freely and unfettered like a song.

"I didn't think to meet someone even more stubborn than dwarves. I see I was wrong," He said after calming himself a little.

She didn't know if it was his words or the pain, which didn't even think to lessen, that in the end made her extend her leg to him. The elf didn't say anything; he just walked to her leg and knelt beside it.

"This is Athelas. It won't heal bones immediately, but it will make the ache more endurable and will prevent any infection."

She just blinked to him, giving him permission. The elf worked slowly, but carefully. Every time she flinched, he pulled away his hand, apologizing to her.

Meanwhile, to drag her thoughts, she would look around everywhere except to the side where the dead body of the golden dragon laid. The sun was fusing the remains of the snow, slowly starting its journey down. She had slept all night and half of the next day. The sky was clear and there was no sign of the wind or storm which had raged the day before. Finally, everywhere hovered peace. Except in her heart.

The elf touched the more sensitive spot, making her involuntarily move her leg. She breathed rapidly, swallowing the pain.

"Forgive me. Almost finished," Elf said, continuing.

Whatever he was doing, to her surprise it worked. The ache retreated, leaving behind bothersome itching. She believed that she even might be able to lean on it.

"Here," the elf eventually said, raising up and washing his hands in the grass.

Saphira took a peek at her leg. Some kind of bluish liquid covered it.

"Thanks," She muttered quietly and laid her head down on the ground once more.

"What are you doing?" the elf asked.

 _Didn't I suffer enough already?_ She thought bitterly.

"How does it look so?"

"I have a few assumptions, but I will let to say it by yourself."

"Go away," She grumbled.

"No."

Saphira sighed. _And everyone just keeps telling me that I have stubbornness problems._

"I am tired."

"Why?" The elf kept asking, much to her annoyance.

"Why what?"

 _Why I even bothering speaking with you?_ she wanted to correct him.

"Why are you tired," The elf said simply.

Saphira lifted her head, aiming her furious look at the elf, who paid little mind at her anger.

"Why I am tired?" She laughed for herself, almost maniacally. "In one _day_ I fought one of my kin, a dark lord, and an army of the elves. Also, in the same cursed day, I lost my heart of hearts, the love and reason of my life told me just to _wait,_ and now I am stuck with a super annoying elf. That. Is. Why. I. Am. Tired!" Last part she almost roared in his face.

"But why?" The elf asked once again, making her snort in disbelief and frustration.

"I swear, elf, if this is some kind of your silly games, I am going to pin you to the ground just like I pinned the last one who made me angry," Saphira growled to him, referring to the dead dragon nearby.

The last threat brought some concern to the elf because this time he spoke more carefully.

"No, no games. What I want to know is why you fought them?"

Saphira opened her mouth, but the answer didn't come forth. She rarely lacked words. The elf, using the opportunity, quickly continued.

"You didn't have to fight them. This is not your world and you owe it nothing. You just could turn away and continue the search for your rider. So why?"

"My friends were in need of me," She whispered, before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter now anyway. They are _dead_ ," The last word tasted somewhat strangely in her mouth. So she already reconciled with their deaths?

The elf spoke before she could say anything else.

"And how do you know they are truly dead? I left some dwarves with the Lake-town people. The dwarves were greatly worried for you," He said, seeking for her eye contact when she looked away

"Smaug said that…"

It was the elf's turn to snort.

"I trust a dragon's word as much as…" He stopped when Saphira raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean other dragons' words, not yours. I trust your word," He added quickly, disconcerted.

"I know what you meant," She assured him, looking at the horizon, where in the middle of the lake the burned city's remains still smoldered. "Yet this would be the logical presumption after what happened," She said these words almost emotionlessly.

But it seemed that elf's positivity was unkillable.

"Logic rarely is the case where the dragons, wizards, and dwarves are involved," He smiled before his expression darkened. "Maybe they are wounded or imprisoned by fallen walls. They might need our help!"

What if the elf was right? Maybe there still was hope to find them alive. The thought gave her will to gather her strengths and try to get up. Her muscles after the fighting with nature's powers were exhausted and didn't want to listen to her. At the first time, she tried unsuccessfully to get up with all four legs, but she stumbled back to the ground.

 _Come on, you can do it. Don't make fun of yourself,_ She thought before another attempt when the elf interrupted, all this time observing her efforts.

"Need help?" His face was serious, but she could see a smile erupting behind this mask.

"Shut up," Saphira snapped and this time she only intended to sit on her hind legs.

At least this time she managed to do this from the side. Then slowly, little by little she lifted the rear part of her body. She deeply exhaled when once again she stood on four legs.

"Are you alright?" The elf asked with concern, walking towards her.

"Yes, I think," Saphira replied before grinning wolfishly. "But you need to beware of earth, pointy-ears."

Elf frowned.

"Pointy-ears? It is some kind of dragon joke? And why would I need to beware of…" he didn't finish his sentence because Saphira's paw hit his chest, making him fall backward into the snowbank he had made while cleaning the ground for a fireplace. He shook the snow from his head, looking at her with a question and clear confusion on his face.

"That," Saphira leaned her head towards him, almost touching him with her nose. "Is for mocking me."

He gave her a quizzical look before erupting with a hearty laugh. She had not even noticed how she was also smiling.

"I guess I deserved it after all my questions. Am I forgiven?," The elf said while standing, still chuckling from time to time.

She slowly stretched like a cat, avoiding fast movements, checking her muscles' condition. "No, not yet. I will have my revenge later. You can live for now."

Saphira stretched her wings and tried to spread them. There still was some snow on them, so now it was falling down, reflecting the sun. The battle during the storm left her wings the most exhausted of all her body. A distorted expression crossed her face when she has folded her wings away.

"Remind me not to fly today. It might be worse than walking," Saphira muttered, observing all the scars and wounds marking her scales.

 _I am going to perish if this keeps happening._

She looked… deplorable. As if there was not much left of her previous greatness. Additionally, she felt… older. As if these weeks had been years and years. Maybe she will go crazy in the end. It would make everything much easier. To not care. To not feel.

But dragons were dragons because they never choose an easier way. As far back as Saphira remembered herself, she never had chosen the easy way, nor Eragon… It was one of the things which united them. They would do what is necessary despite the personal cost.

"Shall we go?" the elf asked.

Saphira blinked, looking at the elf who waited for her answer.

"Yes. We… can," She replied, distracted. She recently seemed to get deeply lost in her thoughts. "You lead the way. I am completely lost on where to go."

The elf nodded and began walking at an easy pace. She following him. They both ignored the dead dragon beside them. They came up with the wordless agreement to not mention what happened here, and Saphira was glad of this. Memories of the night were still fresh.

At first, every step required much effort and endurance, but after some time her muscles stirred, letting her move faster. While walking she tried to concentrate on the ground in front of her, every grass stem or stone. Other thoughts were just too depressing.

"We need to find the rest of your dwarves before traveling to the Lonely Mountain. I left them with the Lake-town people. Hopefully, we will find them there," The elf spoke to her.

Saphira just hummed in response, continuing placing her paws.

One of the generals of Nasuada once said that at first, you are going to smell the army of people. Later you will hear it and lastly, you will finally see it. Well, he was right. The scent of someone wet reached her nose, just before she heard screams and voices of humans.

There were hundreds of them, men, women, children, all moving slowly, their glares like the ones who lost everything. Saphira felt guilt. Partly it was her fault what happened to these people. It was her and Smaug's flames which kindled their houses.

The elf was going to walk out from the bushes into the opening towards the moving crowd when she spoke.

"I don't think they are going to be very happy with seeing me. I would better wait here."

An understanding smile appeared on elf's face.

"I will not force you to go there if someone can force a dragon to do something," He said, making her snort at his remark. "But I promise a surprise if you go with me."

"I guess you won't tell me what kind of surprise it is, will you?" Saphira sighed.

"Then it won't be a surprise," He said, the same wide grin curving his lips.

Saphira sighed deeper.

"Someone has to wipe away that stupid smile from your face or the elven kingdom is going to miss their prince," Was her answer before she stepped from the trees' cover.

A few humans saw her immediately, and they started pointing at her and shouting for others.

 _That must be worth it_ , she thought before the last thing she expected happened.

They started to applaud her. At first, the clapping was cautious, but more and more people caught what was happening and joined in. Soon she heard only their hands, clapping to each other. From time to time men from the crowd would should "Stormcleaver" to her.

"Stormcleaver?" She asked the elf. According to Glaedr, her mother was called just like this. Vervada Stormcleaver riders of the order called her.

"They gave this name to you after your battle above the lake," His speaking manner made it clear that he already knew about all of it. "They believe that you are the lake's spirit which brought with herself a storm to liberate them from the beast. I heard whispers that you control even lighting."

It was nonsense and yet… someone was glad and thankful for what she did. If she couldn't save their homes, she probably saved their all lives.

"So it was your surprise you were talking about…" She said when a painfully familiar pointy hat showed above the crowd.

Like a ghost from old times, he stepped forward, looking at her behind dense eyebrows, curved staff in his hand. A new scar crossed his forehead.

"You!" Saphira growled at the wizard, making all claps to hush. From his expression, she assumed it wasn't the reaction he hoped to face, but she didn't care. Not paying attention at the pain, she leaped ahead towards him.

"Saphira," He stretched his hands as if to calm her, but she didn't care.

She punched him to the ground, wooden staff dropped from his hand. She heard frightened screams around, but she didn't care.

"You," She repeated in his face, making him flinch. "You are the problem! With your overprotection, you almost killed us all. Come on, say something clever!"

"I…" He was beginning some kind of explanation, but she didn't' care.

"You, you. I was repeating it for some time. Now you will answer some questions," Gandalf just nodded, likely afraid of being interrupted again."Is Bilbo well?" When he nodded again, she asked. "Thorin and others?" Another confirmation.

During all this questioning, she couldn't miss the glint of fear in the wizard's eyes. She a bit leaned back from his face. "My, my. Just yesterday you challenged me and now you are scared of me? You need to make up your mind."

"Saphira I…" Gandalf was going to say something, but she cut him off once more.

"Save your excuses for the dwarves. Oin's death falls not only on my shoulders, but on yours as well," She said with a glint of sadness in her voice.

 _I failed him._

Saphira shook her head, waving away memories of that night and finally released the wizard from under her paw, offering her head as support for him to stand up, which he gladly accepted.

"Despite how we departed it is still nice to see you alive," Saphira told him, when people started to gather around them, though at a safe and respectful distance.

"You don't know how much I am happy seeing you whole," Wizard replied, gently rubbing her cheek in an apologetic manner. "I expected the worst to happen when I saw him leaving."

"You are used to underestimating me," Saphira said, accepting his touch, closing her eyes.

"I promise I am not going to repeat this mistake again. Ever," He said and Saphira knew he meant it, but despite all these reconciliation speeches, she still could feel some bitterness left between them. Probably they just needed time to heal wounds, made by both of their words. She was willing to do it for their friendship.

"Where are the others?" She asked, breaking the touch and observing all people around them, who looked back at her with respectful fear.

"Thorin remained in Erebor, and so did the others," a shadow crossed the Wizard's face, which soon he hid behind the mask of a smile. "But they are well. There is no need to worry."

She was ready to ask more when multiple shouts rang out and merged into one incomprehensible noise. Saphira and both elf and wizard looked towards it just before a band of dwarves overtook them. They stopped for a moment, looking at her, disbelieving and almost shocked, before running at her.

"We thought that bastard of worm dragged you down with him when the lighting struck," Bofur shouted before hugging her leg tightly, making her hiss in pain. He quickly withdrew, worry in his eyes.

"They will have to try harder to take me down, though this time they were pretty near, I have to admit that. And there is no need to worry about my injuries. They will heal," She assured him.

 _But some invisible scars will be permanent._

"We are just happy to see you," Kili said, dragging Saphira's attention. Beside him she noticed the same she-elf that she saw back in the town. Only now she paid enough attention to notice his different behavior towards the female elf.

"You should have told me where you had gone, Legolas," She-elf spoke in the Ancient language. Her voice sounded light, as the singsong, very much like the elves spoke in Alagaesia, but both she and Legolas by appearance reminded her more of Eragon than the Alagaesian elves. Especially their more human-like face traits.

"There was no time for it. I was in a hurry," Legolas replied simply, taking a glance at Saphira.

She-elf nodded then referred to Sahira.

"I am afraid we didn't meet properly, dragoness."

"As Legolas said, there was no time for it," She said, sitting on her hind legs, seeing that this conversation was going to take time.

It seemed that she-elf liked her answer.

"Indeed, there wasn't," She grinned, before speaking in common language. "I must admit I saw, like everyone else in our Kingdom, less sense in Legolas' decision to release you and the dwarf. Even less when he decided to go after you. But now I see," the ehe-elf bowed towards her. "I believe others will see that as well when they hear that Saphira Stormcleaver has defeated and made an end of Smaug the Terrible!"

The wave of cheers rippled through the crowd. The dwarves roared the loudest of everyone.

They didn't know that only because of lighting and some factor of luck she was standing here. She just remained here, pretending that she enjoyed all this glory, but feeling empty inside. But they won't understand. None of them. Eragon would. She could tell him how she feels without him, how meaningless all this applause is to her. And he would understand. He always did. But he wasn't here. Maybe Gandalf could see what troubles her, but she didn't want to speak with him about such topics. Not yet.

"Imagine the feast Thorin is going to host in your honor!" Saphira was awoken from her thoughts by Fili's voice. "The halls will be filled with songs and lights once again. There will be enough regales and drinks to fill anyone's belly, even yours, Saphira!"

The crowd cheered again, even louder after mentioning feasts and food.

"It is hard to quench the hunger of the dragon. Don't promise what you might not be able to fulfill," Was Saphira's answer, making them all laugh again.

Gandalf's seriousness during these talks didn't slip past her eyes.

"Talking about Thorin and the Mountain, we should move further," Kili said, looking at the sun, which intended to hide behind the line of horizon soon.

"He is right. We must cross the desolation of Smaug before the sunset. Someone needs to change the name of it now that Smaug is gone," Gandalf muttered, already starting going upwards towards the Lonely mountain.

Saphira raised her aching body, following the way towards the mountain, which now was fully covered under the white surface.

"When you sent me away, what happened in the Mountain?" The curiosity got over her and she asked, both dwarves and wizard. "I saw many bruises on Smaug."

"You dragons are tougher than anyone could realize," Gandalf darkly chuckled. "I brought down the ceiling on his head. But as you could see, it did little damage to that worm. Later I couldn't stop him from flying away to you."

"You know it would have been easier for us to overcome him together," Saphira could see that the wizard was ashamed of his failure, but she couldn't stop herself from pointing it out. She wished so much that it would have been Gandalf who made the end of the golden dragon. But they couldn't understand how much it cost for her to condemn the dragon race by her own. Eragon would…

"I know now, but even the wisest can't see the future or how the events might turn. You, better than anyone, know that staying in the past and wondering what would have been if we made different decisions won't bring any benefit; it will bring only sadness."

"You are right, but looking at mistakes we made in the past can help to avoid mistakes in the future," Saphira said not lowering her glare at him.

"I did apologize, didn't I?" Gandalf said after some time had passed.

"You did," She shortly answered, leaving unspoken words to hang in the air. Gandalf decided to not to prolong this conversation as well.

Saphira caught the look of the child, carried by a man. His curious, small eyes followed her every movement, observing the smallest details. Not every day you see a living dragon. She decided to play a little, mostly to wave away the oppressive mood after her talk with Gandalf. She deeply breathed and loudly snorted with her nose releasing a cloud of black smoke. The child heartily laughed, catching black balls of smoke with his little hands. Saphira grinned at the sight.

"Children like you," a man with a weathered face beside her said. His eyes were like an eagle's; his slight grin looked improper on his strict face. He appeared to her familiar, just like the two girls next to him.

"I saw you somewhere, but I don't recall where," She told him.

"I am not surprised. It was quite dark then," The man replied and pulled out from his quiver one of the black arrows. "Maybe this will help you to remember."

"Oh, our famous bowman," She stated, surprised that she didn't recognize him earlier. "I wasn't sure if you survived that hit."

"I had unfinished business. Couldn't just pass away like this," He shrugged and hugged one of the girls, or as Saphira guessed, one of his daughters. "Though, you solved one of the issues."

Saphira realized she liked the man.

"I tend to solve others' business quite often."

The man offered one of his sad grins.

"I am glad it was solved," He said and looked straight at her for the first time during their conversation. "And thankful. We all owe you."

"I was saving my own life. It just happened that we were on the same side," Saphira replied, saying only half of the truth.

"Maybe for others it would look exactly like this, but I know and saw like everyone else what you did there. I am in your debt for my own and my children lives."

"You can stop repeating it. Dragons here don't know what it means," She didn't want his or other peoples' gratitude for what she did. They wouldn't understand...

"But you are not like the dragons here," The man pushed further.

"Well, just like you," She answered in his statement with a statement. "You alone grabbed a bow and tried to kill the beast, no one else. And people around here respect you. Are you their leader?"

"Not by my own wish," Man this time grimaced slightly, showing his dissatisfaction.

 _Just like Eragon when someone entrusts him with a leadership._

"They have chosen well, Bowman," She encouraged him.

"Bard. My name is Bard," He corrected her, though politely.

"Then Bard the Bowman it is," She said stubbornly.

He looked at her as to argue further, but in the end, just shook his head.

"Alright, have your way, Dragon."

"Saphira. And no, it is not Saphira the Dragon," She smirked, but that smirk quickly faded after his words.

"Then Saphira the Stormcleaver it is," He said, rewarding her with a witty, unusual smile of his.

Saphira eyed him but remained cool. "Your tongue is sharp as your arrows, Bard the Bowman. Don't lose your head because of it."

The man just hummed in response, suddenly lost in his thoughts.

At that time the convoy of survivors crossed so-called Desolation of Smaug and reached one of the last smaller hills before the Lonely Mountain. The further she went, the less pain she would feel. Few times Saphira would spread her wings against the red dusk's light. The more she stretched her wings, the less pain she would feel tomorrow.

Soon she even offered to carry some of the children, who after the trick with her nose were even more interested in her. Parents in every way tried to refuse, saying that would never shame her, but between her own and the children's insistence , they had only one option - to give up. They laid a wide cloth on her back, to protect the children's soft skin from her sharp scales and one by one they lifted little humans on her. They would cheer and laugh on her back when she made a sharp turn or shake.

 _We never had time for that. To enjoy life,_ She thought bitterly about her and Eragon, when another torrent of laughter erupted.

Legolas gave another wave of laughter after seeing her. Others joined him. Even Gandalf smiled. For a moment everyone forgot the horrors of the previous night. It was just this happy moment.

But it was only a moment. Out of nowhere approached a boy. Breathless, he ran straight to Bard, only stopping before her. He slightly nodded and whispered. "Stormcleaver," before turning to the Bowman.

"Sir. There is something," He said, deeply breathing and pointing over the hill's top.

The leader's face darkened. "What is it? What did you see?"

"I don't know for sure, but it looks like an army," The boy looked scared enough for Saphira to believe him. "You should see it for yourself. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, boy. You did your duty and reported what you saw. Now rest," Bard the Bowman said firmly and started walking to the direction where the boy pointed.

"I am sorry, children. But now you must climb down," Saphira said them gently, turning her head at them.

The groans of disappointment sung, but they didn't dare to disobey the dragoness. When every child was on the ground, she waited until a few men dragged the cloth from her back away. Adults looked worried, glancing at each other and searching for the answers they didn't know.

With medium pace, she sided with Bowman, who already had passed the part of the hill.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"I don't know," She replied honestly. "Soon we will find out."

Both elves were quick to catch them. Legolas looked calm and even smiled when she looked at him, while she-elf was more anxious of something.

They reached the top of the hill, looking at the field under them. Not a field. A true army. Army of elves. Their golden armor weakly glinted into the evening light. Spears, long and sharp, resided in most of their hands. They seemed to be preparing the camp for the night. Saphira looked further above the army, where the gates of Erebor stood. There was no chance to get there, not facing the army of elves. Not by ground at least.

"It seems that your boy has eyes of an experienced military leader, Bowman. There truly is an army," Saphira mused loudly, before noticing the group of riders coming their way. "Who are they?" She asked.

"It is my father, King Thranduil, with his royal guards," Replied the elf, all his exhilaration evaporated. It was the same elf she once met near the gates of the Elven Kingdom. This elf could kill. "He and his general. His name is Varion."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't expect for you to remember his name, so this is the same elven general Eragon is going to fight in his storyline. If someone didn't realize, the chapter began with Saphira's hatching scene. I wanted to show how important Eragon was to her even when she was in the mere egg.**

As to explain myself why I didn't update my story... 70% of the blame goes to Final exams. Yes, I finished school. Yay! I guess... 20% goes to French lessons. Suddenly I decided to learn this language. And 10% for my laziness. Summer can turn you in a really lazy mood and all you want to do is stay on the beach. So I am sorry. There is almost no time left for writing. I have the 1st chapter of five different stories I want finally to write! But I give all remains of time for this story I hope you still love. I am always anxious not to fail my readers. Not counting updating schedule, haha. (quiet sobbing)

I hope to give you at least one more chapter this summer. Flickyface- you are awesome, you all are, but only after her reminder, I found the will to finally finish the chapter. Kick in the butt would help me more though...

See you soon where the battle rages near Lothlorien...


	26. Eragon 12

Eragon 12 chapter

Black blood mixed with remains of brains was dropping from Eragon's sword as he was regaining his breath. Meanwhile, the battle was still raging around him. The groups of dwarves ran past him, joining their comrades and pushing the orcs' lines further.

Both he and the orcs were surprised by the rage with which the dwarves were attacking and fighting. The axes were being raised and lowered, and the orcs' ugly heads fell. The dwarves were unstoppable..

Eragon deeply breathed a few more times and joined the battle once again. Due to the chant, his blood boiled up, maybe a bit too much, and he miscalculated his strength, hitting and chopping everything that moved in his way. Now he attacked more precisely, blocking stabs aimed at him and, after finding a gap in his enemy's defense, would kill them with one accurate strike. These so-called orcs reminded him of urgals, but that they weren't exactly the same. These creatures were smaller and much more slender than urgals or kulls, the shape of them reminded him more of humans. But that couldn't be said about their appearance.

When Eragon saw them he remembered his unpleasant encounters with Nazguls. Something dark and not good was about them both, Nazgul and orcs, something that would disturb his sleep and send shivers down his spine. They were evil and had to be destroyed.

Together with the dwarves, who seemed to have no problem fighting the taller foe, they kept pushing the orcs. Brisingr, the sword which accompanied him though more battles than he could remember now, usually would cut through the poor weapons orcs brought with themselves. There was little difference between spear or sword; the sharpness of his magical sword would overcome it.

The blue steel once again tasted the blood of another orc, who after beastly gargling fell down to the ground. To his own great surprise, Eragon saw the open field behind the orc's body. Only abandoned catapults stood in front of him. It seemed that he and the dwarves managed to slay their crew and guards. The remaining orcs were trying to flee, but there was no escape for them. Sharp tips of dwarves' spears awaited every one of them. It was face the dwarves or the fire. The orcs had made the trap for themselves. Eragon grinned at that. His plan worked.

"Destroy the catapults!" He shouted to the dwarves, who nodded in response at once.

They raised their axes and slightly bowed their heads while walking past him. Eragon wanted to believe that now they showed their respect not only because of him being the rider of Saphira but also because of his works. He wanted to deserve respect, not steal the glory of his heart and soul mate.

Anyway, he might have worried about such things too early since the battle wasn't over. They had to destroy these catapults as quickly as they could and then go aid the dwarves who held the flanks and had met the greatest resistance.

If dwarves felt the joy killing the orcs, it was nothing compared to how they enjoyed the destroying of orcs' war machines. Only a few minutes passed when all the catapults became piles of wood and rubbish.

Eragon at first thought of using the catapults against their own creators, but there just wasn't enough time to learn how to use them. Nor they would help much when your allies are just a few meters from the target.

Legolas came out from somewhere while he was observing the battlefield. The elf looked especially menacing, standing in front of the firelight and with bloodstained swords in his hands.

Eragon looked for a grey hat, but the wizard was nowhere to be seen.

"They paid for what they have done," The elf said, giving the corpses a cold glare.

"True, but not all of them," Eragon reminded him, removing his own helmet and pointing in both directions where the battle still raged. "We must help to keep the flanks, but I don't know which one."

"We can split our forces," Legolas suggested, washing his swords on the dead orc.

Eragon sighed before replying. Splitting his forces was what he most wanted to avoid doing. He began to see his plan's flaws.

"I don't see any other way. Where is Gimli?" Eragon asked, but his question was quickly answered by a familiar voice.

"I am over here," The dwarf of their fellowship shouted while approaching them.

It seemed that he got wounded in the leg, but Eragon doubted that the dwarf noticed that at all due to the wide grin on his face.

"What a battle!" Gimli shouted again, raising his ax. "I assure you, I never doubted you, but for Durin's sake…" The dwarf laughed. "I never saw such a scared orc. I swear, he pissed his pants. The chant, Eragon… Did you feel it?" Before Eragon could interrupt, Gimli spoke again. "I already can hear the songs sung in Erebor's halls! I can't wait to tell Saphira everything!"

Eragon wasn't so sure of the last part, but he didn't want to delay any further. Their time was precious.

"The battle isn't won yet. I need you to lead half of the dwarves to aid the left flank. Their success or failure will mean our defeat or victory. Do you understand?" Eragon asked him very seriously. He wouldn't have talked with the dwarf in such a manner, but he wanted to be sure that the dwarf understood their still-fragile situation.

Gimli steadied down and nodded.

"I swear with my ax, I am not going to fail you, nor the dwarves of Moria," He said and called to his kin, who started gathering around them.

It was again a surprise for Eragon how disciplined the dwarves were. Instead of giving up for the battle's zest, they waited for their commander to give the orders.

After Gimli's command in his native language, half of their forces followed him towards the left flank, just before Gimli turned back towards Legolas and shouted. "13 already." Forcing the small grin appear on elf's face.

The rest remained, looking at him and waiting for any command he was going to give them.

"We did our task, but the battle is not nearly over," Eragon said to them all, trying to outshout the surroundings. He noticed a few dwarves translating his words to their comrades who didn't speak the common language. He continued. "I don't know if we are going to win our victory now or await the sunrise, but you all have my gratitude no matter what happens. It's an honor to fight beside you tonight."

He bowed towards them before putting the helmet on once again.

Before the dwarf could react, Eragon took a blue flag from him and ran towards the direction where the swords and axes were still battering, breaking spears, bones, and shields.

The dwarves followed him, chanting his and Saphira's names, but Eragon didn't wait for them, running faster and faster. He held in one hand Brisingr and the flag with Saphira in the other hand. His Saphira. Even if she wasn't with him tonight, he brought her in his heart and hand, fighting in her name.

 _The day may come when we stain our claws and sword together with our_ _enemies'_ _blood. That day they shall regret that they heard our names. Because there is no force in the world_ _that_ _could stop me from being with you. From your first breath to my last- I will be with you..._

 _Wherever and whenever I will follow you, my little-one. Till the end of times..._

He needled through the lines of dwarves, knocking down the first orc in his way, stabbing another with the pointy end of the flag, and barely blocking swords aimed at his chest. He found himself surrounded by orcs, but it quickly changed because, after his appearance, the dwarves attacked with new strength.

The orcs were being slaughtered. They were not ready or capable of stopping the new force and taking the lead of the battle, which seemed for them almost over. For every 50 orcs, only one dwarf would fall. So Eragon was shocked when in front of his eyes 4 dwarves were taken down at once.

The orcs had made a wide circle around the creature, and Eragon did not question their choice. The gigantic mace in its hands dangerously was swinging to the sides, and the creature's little, dumb eyes showed that it barely could recognize its allies and enemies. Its size could even make the kull feel small.

 _I guess this is the troll,_ Eragon thought bitterly.

With the arrival of the creature, the orcs regained their confidence and returned from the panic they had been in. The charge stopped and Eragon found himself between shields, together with dwarves trying to push back strengthened enemies.

The troll continued to mow through the lines of dwarves. Eragon could count another 10 dwarves who fell from its barbed mace. A few spears were thrown at the grey creature, but that only angered it more than it did some serious damage.

 _Someone needs to deal with it_.

 _Show it what we do to our enemies._

Eragon shouted his sword's name and separated another three orc heads from their bodies with one swing, blood still boiling from the open wounds. The anger within him at the deaths of the dwarves woke up Aren. It shone in brightly blue light. Some energy rushed through his veins, but this time Eragon didn't try to push it back completely, more borrowing the strength from the ring, but not letting it overcome him. It wasn't reliable, since Eragon still didn't know when Aren could decide to attack fully. Gandalf greatly advised against it, but Eragon believed that now he needed this additional strength.

The flames rose high from Brisingr, and the orcs retreated from Eragon, howling and cursing him in their language but not daring to attack.

"Don't like the light, do you?" Eragon smirked towards the orcs, before shouting at the troll. "Hey, you. Ugly head. Do you know who am I?"

Eragon wasn't sure if it was his words or Brisingr's flames, but the troll turned his head towards him, forgetting the dwarves below it. Eragon walked closer to the creature, while orcs stayed away from him , screaming every time he pointed Brisingr at them.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer," He said again for the grey creature, not being sure how much it truly understood. At least it was smart enough to accept his challenge. Or stupid. "Bane of Ra'zacs and the rider of Saphira Brightscales. I believe you heard these names."

The only response he got was roaring and an approaching mace. With new force in his hands, he knocked off the cudgel with Brisingr, setting it aflame. The troll dropped it, shaking its hand as if wanting to wash away the curse. Finally, it eyed Eragon, but as he suspected, the creature wasn't smart enough to be afraid or understand when it was outmatched.

The troll this time tried to grab him with its hands but instead was greeted by the hot steel. It howled from the pain when a huge paw fell to the ground. But it didn't have much time to suffer, because Eragon ran past it and, not being able to reach the top of the creature, threw Brisingr where he suspected to be the heart. The troll groaned one more time before falling backward with a big rumble. Eragon took back the sword from the unmoving body, which already started to burn where Brisingr had pierced it.

It seemed that with the troll's death also died the last fighting spirit of the orcs. Their attack stopped and only their number didn't let the lines break up. Eragon let the dwarves beat the broken enemy while he concentrated on trying to quench Aren, finally putting out Brisingr's flames. Only after all these times when his father's ring shared its powers with him, Eragon finally started to sense something familiar, but at the same moment a very strange feeling covered Aren. Every time the energy would retreat from his body, the urge to use it again became stronger. And it wasn't only the need for a new wave of strength the ring provided.

He was so into the inner conflict that he didn't notice the dwarves had already pushed the orcs far from where he stood. Now on the hill were only him and a strange elf. Eragon wondered how he didn't notice him earlier. There was something off about how the elf looked at him. Unblinking and with hostility in his glare.

Shrugging it off as another elven oddity he didn't know about, Eragon spoke to the elf while rubbing his ring.

"I believe this flank won't have any further problems. In this case, I am not sure…" He couldn't finish his sentence because with a quick movement the elf took from behind his back a… dagger?

Only fortune and his own unnatural elven speed, given as a gift by the dragons, saved him from the blade that this elf had thrown at him. He fell to the ground, feeling hot blood running through his cheek.

Eragon rolled on his back only to stop the sword aimed at him a few millimeters away from his neck. He kicked the elf with his foot and used the moment to stand up and face his new foe properly, straight back and with Brisingr in his hands.

Before the elf attacked again, Eragon had a few moments to observe the opponent. Not counting a half-mad look, his expression was calm and very concentrated. Wide shoulders and a firm stance meant that he was a great warrior. Differently from other elves, his hair was shortly cut, making him look even more dangerous. The double-edged longsword, instead of reflecting the light absorbed it, telling for its victims only one thing - death. On his back hung a longbow. An angular ring with a jewel on the elf's finger didn't slip past Eragon's eyes either.

"Do I know your name?" Eragon asked, but the elf only smirked and with lighting speed swung his sword at him.

Steel rung after the blades collided and sparks danced from a powerful hit, but Eragon kept his stance and attacked. With ease that worried Eragon, the elf blocked Brisingr to the side. It was going to be a hard duel.

They danced around, only observed by fires and the disappearing stars in the sky, trampling bloodstained ground below their feet, waiting for opponent's mistake. But however Eragon would try, the elf always knew where he was going to strike or what trick he used. Every time the black sword blocked Brisingr from reaching the elf, while he struggled to defend himself. Not counting his still bleeding cheek, he got wounded in his shoulder and wrist. Small wounds, but annoying ones, and dripping blood only hindered him. That and a widening smirk on the elf's face only angered him more, while Aren on his hands seemed to explode soon. Eragon doubted that he would be able to control its power if he released it.

The elf pushed him further, and Eragon used his last trick; he called the blue sword's name, just when it was near the elf's face. Flames arose and the elf had to lean in trying to avoid them, but in the middle of the action lost his stance. It was only for a second, but that time was more than enough where the speed and agility of elves were concerned. Eragon leaned forward quickly as a viper and thrust through the elf's stomach armor as easily as if it was butter.

The elf grinned his teeth from pain and performed another attack, less precise, more of despair. Eragon blocked it and retreat from the foe, feeling some glint of pleasure looking at the blood, pouring from the elf's wound. It wasn't a fatal one, but it was something. At least the elf wasn't going to escape this duel unscratched. Meanwhile, he tried to steady his breath, blinking rapidly when another drop of sweat got into his eye. He didn't think he could last longer like this.

The elf seemingly wasn't against a small break as well, observing his wound attentively as Eragon was only a few feet away. He felt the urge to try and attack the elf while he wasn't watching, but something said to him that it was not going to work. So instead he glared at his own wounds and how much harm was done. His preliminary premise was correct. They were only superficial wounds, easily healed with such a simple spell as _Waíse heill._ Or at least that would have been the case back before when he still had his magic.

Finally, the elf looked away from his wound straight at him, but there was none of the anger Eragon expected to see, only a terrific amusement instead. Not exactly what person in pain would feel.

"Your name is Varion," Eragon stated because the elf remained silent.

''Yes," Varion shortly answered. His voice was smooth and equal, almost emotionless. Then he bowed in a mocking manner. "While my name is not so famous as yours, Eragon Shadeslayer, the Rider of _Saphira_. I almost lost the count how many times the dwarves chanted your name tonight. _Almost._ _"_

Something was calm and perilous about this Varion. Brom, his own father, once told him that the most dangerous type of enemy is a madman. Galbatorix had been crazy in his own way, but he still was a... human. Now his rival was an elf. That didn't promise anything good. Eragon decided to continue the conversation, with a hope to find more about his enemy. There was also a better chance of his allies noticing his absence.

"You seemed not surprised to meet me," Eragon stated again.

"No," Varion replied, stretching his neck. "Though, I thought of meeting you after the task was done. I admit you and your dwarves interfered in my plans quite a bit. Nevermind, it can be accomplished later, after I kill you."

"What task?" Eragon asked.

The elf lifted an eyebrow, as if he had asked about the most obvious thing in the world, and then laughed.

"You are not going to fool anyone, rider of Saphira," Varion suddenly spit at the ground, for the first time looking really angry. "I know exactly why you are here, but you can't stop what is inevitable. Now prepare to meet your fate."

Varion without warning charged and they again joined the dance between life and death. Even wounded, the elf didn't slow down in attacking, not was he willing to let Eragon take the upper hand. Eragon most of the time had to defend and block the elf's stabs aimed at him. The elf was powerful, very powerful. Not Arya nor any other elf he had a chance to cross the swords with could attack with such speed and strength. His foe was even too strong for an elf.

Eragon didn't notice the corpse of an orc, which he hit while retreating backward. As a result, another wound adorned his body, this time on the leg. He limped and Varion smiled triumphantly.

"I will try not to enjoy this, but no promises," Varion mocked, making rings in the air with a sword as beheading someone's head.

 _I can guess whose head he is imagining he is cutting_ , Eragon thought, trying to hold the sword straight.

Was he really going to die somewhere in the middle of the bloody field, in the foreign lands by the hand of the enemy he only learned about today?

Whatever happened to him wasn't as bad as... Saphira. He didn't even have an opportunity to tell her again how much he loved her. That only now he understood that she was the only person he ever truly needed in this world. This was what he was going to regret most of all if the worst happened to him. What was very possible to happen.

The elf approached, and Eragon wasn't sure how many more blows he would be able to block. The only thing left for him was...

 _Little-one,_ A voice, so familiar that his heart skipped a beat, sung in his head. He forgot everything in this world. Now there was only him and this voice that he wouldn't forget in thousands of years. How could he forget one who was part of himself: the one who was the love of his life?

 _Relax and let me inside you. Let me help you. Let me fight with you_.

Eragon closed his eyes, calming down his uneasy thoughts and aching body. Everything felt as clear as water. Then he felt as the energy from Aren slowly and gently flooded his body. He didn't try to fight with it. The energy was part of him, and he was part of it. They were one.

Then he opened his eyes, seeing the approaching sword of his enemy, only this time it was moving very slowly.

 _Raise your hand._

He did so. The black sword hit Brisingr and slid away.

 _Now aim at his shoulder._

Eragon, faster than an arrow, stretched out his sword hand and felt as Brisingr went through the meat and bone. The elf's eyes widened from the surprise and new wave of pain. He retreated but this time Eragon didn't let him take a moment to collect himself. Feeling new energy in his whole body, he went only forward. His every movement was precise and fast. And every time there was a voice guiding him.

 _Lean down. Attack. Block his hit. Aim at his legs. Don't let him regain his stance. Knock off the blow aimed at your head. Now let him approach you. Turn around, raise your sword, and kick his feet._

After the last movement the elf already lay on the ground, with Brisingr's tip at his throat. Disbelief was clear on his face.

 _Well done, little-one,_ The mate of his heart and soul praised him.

"I prepared for this for decades... how?" Varion gasped, seeing as everything was falling apart.

 _Tell him that he should be careful when_ _threatening_ _a dragon and her rider._ _B_ _lood might be shed and a few elves burned. Take that as advice which might save your life one day. Just say it, little-one,_ The voice gently assured him, after sensing some doubts of his.

Eragon repeated the words and almost felt sorry for the elf. Varion became shocked and confused; this phrase certainly meant something to him.

"Surrender now! Your armies are nearly completely beaten, catapults destroyed and you yourself aren't in a very pleasant situation. You are not going to conquer the elven kingdom today or ever!" Eragon told him.

Varion might have tried to kill him and, according to others, Saphira as well. But the thought of executing the elf was hardly acceptable for Eragon after everything he went through and what he was thought by his masters.

Varion spat red saliva.

"This is not about the elven kingdom. They just were in my way to reach _what is hidden in Lothlorien."_

Eragon recalled something like this said between Elrond and Gandalf back then in Rivendell.

 _Ask him what is hidden in the elven kingdom, Eragon_.

"And what is hidden in Lothlorien?"

He asked this in a manner which said that he wasn't going to repeat himself. He pushed Brisingr against the elf's throat, letting a few drops of blood drip.

The elf looked at him narrowly before speaking up slowly.

"You truly don't know, are you?"

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not, why would I ask about that otherwise? Speak, or I will cut your throat if you continue this game."

Varion considered what he said and then erupted with a cold, cruel laugh.

"It seems that it is just a damn coincidence. Well, everything just becomes more interesting," Another wave of laugh interrupted his words. "Let me give you a question. Now you know that conquering Lothlorien wasn't my exact purpose. What else could I seek?"

Eragon felt that his patience was almost gone considering the elf, but he still answered.

"To kill Saphira. To kill me. I don't know what a madman like you could want."

"A madman you say. Perhaps. In the dungeons of Dol Guldur anyone can become one. You are not completely right. Death, nah," The elf grimaced. "That's what orcs and other dumb creatures do. They only kill. No imagination. I came up with a plan…"

"Get to the point or…"

"You kill me? Fine, I don't expect any other fate when the elves and dwarves lay their hands on me. But I am going to enjoy the time left for me." Varion shrugged as confirming his reconciliation with his fate.

"You won't have much time if you don't give me answers."

"Very well. I won't dare to disobey the rider of Saphira," Elf mocked before becoming serious again. "What I sought in Lothlorien was the heart of hearts of your dear Saphira. Her Eldunari. Two names, the same thing. Call it however you want."

Eragon pushed Brisingr even stronger to the neck of elf, forcing him to lay his head to the ground.

"Who told you about it?!" Eragon hissed, trying to cover his shock and horror.

It was very secret. Nobody except the dragons and their riders knew what an _eldunari_ was. And if Saphira's heart of hearts was in Lothlorien while she wasn't, it could only mean that… no, it couldn't be true.

 _But it is, my little-one._

"Is that important who told me?" Varion asked, seemingly enjoying his opponent's confusion and, in some ways, misery.

Another push to his neck showed his answer very clearly. Eragon wondered why he still didn't cut the elf's throat. He still needed information though.

"Saruman. He told me some years ago. I don't know where he found out about this, but he was in the white council. Saphira and others probably trusted him enough to entrust him with this secret," Elf replied, gasping for air.

Eragon was going to demand more answers, but the air was trembled by a horn. Dozens of them.

Keeping an eye on the elf, he looked at the noise. There, from the same bushes he and the dwarves it seemed just a moment ago had charged, marched lines and lines of orcs, enlightened by the brightening sky. But these orcs were different than the ones he fought tonight; they were taller, more muscular, and clearly with far better equipment. Their shields and helmets were marked by a white hand.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear. Not only the elves have allies." Varion smirked, and Eragon well understood his confidence.

It seemed that the dwarves still were dealing with the remains of orcs. Eragon even could see a couple of trolls alive. Soon he and the dwarves would be surrounded between the fire, orcs and a new army, just like Eragon planned to trap his enemies. There was nothing he could do about this; he let himself curse in his mind.

"I think it is me in the end who will be victorious. I like when events turn unexpectedly in my favor," Varion continued enjoying himself.

Eragon knew that he couldn't stand here like an idiot and give up to the panic and despair. If he could bring the dwarves together in time to face the new enemy, and if they somehow are able to deal with Varion's orcs before being surrounded... If, if, if! But however positively Eragon was trying to look at their situation, he had fought enough battles to realize the true end of this one.

 _Have you always given up so easily?_ The teasing question sounded in his mind.

Eragon shook his head.

"I am not giving up. I will fight to the last breath despite the odds, till the last day."

 _But it shouldn't be the last day in this world for you. Say, little-one, do you trust me?_

"More than anyone. More than myself."

He felt her approval before he glared back at the elf beneath him.

 _Then I need you to listen to me one more time. Now you need to kill the elf._

Varion shifted under Brisingr as if he knew what thoughts were crossing his mind. Even if Varion said that he wasn't afraid of death earlier, now the shadow of fear appeared on his face. Eragon rose up the blue sword for the deadly blow, but when finally it was time to do what was necessary, his hand stopped.

Eragon hesitated and he hated himself for it. He killed urgals, humans, and even dwarves before, most of the time without stopping for a moment longer when the danger threatened for him and Saphira. What made elves better than others? Maybe it mattered that he was executing his enemy, not killing him in the fair fight, and that was what was making things more difficult for him.

Varion watched him, sunk deep in inner conflict before he decided to act. The elf jumped, trying to grab Eragon's sword-holding hand, but the dragon rider avoided his grip and with cross-guard punched elf in the head. His foe fell down to the ground unconscious, burying his face into the grass.

 _That will work as well. I suppose,_ she said thoughtfully and Eragon nodded in agreement. He wanted to do that for some time.

Brisingr suddenly lighted up, and Eragon blinked in surprise. He didn't recall saying his sword's name.

 _Don't worry, it is just me,_ She chuckled. _We are one, do you remember?_

"I will need to know how you have done it, but it can wait for now," He said, not being able to stop the grin crossing his face.

Eragon turned towards the approaching army, which now was really close. He already could pick out their facial traits. He couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do alone in the field and what was her plan.

His enemies finally noticed his lonely figure, and a squad of them left the formation and started running towards him.

"Whatever you want to do, do it now," Eragon said, not hiding his worries anymore.

 _Raise your sword towards the sky._ _I don't want you to burn your eyebrows._

Eragon stopped himself from questioned her, instead doing as she said. The energy erupted from Aren, so powerful and strong as the river during the spring.

It flooded his body and ran towards his right-hand straight into Brisingr. The flames, in different colors, from blue to white, rose high into the sky, making the forest fire look like a mere match compared to it. Eragon trembled and he believed he would have fallen down if not of the energy holding him. The heat was almost unbearable as well.

Only a few moments passed until she spoke again with him, but he already knew what to do. He grabbed Brisingr's grip with both of his hands and, after straining with all his strength, thrust the steel into the soil.

Eragon felt as the ground beneath his feet seemed to explode. From the place where the blue sword stood, rolled the wave of fire, roaring and destroying everything in its way in front of him. He had to close his eyes because the flames were too bright. Eragon could feel the grass burning around him from the fatal heat, but it avoided him.

The power continued to flow from Aren through his body. He would have released the sword, but he was too weak to do that and resist the traction. He didn`t see it but could hear, behind the noise made by fire, the shouts and yelling of orcs. But none of them were spared by the flames. The fire was so scorching that swords and shields melted together with the owners melted and burned their swords and shields. Such scorching the fire was. But Eragon didn`t have much time to think about it. The power from the ring was literally killing him. He wanted to stop the stream, to make it stop, but it wasn`t for his strengths. He started to fear the worst when the magic steel of Brisingr heated up so hot that it was now pure white. The last time he saw his sword in such color was when it was forged in Ellesmera with the help of Saphira`s fire.

Eragon was sure that after a second he would pass out, when suddenly all energy retreated from his body into Brisingr, leaving him completely exhausted. The now-white sword trembled one last time and, with an ear-splitting noise, exploded into countless pieces. The energy stopped flowing right away, the flames vanished, and Eragon, finally released, fell on his knees.

He stared in shock at the empty grip in his hand. He didn't believe what he was seeing at first, but the longer he looked at the remains of what had been a great sword, the surer he was that it was true. Brisingr, his sword, was gone, permanently shattered into a million pieces. He only could hold the useless grip and stare at it.

"Eragon."

The voice called him, so distant and quiet that at first he thought he imagined, but the voice kept calling him. He slowly turned his head towards the voice, but even such a small task was extremely hard for his drained body.

What he saw was the grey wizard, who looked at him worried. Eragon blinked a few times trying to wave away blurriness. Gandalf seemed to want to come and help him but instead remained standing, pointing his staff in front of him in a defensive manner.

Eragon managed to turn around and see at whom the Wizard had directed his staff. Somehow Varion woke up after his punch and now stood with a drawn bow in his hand. Two arrows were on the string:ne arrow pointed at him and another, as Eragon assumed, towards the wizard.

"Eragon, can you hear me?" Gandalf asked him, dragging his attention.

Eragon didn't trust his voice so he just slightly nodded.

The wizard made small steps towards him, but suddenly stopped after the elf made a threat.

"One more step and I kill him," As if confirming his words, Varion strained his bow even more.

Eragon knew that he had to do something, but his limbs didn't want to listen to him so he remained kneeling on the ground powerlessly.

"Please, Varion. Let down your bow. Do that and I promise you will be let go," Gandalf said, keeping his stance.

Eragon just heavily looked at the elf waiting for his response. Varion was bleeding at the shoulder and he looked in bad condition, but the determination on his face showed that he paid little attention to it. The wizard`s words were left unanswered.

Varion just kept glaring from him to Gandalf, when suddenly the elf`s eyes stopped at him. Varion released the string and two arrows shot. Eragon only could watch his approaching certain death; he was too weak to move and his legs still refused to obey his will. He just closed his eyes to meet his end.

But no arrow pierced him. Instead, he heard only a crackling noise followed by a hushed yell.

Eragon opened his eyes. In front of him were the remains of smoke or what was left from the arrow. He turned his head and saw the grey wizard stumble to the ground. A black arrow with white feathers protruded from his chest.

Eragon grabbed a shield off a fallen dwarf and then, with shaking legs, stood up. Varion looked utterly frustrated.

"Damn it, cursed wizard. You always have to be where you are least needed," Varion spat.

If Eragon hadn`t known better, he would have thought that the elf regretted what he had done.

Varion then looked at Eragon, who was trying to look firm and not faint. Eragon already could hear approaching voices, possibly belonging to his allies, giving him hope. The elf seemed to overhear them as well.

"You are to blame for what happened," Varion spoke to him. "I will return; you can be sure of that. Today you were stronger, but don't cheer for long. I am going to destroy you, and then I will destroy everything you hold dear."

With these words, Varion turned aside and ran towards the burned area where some minutes ago had stood army of orcs of which only ashes were left, blown to oblivion by the wind.

As Eragon saw his enemy running away, he lowered the shield down, leaning on it with all his weight. Blinded by exhaustion and pain, he walked with stubborn determination and the shield aiding him towards the fallen wizard . He fell near the wizard, who was hardly breathing. He felt relieved seeing that Gandalf was still alive.

Eragon slowly stretched his hands towards the wound, but the wizard grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"It is too late for me," Gandalf whispered.

Eragon was surprised how weak the wizard's voice was, compared to the strength and power his voice usually had.

"Did it hit you?" Gandalf asked.

Eragon shook his head, and Gandalf closed his eyes for a few long moments with a sigh before opening them again.

"After my all mistakes at least today I made the right decision."

Eragon began to speak, but the wizard spoke first.

"Varion's arrow had dark magic which I cannot stop from sapping my strength. I see death already waiting for me. There is no way to stop it."

His words sunk deeply into Eragon, now finding himself in a similar situation to what he had once before on the day he lost his father even if he didn't know that then. Eragon felt hot tears gathering in his eyes. Maybe not everything was lost.

Eragon arose a bit from the wizard and stretched his Gedwëy ignasia hand towards the wound in the chest. He concentrated all his thoughts and attention towards this task, searching inside himself for any glint of magic, which not so long time ago flowed through his whole body. When he thought he was ready, he said the spell. It was simple one, one of the basic healing spells, ordering for an arrow to leave the wound and for the wound to heal.

When it didn't work, Eragon frowned even more and tried another magic word. No change. He tried again and again until he was screaming out loud spell after spell, not caring if someone saw him. He couldn't just surrender.

"Waíse heill," Eragon finally shouted and collapsed forward, not seeing anything through the tears.

He was so angry at the world, but mostly at himself. Another person was dying in his hands and he was not able to do anything about it. Another person who sacrificed himself for him. The thought was burning him from inside.

"Eragon," Gandalf spoke, dragging his attention.

He forced himself to look up, meeting the wizard's understanding and weak smile.

"Don't blame yourself for anything," Gandalf said, reading what was on his mind. "I did it for you and Saphira. It had to be done, there was no other way. For Middle-Earth and all its people's sake... Sometimes sacrifice is necessary. It is the hardest when you are the one who is making this sacrifice. I don't have much time." He quietly added, taking off something from his finger.

Gandalf gestured to take it and Eragon soon found a beautiful ring with a ruby in his palm.

"Give it to Galadriel. The new master of the ring must be chosen."

Eragon could only nod and take it.

"I have another thing for you," Gandalf said, this time even more softly. He lowered his hand and from under his cloak pulled out a scabbard with a sword in it. Eragon, seeing that it cost great strengths from the wizard, quickly took the sword, looked questioningly at him.

"Take it. I saw that you lost your own sword. Protect her with it. I will rest easier knowing that it is Glamdring which will accompany you in the battles to come. Bear it with my blessing."

Eragon knew that he had to say something, but no words came forth. Every time he wanted to speak, the words just looked meaningless to him.

The shadow of guilt crossed the wizard's face.

"You must know something else. That's about Saphira. Her…"

"I know it," Eragon interrupted, making Gandalf look at him with some surprise, though it was clear that the wizard was becoming weaker with every passing moment. "Varion told me," Eragon said, answering the questioning look.

Gandalf nodded, closing his eyes for another painfully long time.

"Sauron did that. In Dol Guldur. I don't know how…"

Eragon felt a sudden urge of anger arising inside from the mention of what and who done this to his heart and soul mate.

"I will kill him. I will them all," He assured with all the strength left in him.

Gandalf looked at him softly, even if he seemed to be suffering.

"Don't seek peace in revenge. You are not going to find peace there. Better look for it in your friends and those whom you consider dear to you. They are the most important thing in the world. After you realize it, I hope you understand why I did what I did today. I hope…"

Eragon, seeing that the wizard was sinking into the eternal sleep from which there was no way back, looked around desperately, hoping that someone, anyone might help, but deep inside he knew that he was just fooling himself that there still was hope.

A weak touch returned his attention to the wizard.

"Eragon… protect her. Now you are the only one left for her. I hope you will find happiness. Both of you. Give her my regards and apology. I will see you at the opposite shore of the sea where the sun lands..."

With these words, the grey wizard left the world. Eragon felt nothing but an empty numbness inside. With Gandalf having passed away, Eragon lost his last reason to continue to fight with fatigue. He just fell to the side, Glamdring and Narya still in his hands, and finally gave in to his exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So it is finally here. I wanted very much to finish it before the autumn, but life said no. The conversation between Eragon and Saphira was a mix of halocinations and actual part inside him.**

 **I just realized one thing and I felt extremely ashamed because of that. There are 3 persons who helped me a lot writing this story and made it more pleasant to read for all of you. The biggest gratitudes and shoutouts for** toothlessgolfer, Hugo L.R. Reed and Leviathan54. toothlessgolfer **has incredible LotrxHTTYD crossover while** Leviathan54 **is writing EragonxSaphira fanfiction. If you like TMBTW I bet you will like their stories.** Hugo L.R. Reed **has pretty good Harry/Daphne fic if anyone is interested in this fandom.**

 **As always it would be great to get your feedback. :)**

 **See you next time,** **à bientôt, iki kito karto!**


End file.
